The Destiny of Sparda's Descendant
by Hakureisaiga
Summary: When Haku leaves to sacrifice herself for Zabuza yes, people, Haku is female in the story since no guy is that good-looking , Naruto hears a voice and makes a choice that will change his life forever. Gradually from T to M
1. The Awakening and Dedication of a Bridge

"Sorry, Naruto, but I can't die yet." Haku said softly as she shunshined away. "No… you can't die, Haku… it won't solve anything." Naruto said, trying to catch her. Suddenly a voice called out to him, **"Do you want to save her?"** Naruto looked around, to search for the voice and answered," Yes…more than anything… I won't let her die needlessly."

The voice said, **"Then take your first step forward, but are you sure that you want this? You will be changed into a half-devil if you accept this power."** Naruto shouted, "I don't care if I am a devil or demon, I will protect my friends. That is my nindo!!" Naruto walked forward into the light and a slight burning sensation covered his right arm.

**Kakashi-** "My original jutsu:Raikiri, this is the end for you, Zabuza Momochi!" the jonin said. He charged toward the man and saw a blur pass in front of him. _"The girl…she gonna… damn it, I can't stop in time!!"_ he thought. Suddenly a familiar orange blur appeared in between Haku and Kakashi, and then he grabbed the Raikiri with his right hand.

"Naruto?!" Kakashi gasped. Naruto looked up at Kakashi for a moment and Kakashi gasped as he saw Naruto's eyes turned cyan blue for a moment. Then Naruto pushed Kakashi with a palm strike to the chest and dealt Haku a roundhouse kick to move her out of the way.

Zabuza took his sword and slashed at the teen, but the sword was instantly stopped due to Naruto's abnormal arm. "The battle's over, Zabuza…it is over, we're done." Naruto said without looking at him.

"He's right, Zabuza. I'm so disappointed in you." A voice said, "But, oh well, I have no further use for you." Naruto, Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku turned to see Gato with a huge group of thugs behind him. Gato pointed at them with his cane, "I will kill you, the ninjas, and probably use those bitches of yours for entertainment."

Naruto grabbed the zanbatou in his right arm and pointed at Gato, "I speak for Zabuza and everyone else here, your ass will be dead in 10 minutes. "Wait, Naruto…" Kakashi started to say, but the teen charged at the thugs and began to cleave through the horde.

Both jonin watched in awe and shock as Naruto wielded the zanbatou effectively and decimated almost half of the horde in a matter of minutes with a smile on his face. _"W-What is this aura… this boy…he's…like the devil incarnate."_Zabuza thought in shock.

A few moments later, Naruto was walking ominously toward Gato. "Please…" the tyrant whined, "I give you money." Naruto pondered for a moment and answered, "Why not? Alright, give me your account number."

Gato quickly started to write down until Naruto cracked his shoulder, "Your _**real**_ account number, Gato." Gato wrote the correct number down and gave it to the teen. "Thank you" Naruto said with a sickly smile, which scared Gato to his wit's end.

Then the Jinchuuriki kicked the little midget off the bridge, making him scream to his doom. "Sorry, but I can't let a coward rule over people's lives by using fear." As he moved away from the carnage, an arrow came down in front of him.

"You're late… Inari." Naruto said with a smile.

Inari smirked at him, "One of the perks at being a hero…is fashionably late."

Naruto shouldered Kubikiri Houcho on his shoulder, "Heh…yeah, that's true." Then he turned to Zabuza, handing him the zanbatou, "So…Zabuza, will you guys come to Konoha with us? I mean, you must be tired of running and though you hide it, you hold feelings for Haku like a daughter than a tool."

Zabuza looked at the unconscious Haku," That is true, I feel like a father figure to her, but I have a reputation to keep up. So…we will come."

Naruto beamed, "Great, and oh, Tazuna-jiji-san, here is Gato's account number. I'm sure there is enough money to make the village return to its former glory and pay for the mission."

Tazuna bowed, "Thank you…all of you…for what you have done."

**1 week later-"**Well, we will be off then." Kakashi said.

Naruto turned to Inari to see that the boy was close to tears. "Heh, don't worry, Inari! It's okay to cry tears of joy when you're happy.", the Jinchuuriki said.

Inari retorted, "I'm not crying, but if you want to cry, you can cry, Naruto-nii-san."

Naruto smiled at him, "No chance, Inari. I will come and visit you some is a promise!" When Team 7 along with Zabuza and Haku moved to leave, Inari's tears came flowing out. Sakura looked over at Naruto for a moment and saw a lone tear run down his face.

Tazuna said sagely, "That boy… have reignited the fire in Inari's heart, which in turn, ignited the hope of the people. We will always remember him by naming this bridge the Great Naruto Bridge."

' Tsunami giggled a bit as she said, "That is a nice name, tou-san."

This was the start of Naruto's new life, his heritage has finally been awakened, but what has fate have in store of our new and improved. Join him and read about his accomplishments, his attitude, his power and new-found love. This is Naruto Uzumaki, the descendent of Sparda and this is his destiny….to protect the world from devastation of corrupted humans and greedy devils


	2. Heritage Revealed

_**Hakureisaiga-I am back, guys. Sorry I took so long, I had to focus due to my last year in high school, so I had to set my stories aside, but I will be updating and/or adding new stories, so here is Chapter 2, enjoy .**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry (I wish I did)**_

Normal

_Thought_

**Demon/Devil Trigger**

_**Demon/Devil Trigger thought**_

**Graveyard-** Naruto and company took a quick rest near a graveyard, but then a voice began to tug at his mind. _"Master… is that you?"_ the voice said softly. Naruto looked around him until he saw an Okatana sword on top of a small hill. It had a dark blue sheath with a yellow ribbon tied to it.

"_Descendent of Sparda, it's been ages since I have been used."_ The sword spoke in Naruto's mind.

Naruto drew him closer to the sword and stretched out his hand toward the Okatana, purple lightning crackled as he grabbed the hilt. "Tell me, sword, what is your name?" Naruto asked curiously. _"My name is Yamato."_ The sword answered.

Naruto pulled the sword out of its sheath and moved, slashing a tree. He expertly flipped the sword and sheathed it with a click. Then the tree creaked as it fell into pieces of wood. _"Well, then Yamato, let's return home."_ Naruto said, carrying Yamato in his right hand. _**(A/N-The Devil Bringer is under a genjutsu and henge combo made by Kakashi)**_

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, but I think I see him coming out of that graveyard." Sakura said.

Sure enough, Naruto walked out of the clearing and appeared with a katana in his hand, making Sasuke particularly interested in the sword.

"Dobe, give me that sword. Only an Uchiha can be able to utilize that sword's power." Sasuke said in a demanding tone. Naruto looked at him incredulously and said, "Hell no, you can't use this sword!" Sasuke made a grab for the sword, but then he was kicked in the stomach and sent flying into a tree.

"Look, teme, there is no way I am giving up this sword. Now be quiet, mongrel or I'll be breaking all of your ribs." Naruto said, his eyes turning ice blue.

Sakura shouted shrilly, "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" She tried to hit him, but he caught her fist and threw her over his shoulder.

Naruto said coldly, "You won't be able to hit me at that level you are at, so don't even try to hit me. If you want to hit me…then do it without me noticing you."

Kakashi shouted, "That is enough! All three of you need to stop this senseless fighting."

Naruto moved away from them, leaving Sasuke and Sakura scowling at his back as he chatted with Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi thought, _"Sasuke…your arrogance will destroy this team if you don't swallow your pride."_

Gates-"Halt…state your business and why is a Mist nuke-nin here unrestrained?" Izumo said. Kakashi replied lazily, "Team 7 returning from mission and they have surrendered unconditionally." Izumo shrugged at the comment and let them pass through.

**Hokage's Office-** "Welcome back, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." the Hokage said. "Old man, I would like to make Zabuza Momochi and his daughter, Haku Momochi as Konoha ninjas. They're tired of moving around and need a place to stay."

The Hokage took a long drag out of his pipe and replied, "Fine, Naruto, but Zabuza will have to serve a month-long probation." Zabuza muttered, "Whew, I thought it was gonna be severe, but I will take it. You could probably do worse." Sarutobi nodded to a chunin to escort Zabuza and Haku to a nearby apartment, and then Sakura and Sasuke were dismissed, leaving the Hokage, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"You seem pissed, Kakashi." the Hokage said calmly.

Kakashi said with his anger rising slowly, "I used to be pissed when I missed Rin's wedding, I used to be pissed when Naruto wouldn't eat his vegetables, I used to be pissed when Icha Icha Paradise doesn't come on time. If pissed is the word to describe those feelings, how do you think I feel now, huh?"

Sarutobi sighed," I know your anger can be expressed in ways, but you know that your sensei had many enemies, mostly in Iwa. Tell me, could you possibly defeat them all, Kakashi, along with the villagers' attacks." Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but only to close it as the Hokage's words sunk in to make sense.

"_He's right."_ The Cyclops thought, _"I wouldn't stand a chance against a horde, wave after wave. Plus I was in ANBU, so those missions would have cut into my time."_ Naruto asked, while revealing the Devil Bringer, "So, oji-san, are you going to tell me more about this bloodline of mine?"

Sarutobi said. "That…is the Devil Bringer. Your father didn't possess this ability because it skips a generation, but it is said that it is able to capture three men with ease in a one-mile radius and that sword that you are carrying is Yamato, a sentient blade that is able to cut through anything with ease. With proper training, you can be faster than your opponents."

Naruto said, "I see… are there any more?"

Sarutobi answered, "Yes, they are called Devil Arms, but as a challenge, your mother, a ninja-priestess, gave them their bodies back and told them to scatter…to wait until the next Sparda arrives."

"Now…who were my parents, oji-san?" Naruto asked, "I need to know…please." Sarutobi pulled out a scroll, "I didn't want to give this scroll until you made chunin, but there is no other choice in the matter." Naruto gingerly opened the scroll.

_Naruto, if you are reading this, you are either a chunin or your bloodline has awaken early. There are no words to say how truly I'm sorry for having to leave you in this cruel fate, I never wanted this event to happen, but I had to fight the Kyuubi for the sake of the village and you. I already had a great life and believe that you should have a chance at life too. Your abilities will be explained in scrolls sealed in Namikaze blood. I love you very much, now goodbye and surpass me, my son._

_Minato Namikaze Sparda- Yondaime Hokage_

Naruto's eyes widened as he finished reading, "So…my father was the Yondaime who fought bravely and sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside me, huh?" Kakashi and the Sandaime looked him with sadness in his eyes. "But…he is the Hokage and I understand his position, but I still gonna kick his ass when I get to Hell. Until then, I will surpass tou-san and become Hokage."

Sarutobi let go a sigh of relief, "Well, he understands now and it's a good thing that Minato destroyed most of the demons here." Naruto turned back to Sarutobi, asking, "So did my mother leave a letter too?" Sarutobi replied, "Her letter is at the Namikaze-Sparda estate, but only you can get it."

Naruto nodded as Sarutobi dismissed the two away. "This will be a problem since I will have to tell the council, so be wary of that, Naruto." The Sandaime said seriously. Naruto and Kakashi nodded silently as they walked out the door.

**Courtyard-** "So, Kakashi-sensei, what was my father like?" Naruto suddenly asked after student and sensei walked beside each other, "You must have known a great deal about him well enough." Kakashi stopped to look up the clouds as he spoke, "My sensei, your father was a prankster, but always serious when it came to training, he had a knack for changing everyone he met on missions and was a prodigy at inventing new jutsu. Both traits you have inherit from him besides his looks.

He continued, "He also was known to never leave his comrades behind even if it meant failing the mission. At first, I thought he was an idiot because my father committed suicide for that same reason, but your father along with my friend Obito taught me that."

Naruto said, "My father…sounds like a very great person. Too bad I won't meet him now, but some day I see him again and my mother…" Kakashi shook his head, "Unfortunately I have no information on her since I barely knew her, but I know about two people who happen to know her. They were her apprentices and their names are Rin, a teammate of mine and Yugao Uzuki, she's in ANBU as Neko, but you have a better chance at her since I lost contact with Rin."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, tomorrow I have to get the inheritance along with my mother's last words and estate." Kakashi said, "Your father's weapons, the Sparda weapons, have been kept in the weapons shop, the Senzuki shop and there is a password, but before Minato died, he told me that the password was hidden inside of you. Guess you have to ask the Kyuubi if you prove you all worthy."

Naruto tsked, "Tch, damn, and I thought this thing would be easy, but then, I would end up like the Uchiha, arrogant and all. Well, then sensei, I will talk to you tomorrow." Kakashi watched as the Namikaze-Sparda ran off. "This time…Naruto, I will be there to help and watch you grow." The jonin thought.

**Naruto-** The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki walked, lost in his thoughts until Yamato shooed slightly. "Huh, Yamato? What is happening?" Yamato said, _"I sensed demons approaching here." _Sure enough, many villagers came out with a purple aura surrounding them.

"Demons, eh? " Naruto gripped Yamato tightly, "Then…let's get to work, shall we?" He ran toward them, slashing instantly through all of them. He kneeled down to sheath his sword with a loud click. The demon-possessed villagers then dropped into pieces and became sand.

"Wow, Yamato is awesome to use." Naruto said, looking at the aftermath, "Now to deal with the Kyuubi."


	3. Flames of Hell: Naruto vs Kyuubi

Naruto sat in the Lotus position and meditated, receding back into his mind. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a sewer-like landscape. Looking to the left, Naruto saw three pipes- one that was light blue, the second was red-orange, and the third was a dark blackish purple.

To his right, he noticed doors leading to his memories and in the center of all of this, was a tall cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for "seal".

"**Kukukuku! So you decide to visit me, how nice of you, kit."**, a booming voice said.

Naruto peered closer to see red, glowing eyes staring intensely at him. _"Apparently, I have a feeling that you know the password that enables me to get my inheritance, Kyuubi and I have come to collect it."_ Naruto said, staring back at the fox, unflinching.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at the teen, **"Hmm…so you know who I am, eh? Who are you, a mere mortal, to demand anything from me, you insignificant insect?"**The jailor replied with a smirk, _"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the descendent of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda."_

Kyuubi growled at him, **"SPARDA!!!...I will destroy you, that damn devil left me alone for that accursed woman. When you are gone, I will take over your body and be free."** Naruto walked inside the cage as it proclaimed its rant, _"Well, it seems that I have to beat it out of you. Heh…it's showtime, come on, fox!!"_

The fox lunged at the Sparda, but Naruto ducked under its belly and slashed at it with Yamato. Kyuubi let loose a guttural roar and swiped at Naruto, only for him to avoid narrowly. **"You will not escape from me, descendant of Sparda,"** the fox roared at her captor.

"_Geez, give me a break, damn it! I did not betray you at all."_ Naruto said. **"SILENCE!!!!!!!!"** the Kyuubi shouted out as it blew a black flame at our blond hero. _"Aw, shi…"_ Naruto said as he dived to the side.

He looked at the wall behind him, which melted from the severe heat of the fireball. **"Flames of Hell, I have been saving it for Sparda originally, but your ass will do."** The demon tenant said with an evil smirk on its face (or is it muzzle).

Naruto whistled as he spun Yamato around, _"That is a great technique, but sadly, I can't get burnt to a crisp, fox, because I have to prove to everyone that I am not you…that I am strong and take shit from nobody."_ he said seriously.

The Jinchuuriki sheathed Yamato and shifted into a battojutsu stance, _"While you were having your little rant, I happen to have my sentient blade explain to me a particular move to defeat your stupid fuzzy ass. Take this, _**Judgment Cut!!**_"_ Naruto stepped back and a dimension appeared around Kyuubi's head, slashing at its eyes and sensitive muzzle.

The fox howled in pain and fell to the ground. The Sparda descendent panted in exhaustion as he watched the Kyuubi reverted into a woman in her early twenties. Her skin was smooth and tan, her canines hung over her lips while her nine tails were draped over her naked body.

"_Holy shit, the Kyuubi's a girl...Well, duh, she was kind of pissed with Sparda leaving her."_Naruto thought, _"I could kill her now, but it seemed too cruel even though she is a demon. She experiences the same kind of pain and loneliness like me."_ Naruto sat down and waited for her to awaken.

**20 minutes later-** The demoness began to stir and stretched cat-like. This amused Naruto enough to make him chuckle, _"Good morning, princess, did you enjoy your nap?"_ he said with mirth. The Kyuubi blinked for a moment and jumped back to assume her fighting stance in turn relieve her glory.

Naruto looked at her, _"Are you sure you're going to fight me like that, miss?"_ The Kyuubi looked at herself and gasped as she had clothes materialize on her and then return to her fighting stance. _"Good, now you are wondering why I spared you, Kyuubi." _Naruto said solemnly.

Kyuubi nodded, but never relaxed her guard. _"This reason is that you remind me of myself, you have lived a life of loneliness and pain, and you also have gained strength to gain recognition from others. You fought, and fought, and continue to fight until you reached to the top as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, am I right?" _Naruto said calmly.

Slowly, the demoness relaxed her guard. _"Also I need you, Kyuubi, to help me surpass my ancestors and my father. With your power, we will be able to bring justice and peace to the world." _Naruto said with conviction, staring straight into her eyes.

Kyuubi looked in the boy's cerulean eyes and saw the sincere truth in his eyes. She blinked and could have swore that the image of Sparda silhouette her jailor. **"Fine, I will help you, but first, we need to speed up your bloodline to gain your full potential."** Kyuubi said as she tapped his forehead. Naruto felt pain and then everything went black as he faded into unconsciousness.


	4. Meetings and Greetings

Normal

_Thought_

**Kyuubi/Dante/Vergil/Nero**

_**K/D/V/N thought**_

Naruto woke up groggily, _"Damn, I have a major headache. What happened? The last thing I remembered is…" _His voice trailed off as the memories rushed back to his head. Naruto blushed as the last memory of Kyuubi being naked.

"_Okay, tou-san, I might go easy on you since you happened to seal a hot vixen inside me."_ Naruto said. Kyuubi blushed at the comment, _**"Thanks for the compliment, you're no slouch yourself apparently."**_

Naruto looked down at the water's reflection to see that his hair was a bleached blond color and his eyes were cyan. He had lost most of his baby fat and his arms and abs were more toned and muscular. "So it seems that my bloodline has kicked in." Naruto said.

Kyuubi said, **"And that is not all, these two appeared when you were knocked out."** Naruto turned to see two men, one of them had his silver hair slicked back and wore a blue trenchcoat and held Yamato in his left hand while the other one had his silver hair down, holding a big, silver-grey double-barreled revolver.

On his back, was a sword with a motorcycle-like hilt and his right arm was the Devil Bringer. _"These people are my ancestors, right?" _Naruto asked.

Kyuubi answered, **"Hai, Naruto-kun. The one with the revolver is named Nero, the original wielder of the Devil Bringer. The revolver he holds is Blue Rose and the sword is Red Queen, he will help you bring out the true powers of the Devil Bringer. The one with the blue cape is named Vergil, he wielded Yamato and he will be teaching you the Dark Slayer style."**

Naruto slowly smiled, _"Heh, this is gonna be fun."_ Kyuubi said, **"Oh, and get some new threads since that jumpsuit can't fit you anymore."** Naruto shrugged, _"Meh, I was gonna lose it any way."_

Kyuubi shouted as he faded back to the real world, **"Get something dark like purple or black and when you got to the Senzuki shop, say this "Black night, dark sky, the devil's cry."** Naruto nodded and waved at her as he faded away.

**Real World-** Naruto woke up and said, "Alright, time to buy clothes." He grabbed Gama-chan, his wallet and ran off into the street. As he approached the clothes shop, he took a deep breath and walked inside.

A lady at the counter said as she eyed Naruto, "Hello, what can I help you with, stranger?" Naruto smiled sweetly as he replied, "I am just looking for now, miss." The lady gave him a sultry smile, "Well, take your time, mister."

Naruto nodded and began to look around until he saw a black trenchcoat with purple trimmings. _**(A/N: Think of Vergil's coat only the main color is black)**_ Then he found a sleeveless black muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves, black ankle-high boots and black ANBU pants.

He headed to the counter and the lady said, "That will be 250 ryou please." Naruto pulled out the said amount and gave it to her, "Thanks, you have been a great help, lady." He winked at her, causing her to blush.

He walked out of the store, "Next, the Senzuki shop." He moved quickly, seeing the strange looks that people were giving him, mostly it was girls with eyes of lust in their eyes. "_Oh boy, I have a feeling that my looks are gonna be the death of me."_

He thought. _"Ah, the Senzuki shop."_ The Jinchuuriki opened the door to find all types of weapons posted on the walls. Suddenly a girl with two buns in her hair, with chocolate brown eyes and wearing a Chinese shirt appeared and said, "Welcome to the Senzuki shop." Naruto said, "Can I speak to the owner of the shop please?"

The girl nodded and ran into the back while Naruto looked around, fingering a kusarigama. Suddenly the girl came back with a man that had three scars over his right eye. The man said, "My name is Kuwa Senzuki, and this is my niece, Tenten. Do you need something custom-made?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I have a message, 'Black night, dark sky, the devil's cry.' " Kuwa's eyes widened in shock as he stuttered, "B-But… you're supposed to be dead. You can't be Minato."

Naruto answered, "I'm his son, Naruto." Kuwa eyed him suspiciously, "Prove it!" Naruto close his eyes and revealed the Devil Bringer. "Does that satisfy you, Kuwa-san?" The boy asked. Kuwa dumbly nodded and replied shakily, "Okay, I believe you now, let me get your inheritance."

The man went into the back, leaving Naruto and Tenten alone. Tenten said, "So the legend is true, Sparda did exist. I thought it was a myth, but it is actually true." Naruto smiled, "Yep, it's true. You seem familiar, Tenten…ah, I remember now. You are that famous weapons specialist." Tenten said excitedly, "I have a reputation already?!"

The Sparda smirked, "Ever since you beat the shit out of that guy who grabbed your breasts." The weapons specialist blushed at her predicament and changed the subject, "So…you are the Yondaime's son, eh?"

Naruto said, smiling "Yeah, but it is not the title I want, I want to be recognized as myself, I want to surpass my tou-san." Tenten smiled at him, "Well, then I looked forward to see you accomplish that dream of yours, Naruto."

Just then Kuwa came back with a guitar case and briefcase. He hefted it on the table and gave it to Naruto. Naruto opened the guitar case go find two pairs of guns and two amulets with a note. Naruto read the note, "In this briefcase, holds Ebony and Ivory, Dante's guns and Luce & Ombra, Sparda's guns along with the Perfect Amulet."

He found holsters under the guns and strapped on his waist and back, fitting them into them. Then he opened the guitar case to find Red Queen, and two other swords along with another note. "This guitar case holds Rebellion, Dante's sword, Force Edge, Sparda's sword, and Red Queen, Nero's sword. Use them well and again I am sorry- Minato Namikaze-Sparda"

Naruto read on to see the instructions to seal the swords into blood seals. He chose to carry Force Edge on his back and sealed Red Queen in a tattoo of a woman with red hair on his left hand and Rebellion with the kanji for "resistance" on his right.

He took the amulet and placed it over his neck," Thanks, Kuwa-san, Ten-chan, I will see you later." Then the Jinchuuriki took up the empty suitcase and guitar case leaving a beaming Kuwa and a blushing Tenten behind in the shop.

Then an ANBU stopped in front of Naruto and said, "Naruto, you are hereby requested to see the council."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but began to follow him to the Hokage's Tower.

**Hokage's Tower-**The council were grumbling since Sarutobi had called them for a meeting. "Sarutobi, what is this all about now?" Homura said to his old teammate. Sarutobi answered, "In time, everything will be revealed."

Then Naruto came in and some of the civilian council scowled at him. "Hokage-sama, why is this…boy here?" One of the civilian councilor said scornfully. Sarutobi glared at him, "This boy is here because the issue at hand involves him."

Koharu scoffed, "Hah…what could possibly be worth mentioning about this boy?"

Sarutobi's lips drew into a smirk that told the civilian council that something was very wrong, "The fact that Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze Sparda."

The civilian council's jaws dropped while the shinobi clan side held back stifled laughs. "That…is not true, that is impossible." Koharu said shocked and slightly fearful.

Naruto gave the council a dark smile as he revealed the Devil Bringer, "Believe it, bitches! The Sparda line is back and as we say karma is a bitch. You will have to live for the rest of your pathetic lives knowing that you committed crimes against your own savior's son."

One of the civilians named Daiki shouted out, "Sparda-sama, I would like to arrange a marriage contract with my daughter, Sakura to…"

Naruto stared at them coldly, "Fuck that shit, the hell I will do that. I will not marry anyone who doesn't love me for who I am and not my title or money. So take that contract and shove it up your tight, high and mighty ass."

Daiki sat back down, speechless. "Now I, Naruto Namikaze Sparda, would like to enact my status as clan head and voted to remove the civilian council from all affairs." Naruto continued.

"Is there a second?" Sarutobi asked.

"I second the motion." Tsume Inuzaka said with a feral grin.

"This is an outrage…you can't do this to us." Danzo said, shouting out loud.

"All in favor of the motion?" Sarutobi asked, ignoring Danzo's outburst. All of the shinobi clan heads raised their hands. "Motion carried. The civilian council is officially disbanded. ANBU, get these people out of here."

The former councilors shouted angrily as they were soon evicted from the premises of the council room. "Also the Clan Restoration Act will be administered when you reached the rank Of Chunin, Naruto…I'm sorry but that is the way it is." Sarutobi said.

Naruto shrugged, "I could care less, but only I choose the girls and the girls have to make their choice on free will, now excuse me, I have to meet my team." Naruto bowed and moved out the door.

**Bridge-** Naruto made it to the bridge early, so he figures to kill time, he discarded his coat, and he went to on top of the arch, balancing with one finger. When Sakura and Sasuke showed up, the pink-haired banshee scowled at him, "Naruto-baka, why are you trying so hard and what is with the new look? You will never beat Sasuke-kun!"

Then Inner Sakura said, **"God damn, he's gorgeous…sexy, so freaking hot!!"** Sakura shrieked inwardly, _"Shut up, I don't like Naruto, he is an idiot."_ Inner Sakura retorted, **"Please, unlike Sasuke, Naruto-kun is not an ice cube or gay for that matter."**

Sasuke just sent Naruto a scowl and left to brood on the side of the bridge. Then Kakashi appeared, "Yo, I'm…" Naruto flipped to stand on his feet and suddenly pulled out Ombra and Ivory, shooting at Kakashi's feet, making him dance like a monkey. "Dance, scarecrow, I command you to dance."

After 10 minutes of wasting bullets, Kakashi knelt down on his knees, panting hard and saw Naruto pointing Ombra at his head. "If you are ever late again and give us some shitty lie, I will make you dance even longer and I can keep it up all day since I have a large chakra capacity, got it?" The half-devil said ominously.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's guns and inquired, "What are those?" Naruto answered, "These are my guns, Ivory, Ebony, Luce and Ombra. " Sasuke demanded, "Give them to me, I need them to defeat…"

Naruto simply waved him off, "I know, I know, to defeat your brother, Itachi. The only problem is that I am not going to give them to you." The Jinchuuriki slicked back his hair in a fluid motion, "Even with them, you can't possibly defeat Itachi with the level you are at." Sasuke bristled in anger and threw a kunai at him, only for Naruto to tilt his head.

Naruto put on his black trenchcoat, "Look, you want revenge, but it will only destroy you." Sasuke opened his mouth to retort until Kakashi interrupted, "Enough, now I have just nominated you three for the Chunin Exams.

Sakura gave her sensei a confused look, "Chunin Exams?"

Naruto explained, "It is an exam held every 4 years in the Five Great Countries, ninja from each country are sent there to provide entertainment and to show the village's strength & political power."

The three of them look at him with surprise. "What?!" Naruto shouted, "Some guys in green spandex were hugging and screaming at the top of their lungs about it." Kakashi's eye twitched a bit while Sasuke and Sakura shuddered at the image that their teammate gave them.

"Well, here are the slips, meet at the Academy in room 301…Ja ne." Kakashi said, handing them the piece of paper. Sasuke and Naruto took their slips and took their separate ways while Sakura followed Sasuke to ask him about a date…again.

Naruto walked towards his house only to stop and shoot the box to reveal the Konohamaru Corps. "One: a rock is not perfect at all corners, two: what are you doing here and three: nice goggles."

Konohamaru crossed his arms, "As I expected of my rival, you promised to play ninja with us." Suddenly Sakura said with sarcasm, "Wow, a ninja playing ninja." Naruto answered, "Got rejected, huh?"

Udon sniffed, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Konohamaru answered haughty, "Hell no, Boss can do so much better than that. I mean, look at her, she has no chest." An eerie silence occurred and a knot appeared on Sakura's billboard of a forehead as she cracked her knuckles.

Naruto whispered, "Konohamaru…"

The boy gulped as he answered, "Y-Yeah?"

Naruto said, "Run."

Konohamaru sped off as Sakura gave chase after him. Naruto jogged after them along with Udon and Moegi to see Konohamaru bumped into someone in a black suit with purple makeup on him and a busty dirty blonde with a giant fan strapped to her back.

"You little runt! That hurt!" the boy said, picking up Konohamaru by the scruff of his shirt. "Oi, makeup boy, put him down." Naruto said. The boy looked up at him, "Why should I…" Suddenly the mysterious boy was staring down at Force Edge poised at his throat and slowly set the boy down carefully.

Naruto pulled Force Edge from the boy's throat, then the boy reached for the package on his back when a pebble sharply rapped him on his hand. Everybody looked up to see Sasuke up in the tree, bouncing a few rocks, "You really don't want to do that."

A new voice called out gravely, "Kankuro, stop that. You're a disgrace to our entire village." Everyone looked to the left of Sasuke to see a redhead upside down, glaring at his team members. **"Ichibi no Shukaku, that crazy girl finally got caught, eh?" **Kyuubi commented.

Naruto said to the vixen, "_So this is the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, eh? He reeks of blood and he looked like an insomniac. Something must be wrong with the seal."_ The red-head inquired of the two boys, "What are your names?"

Sasuke replied with his usual smirk, "Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto thought about his name and chose to keep the Sparda quiet and said, "Naruto Namikaze, you guys are…" The red-head answered, "Gaara…Sabaku no Gaara. These are my siblings Kankuro and Temari." Naruto nodded and stared at Temari, "Remember my name, Temari…"

Then a loud slap on her ass made Temari yelp. "Because you will be screaming it later," Naruto finished. The Suna kunoichi blushed furiously as Naruto reappeared with his friends. Ignoring the events, Gaara left without a word, but Kankuro filed this event in his mind for leverage.

"_That is a nice ass she got, damn, pretty soon I am gonna be a playboy at this rate."_ Naruto thought as he glared at a nearby tree where Sasuke and Gaara was at and mouthed a few words. When the coast was clear, three people with a music note etched on their headbands jumped down.

Among them was an enraged, skinny man, a hunched man with most of his face covered except his face seems indecisive, and a blushing and flushed brunette. "We must be cautious around those three, especially the silver-haired kid or our plan will fail." The bandaged one said.


	5. Training and the First Exam

_**Hakureisaiga: I know you guys noticed that I gave Naruto all the swords and I know that. So in this chapter, there will be a little altercation with the spirit and Kasumi inside Naruto. Also I have a surprise with the Devil Arms. What is it.....that is a secret I am not willing to tell, so read, my minions! READ!!!**_

_**Naruto: On behalf of Hakureisaiga, he doesn't own Naruto or DMC, just the games**_

**Chapter 5- Training and the Siren of the Red Queen**

Naruto travelled into the crevices of his mind and met Kasumi, Dante, Vergil, and Nero inside, ready to train him. **"Okay, Naruto, I will train you first!"** Vergil said, **"Now let's start, the Dark Slayer style requires quick dodging and evasion maneuvers, but different from the Trickster style you use."**Naruto said, _"I am guessing because of the Kyu…I mean, Kasumi."_

Vergil nodded, **"Correct, Master Naruto! Now in order to get you up to speed, Dante, Nero, Kasumi and I will chase you and launch attacks."**Naruto looked at Rebellion and Red Queen's smirks, but what scared him the most was Kasumi's malicious smile. **"Wha…"** Naruto said.

"_**Ready, set, go!"**_ Vergil shouted quickly. Naruto spent the next three hours dodging invisible cuts, flamethrowers, bullets, Drives, and Red Queen's combo attacks.

Next, Dante took over after Naruto caught his breath, **"Now your warm-up is done, let's train your sword skills against me and my oh so charming brother of mine."**Dante grasped his hilt of the sword and Vergil drew his weapon also.

Naruto drew out Force Edge and Yamato out and moved to attack both of them, soon their devil blood kicked in, making it a battle royale with the three of them for 5 straight hours.

Then Nero joined in, making the fight lasting 2 more hours. Kasumi took over, training him her jutsu and trying to awaken his Devil Trigger. Naruto and Kasumi's combined efforts couldn't awaken it for some reason, usually the devil within awakens by training extensively like Vergil or using a Devil Arm like Dante, but neither of those methods works for him.

Kasumi said, **"Good, you have mastered Katon: Housenka no Jutsu and Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu. Good thing I memorized Zabuza's hand signs. It's physical training time! Drop down and give me 500!"** Naruto knew from experience that if he didn't compile, she would make him run 4 miles while she attacked him with Katon jutsu and projectiles.

So he started his push-ups, then they move on to crunches and sit-ups. Soon Naruto, despite his high stamina, passed out from fatigue. Kasumi then send him back to the real world. Dante said, **"Well, that was fun torturing him…he will be strong in no time since time is different than his world."**

Kasumi said, **"Yeah…"**

Dante said, smirking at her, **"You like him, don't you?"**

Kasumi blushed furiously, **"No, I don't!"**

Dante's smirk widened even more, _**"Oh, really? Then why are you blushing so heavily?"**_At that time,Kasumi attacked him with a mallet that appeared out of nowhere and ran after the retreating Dante.

Naruto woke up painfully, _"Damn, I swear my ancestors are fucking sadists, but then again, they are of devil blood though. Time to go and take a test!"_

**Building-** "What took you so long, damn it?" Sasuke said.

Naruto replied, "Sorry, gotta dress to impress!"

Both of his teammates glared at him as they moved inside the building. Team 7 walked into the building to see a couple of seasoned "genin" pushed back a guy in green spandex and tight eyebrows.

"_That is the mini Green Spandex Man I saw yesterday."_ Naruto thought. Then Tenten appeared next to him. _"I am guessing that Tenten is his teammate."_Naruto thought. He looked to see that she was hit by those guards and decided to put an end to it by shooting a few shots rang in the air.

Everyone turned to see Naruto with Luce smoking in his hand. "I am so sorry for disturbing you but how about you leave her alone now?" the Jinchuuriki said with a boring tone. Sasuke, not wanting to be out done, shouted out, "And while you are at it, dispel the genjutsu!"

Naruto inwardly seethed in anger, _"That idiot, the genjutsu was supposed to weed out the weaklings for the test. Man, he is supposed to be a genius!"_ he thought.

Suddenly the mini Green Spandex Man moved over to Sakura and asked, "Are you Sakura?"

The girl nodded and then he continued, "My name is Rock Lee! Will you honor me by going on a date with me?" Sakura's look changed from indifferent to horror, "Hell no! You are way too weird!"

Naruto helped Tenten up, "You all right, Tenten?"

Tenten grunted, "I'm fine, Naruto-kun." Naruto caught the suffix but chose not to comment on it. Then a boy with pale lavender eyes approached Sasuke and Naruto, "Hey, what are your names?"

Sasuke smirked arrogantly, "Uchiha Sasuke." The pale-eyed boy replied, "Hyuga Neji."

He turned to Naruto, who said, "You will know my name when the time comes."

Naruto walked off and a moment later, Sasuke and Sakura quickly followed. As soon they were near the entrance to the exams, Lee called out, "Uchiha Sasuke, I challenge you to a duel."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, we don't have time for this and you are probably gonna get your ass kicked badly." Sasuke ignored him and jumped down the railing to face the Green Beast of Konoha.

**5 minutes later-** "Told ya you were going to get your ass kicked." Naruto said in an annoying sing-song voice. Sasuke muttered, "Shut up, dobe." Suddenly a squeal was heard and a purple and blond figure ran to glomp Sasuke.

"Hello, Sasuke!" Ino said, attempting to be seductive.

Sakura shrieked, "Get your hands off of my Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!"

Naruto greeted Shikamaru and Choji, "Hey, Shikamaru, Choji, see any good clouds today?"

Shikamaru sighed, "No, I couldn't because of this troublesome exam."

Choji handed his bag of chips, "Pizza-flavored?"

Naruto nodded his thanks and took a few as another familiar voice rang out, "Yahoo, found you!" Team 7 and Team 10 turned to see Team 8- Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, and the lovely Hinata Hyuga.

"H-Hello." Hinata shyly said to the group.

Kiba said, "Looks like the gang is all here, I wonder how far we will get. Where is that idiot Naruto anyway?"

Naruto answered, "Right in front of you, dumbass!"

Kiba said, "Naruto?! What's with the wardrobe change?"

The Jinchuuriki said, "Bloodline." Suddenly a guy with silver hair tied into a ponytail and glasses spoke up, "Hey guys, you should be quieter."

Ino blurted out, "Who the hell are you?"

The genin answered, "Name's Kabuto…Yakushi Kabuto, and I suggest again to quiet down or you will piss off those Ame nin behind you."

Sakura asked, "Kabuto-san, is this your second time?

" Kabuto shook his head, "My seventh time, this exam is held twice a year, so this would be my fourth year. I am guessing you want information on the exam, right?" The genin nodded as Kabuto pulled out some cards.

Naruto joked, "Wow, if I knew that we were gonna play Duel Monsters in the exam, I would have brought my own deck. My Dark Magician of Chaos would have destroyed you."

Kabuto chuckled, "These are my ninja info cards, they have information burned with chakra on them and you can't activate it unless I use my chakra on them."

Sasuke asked, "Do you have info on individuals too?" Kabuto nodded and Sasuke arrogantly said, "Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, and…Uzumaki Naruto." The genin except Shino wondered why did Sasuke wanted to know about Naruto.

"Rock Lee, he has done 20 D-Rank, and 12 C-rank. His teammates are Tenten Higarashi and Neji Hyuga, his sensei is Maito Gai. Taijutsu-high chuunin, Ninjutsu-nonexistent, Genjutsu-nonexistent. Sabaku no Gaara, he has done 16 D-Rank, 8 C-Rank, and wow, even a B-Rank. His taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu are unknown, but it says here that he came here without a scratch from all his missions. Lastly, Uzumaki Naruto, he has completed 30 D-Rank, 1 B-Rank, and 1 A-Rank. Taijutsu- low genin, Ninjutsu- high genin, Genjutsu- low genin, Kinjutsu- high jonin. Teammates are you and Sakura Haruno and sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Kabuto read out to the rookie nine.

Everyone quirked an eyebrow when Naruto smirked at the information. "Konoha, along with Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound are currently taking this exam. The ones you shouldn't worry about is Sound, since it is newly developed now."

The skinny boy with a music note on his hitai-ate said, "Heh, so Oto is a minor village, eh, Dosu?"

The bandaged one known as Dosu replied, "Is that so, Zaku?" Zaku suggested, "Let's play with them a bit." Dosu chuckled, "Hehe, good idea calling us leftovers. Let's add to his data that Oto ninja can be quite destructive. Kin, you stay back." The kunoichi was about to protest, but decided against it and nodded as the two slipped between the crowd.

Naruto and Kabuto watched them, and at the last second, Naruto appeared in front of Zaku and Dosu with his prized guns in their faces. "Look, I know we are all eager and everything, but save it for the exam."

Suddenly a man shouted out, "I'm Morino Ibiki, the first proctor of the exam. Oto, stop this foolishness or be disqualified." Dosu apologized, "Sorry, we were a little excited." Ibiki muttered, "Excited, my ass."

Then he cleared his throat, "Which brings up the first rule, no fighting unless I give the word. The unfortunate bastards who break that law will fail immediately, understand?" The crowd shuffled a bit uncomfortably as the proctors smirked darkly.

Zaku smirked confidently, "This exam sounds easy."

Ibiki continued, "Now for the seating arrangements, you will pick a tab with a number on it and sit at the appropriate seat, then we will hand out the exams."

Naruto muttered, "Great…a fucking paper test." Soon everyone was seated, Naruto sat down to see Hinata next to him. "Hey, Hinata." Naruto greeted her with a warm smile.

Hinata answered shyly, "H-Hello, N-Naruto-kun. L-Let's do o-our best."

Naruto nodded as Ibiki said, "Don't turn over the tests until I tell you to do so. First, we must go over the rules and no questions will be answered, so listen carefully. You each start with 10 points, the test has ten questions, if you miss one, you have nine. The second rule is that it is a team test… to see if how much your test can hold up to 30 points."

Sakura shouted, "I don't understand this system and why it is a team test." Ibiki barked, "If you shut the fuck up, I can tell you! Why the fuck I say no questions will be answered." The man calmed down and continued, "The third and most important rule is that if anyone who is caught cheating will have their points subtracted by 2 points."

One of the proctors commented, "We have our eye on you guys."

The crowd looked a bit shaken as Ibiki said, "Realize that the weak ones who get caught are destroying themselves. As shinobi trying to become chunin, be proud ninjas. The final rule…is that if a teammate don't answer all question correctly or loses all points will fail…along with their 2 teammates."

Sakura thought, _"What?!"_

Naruto thought to himself, _"Hmm…I sense two people who want to kill me. Feh, they can try."_

Ibiki said, "You will have one hour to complete the test…Begin!" The genin turned over their tests and began scribbling their answers.

"_What the hell?! You have to be Sakura to answer these damn questions."_ Naruto thought. He looked in the corner of his eye to see Sasuke using his Sharingan to copy an undercover chunin's movements.

"_Why is he cheating…wait a minute, Scarface gave us plenty of freebies to cheat. So maybe…the true test is that he wants us to cheat and not get caught."_ He thought to himself.

The Jinchuuriki muttered, "Kuso, I don't have anything in my arsenal for cheating, I guess I have to wait until the tenth question." Soon a minority began to cheat.

Hinata and Neji with their Byakugan, Gaara used his Third Eye, Tenten used the mirrors to give Lee the answers, Kankuro used his puppet Karasu, disguised as a proctor to pass answers to Temari, Ino used the Shintenshin no Jutsu on Sakura, then gave Shikamaru and Choji the answers via jutsu. Soon over the hour, 13 teams failed the exam being caught cheating.

Ibiki said, "Okay, now we begin the 10th question, but I must apply the added rules for this question." Kankuro walked back in with the 'chunin', "You had fun playing your doll." The puppet master stiffened, _"He knew about Karasu?!"_

Ibiki continued on, "The rules are for you to decide to take it or not." Temari yelled, "Choose?! What happens if we say no?" Ibiki's eyes darkened, "That's easy, you fail. Your points turn to zero and your team is evicted from the exams."

A random genin shouted, "What the hell does that supposed to mean then?! Of course we will take it!" Ibiki smirked, "If you answer incorrectly…you will never be able to take this exam again."

Kiba shouted, "You can't do that, there are guys here who took this exam before."

Ibiki smiled darkly, "That year, they didn't have me, so it is my rules now, but if you choose not to take it, you will be able to take it next year."

Another random genin shouted, "This is bullshit!"

Ibiki turned to her, "Tough nubs!! Now there is anybody who doesn't want to risk the tenth question, please raise your fucking hand."

One by one, genin dropped out and were escorted out the door. Ibiki asked, "Anyone else?"

Naruto slowly stood up and when a proctor was about to call his number, then Naruto brought his fist down, cracking the table and slightly scaring Hinata."Scarface, if you think that using that tactic to scare us, then they are mistaken, so take that and shove it up your ass."

Ibiki thought in amusement, _"Hmm…nobody had ever had the guts to call me that in a long time."_ Then Ibiki spoke, "Are you sure you want to take the risk? If you get this question wrong, you'll remain a genin forever."

Naruto spoke with conviction, "Then I will be the strongest genin ever then, titles are nothing when it comes to terms of strength. An inexperienced jounin can be defeated by an experienced genin."

Ibiki looked at the crowd, now sporting looks of confidence, _"Interesting…that speech gave them back their confidence and spirit."_ The Tokubetsu Jounin thought to himself. _"Time to give them the final verdict."_ The scarred man said, "For those of you remaining her, you…pass."

The genin all shouted, "SAY WHAT?!?!?!?!"

Sakura asked, "Then what about the tenth question?" Ibiki answered with a smile, "Your choice to take the question was the tenth question." Temari shot out, "So what about the other nine, what was their purpose?"

The Torture and Interrogation leader said, "Those questions were not for a genin to answer unless you are a genius, forcing you to cheat, so we had two or more chunins located near you to help up out. Those who cheated poorly failed."

Ibiki chose this time to untie his bandana to reveal his scarred hand full of burns and screw holes, "Because…at times, information is more important than life, and people will risk everything to get it." Sasuke thought. _"The after effects of torture."_

Naruto thought, _"Damn, somebody tried awfully hard to get into that head of his."_ Ibiki retied his bandana, "If the enemy notices you, there is no guarantee that the info will be accurate. Information can be a powerful weapon for your country and teammates."

Temari said, "Demo…I don't understand the final question."

Ibiki sighed, "The 10th question is based on a choice, a leap of faith that could make you or break you. The ability to face any hardships and be perilous is the qualifications for a chunin. So I wish you guys luck."

Naruto smirked at him and to his surprise, Ibiki returned the smirk. _"Interesting kid…"_ Ibiki thought. Suddenly Ibiki detected movement at the window to find a banner flung into the room. It began to unwind to reveal a woman in a fishnet and long-sleeved beige trenchcoat.

"You guys should not be celebrating this early yet!" She shouted. The banner had been embroidered with "The Sexy Mistress, Anko Mitarashi." Anko said, "I am the second examiner of the exam, now let's go."

Naruto whistled, "Hello nurse!"

Anko thought, _"Who is that kid, he looks sexy."_

Ibiki came from behind the banner, "Anko, you're early…again."

Anko retorted, "You left 78 pass, your test is way too easy."

Ibiki said the last part lowly, "There are some interesting one this year…especially the silver-blond kid." Anko scoffed,"Heh…fine, my test will cut them in half." Sakura thought, _"In half?!"_ The promiscuous woman shouted, "Follow me!"

**Training Area 44**-"Welcome to the second part of the exam, Training area 44 also known as the Forest of Death." Anko said. Naruto said cockily, "I bet that this place doesn't live up to its name." Anko smirked and threw a kunai at him, which he caught in the air.

Anko appeared behind him, "Guys like you always get killed quickly." Naruto smirked, "Really? Are you sure about your theory, miss?" Anko suddenly felt the coldness from the barrel of his gun. "Cuz I am sure I can change your mind in many different ways."

Anko asked, "How many?"

Naruto answered, "69."

Anko said, "Heh, I like your style, kid. Anyway, I need you to sign these waiver forms, that way if you happen to die, we don't get blamed for it."

Some of the genin got a little unnerved by her smile. "Okay, the rules are simple…you guys will fight over two scrolls labeled Heaven and Earth in a no holds barred event. Your team will receive one of those scrolls and make the search for the other, but this will last only five days and you must make it to the tower located in the middle. If your teammate is killed, you open the scroll, or don't make it in time, you fail the exam. Now choose a gate and a word of advice…just don't die."

Each genin walked to their designated gate and when Anko gave the order to start, they ran through. Naruto gripped onto Yamato tightly as he thought, _"It begins."_

_**Hakureisaiga-Done with that damn chapter, next time, Naruto meets his first Devil Arm challenge and some demons along the way**_

_**Dante-Also somebody will be caught in the crossfire. Who will it be? Find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…**_

_**Hakureisaiga-Wrong show, dammit (Begins to chase Dante around with a chainsaw)**_

_**Naruto- Bye**_


	6. Demons, Snakes, and Sounds

"Was that a scream?" Sakura said, "I'm getting nervous." Naruto said nonchalantly, "Puh-lease, this is nothing. Anyway I gotta take a piss." Sakura shouted, "What are you thinking? Doing that in front of a lady!!!"

Naruto looked back, "Who says I was going to do that in front of you? I don't want you to jump me to compare if little Sasuke-chan is bigger and the lady part is arguable. If you were a lady, you would have assets…and you seriously don't have any."

Before Sakura could comment, Naruto went behind the tree to relieve himself of his bodily functions.

**Naruto-** The Namikaze just finished relieving himself until he heard something behind. "You know…it is really rude for someone to sneak up on someone doing business with nature." Naruto said, turning to see a lone Ame nin in a beige jumpsuit and a breather.

"Damn, I got the wrong one. I got the wrong one. I'll just impersonate you and take your team's scroll by force." The Rain ninja said. He moved to attack him, but Naruto ducked under his outstretched arm and aimed Ivory at the ninja's temple.

"I don't think that is going to happen…sweet dreams." Then Naruto knocked him out with the butt of his gun and then searched his belongings, _"Hmm…some explosive tags, double-ended kunai and…a heaven scroll."_ Naruto thought, _"Sasuke has ours, but if I tell him, he might try to take it from me…so I won't tell them about it."_ After he tied up the Rain Nin to the tree with his own clothes, he went back to his team. "It is about time, what the hell took you so long?" Sasuke shouted.

"Yeah, Naruto-baka!" Sakura shouted, trying to gain favor with Sasuke.

Naruto commented dryly, "Sorry, it is just so hard to fit it all back in…blame fuckin' genetics." Sasuke and Sakura blushed heavily at the sexual innuendo.

Sasuke recovered first, "Er..um…anyways I think we need a password just in case we get separated. Assume that they are the enemy no matter what they look like. The phrase, the nin song "Nin-machine", that person must recite this answer, 'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain. A shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill-prepared.' Got it?"

Sakura nodded and Naruto waved his hand, dismissing Sasuke, "Yeah, yeah, whatever…huh?" Next, a great wind was blasted away Team 7 to different locations, Naruto was pushed the farther since he was in the center of the wind blast.

**Sasuke and Sakura-** "What was that…an enemy? Sasuke said as he took cover in a nearby bush. Then he came out of hiding to run into Sakura. "Sasuke-kun…" she began to say until Sasuke abruptly interrupted, "Stay away! First, the pass code."

Sakura recited, "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain. A shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill-prepared." Sasuke lowered his guard, "Okay, you are clear, Sakura…now we just need to regroup with the dobe."

Sure enough, Naruto came out, saying, "Ow…that hurt like a bitch."

Sakura said, "Naruto…the codeword."

Naruto smiled, "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain. A shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill-prepared." Sakura let out a sigh and Sasuke smirked to throw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto dodged the projectile, "What the fuck, Sasuke?!" he shouted.

Sasuke retorted, "You are not Naruto, he didn't listen to a word I said and he obviously didn't care about the passphrase, but at least you are good enough to dodge my attacks." 'Naruto' smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke as he said, "Impressive that you knew I was a fake. This will be more fun than I anticipated."

The smoke cleared to reveal a strange-looking woman with a headband indicating that she was from Kusa. "So…where is that idiot Naruto then." Sakura thought, _"I don't like this…that woman is giving me a creepy feeling."_ Sakura's thoughts were confirmed as the woman took out her earth scroll, "You want my earth scroll since you have the heaven, right?" The woman stuck out her abnormally large tongue and forcibly shoved the scroll down her tongue.

"That was utterly disgusting." Sasuke commented.

The Kusa kunoichi said in a dark voice, touching her eyeball with her finger "Now the battle for the scrolls will commence with our lives on the lifeline." Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widen with fear as they literally saw their death played out before their eyes.

Sakura kneeled to the ground in shock while Sasuke emptied his stomach. Sasuke struggled to look at the kunoichi, _"Was that genjutsu..no…that was only killing intent alone…she made us to see a image of death, who the hell is she?!"_ Sasuke called out to his teammate to move, but realized that she was still in shock. _"Damn it, she was too weak to withstand the intent and now she is frozen. We gotta run or we will die in only a few moments."_He thought desperately.

The Kusa kunoichi chuckled cruelly, "Kukukuku…you can't move a single muscle, can you? Funny, I thought this was going to be fun." Sasuke struggled to move, armed with a kunai, _"C'mon, just..a little..bit more. Move!!"_The kunoichi threw several kunai at them, blood spattered on the ground. The kunai sent by the kunoichi missed its intended target.

Sasuke wrenched the kunai from his thigh as he set Sakura down, a few feet away from the place they meet the Kusa kunoichi. The unnamed kunoichi thought, _"He overcome the fear with pain…I guess I will be able to have more fun."_Sasuke thought, _"Damn it, I hope Naruto is not in a predicament like this."_

**Naruto – (moments before Kusa encountered Team 7)-** "Ugh, when I find the son of a bitch who did this, I am seriously gonna that motherfucker a new asshole. Tch, now where are those two are?" Naruto looked up to see a large snake in front of him.

"Wow…a giant snake. Perfect, this just keeps on getting better and better." The snake hissed and lunged at Naruto. Naruto took Red Queen from his back as the snake clamped its blade on the blade. "Heh, big mistake, snakey." Naruto said as he revved up the handle, cutting the snake in half from the corners of its mouth. It poofed in a large smoke column.

"_That was a summon and there are only two people that can summon these snakes… that lady Anko and the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. Sasuke and Sakura are in trouble...but why Orochimaru comes here…unless he wants the Sharingan, the ability to copy any jutsu. Damn, I need to hurry."_Naruto suddenly heard noises surrounding him.

The descendent of Sparda said, "Now what...the hell is this?"

A red barrier appeared around the perimeter and demons wielding scythes slowly approached him as Dante warned Naruto, **"Kid, these are one of the Seven Hells: The Demon Army, each type represents one of the seven deadly sins: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust. The ones before you are Pride, the weakest of them all."**

Naruto thought, _"Well, looks like I am gonna have to do some exterminating while I am at it."_ Naruto hefted Red Queen and took out Ombra, "Shall we dance?" He said as he did a exaggerated bow. The Prides attacked him from all side, but Naruto easily evaded their combined attack.

As he was in the process of the back flip, he raised Ombra and shot three down, making them dissolved into sand. He landed near the barrier and heard a noise. He turned to avoid a large red hand that swiped at him. **"Oh…I forgot to mention to not get too close to the barrier or a large ethereal hand will try to hit you and cause damage."** Dante said sheepishly.

Naruto growled out, _"Dante, if I get out of here alive, I am driving my foot so far up your anus, you will be shitting out of your mouth for weeks on end."_ Vergil looked at his twin, **"Well…since he inherited the Sparda cruel streak from me, you are basically…how you say, screwed."**Kasumi cackled in laughter, _**"That is my vessel."**_

Naruto decided that gunning them down was not helping at all unless you aim and shoot for the head, so he holstered Ombra away and started slicing through them.

"**High Roller!"** Naruto shouted, launching one in the air. Then he kicked another one away and as the Pride in the air came down, Naruto punched it with the Devil Bringer into a nearby tree. Next, the teenager swung Red Queen in an arc, catching 6 Prides, dissolving into sand as their spirits were sent back to Makai.

Naruto revved up the handle and proceeded to slice up the Prides as he charged through them in a straight line. One of the Prides swung its scythe down upon Naruto, but he avoided it by cart wheeling to the side out of harm's way and slashed off its head while in the middle of the cartwheel. Naruto stabbed a next one in the chest and stepped on another's scythe edge, but then he was surrounded and the remaining Prides' scythes stabbed him multiple times in the chest, legs, and arms.

"Aghhh….son of a bitch, that hurts!!!" Naruto shouted.

The Prides looked at the Sparda in ghoulish surprise as Naruto punched one in front of him, then broke free of the circle. He took out a broken scythe blade from his left forearm and threw it like a boomerang. Naruto ducked as the metal boomerang beheaded the last of the Prides.

"Those are…ugh…some…guh…annoying bastards." Naruto grimaced as he yanked out the remaining blades out of his body. Suddenly there was a slight tremor in the ground as Naruto sat against a tree. "Ugh, what now…haven't I been trialed enough already? I just wanna get to the tower for Kami's sake." Something very big looked at Naruto with glowing eyes.

Naruto whistled, "Houston…we have a problem." A big snapdragon shot out to pounce on him, Naruto avoided it by dodging to the side as it crashed into the big tree. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked. The snapdragon opened its mouth to split in four places to reveal a humanoid woman.

"**I am Echidna the She-Viper, your first trial…prepare to die and become one with one of my children."** Echidna instantly reverted back to her snapdragon form and lashes out to consume Naruto.

Naruto opened her mouth forcibly to prevent it from closing, "Sorry…but Hell will freeze over before I become plant food. Let's go, plant bitch!" Echidna shouted, **"You will regret that remark!!"**The She-Viper attacked back, charging at Naruto with its snapdragon mode, Naruto jumped up and then grabbed its tail with the Devil Bringer.

Naruto roared as he swung Echidna over his head, "Around and around…and away you go!" Echidna's head smashed into large trunks as the Sparda spun her and threw away. Echidna crashed through the forest breaking down solid trunks into splinters.

Naruto jumped after her only to be smacked bodily by Echidna's thrashing tail. Echidna suddenly flew into the air and her tail split into sections, suspended her up. Next, a small pinkish sac appeared under her.

Nero yelled, **"Naruto, that is Echidna's womb. It is her weak point and also gives birth to her babies, Chimeras."**

Naruto proceeded to hit her where it hurts without question, Echidna screeched in pain as she felt the blade constantly cut into her flesh and destroy her seed.

"My** children…you bastard!!!"**the She-Viper screamed at the Sparda.

Naruto taunted, "Why you are screaming about your children for? I am doing the world a favor by ridding the world of your ugly babies." Echidna leapt up and charged at Naruto in snapdragon mode, but Naruto jumped and ran across her body.

She turned sharply to try to hit him again but Naruto then moved to the side and grabbed her tail for a ride. He quickly ran across her body, leaping and dodging branches expertly and moved to her head to punch her head.

She fell back and her mouth opened to reveal her humanoid form. Naruto decided to end the fight quickly by stabbing her chest and revving Red Queen inside her, making her feel uncomfortable.

Echidna screamed in pain as she thrashed around, trying desperately to throw Naruto off, but the Sparda wouldn't relent. Then he pulled it out, jumping away. **"Ugh…my forest, my children."**

Naruto looked at her and shot her with Ombra, Echidna stiffened and then said with her last breath, **"You truly are a descendent of Sparda, good job in passing your first trial..step forward and claim your first Devil Arm- Gilgamesh."**

Echidna disappeared to leave behind a glowing green orb, Naruto grabbed it and a light engulfed him to ordain Naruto with greaves, gauntlets and a mask. "Nice, now to find Sasuke and Sakura!" Naruto said, rushing off to the noise of battle.

**Sasuke and Sakura-** "Sasuke-kun, are you alr…mmph." Sakura started to say until Sasuke's hand clamped over her mouth. "Shh.." Sasuke said as he looked to see the Kusa kunoichi, the panic written on his face.

"_This is bad if Sasuke-kun is like this."_ Sakura thought.

Then she squirmed as she saw a snake slithering up the branch, poised to strike Sasuke. Sakura managed to yank Sasuke's hand away and warned him about the snake. Sasuke jumped away and got scared as the snake's eyes flashed an image of the Kusa kunoichi.

"NOO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Sasuke shouted as he flung several kunai and shuriken, killing the snake. Then to Sasuke and Sakura's surprise, the kunoichi appeared out of the dead snake's body, "You guys shouldn't let your guard down, after all, prey always do their best when they are threatened by a predator."

Then she proceeded to climb the tree up like a snake until she was shot by numerous thunderclaps. The kunoichi fell down and Sasuke and Sakura look up to see Naruto. Naruto said, "Guys…I forgot the password."

Sasuke shouted, "Naruto, we need to run away, this guy is on a higher level than us."

Naruto snorted, "Of course, did you really think you two could stand a chance against a Sannin?"

Sasuke and Sakura said, "What?!"

Naruto turned to the kunoichi, "You know, Orochimaru, you are really sick and a little old to play dress up with people's bodies. Show your disgusting face!"

Orochimaru thought, _"The Kyuubi brat is a Sparda?! This is perfect! With Sasuke's Sharingan and Naruto's blood, I will attain perfect immorality."_The sannin shouted, "Your blood is mine!"

Naruto unsealed Yamato, "You really want a piece of me literally, well…come and get it if you can..!!" Orochimaru bit his thumb and spreaded on his summoning tattoo, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**A snake appeared with Orochimaru on top of his head, but Naruto countered by sending a upward slash with Yamato, splitting both Orochimaru and the snake in half.

"Shit, I missed him...he replaced himself with a Doton Bunshin." Naruto cursed. Then Naruto's keen senses kicked it and Naruto blocked a slash from Orochimaru's Kusanagi. "You will not get Sasuke, you pedophile." Naruto declared.

Orochimaru chuckled evilly, "I don't want Sasuke, I want his eyes….his eyes hold absolute power in them and so do your blood." Naruto and Orochimaru separated and launched at each other again, matching blow for blow. _"This is bad, I am worn out from the fighting with those demons and Echidna, and he was mainly toying with Sasuke and Sakura. I need to end this quickly or Sasuke and I are doomed." _Naruto thought.

**Anko-** The Snake Princess rushed through the trees as she thought, _"How could I been so stupid, not to recognized that eerie tongue of his. Why is he in this exam for?"_ She stopped to find a decaying snake. "He was definitely here." Suddenly she heard a deafening noise over a few yards away, _"Let me make it in time."_ She thought desperately.

**Naruto- **The Namikaze-Sparda panted in exertion as Orochimaru said, "What is wrong, Naruto-kun? I thought you were gonna kill me." Naruto said, "Go…blow…yourself, you…lousy excuse of….a Michael Jackson impersonator. You shame his good name, looking like that."

Orochimaru scowled, "How…dare you insult my image!" Orochimaru thrusted Kusanagi at Naruto, but then a kunai was thrown at him.

He turned to see Anko came at him. "Shit! I will have to play with you later, but first… a gift from me…" Before Naruto could register anything, Orochimaru's neck elongated to bite the Uchiha on the neck.

Anko shouted, "No! You bastard!" She threw a kunai at her master only for him to shunshin as her voice echoed, "Sasuke-kun…will seek me out for power." Sasuke froze for a moment and then started to scream in pain.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, kneeling next to him, "What's happening to you?"

Anko followed Orochimaru, shouting, "You will not get away, Orochimaru!" Naruto struggled to stand up, _"Ugh…I can't move."_ He thought as he blacked out and fell to the ground, leaving Sakura alone and crying.

**Team Gai-** Neji said, "Okay, the sun should be up in less than an hour and we have already spent a day searching for food and water. At this time, most teams should be resting, so scout out and we'll return back here in 30 minutes." Lee and Tenten said, "Hai!"

**Sakura-** Sakura applied a wet woolen fleece to Sasuke's head, _"He is breathing normally, but his fever is still strong."_ Then she turned to Naruto, _"And Naruto…he still is asleep from that fight, to think that he is this strong…maybe stronger than Sasuke. I must protect them with my life until they recover."_

In the bushes, the Sound Trio hid and found the crippled Team 7. "Heh, found them and like Orochimaru-sama said we attack Uchiha Sasuke." Dosu chuckled.

Zaku said, "But Orochimaru-sama didn't say anything about the other two, so we can kill them." First, they caught a squirrel and attached an explosive note on its back to send it out on its way, but Sakura threw a kunai at it to scare it into the woods. "Okay, she is smart, but weak and that will be her downfall." The trio walked out of the woods in the clearing, making Sakura gasp in terror.

Dosu demanded, "Wake up Sasuke now…so we can fight him."

Sakura flinched, instantly her hand went to her holster, "What are you talking about you want to fight him? I know Orochimaru is pulling the strings, so what does he want? What is that weird mark on his neck?" she shouted.

The trio was taken aback upon this new information. "Hmm…I wonder that man is doing?" Dosu mused.

Zaku licked the edge of his kunai, "But hearing that, I am afraid that we are going to have to kill you and Sasuke."

He moved forward only for Dosu to stop him and lift up her trap. "Nice try, but you need to make your traps less noticeable. Attack!" The three sound genin shot forward only for Sakura to smile and cut a line behind her, making a giant log swung in front of them.

Dosu scoffed as he shot his metal gauntlet forward to bust a hole in the middle.

"That was pathetic, weaklings like you never should go against us." Zaku shouted.

Suddenly a new cry was heard, **"Konoha Senpuu!"** The figure kicked all three of them away.

"Huh? Lee!" Sakura said.

Lee said, "I told you already…I will protect you with my life always." Dosu took out his earth scroll and gave it to Zaku. "Zaku, you get Sasuke. I deal with spandex freak and Kin, you just stand there."

Kin scowled at Dosu, who charged at Lee, who dodged his attack and kicked him away. _"I can't play around here, I am at a disadvantage…I got to use the Lotus." Le_e began to unroll a part of his bandages. Dosu flew at him, only Lee disappeared from sight.

"What the hell?! Where did he…" Lee suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked him high into the air. Then Lee pushed himself up to appear behind him, wrapping him in the bandages. "Oh shit, he can't protect himself like that." Zaku said as he performed hand signs.

"Take this! **Omote Renge!!**" Zaku stuck his hands in the ground before Dosu's head touched the ground. "Heh…made in time." Zaku said with a grin.

Dosu pulled himself out of the ground and replied, "My turn." Lee's eyes widened, _"Damn it…my body hasn't recovered yet."_Dosu charged and swung his right arm at him, but Lee managed to move out of the way.

Lee smirked, but then the smirk was gone moments later as Lee threw up. "Your taijutsu may be at high speed, but our moves go at the speed of sound."

Lee then noticed that his right ear was bleeding. "There is a little trick here, you can't dodge my attacks. You see you can dodge my fist but not the sound. It travels to your inner ear membrane and destroys it, making you lose balance. You won't be able to move for a while."

Zaku pulled his hands out of the ground, "You were doing so well, but you failed. My jutsu allows me to control air pressure and sonic waves, yours are inferior to ours."

Dosu turned to Sakura, "Now you…" Lee intercepted Dosu and shouted, **"Konoha Senpuu!"** Lee's right ear chose that time to act up, allowing Dosu to block his attack. Dosu swung his Melody Arm at Lee, causing it to vibrate and used his chakra to guide it into Lee's damaging ear.

Lee screamed in pain and slumped to the ground. "Now to end this!" Dosu shouted, poised to end Lee's life. Sakura shouted, "That's what you think!" She threw kunai and Dosu blocked them with his gauntlet. She attacked again, but this time Zaku moved in front of them and blasted them away. Sakura looked shocked, but then she was yanked back from her feet by her hair courtesy of Kin. "Kin, I told you not to move!" Dosu shouted.

Kin retorted, "Hey! I got the girl, right?!"

Zaku said, "Shut up and hold her still while I kill Sasuke." Sakura thought, _"No…I will not let them do this…I have always been protecting and not able to do anything to help…This time I will protect them."_ Sakura pulled out a kunai and cut her hair, releasing Kin's grip and shocking Lee, the Sound Trio, and some other speculators.

"_This time…you guys can watch my back!"_ Sakura thought in determination.

"Kin…kill her!" Zaku shouted.

Kin moved to crash into her, but Sakura kawarimied and went for Zaku, throwing kunai at him. "Die!" Zaku shouted, **"Zankuuha!"** Kin moved barely out of the way while Sakura's kunai flew straight back at her. Again, she utilized the Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Next, Sakura appeared above him. Zaku scoffed, "Is that all you know? This is useless!" He threw kunai at her, and they pierced her body.

Zaku, stuck in Sakura's plan, didn't notice until Sakura descended on him with a kunai. Zaku used his forearm to block the kunai and Sakura grabbed his next arm with her mouth. "Agh…let go of me!" Zaku screamed as he punched her repeatedly in the head. T

hen Sakura loosened her grip and was thrown off. "You little bitch!" Zaku shouted, aiming his hands at her. Then Team 10 rushed on the scene in front of Sakura and Zaku. "Ino…" Sakura said. Ino said, "Heh, I can't have you show me up now, can I, Sakura?" Choji looked at Shikamaru and Ino, "But…we can't beat these guys."

Zaku commented, "Of course, you can't, fatass!" Shikamaru inwardly smirked, _"That word is taboo for Choji, I hope he said it twice."_ Choji's eye twitched, "Say that again!"

Zaku smirked, "I said of course, you can't…fatass!" Choji roared, "I'M NOT FAT, I'M CHUBBY!!!!!" Choji moved at Zaku, shouting, **"Baika no Jutsu!"** Choji's body moved to extra proportions as he shouted next, **"Nikudan Sensha!"** His head, arms, and legs slipped inside and rolled towards Zaku with blinding speed. "What the hell kind of jutsu is this? **Zankuuha!!!"**

The air pressure made Choji bounce upwards in the air and Dosu rushed to help his teammate, but found out that he couldn't move. "Heh…**Kagemane no Jutsu** success." Shikamaru said. Zaku resorted to dodging the human boulder, then Ino shouted, **"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"**

Kin was caught in Ino's jutsu. Ino demanded, "Ok, now stop or I will kill your teammate, leave your scroll and move away until I don't sense your chakra anymore."

Zaku and Dosu smirked as the Sound nin smirked and shot at her. "Heh…what makes you think that we care about her?" Zaku said. Then Shikamaru's shadow detached from Dosu's and the Sound nin commented, "So your jutsu only lasts five minutes…time to end this once and for all."

A new voice said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dosu said, "And why not? You want some?" Everyone looked up at Tenten and Neji in the tree. Tenten said, "Because of those two…especially the bleached blond one."

Sakura turned to see Naruto glowing in an eerie yellow and Sasuke covered with black markings and purple contaminated chakra. "Okay, Sakura…who did this to you?" Sasuke said. Dosu thought, "He actually survives the cursed seal."

Zaku spoke up, "We did it!"

Dosu shouted, "You idiot!"

Zaku didn't listen, but chose to attack Team 7, _**"**_**Zankukyokuha!!"** Naruto appeared in front of Sakura, taking the brunt of the attack while Sasuke attacked Zaku by sending a backfist to the head.

Sasuke flipped through hand signs and shouted, **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"** Zaku laughed, "Heh…I'll just blow them away! Zankuuha!" But that was a mistake on his part, since there happened to be shuriken hidden in the flames and Zaku was sliced to ribbons.

Next, Sasuke slid and appeared behind him, with Zaku's arms held behind him. "You seem so proud of these arms…allow me to relieve them from you." Sasuke increased the pressure until Zaku's arms snapped.

Zaku screamed as he fell down, unconscious due to the pain. Then the Uchiha turned to Dosu, "I hope you are more of a challenge." Sasuke made a move toward Dosu, but Naruto appeared in front of him and slammed his fist into Sasuke's gut.

Sasuke keeled over, the marks receding back into the seal. Naruto turned his eyes on Dosu, **"Leave your scroll and take them with you or I will kill you."**Dosu left his earth scroll and took the unconscious Kin and Zaku with him.

The glow on Naruto's visage disappeared and Naruto collapsed on the floor. _"What…was that?"_ Naruto thought. Kasumi said, **"That must have been your Devil Trigger, but it was incomplete. It seems that the trigger was seeing one of your friends in danger."**

Naruto replied, _"Well…I hope it kicks without anyone getting hurt."_ Ino shouted, "Sakura, Naruto…are you guys alright?" Shikamaru said, "This is a drag, but Ino, take care of Lee."

Naruto turned to Sakura and smiled, "Hey, Sakura…nice haircut, it looks good on you."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, Naruto."

Neji thought, _"Those two's chakra were not human, are they that strong?"_ Naruto said, "Shikamaru, what scroll you guys need?" Shikamaru said, "Heaven." Sakura said, "Damn, we only have one."

Naruto smiled, "That is where you are wrong….remember when I went to give back to nature? Well, a ninja decided to attack me from behind, but I subdued him and got an extra Heaven scroll from him."

He threw the scroll over to Shikamaru, who caught it in midair. Tenten jumped down to them, "Are you alright, Naruto-kun." He smirked, "I'm fine, Ten-chan. Let's check up on Lee." Tenten shook Lee gently awake.

Lee mumbled, "Tenten, why are you here?"

Tenten replied, "We came to save you and the Sound nins were driven off by Naruto and Sasuke. Why did you break the plan though?"

Lee said, "Sakura was in trouble, so I…"

The weapons mistress nodded, "I understand, Lee."

Sakura said, "Thanks, Lee…thanks to you, I have awakened and become a little stronger now."

Lee bowed his head, "Looks like I need to work harder, but Sakura, the lotus blooms twice. When we meet again, I will be twice as strong."

Sakura smiled warmly at him, "Yeah, I'm sure you will be, Lee-san."

Naruto picked up Sasuke, "Sakura, let's go before we encounter any more obstacles." Neji thought as he stared at him, _"Uchiha and Uzumaki, they are formidable opponents."_

Naruto caught the stare, "Stop staring at me, pervert. I don't swing your way since I know your Byakugan can see through things such as clothes." Everyone especially Tenten gaped at Naruto for insulting the Hyuga genius. Neji scowled at him and Naruto flipped him the bird.

"Let's go." Neji said to Tenten and Lee. Tenten took Lee and jumped off. Team 10 and 7 moved to the tower.

**Tower-** Both teams appeared at the tower and approached a sign. Sakura read the sign aloud to them and when she finished, Shikamaru said, "It is telling us to open the scrolls now."

They opened the scrolls and threw them away. The scrolls smother to reveal Iruka and Asuma. Iruka greeted them, "Hey, guys, it seems that you are a day early."

Naruto said, "Hey, Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" Asuma puffed his cigarette, "Iruka is here to congratulate you for passing the exam and I'm here for you three. Hokage-sama requested your presence to discuss your encounter."

_**Hakureisaiga- And end chapter, that was a long chapter. Next chapter- the Preliminaries and I have something special planned for Tenten and Naruto**_

_**Naruto- Sweet! What is it?**_

_**Hakureisaiga-It…is a secret, tune in next time and review. If you don't, you will become one with one of Echidna's children. Yeah, I am evil like that, so sue me**_


	7. Preliminaries Part I

_**Hakureisaiga- Time to answer some reviews since I'm bored and time for a special treat for you. The Chunin Exam Preliminaries**_

_**Snake 1980- You are somewhat correct. Hinata, Anko, and Tenten are definitely in the harem, Temari and the others are still undecided, but I have something planned for each of them.**_

_**Sephiroth owns it all: Thanks for the comment, keep reviewing and reading**_

_**God of all: Thanks, I look forward to reading your own story**_

_**Raven Marcus: Thanks a lot!**_

_**Naruto: C'mon, start the story, I wanna kick some ass!**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Fine! Start!**_

**Chapter 7-The Preliminaries Part 1**

Naruto and Sakura were brought before the Hokage. "Hello, Naruto, Sakura!" Sarutobi said. "Sup, jii-san!" Naruto said with a grin. Sakura smacked his head, "Naruto, show the Hokage some respect." Sarutobi said, "It is alright, Sakura, me and Naruto have a deeper relationship than Hokage and subordinate, plus it's a habit of his."

The Hokage rested his chin on his intertwined hands, "Tell me what happened in the forest."

Sakura said, "We were in the forest when a blast of wind blew us away. Naruto was blasted further away since he was in the middle of the blast. Then this creepy guy named Orochimaru came to us, disguised as a kunoichi from Kusa. He attacked us with snakes, then Naruto appeared and fought him off, but he seems fatigued from a previous fight and then the proctor came, but Orochimaru did something with his head and bit Sasuke on the neck, leaving a strange mark near his shoulder. Then he ran off with the proctor pursuing him."

The Hokage said to Naruto, "What happened to you?"

Naruto looked and summoned Gilgamesh, "Does this answer your question, oji-san?"

Sarutobi said, "Already, eh?!"

Naruto said, "Yep, but she was crazy and fast. Hell, I had trouble keeping up with her and she was always mouthing about her forest and her children, but I manage to kill her and gain this."

Sakura said, "What are you two talking about and Naruto, how did you do that?" Naruto said, "Sakura, I want you to keep this a secret. The only ones who know are oji-san, Kakashi-sensei, and Orochimaru."

Sakura said, "Fine!"

Naruto said, "For starters, my name is not Naruto Uzumaki, it is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sparda, the son of the Fourth Hokage."

Sakura said, "You are the Fourth's son?!"

Naruto said, "Not only that, but the Kyuubi is not dead, my father had no choice but to seal it into a newborn baby, someone who he could trust."

Sakura said, shocked, "So…you were the…."

Naruto said, "Yes, I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and that is not all. I am also a human-devil hybrid, granting me a high pain tolerance, instant regeneration of wounds, and this."

Naruto concentrated and his arm brought forth the Devil Bringer, "This arm allows me to shoot an extended version of my hand to punch, grab, or throw objects bigger than myself. When I was blown away from you guys, I had killed Orochimaru's snake, then a barrier appeared and I was forced to fight some demons. After I defeated them, one of the Devil Arms that my mother released and secluded in appeared: Echidna the She-Viper attacked me. I won and she gave me Gilgamesh after she disappeared."

Sakura said, "So all those beatings were because of the sealed fox….I am so ashamed that I listen to my mother, I'm so stupid."

Naruto said, "Sakura, you are not stupid…your mother is the only stupid one here. You had no choice, but to obey your parents and I don't blame for it. I forgave you a long time ago."

Sakura sobbed, "T-Thank you, Naruto." Naruto looked at Sarutobi sadly as she cried.

Naruto said after Sakura dried her tears, "If Orochimaru is here, he must be after Sasuke's Sharingan, and he knows my heritage, so my blood is his secondary ambition. You have to cancel the exams."

Sarutobi said, "Unfortunately, I can't do that, when Anko was found, he told her that he didn't want the Chunin Exams to be cancelled or else he would harm the village. So we will give him what he wants, also I think you better be careful since Orochimaru and your father have a history, Naruto-san."

Naruto said, "Don't worry, oji-san. I will be careful and now we need to go and start the rest of the exam. You also be careful since you and Orochimaru have a mutual history together….after all, he was your former student." Naruto and Sakura both bowed and exited the room.

Sarutobi thought, _"Orochimaru…this time, I will finish it for the both of us."_

**Arena-** "First off, congratulations on passing the exam!" Anko shouted into the headset. "_But for 21 people to make it this far, especially that group with the bleached blonde haired kid. I was expecting to only have single digits."_She thought, looking at the teams.

Gai commented, "Your team isn't too bad at all, Kakashi…but as long as my team is around, their chances are slim." Kakashi looked at him, "Hm, oh, sorry, did you say something." Gai turned around, his fist raised, "Damn you, Kakashi, you're so cool and it really gets on my nerves."

Anko said, "Hokage-sama will now explained the third test, so listen carefully. The floor is yours, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded, "Thank you, Anko. First, I congratulate you on passing the second part of this exam. Before we begin, I would like to inform you about the true reason of this exam." The genin perked up at the Hokage's words.

"_True reason?"_ Sakura thought.

"Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam together?" Sarutobi asked rhetorically, "To promote friendship among the countries, to raise the level of shinobi. Please don't be confused with these sugar-coated words, this exam is…" Tenten thought, _"Is..?"_ Sarutobi continued, "Is a technical war between the allied countries."

All the genin except Gaara, Shino, and Kabuto's team were shocked. "Wait…just what does that mean?" Tenten said.

Sarutobi mused, "If we were to go back in time, the allied countries were all enemies. To preserve peace, the Chunin Exam Selection was born to solve the problem."

Kiba shouted, "Why the hell we have to do that shit? Is this for deciding chunin?"

Sarutobi answered, "Yes, that is correct, but also this exam has another side. You are risking your own lives to fight for your respected village's prestige. The ones watching the exam will be leaders and influential individuals, also each daimyo will be there to watch you fight. If you are considered weak, the country will lose clients and vice versa. It also sends a political message to other countries to show their strength."

Lee shouted, "But…why do we have to risk our lives in battle?!"

Sarutobi replied, "The strength of the country relies on the strength of the village. In turn, the strength of the village lies within the strength of the shinobi and the strength of the shinobi is at its peak when in danger. It is to show off your own strength, which only has meaning when your life is at risk, that's why those who came before you have fought in the Chunin Exam for this dream that is meaningful."

Tenten said, "But…why do you say stuff about this exam being for friendship?" The Hokage said, "Like I said, I don't want you to confuse this purpose. By losing life and establishing balance…this is the shape of friendship in the world of the shinobi. Now before we begin the third test, I will tell you one more thing…this is not just a test. This is a battle with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line."

Gaara said, "Can you hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails."

The Hokage said, "Hai, I'd like to now explain the third test now, but…" Then a sickly-looking jonin interrupted, "Actually (cough), I would like you to allow me, Gekko Hayate, as a referee." Sarutobi said, "By all means, Hayate-san."

Hayate gets up from his kneeling position and turned to the genin, "Hi everyone, I am Hayate…and there is, umm, something that I would like you to do something before the third test."

Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow, _"What the hell?! This dude looks so sick, but I am guessing that he is using that look for people to underestimate him."_ Hayate said, "Umm…it's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

Sakura said softly, "Preliminaries?!"

Shikamaru shouted, "The hell does that mean?" Hayate coughed, "Simple, there is too many of you since the first and second test has been way too easy for you guys. According to the rules, we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of the participants. As Hokage-sama said, there are many guests here, so the fights will take too long. If those of you feel like quitting may do so now."

Kabuto raised his hand, "Umm…I'm going to quit."

Everyone turned to him and Naruto thought suspiciously, _"What are you…wait, he smells like snakes, must be in league with Orochimaru…but how can I alert Sarutobi-oji-san?"_

Kasumi said, "**Let me take over Naruto…I know some of the ANBU sign language used by him. The only ones who should recognize it will be Orochimaru if he is there and Kakashi."**

Naruto nodded and relinquished control, allowing Kasumi to do hand signs that the Hokage was startled, but quickly responded. "Acknowledged…thanks." He signed back. Naruto was soon back in control as he saw the Hokage nodded to 3 squads to capture Kabuto.

Knowing Orochimaru, Kabuto must be a powerful adversary, so 3 squads would be enough to subdue him. "Umm…anyone else want to retire…I forgot that this will be one on one fighting, so you can raise your hand on your own decision." Sasuke watched Kabuto move until a wave of pain pulsed through the seal. _"Damn it….the waves are more frequent."_ He thought.

Sakura whispered," Sasuke…that mark hurts still, you need to quit and rest." Sasuke said, "Shut up, this has nothing to do with you, so stay out of my business." Sakura retorted, tears streaming down her face, "But I don't want to see you suffer in front of me."

The Uchiha said softly, "Sakura…this isn't a test to me, I don't care if I become a chunin. I just want to know if I am strong and prove myself against strong guys, which are scattered around here in this exam."

Naruto said, "Idiot….you are already strong, not strong enough to beat Itachi. Even with all the jutsu in the world, you won't be able to beat Itachi with hatred."

Sasuke growled at Naruto, but the Sparda ignored him, "Even with that cursed seal, you won't touch him. Only time, dedication, mastering your jutsu and using your head will defeat your brother, not copying jutsu and using them without any knowledge of its effects will kill you. Also using the cursed seal may give you a boost, but affects your judgment of right and wrong. So if you even think of using that seal and hurt anyone here….I will personally kill you without regrets." Naruto said, adding a cold tone at the last sentence.

Sasuke smirked, "I got it…dobe."

Naruto smirked, "You are still so stubborn….teme."

Hayate said, "Let's begin the preliminary matches. The matches will consist of one on one fighting, you will fight as if you are in a real life confrontation. Since we have 20 entrants now, we will have 10 matches exactly and obviously the *cough*winners will*cough*advance to the next match."

The jonin continued, "The rules are…there are no rules. The fight will continue until you die or give up the match.*cough* If you don't want to die, then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But when I decide that the winner is declared, *cough*since we don't want to pointlessly increase the number of corpses, I will jump in and stop the match and the object that controls your destiny is this…"

Naruto interrupted, "The thing that controls our destiny is a big ass screen television…that's fuckin hilarious." Hayate nodded, "This screen will *cough*show the match-ups for each battle, now let's start the first match."

The screen flashed to reveal the first match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado. "Tch…I had a feeling that they would do that." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke said, "What can I say? The best is always first." Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Sakura. She was torn at the sudden selection, "No way…right off the bat, Sasuke-kun has to fight."

Hayate said, "Will everyone but the two entrants please exit the stage? Are you two ready?" Both of them nodded. "Sakura…"Naruto said softly, "He will be okay."

Sakura whispered, "I hope so…" Sasuke's eye twitched at a wave of pain, _"The seal is acting up again."_

Yoroi thought, _"Heh…it seems that Orochimaru-sama's seal still hurts him."_ Lee thought, _"Good luck, Sasuke!"_

Neji looked at him intently, "_A chance to watch his abilities."_

Kakashi watched past Sasuke as he said, "Sasuke…I know about the curse seal, and just so you know, if it activates, I will stop the match." Sasuke thought, _"Shit…I can't use Sharingan or my normal jutsu."_

Orochimaru thought silently as he came into view as a jonin, "_Oh good, I didn't miss anything yet. Looks like Yoroi is fighting Sasuke-kun…that is most unfortunate, that is the worst possible fighter for him with the curse seal on him."_The snake sannin thought.

Hayate said, "Now…begin!" Yoroi did the Tora sign, "Are you ready?" His right hand glowed ablaze with chakra as his left had reached into his pouch. Sasuke reached in his holster. Yoroi flicked them at the Uchiha, but the Uchiha did an overhand strike with his kunai, sending the projectiles back at him.

Then the seal decided to throb and Sasuke fell down to the ground. Yoroi saw the opportunity and acts by moving toward Sasuke.

He aimed his right hand to smash Sasuke's head, but the Uchiha rolled to the side and slammed the kunai point into the ground, then he tripped Yoroi using his feet, then maneuvered him into a wrestling move, threatening to break his arm. But Yoroi's hand grabbed Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke felt his strength fading away fast.

His grip on Yoroi's arm slipped and Yoroi elbowed Sasuke in the gut, then flipped up into a kneeling position.

Sasuke thought, _"What was that? My strength just suddenly…"_The weird ninja then moved toward the fallen avenger, causing Sakura to shout in alarm. Sasuke looked up to see Yoroi's chakra-infused hand clamped on his head, and the Uchiha began to feel weaker and weaker.

"You…my chakra!" Sasuke said.

Yoroi chuckled, "So you finally noticed, it's about time."

Orochimaru thought, _"Yoroi's special ability is that he can suck chakra rendering the person useless and weak by a touch of his hand. When he sucks all of your chakra, you will have no choice but to release the cursed seal…now unleash its beautiful power."_

Sasuke moved his leg to prop it against Yoroi, "Ugh…damn…you!"

Yoroi was kicked away and skidded away, "So…it seems that you still have power left?" Yoroi charged again, having Sasuke dodged the swipes of his hand. Sasuke aimed a roundhouse kick at him, but Yoroi jumped over and landed away from him.

Sasuke thought desperately, "_If he tries to touch me one more time, I am done for and he will try to get in close combat with me. What do I do?"_ Gaara thought, _"Is that all you have….Uchiha Sasuke."_

Naruto laughed, "Wow, Sasuke, this is pathetic of you. Is this the best you can do?" Sasuke looked to see Naruto and Lee on the balcony, _"That's it…I know what to do."_ He thought.

Yoroi charged at Sasuke, "It's over, Uchiha!"

But the next move surprised everyone especially Lee as Sasuke used the same move that Lee used on him. Naruto inwardly growled, "Bastard…copying Lee's move without permission."

Sasuke appeared behind Yoroi, "Though from here, it's all original from here." Sasuke said, "It's over." The Uchiha poked him in the back and the opposing ninja recognized the move, "Kage Buyou?!"

Now the seal chose the time to act up and the marks spreaded all over his body. _"Damn it…I will not let…this thing…consume me!!!"_he thought, making his will push back the cursed seal. _"The seal is returning!"_Anko thought in shock.

Orochimaru scowled at the predicament as Sasuke pushed off of Yoroi's back and aimed a kick at Yoroi's right side.

Yoroi blocked the kick and scoffed, "Not enough." Sasuke grimaced and used the momentum of his kick to aim a punch to his unguarded left side.

Kakashi said, "Not enough…eh?" Yoroi's head snapped downwards, but Sasuke did not relent."Get your ass back here!" the Uchiha shouted as he used his right arm to catch his opponent in the chest.

Before Yoroi hit the ground, Sasuke turned to land a kick in the chest as he shouted, "There's more! **Shishi RENDEN****!!**" Yoroi's head snapped upwards to cough up blood and he was knocked unconscious.

Sasuke slid to the side before coming to a complete stop. Then the Uchiha struggled to get up as Hayate declared, "Winner: Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke fell backwards only for Kakashi to catch him with his foot.

Sakura smiled, "He did it!"

Naruto said, "Well, the teme is a stubborn one, of course, he was going to win…though he could have ask permission to copy Lee's technique." Lee thought, "_I see…so that's your ability. You were able to copy only a part of my technique by seeing it once. What a person you are, Sasuke, you will get stronger and stronger."_

Naruto looked over at Lee and made a mental note, _"Note to self: make a seal that blocks the Sharingan's ability to copy."_ Gai thought, _"Mastering a part of the Lotus is impossible without proper training. Even with the Sharingan, it is not something that can be perfected that quickly and the creativity of his move…he reminds me of you, Kakashi."_

Tenten thought, _"The last year's rookie, Neji Hyuga and this year's rookie, Sasuke Uchiha…I wonder which one is stronger."_ Kakashi said, "Now let's get that curse sealed up now." Sasuke said, "Can you wait until the prelims are over, I want to observe the matches." Kakashi said, "Don't worry, I'm sure your teammates and I will tell you all about them and their techniques." They shunshined away as the screen flashed to reveal the next match.

Hayate coughed, "Will*cough*Abumi Zaku and *cough*Aburame Shino please come down?" Zaku said, "Who the hell is this loser? This will be easier than I thought." Shino quietly walked down the stairs to the arena. Naruto leaned against the wall, "Well…Shino wins this round."

Sakura looked at him, "How do you know? The match hasn't started yet!" Naruto looked at her, "Don't underestimate Shino, Sakura, he may not look much, but I can tell he is hiding something, plus he thinks on his feet logically."

Sakura looked at them and saw Zaku's arms were still in a sling. _"That's true….that Sound nin is the one that Sasuke-kun broke his arms….if he fights like that, he will be at a complete disadvantage."_ She thought to herself.

Hinata said, "Is what Naruto-kun said is t-true?" Kiba nodded, "Yeah, he's right. Shino is one of the guys I wouldn't want to fight at all." Hayate shouted, "Hajime!" Shino spoke to Zaku in monotone, "If you fight here, you will never fight again, it's best if you forfeit."

Zaku's left arm twitched a bit and he began to move, "It seems that this one can move a bit, but I only need one arm to kick your weird ass." Zaku flew at Shino, but the Aburame brought his arm to block Zaku's strike.

Zaku cursed, "Damn it!"

Shino replied, "It is useless, you can't beat me with just one arm." Zaku retorted, "Shut the fuck up!! Take this!" Zaku's hand opened to reveal his air hole, **"Zankuuha!!!"** The blow hit Shino full force in the head and Shino rolled on the ground, smoking.

"Hehehe!" Zaku chuckled with a smirk, "Hey, get your ass up!" Shino slowly got up and revealed something that Zaku was slightly disturbed. What the Oto nin saw was that Shino had bugs crawling under his skin…literally. _"W-What the?! He has…bugs from inside his body?" _Zaku thought to himself.

Then he heard a multitude of noises behind and turned to see an army of bugs behind him. Shino explained, "They are called kikaichu bugs, they attack in numbers and consume chakra. Like I said, if this many behind you get you, you'll never be a ninja ever again. If you don't want that then you should give up." Zaku glared at him for putting him in this predicament.

Shino pushed up his shades, "If you decide to attack me with your arm, then the bugs will get you and if you attack my bugs, I attack you." Zaku cursed loudly, "Damn…" Shino said, "You should always save your trump card at the last moment."

Zaku thought as images from his past of the meeting with Orochimaru came into view, _"I can't…I can't continue to fail!!"_ Zaku shouted, "Don't mess with me!!" Zaku pulled his right arm out as he declared in a proud voice, "Heh…you should always have a trump card at the last moment, right?"

Kiba shouted, "What?! He can use his right arm too!"

Dosu thought, _"So it was all an act that his right arm was completely useless…heh, good one, Zaku."_ Zaku shouted, "Take this!" Suddenly his arms imploded and one of them fell to the ground.

Zaku looked at it in shock as he saw kikaichu coming out of the air tubes. Shino came behind Zaku as he said, "When I told you to give up, I sent some of them to close your dangerous air holes with their bodies. That is a true trump card."

Zaku shouted, "You bastard!!" He sent a punch, but the Aburame ducked and back handed Zaku. Hayate declared, "Shousha: Aburame Shino."

**Sasuke and Kakashi-** "Don't worry…it will be over soon." Kakashi said, _**"Fuja Hoin!"**_ He placed his hand on his shoulder and the marking surrounding Sasuke came on to his body and encircled the cursed seal.

"Now that seal relies on your willpower, Sasuke, if your will waver for even a second, that seal will run wild." Sasuke fell over, exhausted and unconscious. "So you can use sealing jutsu now, huh, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's lone eye widened, "That voice…" He slowly turned around to see Orochimaru. "You mind handing the boy behind you." Kakashi accused, "What do you want with Sasuke?"

Orochimaru said, "The same thing that you have implanted in your left eye…you should understand after that. Then I will come for the Sparda blood." Kakashi said, "You will never get Naruto or Sasuke, I see that one of them did quite a number on you."

Orochimaru sneered, "Yes, the Sparda boy I underestimated did this scar on my face and arms. Soon my village, Oto will become great, but I can't get that without using a couple of pawns."

Kakashi said, "Sasuke and Naruto are just one of those pawns." Orochimaru said, "Oh no, Sasuke is a very important piece, but Naruto can be discarded depending on the situation and the guys taking the test are also my pawns."

Kakashi charged up his Raikiri, "If you attempt to get either one, I will kill you, Orochimaru. I don't care if you are a Sannin."

Orochimaru laughed, "It will not work, Kakashi, Sasuke will eventually come to me to seek power. After all, he is an avenger." The Snake Sannin walked away while he left Kakashi an image of his head being decapitated.

**Arena-** "Next match is Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankuro." Hayate called out. _**(And we will skip to the end of Ino and Sakura's match)**_ "You did well, Sakura…for a kunoichi that start with no brains at all, you actually got stronger…but you still have a long way to go."

Naruto thought, still leaning on the wall, _"Okay, we have Sasuke, Shino, and make-up boy. Shino, I can beat with my demonic chakra easily. Sasuke, just rile him up and he is down for the count. Make-up, maybe be a tough one since I don't know if that is just all his skills."_

Hayate said, "5th match: Kiba Inuzaka vs. Temari. Will the contestants please come to the arena?" Naruto thought, "_Now this match will be close. Kiba is a close range fighter while Temari-chan is a long-range fighter due to that giant fan of hers. As long as Kiba keeps his cool and/or doesn't insult Temari, he should be fine."_Kiba said, "Hell yeah, we got an easy one. This girl can't beat us, Akamaru, she must be weak."

Naruto sweatdropped, _"I stand corrected…he is so screwed."_ Inwardly, Temari and the kunoichi were seething in anger except Hinata and Kurenai, who palmed her face. _"Ohhhh….his ass is mine now!"_ Temari thought.

Hayate noticed that look in her eye and became fearful, _"That look…reminds me of Yugao-chan before she kicked those ANBU's ass when she was recruited the first time, that boy is screwed."_ He thought.

"Begin" the jonin said before he dashed off for cover.

"_**Kamaitaichi no Jutsu!"**_ Temari shouted, not waiting any time. Kiba was caught in the tornado, screaming his lungs out. Then he fell to the ground as Temari stalked off. "W-Winner: T-Temari."

Naruto shook his head, "_Idiot…I even know the famous quote 'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned nor hell a fury like a woman scorned."_ Naruto looked at the screen to see Shikamaru versus Kin Tsuchi. Naruto looked over to Dosu and Kin to see that Dosu mouthed, "Kin…you might as well give up, and you can't win against him." Kin scowled at him as she walked down the stairs.

Shikamaru said, "Man, this is annoying…why the hell I have to fight a girl for?" Naruto thought, _"Shikamaru may be lazy, but he will find some way to get around her defenses, but that was not the way to treat your teammate…maybe she might cross over if I can convince her over to this side."_

The match was on declaring Shikamaru as the winner of the match, giving Kin a concussion by trapping her in his Kagemane no Jutsu and used the miming of the jutsu to hit her head on the wall. "Now the next match is….Naruto Uzumaki vs. Tenten Senzuki." Hayate said. Naruto leaned off the wall and flipped over the railing, "It's showtime…come on!"

_**Evil Cliffhanger no Jutsu**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Yes, I am so evil for leaving you hanging, the battle between Tenten and Naruto begins. In the next chapter, the secrets revolving the Senzuki clan and the Sparda clan will be revealed.**_

_**Naruto-Tune in and review or I will release Kyuubi and place a henge on you as a rabbit**_

_**Kasumi- (licks lips) Yumm! Rabbit**_

So, being an alcoholic is useful for once- Captain Harlock


	8. Tenten's Descendent

_**Hakureisaiga- Heh, heh, heh…nobody didn't see that cliffhanger coming**_

_**Orochimaru- Kukuku…you learn from the best, Hakurei-kun**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Orochimaru?! The hell, I didn't invite you, damn it!**_

_**Orochimaru- The door was unlocked**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Bitch! Get the hell out of here before I start playing that song from One Piece!**_

_**Orochimaru- You don't have the guts**_

_**Hakureisaiga- (starts playing theme)**_

_**Orochimaru- No! Make it stop! (Runs off stage)**_

_**Hakureisaiga- I don't own Naruto the Abridged Series, but that was awesome that I couldn't resist doing it**_

_**Naruto: Geez, you really have an evil streak inside you**_

_**Hakureisaiga- True, now to answer the reviews, I am actually getting more reviews for my new stories than my first one, A Cloudy Past. I need to update those, including Rise of the Dragoon Fox and Demon Eyes Kyo. Now review answering time**_

_**Davidorr- Really? That is great, keep on reviewing and reading**_

_**Snake1980- Yes, I am so evil for doing that, but are you talking about the devil antagonists in the series, because the one from the anime, Abigail, will make an appearance.**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- A little bit, but something else will occupy her attention**_

_**Sky Zephyrus- Yeah, I think I have enough of bashing Sakura in this story. Hell, the thought of adding her to the harem crossed my mind**_

_**Elfspirit7-I will continue, also this is a message for DMC fans, I will write a DMC story featuring the Archangels and Sparda. See description at the end of story**_

_**God of all- Thank you and keep reviewing, also send some suggestions on the story, I just might consider some of them.**_

_**Hakureisaiga-Well, I have kept you waiting enough! Match 5: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the mysterious half-Devil versus Tenten Senzuki, the beautiful Weapon Mistress. Start!**_

_**Animefanbren- Will do!**_

**Chapter 8- Tenten's Descendent**

Tenten walked toward Naruto, "Geez, you are such a showoff, Naruto." Naruto grinned, "Hey, I like to impress people, you know."

Tenten smiled back, "Just because you are friends with my uncle doesn't mean I will hold back on you."

Naruto said, "I don't expect you to, Ten-chan." Naruto unsheathed Yamato from its scabbard. "Nice sword, Okatana is rare these days." Tenten commented with stars in her eyes.

"Ready? Fight!" Hayate said, leaping away. As soon as the jonin swordsman moved to the edge of the arena, a red barrier appeared. Naruto said, "Awww, shit!!" Tenten said, "I take it that this is not a jutsu of some sorts." Naruto shook his head, "No, remember my heritage." The weapon mistress nodded and Naruto answered, "Well, let's just say that there are people who have some issues with my father and decided to take it out on me instead."

Anko shouted, "Hokage-sama, we need to get them out of there." Sarutobi held up his hand to silence her, "Don't worry, Anko, they will be fine. Just watch, they are much stronger than you know." Prides and some unknown demon came in the picture.

Nero shouted in Naruto's mind, **"Those are Scarecrows, Naruto , they are not very smart, but they are agile."**Dante looked at Tenten through Naruto's eyes, "_**Damn it, why is her appearance and attitude so familiar to me? It is eating me up, just looking at her. Who are you, Senzuki Tenten?"**_ He thought.

Naruto sheathed Yamato and took out Luce and Ombra, "Hey, Tenten, catch!" Tenten expertly caught the guns, _"Why do these guns feel right in my hands? I feel like I know them from somewhere."_Tenten pointed them at a Scarecrow and fired at it. The Scarecrow keeled over dead.

Naruto took out Ebony and Ivory in his hands and stood back to back with her, "How did you know how to fire those? Those guns are not like kunai and you seem to be familiar with them." The Sparda asked her.

Tenten retorted, "I don't know why, but I like it." Naruto turned to her and bowed at her, "May I have this dance, my lady?" Tenten giggled, "Look at you, always joking in the face of danger, I accept." Tenten and Naruto began to do a make-shift Tango position, shooting the ones in front of them, and then they went the other way.

Naruto and Tenten spun around, shooting the demons into oblivion. Then Naruto let her go as she spun around on the tips of her foot, shooting Scarecrows and Prides alike in the head and purposely missing Naruto as he stood still, watching her.

Next, Naruto leaped and jumped gracefully toward Tenten, shooting the ones that were about to surround her. "You are a nice dancer." Naruto commented after he kicked a Pride in the air and proceeded to shoot it up in the air. Tenten flipped toward Naruto, shooting the ones below her and landed next to him, "Thanks…you are pretty good too."

The Namikaze smiled at her, each pause he shot a demon, "You know…what do ya say….if I take you out…when this preliminary is over…there is a jazz club nearby….and we can dance…without the demons, I might add." Hinata thought, _"W-What, he is asking her on a date? I-I am t-too late." Tenten said, "I…am honored….and I…accept your offer."_

Naruto said, "Pick you up…at seven." Tenten said, "Agreed." They sprang apart and Tenten gave back his guns as she unsealed a katana. Naruto bit his thumb and brought out Rebellion.

_**(He's a Pirate (remixes) plays. A/N: The link is on my page now)**_

"Let's go!" Naruto said. Tenten and Naruto hacked them to pieces. _"Wow, they are good…they coordinated their movements perfectly, interlacing over each other. It is like they know each other for a long time."_ Sakura thought. Kakashi said, "I have never seen attacks that well organized and precise." Neji thought in shock, "_Tenten has never been able to coordinate with us that well, it's like she is a new person altogether."_

Everyone watched as the dancing duo weaved and cut down the demonic forces to shreds. In the end, Naruto and Tenten jumped back to back as the rest of them faded away from existence.

Tenten said, "Well, that is that!"

Naruto said in a serious tone, "No, not yet!"

Soon they both heard a rumbling noise, and then they rolled away in opposite directions to see lightning sprung out of the ground. They looked up to see a winged, tailed demon with lightning coursing around its body. In its hand, it held a large broadsword with the hilt being a winged dragon. The blade seems to come out of its mouth. **"Alastor…but he is not supposed to have a body. When I found him, all he did was stab me in the chest and then I could control it."**Dante said in shock_._

"_I guess dear old Mum made an effective ritual after all."_ Naruto thought as he hefted Rebellion over his shoulder. "**I am Alastor…the weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me."** The devil said in an ominous voice. Kiba said, "W-What the hell is that thing?!" Sakura shouted, "Naruto, be careful!"

Naruto gave her a thumbs-up, not taking his eyes off of Alastor, "Sorry, buddy, but I am not into the whole servant thing. It is kinda boring after a while. Since you introduced yourself, I will return the favor. I am Naruto Uzumaki…I am nobody's bitch…you are mine."

Everyone gaped at Naruto who just insulted the demon. Alastor growled at him and noticed Tenten. _"Oh hell no…"_ Naruto thought as he moved quickly. Alastor flew at Tenten and was about to stab her, **"Shi ne!"** Tenten closed her eyes in anticipation in the strike, she heard its piercing sound, but no pain. She opened her eyes to see that Alastor had pierced Naruto, who was in front of Tenten. "Naruto…" she said.

Naruto said, "Maa maa, I can't have you dying…we still need to go on that date now, don't we?" Tenten nodded, tears in her eyes. Naruto held one hand on the broadsword while wiping tears away, "Now, now…no crying, you are a kunoichi. Woman up and stay away from here…I will take care of Alastor."

The kunoichi nodded and moved away. Naruto said, "Okay, bitch, there is only one thing that I hate the most and pissed me off…the fact that you just tried to kill my friend over there. **Now you will pay for your insolence!!"** Naruto began to glow and a light surrounded him and Alastor, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

When the light dimmed, the audience saw Alastor, but in Naruto's place, a dark silhouette of Naruto appeared with longer hair and cerulean eyes _**(picture Kazeshini from Bleach, only the outline is yellow)**_

Kasumi mused, **"It seems that he has finally awakened the devil within him."**

Sakura thought, _"Naruto…what happened to you?"_

Kiba thought, _"I-Is t-this really Naruto, the dead last."_

Dosu thought in fear, _"Just w-what the h-hell is he?"_

Naruto said, **"Here I go!"** Naruto and Alastor flew toward each other, slashing at each other. Alastor thrusted at Naruto, but the teen parried with Rebellion and flicked the blade toward Alastor's chest.

Alastor dodged only for Naruto to appear behind him and slashed him successfully on the chest. Then Naruto shouted, _**"Stinger!!"**_ Naruto sprang forward, stabbing Alastor in the gut. Alastor dropped his sword and back up, but Naruto didn't stop there. _**"High Time!!"**_ Naruto shouted, blasting the lightning devil into the air. _**"And now…Round Trip!!!"**_ Naruto took Rebellion and flung like a boomerang at Alastor. Alastor slammed against the wall, impaling him with Rebellion. _"And that's game!"_ Naruto said, wiping his nose with his thumb.

Alastor said, **"It seems that I am still the weak one…you have passed your second test, take my soul and wield me well, boy."** Alastor went limp and a ball of light replaced him and his sword. The ball flew to Naruto, who caught it in his hand. The ball of light replaced itself with Alastor's sword.

Naruto reverted back to normal and brought Alastor up, crackling with blue-purple electricity. The audience watched as Naruto began to practice swings of the sword, then he kicked it up, grabbed it and placed up on his back, where it gave one last spark. Then the red barrier broke into pieces and Naruto walked up toward Tenten, and grabbed Yamato, "Are you ready to go?"

Tenten said, "B-but, h-how did you..?"

Naruto said, "How did I survive that blow? The trick is my bloodline allows me to heal at a rapid extent and survive fatal blows. With enough stress, I can unlock the second part, which you saw while I was fighting with Alastor, that form I can access for only 1 day it seems. But I can still fight, so don't hold back on me, Tenten."

Tenten nodded and pulled out her katana. The room was silent as they watched them face off for a short while. A sweat drop from Kiba's brow rolled down his cheek and onto his chin, and then it fell down to the ground like a silent pin drop.

At that exact moment, Naruto and Tenten ran at each other as if in slow motion, then they appear on opposite side of the arena. Nobody dared to break the silence in the air, then Naruto's chest opened and blood flowed out in a spray-like matter.

"Nice hit, Ten-chan!" Naruto whispered.

Tenten whispered, "You too, Naruto-kun….that was the best time I had ever in a fight." Tenten's buns slowly burst out of the rubber bands as she fell to the ground.

Naruto caught Tenten bridal style, "A lady should never have their beautiful face touch the floor and I think you should keep your hair down like this, it looks good on you." Tenten blushed and opened her eyes, causing him to gasp.

"Naruto-kun, what is wrong?" she asked. Naruto said, "Your eyes…they changed color."

Tenten said, "How so?" Naruto took out a kunai knife and held it to her view to see. Tenten gasped at her eye color, they were mismatched, one was red and the other was blue.

"**Lady…"** Dante whispered.

Naruto thought, _"Who is that?"_

Dante said, **"Lady was my friend when Virgil and her father, Arkham opened the gate to Hell to get your ancestor's sword, Force Edge, Lady came to kill Arkham after he sacrificed his own wife and her mother for power. She followed me and Vergil. She was a daughter of a priestess, which was essential to opening the gate since the seal was made of Sparda's blood and the blood of a priestess. In the end, she killed her father after Vergil and I defeated him, then we both became friends ever since and she became known as the Legendary Demon Huntress. She was in love with me and I never noticed until I was too late. I married a woman named Nora while she was heartbroken. Then she married a man named Azrael and I never heard from her since that day. To think…she has a descendent too."**

Naruto thought, _"Tenten is the descendent of the Legendary Demon Huntress, Lady, huh? So that is why Kuwa-san had the weapons of the Sparda line, but does he knows about this change?_

" Virgil said, **"Probably not…but you might have to ask him after the exams."** Naruto nodded and made a Kage Bunshin to stay in the arena while he would escort her to the hospital. "Next match is Neji Hyuga vs. Hinata Hyuga." Hayate said.

**Naruto-** Naruto kicked open the door and found a doctor, "This is Tenten Senzuki, she has minor lacerations on her chest and legs and a major gash on her back. Please take care of her." The doctor took Tenten and set her down in a room. Naruto watched her for a moment and for some reason, he could not resist touch her tan, smooth skin.

Taking in her luscious lips and her smooth chin of her face, he was lost for a moment, _"She is quite cute when she is sleeping…then again, all girls and women are cute when they are sleeping…I better return to the match, so I will see you later…Ten-chan."_Naruto thought.

"**Awww…Naru-chan got a girlfriend…so sweet."**Kasumi said.

The Jinchuuriki retorted, _"Shut up, Kasumi!"_

Kasumi pouted, **"You don't have to be so mean, jeez!"**

Naruto walked down the hall and then he heard a muffled scream. Naruto ran down the hallway toward the scream and kicked the door open to see Zaku with his pants down and a naked Kin gagged and tied up against the bed.

Before Zaku could register what just happened, Naruto took out a kunai and did what all gentleman or women do to rapists…he castrated Zaku's ability to get hard, give children, or even use the bathroom. "I am not letting you rape her…that is your own teammate, you son of a bitch!! Now you will go to Hell without the ability to produce children." Naruto growled out.

Zaku looked fearfully into Naruto's cold eyes, "W-wait a minute!!"

Naruto turned around, with Yamato in hand and took it out and slashed downwards, and then he flicked it back into the sheath. Zaku was silent and slowly fell apart into pieces, and then Naruto pressed a button for emergency service, "Clean up on room 235 please."

Naruto turned to Kin, "You are safe now!" Kin squirmed a bit in front of him, but Naruto placated her saying, "Shh, shh, it's okay….I am here to help, okay?"

Naruto pulled out a kunai and the kunoichi started to whimper and scream out, muffled by the gad. "Hey, shh, I am not going to hurt you, okay? Just relax, I am going to get you out of those bonds of yours, alright?"

Kin looked into Naruto's eyes and found nothing but sincerity and calmness washed over her body as she sank deeper and deeper into his pools of oceans. Naruto proceeded to release from her bonds with his eyes closed.

As a gentleman, he despised seeing women raped and the Oto kunoichi's dignity was stolen from her. Naruto wrapped her up in his coat and picked her up bridal style, raced out the window to his home. Minutes later, a nurse that would walk in the room to find a missing kunoichi, tattered sheets, and gory pieces that once stood an ambitious boy.

**Namikaze Complex-** Kin and Naruto went inside the house and Naruto set her on the bed, he made yet another Kage Bunshin to watch and he went and searched her mother's room for some clothes. Then he came inside and gave her a beige shirt and black pants.

"There you go, Kin! Here are some clothes and I want you to stay here because now that Zaku is dead, I fear Dosu may try to kill or worse, rape you if I leave you in the hospital."

Kin nodded and Naruto said, "Good, now I want you to change here, I will turn my back so you can have some modesty and usually girls tried to kill themselves after they have been almost raped. Kin nodded and blushed furiously as she undressed and put on his mother's clothes, it seems to fit her nicely.

"There! Now, Kin, I will have to go back to the arena to watch the matches, okay?" Naruto said.

Kin spoke for the first time, "W-Why?"

Naruto turned to her, "I don't understand."

The kunoichi said, "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I tried to kill your friends." Naruto said, "Yes, under orders from Orochimaru. If he knew that he was going to give Sasuke that hickey of his, then he was intentionally trying to get you killed. Also you were belittled and hit by your own teammates, the rape was the final straw with me. I will not stand for a woman like you get raped no less by your teammate."

Kin said, "I thought you are just keeping me here for information on Orochimaru."

Naruto said, "That is part of it and the fact Orochimaru is using you. I don't think you are weak, you are stronger than some of the kunoichi, mostly which are fangirls. Also I think you want to get away from all of this, but someone or something dear to you is holding you back…who is he or she?"

Kin said, "T-Tayuya. She is one of the Sound Four, Orochimaru's bodyguard. She is my only friend and I am the only one who knows her true side."

Naruto said, "Will she be here during the invasion?" Kin froze for a moment, "How did you know about that?" Naruto said, "I didn't…it seems that he will do the invasion during the Chunin Exams Finals, but he doesn't have enough forces since Oto is a new village, so he must be allied with a country."

Kin answered, "It is Suna, he plans to kill the Kazekage and masquerade as him to get close to the Hokage." Naruto smirked, "Well, he forgot one thing….he doesn't know Naruto Uzumaki, he doesn't who the fuck he is dealing with. I will be back in a few hours."

Kin grabbed his hand and whispered, "No…please…don't leave me…here alone." Naruto sighed and squeezed her hand gently, "I have to or they might suspect something, but I will leave a Kage Bunshin with you." Naruto let go off her hand slowly and shunshined to the match.

**Match- (A few minutes before Naruto comes)-**Neji and Hinata faced each other. Neji spoke first, "I never thought that I would be facing you." Hinata replied quietly, "Neji-nii-san." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Never knew that Hinata had a brother." Kakashi replied, "That is because they aren't Naruto…they are member of the Hyuga clan, but they are not brother and sister."

Sakura asked the silver-haired jonin, "So then…what are they?" Kakashi said, "They are members of the Hyuga's Main and Branch Houses." Lee said, "Hinata is part of the Main House, while Neji is in the Branch House."

Naruto asked, "So why does Neji look mad at her for?"

Lee said, "Many things happened between both houses and they are at odds right now."

Naruto said, "Hinata would not dare hurt her cousin, but Neji will. This is a bad match-up if he does anything serious."

Hayate shouted, "Begin!"

Neji said, "Before we begin, I like to speak freely, Hinata-sama….you don't make a good shinobi, forfeit the match." Hinata's eyes widened and she looked to the side.

Neji continued, "You are too kind, you wish for peace and avoid conflict…you agree with others, never resisting. You have no confidence in yourself and the Chunin Exam could be taken as a team of three…you couldn't turn down the request, couldn't you?"

Hinata said, "N-No, I w-wanted to change myself…do something on my own." Neji said, "As I thought….Hinata-sama, you are a spoiled brat of the Main Family. People can't change themselves, losers will always be losers. Their personality and strength can't change at all."

Naruto frowned as he thought, _"Immediately I don't like his ass at all for saying that."_

The destiny jackass continued, "Because people can't change, differences were born and the terms loser and elite were created. Looks, brains, personality, ability, size…all people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against and then they suffer under their own means. Just like the fact that you were born in the Main Family and I in the Branch."

Naruto thought, _"Okay, this guy is really pissing me off with this destiny shit he is spouting out of his ass."_

Neji said, "I can see through you with my Byakugan…you are acting strong, but really you want to run and hide."  
Hinata retorted feebly, "N-No, I really…"

Sakura said, "What is the Byakugan?"

Kakashi said, "In terms of insight, it surpasses the Sharingan. There are rumors that the Uchiha clan originates from the Hyuga clan."

Naruto commented, "It is probably true…both clans are pompous bastards any way…and Sakura, put your goddamn hand down." Sakura put her hand down instantly as she noticed Naruto's tone. _"Naruto is pissed for some reason….I better not bother him."_ She thought to herself. Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, apologize to…"

Naruto turned to give him a look that instantly shut the jonin up, "Don't talk to me about apologizing. I am very tired and Sakura hitting me on my head will not help me in my state, so shut up and drop it." Neji activated the Byakugan for an intimidation tactic, making Hinata's eye move in the upper left corner, then the lower right corner and she touched her pointer finger to her mouth.

Neji smirked smugly, "Like I said, I can see through. Your eye went up to the upper left meaning you are remembering your painful past, then in the lower right, that is a sign that you are imagining physical and mental pain…you are imagining that you are going to lose!!"

The real Naruto appeared in a shunshin, "Tenten is in the hospital safely…Okay, you are dismissed." The clone nodded and dispersed itself, Naruto immediately sorted its memories and glared at Neji, "This guy is your teammate, Lee…he is such an asshole to his own cousin, no less."

Hinata flinched, raising her arms as Neji continued, "Raising your arms in front of yourself means that you are trying to distance yourself from me because everything that I predicted was true. Furthermore, touching your lip is a personality trait that reveals a disturbance, you are trying to soften the nervousness that you feel. So in basic reality, you haven't realized that you can't change your fate!"

Naruto could not take it no more and laughed out loud, catching everyone's attention, "Hahahahaha!" Neji, Hinata, and the others looked at Naruto.

The Jinchuuriki said, "So I guess you can't change yourself from being such an asshole, Neji…because you see, Hinata here has changed herself…normally she would not approach you in a fight, yet she said. You believe that Hinata is weak and defenseless all because she is from the Main Family. Ha! What a stupid excuse to bully her around, you are just jealous because you wasn't born in the Main Family. Your so-called Byakugan is blinded, Neji, you can see nothing at all because all you have is shit stuck in your goddamn eyes. The thing that pisses me off other than people who reads porn in public, perverts, and rapists is arrogant people who believe that fate predetermined your life. You make your own path by your actions and decisions, and you are in a dead end, Neji. Hinata, I don't care if he is your god forsaken damn cousin, I wanted you to kick this motherfucker's ass to next week!!"

Hinata thought, _"Naruto-kun…"_

Then she bowed her head while Neji thought, _"By Kami, he is annoying!"_

Then the Hyuga jackass looked at Hinata, her eyes filled with determination, "So you won't forfeit, then I will not be responsible for what happens here." Hinata activated her Byakugan as she thought, "_I will not run away…I will no longer…run away!"_

The Hyuga heiress then slipped into the Hyuga stance, "Neji-niisan, let's fight!" Neji slipped into the same stance, "Fine.." Both of them charged at each other. Lee said, "I thought so, their stances are similar to each other, the same Hyuga style." Sakura said, "Hyuga style?" Lee answered, "That style…is the strongest taijutsu besides the Senkou style used by the Yondaime.

_**(Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Phanatic Remix) plays)**_

Hinata and Neji fiercely battled and mesmerized the audience with the deadly dance of death. Hinata's flexibility against Neji's knowledge and control of chakra were clashed between each other, each trying to overpower and gained the upper hand. Then Hinata saw an opening and aimed her chakra at Neji's torso, catching a scratch on him.

Neji stepped back, clutching his chest, "Ugh!"

Naruto smiled, "Go, Hinata, you kick his ass. Prove to him that you are not weak." He said quietly as he watched her.

Sakura said, "But she only barely hit him."

Lee said, "That is the thing…a slight scratch is all it takes. That is all it needs."

Sakura said, "Explain, Lee-kun."

Gai stepped in, "The Hyuga style taijutsu has been passed down. The taijutsu Lee and I used, Goken, is solely for bruises and breaking bones while the Hyuga style, Juken, causes damage to the chakra network. It may not look impressive, but you feel the aftereffects as the battle progresses." Hinata fought, pressuring Neji to go on the defensive.

Shino thought, "_Hinata's in control of the battle…Naruto, you actually gave her the confidence to stand up for herself and now I am seeing the true Hinata Hyuga."_

Kurenai thought, _"Hinata…"_

Sakura said, "So they attack the chakra network system."

Naruto said, "Anybody can utilize this style by knowing the anatomy of the body well, but their Byakugan helps them perfect the style…since they can see the chakra network." Hinata and Neji jumped back from a moment and clashed into. "Did she get him?" Sakura said loudly. Hinata coughed up blood, shocking everyone. Neji said, "So this is the extent of the Main Family household."

Hinata thought as she knocked Neji's arm away and aimed at his head, _"Not yet!"_ Neji's eyes widened as he quickly reacted by grabbing her arm and pressing a point. Then he pulled back her sleeves to show red dot-like bruises on her arms. "No way…from the beginning, you…"Hinata said.

"Exactly, I have stopped your flow of chakra in your arms. You can no longer utilize the Jyuken style against me, it was fated that you will lose." Hinata was knocked back in the chest and she skidded a few feet away from him.

She struggled to get up as Neji said, "Hinata-sama, there is a difference in talent that will never change between us…the difference that makes you the loser and me the elite. This reality cannot be changed, from the moment you said you did not want to run, you were setting yourself up for regret, you should be overcome with desperation. Forfeit!"

As that moment, Hinata stood up, "I…don't…go back…on my word…because that is also my nindo…my ninja way."Naruto smirked as he thought, _"She stole my nindo, heh, go get him, Hinata!"_The Kyuubi jailer shouted, "Go get him, Hinata, show him what you can do." Naruto said to himself, "I never knew that Hinata had a personality like this."

Sakura said, "She is like you…she was also watching you from a distance."

Naruto said, "So that explains the blushes and stuttering…I may ask for a date after I go with Tenten." Hinata began to cough up a large amount of blood.

"_She is at her limit…any more damage and she'll…"_ Kurenai thought in panic. Kakashi said, _"This Neji is quite formidable…I doubt that Sasuke or Naruto will be able to beat him."_ Gai thought, _"She can't defeat him…Neji would most likely survive this test."_ Gaara looked intently at the fight, who knew what thoughts were going through his unstable mind.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and the Jinchuuriki smiled and nodded. The heiress then charged at her cousin. She thought, "Naruto-kun…I have always watched you for years. I don't know why, but when I look at you, I feel like I can do anything. I feel courage…I feel like I am worth something, that is how I began to feel." Neji blocked her arm and raised his palm to plant her a strike to the chin. She skidded back only to charge at him.

Kurenai thought_, "Hinata…you used to always quit…I know better than anyone else about the tough training you put yourself into. You would fail missions and were weak when it mattered the most, eventually losing your confidence quickly. But…that child is no more because the woman I see has changed._"

Hinata thought to herself, _"I have always watched you, Naruto-kun…but now you are the one watching me."_

Neji attacked Hinata in the chest as he said, "You understand nothing, your attacks have done nothing since the beginning." Hayate stepped in, "As it seems that Hinata Hyuga can't…" Naruto interrupted, "You might wanna rethink that…"

Sakura shouted, "What are you saying, you baka…can't you see that she can't continue."

Naruto said softly, "Sakura…you really don't know me at all, do you?"

Sakura said, "What?"

Naruto turned to her, "If you did really knew me, you should know….that I never like to quit."

Gasps were heard in the audience and Sakura tore her gaze to see a standing Hinata. "Because I never give up at all…remember in your brain, Sakura." Naruto said, smiling at Hinata.

"Why…Why do you persist on standing? If you keep on pushing yourself, you will die." Neji asked.

Hinata thought, _"Because the person that I admire is finally watching me."_

The Hyuga princess declared, "It's not over!"

Neji scoffed, "Acting touch is futile, I can see that you can barely stand at all. From the time of your birth, the responsibilities of the Main Family were pressed upon you. You have always hated your weakness, but people can't change Fate. There is no need to suffer, so let it go!"

Hinata replied softly, but strongly, "You are wrong, Neji…because that person that is suffering and lost in the destinies of the Main and Branch families is actually you." Suddenly something snapped in Neji and he charged the weakened Neji, only feeling a blue hand on his face. "_What?"_ He thought.

"URAHHH!!!" Naruto shouted, dragging Neji's head on the ground before throwing Neji into the wall, embedding a life-size crack of Neji's person. Everyone looked in shock to see Naruto with the Devil Bringer out in play, glaring fiercely at him_._

"_That arm…he is truly the 4th__Hokage's son. He is actually alive!"_ Kurenai, Asuma, and the rest of the jonin except Kakashi thought in shock.

"You stay your ass right there…I will deal with you later." Naruto said coldly. Then he turned to Hinata, who quietly slumped into his arms. "Did I do well, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked softly.

Naruto brushed a bang out of her face and whispered, "You did good, very good, Hinata-chan. Now stay still while I heal you." Naruto lifted his Devil Bringer, which suddenly turned a light green.

With a wave of his hand, he healed her internal injuries in a second, "There…now rest, Hinata-chan, I will come and visit you when the preliminaries are done, alright?"

Hinata said, "Promise?"

Naruto gave her a warm smile, "I promise because I never go back on my word…that is my nindo, my ninja way." Hinata smiled before she drifted off to sleep. Naruto handed her to the medics and said, "Make sure that she is safe…or I will make all your lives a living hell just like what I am doing to Neji in the exams."

The jonin except Kurenai and Asuma pulled Neji out of the wall, but Neji decided to shoot his mouth off, "Hey...You, the loser over there. Two things…One, if you are a shinobi, you should cut out the pathetic cheering of others. Two, in the end, once a loser always a loser!"

Naruto summoned Yamato on the quick draw and Neji flinched to see Yamato dangerously close to his jugular. The sword had a bead of blood flowing from Neji's neck and the only thing keeping him alive was Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, and Hayate.

All of them were struggling to keep him at bay as Naruto growled, "Well then I will return the favor by telling you two things. One, you need to man up and stop sucking on your dad's little screw he calls a dick and two, you are motherfucking dead…do you hear me, despite you are Hinata's cousin and Tenten's teammate, your blood will be spilled tenfold. It wouldn't matter if I become a missing Nin if I kill you unintentionally."

Naruto said, "You guys can let me go, now I said my peace."

Naruto was released and went to Hinata's blood to cover his left hand with it. He held his fist to him, "I swear you will suffer her pain on her blood…ore wa kesshite yurusanai!!"

Neji was unnerved at his statement because slightly behind and beside Naruto there was a silhouette of a devil.

Kasumi said, **"Oh, he is so going to die for messing with Hina-chan."**

Dante said,** "That was low, I mean, I can't talk since Virgil and I did the same thing, but seeing someone else do it is cruel."**

Virgil said, **"That boy pissed off a Sparda and you know that a Sparda becomes extremely sadistic when it comes down to hurting friends or family."**

Nero didn't say anything, knowing that this situation was similar to him and Kyrie when Sanctus had her kidnapped.

Kakashi scolded, "Naruto, you shouldn't make claims that you…"

Naruto shouted, "If you are trying to steer me from hurting him severely or lecture me on my actions, then save your shit, Hatake-san. I can't believe that your sensei had faith in you. You are still that 13-year-old pompous bastard that you are, when your teammate died. You have not changed a bit. Take your ass out of my sight! "

Kakashi's eye widened in shock as Naruto shunshined back away from Gai, Lee, Neji and his team to stand by Kurenai and Shino.

**Time skip-End of Preliminaries-** Naruto made sure to stand away from Neji, so he would not attempt to plunge his hand into Neji's gut and string out his intestines…painfully slow. "Congratulations to the finalists…the finals will be held one month from now." Hayate said, "So you will draw lots to see who gets paired up…starting from the left.

Temari said, "7"

Naruto said, "What does it takes to be #1?"

Shino said, "6"

Kankuro said, "5, my lucky number"

Gaara said, "3"

Shikamaru said, "What a drag, its 9"

Dosu said, "8"

Neji said, "2"

Neji looked at Naruto to see a slow malicious smile that would put Ibiki to shame appear on his face.

Everyone all thought, _"Oh, he is so screwed!"_

Ibiki and Anko thought, _"That boy needs to be in the Torture and Interrogation Division."_

Sarutobi said, "We shall see you guys in a month."

_**Hakureisaiga-And that concludes the Preliminaries, I am so awesome....now I shall show the sadistic nature of Naruto. Neji's fate-loving ass is going to rape over for Hinata. This is personal since I hated the fact that he actually did that. Read and review, you guys, now if you will excuse me, I will be torturing Neji along with Naruto until the next chapter.**_

_**Hakureisaiga-We have another Devil Arm, Kakashi getting chewed out, Neji getting PWNED!!, NaruTen moment with a date and our lovely NaruHina moment.**_

_**Naruto- You will pay for your cruelty ( turn to a gagged Neji)**_

_**Hakureisaiga- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!! (Door closes and muffled screams are heard)**_


	9. Visits, Training, and Dates

_**Hakureisaiga- Ladies and gentleman, the moment you have all been waiting for. The next continuing chapter of The Destiny of Sparda's Descendent. But first, review answering**_

_**Ymere- Yes, yes he does**_

_**Firedamio-Oh…I will and I will have fun doing it…Neji will be Naruto's bitch**_

_**Snake1980- Out of all the kunoichi, Tenten reminded me the most of Lady. Both of them are sexy, always have an assortment of weapons on their persona, flexible, and…personally if Tenten's hair was down, she would look better. I will consider Temari, but I am still fixing on another blond.**_

_**Kiyomos-Good, just make some suggestions where I can improve on**_

_**Sky Zephyrus-Sounds like a plan!**_

_**Animefanbren-Hell yea, just picture it- Hokage and head of the Torture and Interrogation Division, he will wreak havoc across the land (insert evil laugh)**_

_**Zero Kenzuki-Thanks! Keep reviewing**_

_**Puffdadder-Thanks for the review**_

_**Stc-dragon- Only you don't know how long I wanted to do this! I have been racking my brain of torture methods for Neji**_

_**Aragon Potter- I figured I throw in a little Kakashi bashing for at least three chapters and for Neji, refer to Stc-dragon**_

_**Fenrir89-You will have more!**_

_**Narutohina86-You will get your fill of chapter in 3-2-1**_

**Chapter 9-Meeting the Legendary Ero-Sennin**

**Hospital-** "Excuse me, do you know what room Hinata Hyuga is in?" Naruto asked a nurse. "Why do you want to know…get the hell out of here, you are not welcome here!" the nurse said in a venomous tone.

Naruto unleashed his killing intent all on her, "Let's get something straight…when I ask you a motherfucking question, you give a motherfucking answer. I don't want some shit that comes out of your mouth, alright, bitch? You are lucky that I don't raise hell in this place…now I will ask you again, what…is…Hinata…Hyuga's…room!?"

The nurse collapsed as she whispered, "R-Room 376."

Naruto cut it off and said coldly, "I advise you to never deny me again….the boy that you thought you could walk all over died on a mission and this is the new me…remember that and never forget your place!"

He left the nurse on the floor, crying as he walked to Hinata's room. The Sparda walked inside to find Hinata with another visitor- the ever stoic Hiashi Hyuga.

Naruto looked at them, "Hello, Hiashi-san…hey, Hinata-chan, how are you feeling?"

Hinata smiled at him, "I-I am fine, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto took out a scroll and unsealed a bouquet of daffodils, "Ino said that daffodils signify that it is a strong flower that waits the hope of spring with the thought of a speedy recovery." Hinata blushed as he set the bouquet beside her. "Excuse me, Uzumaki-san, we were discussing something here of importance…so leave at once."

Naruto said, "You know, Hiashi-san, you could have said that a bit polite. I will leave then."

Naruto walked out the door and then he pulled out a seal that concealed him from the Byakugan when his father was trying to be tracked by Hyugas if he skipped on paperwork.

Naruto put his ear to the door as he heard Hiashi's words. "I can't believe that you lost and to Neji no less, a branch member, Hinata. I am very disappointed in you."

Hinata tried to explain herself, "Father, I tried…"

Hiashi said, "That is not enough, Hinata….you are the heir to the Hyuga throne. You are supposed to be strong and fearless, not timid and shy! I have no choice…I must place the Caged Bird Seal onto you if you keep this up." Hinata bowed her head as her father turned on his heel to the door to find Naruto walked back in, facing her father. "You know, my mother was right…you can be a heartless bastard sometimes."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, "I thought I told you to leave."

Naruto quipped, "Yes, the room, but not the hospital itself…look, Hiashi, I don't care who you are or what kind of political power you have, this is wrong. She is your daughter for Kami's sake…she did her best against Neji."

Hiashi said, "You have nothing to do with this!"

Naruto retorted, "Bullshit!! Hinata-chan is my friend, that makes it my damn business…just because you lost your wife and Hinata happened to look, think, and her personality matches the one whom you fell in love with doesn't give you the damn right to belittle and ridicule her…because the fact is that you, Hiashi Hyuga, are hampering her potential."

Hiashi shook with anger, "Don't you dare speak about Hinote in front of me."

Naruto said, "Hinote-sama had a kind heart and was one of the people that I respect in this village, Hinata reminds me of her a lot in some ways, but she isn't her…so don't push her away like that." Hinata was shocked at Naruto going up against Hiashi Hyuga, a powerful leader and patriarch of the Hyuga clan.

Hiashi grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt, "You little brat…how dare you?"

Naruto said, "I dare because I am certain that Hinote-sama is looking down upon you in shame…do you remember what her last words were, Hiashi, huh? Do you?!" Hiashi began to remember her words, _"Hiashi…I wanted you to promise me that you will not be cold to our children and Neji-kun when I am gone…I don't want to see them hurt at all. Please promise my last request as your loving wife."_Hiashi heard Hinote's voice in his head.

Hiashi thought, _"I remember…I made a promise, and now…I almost forgot about it."_

Naruto was set down as tears threatened to fall from Hiashi's eyes. "I see that you do remember…I didn't know Hinote-sama much, but she was kind and considerate of others, in fact I based my nindo in her honor." Hiashi said, "Uzumaki-san…thank you, thank you for…helping me remember my promise."

Naruto nodded, "The least I could do, Hiashi. All you need was how my father said it, a good kick in the ass. Just make sure that you aren't harsh to Hinata-chan." Hinata said, "Naruto-kun…thank you and is it true that you are going to kill Neji?"

Naruto sighed, "Truly I wanted to avoid that question with the utmost care…but yes, I was going to kill Neji, but I think that you would protest against this, ne?"

Hinata said, "Yes, I believe that Neji is just angry and confused."

Naruto said coolly, "But that doesn't give him the right to try and kill you…if I didn't jump in, your condition would have been worse. You would have gone into cardiac arrest or worse, dead." This information stunned both Hiashi and Hinata.

"Hiashi, don't punish Neji…that will be my job, I will prove that he is wrong about fate…fate is something you make, not something that you let happen." The Jinchuuriki said with conviction.

With that statement, he left the room, leaving Hiashi and Hinata to have a little heart to heart talk. Naruto was about to leave the hospital and heard someone call his name. That someone he really didn't want to talk to for about 2 months at least.

"What, Kakashi? I am busy!" The Jinchuuriki said.

"Naruto, I set you up with a person to train you." Ebisu stepped from behind him and Naruto looked impassive for the moment, "Okay, Ebisu, do you know any advanced chakra control exercises?"

Ebisu nodded, "Affirmative!"

Naruto said, "What are they?"

Ebisu said, "Water walking, senbon balancing, leaf balancing, and kunai balancing."

Naruto said, "Thank you, now I have a request of you…I want you to train Sakura Haruno for the month."

Kakashi and Ebisu said, "What?!"

Naruto said, "Ebisu, with all due respect, though it was a cheap shot, I beat you already and I could kick your ass now with my strength…plus I have my own training regiment. As for Hatake-san, I didn't think you thought so lowly of us…well, I did when I figured out you were playing favorites though. Sakura and I have not learned anything from you except tree-walking."

Kakashi said, "Naruto, you can't ditch Ebisu, I outrank you as a jonin."

Naruto retorted coldly, "Ah, but I outrank you as clan head, so I invoke my status as clan head of Namikaze and ordered you, Ebisu to train Sakura Haruno for the month. If she asked why I sent you, tell her that this is my debt to her for protecting me in the Forest of Death and her bastard of a sensei will probably not teach us anything for about maybe 5 years or so. Also tell her if she doesn't want to left behind, then she will take the offer."

Ebisu nodded and walked away to find Sakura.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, "I can't believe that you actually did that…the least you could have paired me up with could have been Asuma, but I see that your incompetent jackass one-track mind is still set on Uchiha Obito. You have…failed, Kakashi….I don't give a shit if you promise Obito or my father anything because they are…dead! You went back on your words, Kakashi….you abandoned me and Sakura, thus…you are worse than trash!" The words sunk into Kakashi's heart as every word was a knife.

Kakashi thought, _"Am I really that blind? Am I an idiot?"_

**Forest-Secret Training Area-Namikaze Estate-**"Ha, the nerve of him….trying to pass me off as weak. He is lucky that I am not going to kill…maybe humiliate him a bit. Okay, this looks like a good spot." Naruto said to himself, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"**

110 clones came out in existence, then the Jinchuuriki ordered, "Okay, I want you to separate into groups of 10. Team Alastor, you will work on utilizing Alastor, Team Rebellion, work on Rebellion a bit more, some of the moves are a bit slow, I noticed when encountering Echidna, Team Gilgamesh, work on taijutsu and using Gilgamesh hard…I plan on using that during the match with Neji. Team Gambler will work on Red Queen and the Devil Bringer, Team Devil will work on Yamato, Team Alpha, water walking, Team Bravo, senbon balancing, Team Sparda will work on Force Edge, Team Omega will work on leaf balancing, and last but not least, Team Ultima will work on kunai balancing. While you are perfecting the moves on each Devil Arm, I will be battling with our friends and ancestors and discuss battle strategies with them…that includes torture methods for Neji. Hinata did said not to kill him, but it doesn't mean I can rough him up a little bit. You have your assignments, now let's get to work…remember, this is for Hinata-chan!"

All of the Naruto clones shouted, "Right!" The clones began to work furiously while the real Naruto sat down and meditated.

**Mindscape-** _"Kasumi-chan, Dante, Vergil, Nero…c'mon, it's showtime!"_ Naruto said in a serious tone. The vixen said, **"Wow, I never seen you so serious before, Naru-chan!"**

To Kasumi's surprise, the Jinchuuriki doesn't even acknowledge the nickname that he loathed so much as he said, _"That's because…this fight is personal, so help me devise a plan to torture him slowly and/or painfully."_

Kasumi nodded, **"Naruto…you came to the right demon. First, you have to know what his weaknesses are and exploit them."**Naruto thought about it for a minute until he suddenly remembered something, _"When I said something about his dad, it really ticked him off."_

Kasumi nodded**, "Good, he is also prone to anger if you prove him wrong about fate. You will need to be fast and precise with your hits. Most likely, in your current state, will fall against him and he will boast something about fate allowing you to be on his knees before him or some shit like that."**Naruto nodded, _"Also I will only use taijutsu and Gilgamesh on him, his pride will be broken if I defeat in his forte….he will be so ashamed that I actually beat him."_

Kasumi said, **"The mental torture is done…now for the physical torture, you are going to have to learn a new jutsu …it's called the Atomic Hand Jutsu and to restrain him from moving , I will teach you the Kanashibari no Jutsu. For a torturous genjutsu, the Memory Recall Jutsu relives the person's worst pain to an extent."**

Naruto said with an evil smirk, _"Okay, not only you are sexy, but extremely sadistic and deadly….I like that, I am definitely glad you were sealed inside of me."_

Kasumi blushed, **"D-Don't say such things so casually like that!"**

Naruto replied, _"Why? I meant every word, I mean, if I never met you, my family would still be alive, but on the other hand, I would never meet a great, powerful, and beautiful ally and friend, such as you, Kasumi-chan."_

Kasumi stuttered, her blush steadily rising, **"D-Do you really m-mean that, Naruto-kun."** The jailor smiled, _"Hai, Kasumi-chan, from the bottom of my beating heart."_

Kasumi's blush took a turn for the worse as its color was quickly matching her tails. _"Ne, Kasumi-chan, are you okay?"_ Naruto said.

The vixen said, **"I-I'm f-fine."**

Naruto persisted, _"Are you sure? I mean, you are pulling a Hinata here, you don't have a fever, do you?"_ Kasumi said, **"I said I'm fine…now let's go and practice those jutsu, but go practice with Dante and Vergil. I will be there in a few minutes."**

Naruto nodded, _"Right, I will get to work…just wait, Neji, I will make you suffer!"_

Nero appeared behind Kasumi as he spoke, **"You know, if you feel for him that much….you gotta tell him how you feel."**Kasumi said, **"I-I-I can't….I'm not in love with Naruto-kun, I won't say that I'm in love**_**(A/N: I was about to bust out that song from Hercules too when I thought of this phrase)**_

Nero said, **"The first step is denial."**

Kasumi shouted, **"Urusei!!"**

Nero retorted, **"The second step is anger!"**

Kasumi said, **"If I am in love with him, I would have jumped him the second he came in."** Nero chuckled, **"The third step is bargaining!"**

Kasumi said, **"I am not in love with him…maybe infatuated, but not in love. He isn't in love with me either, he had others, and he could never love a demon."**

Nero smirked, **"Congratulations, Kasumi, you reached the fourth step, depression. Next is the final and fifth step…acceptance."**

Kasumi turned on her heel and huffed in annoyance, **"I am not in love with Naru-kun, Nero…you are impossible."**

Nero retorted, **"You have been saying Naru-kun or Naruto-kun for the past five minutes, Kasumi-chan."** Kasumi blushed and went toward Naruto, Dante, and Vergil.

Nero said to himself, **"Yeah, I said that plenty of times with Kyrie in my mind until I realized that what I could have lost when Sanctus-teme kidnapped her. I just hope the same thing doesn't happen to you…Kasumi-chan."**

2 hours later, Naruto had got a grasp of the Atomic Hand and Kanashibari, he could do the Memory Recall, but only for 3 minutes, the longest Kasumi could do was 3 years and that was if she wasn't pissed off. Naruto dispelled his clones in these groups received the memories, torn muscles, aching and was panted heavily.

He could hardly move at all, but with Kasumi's help, he was able to reach the hot springs and decided to relax and rest for a bit. _**(A/N-You guys know what's coming next)**_ The Namikaze heir sank into the hot spring water with a loud sigh.

"_Now …when I get home, I need to stop by the shop to pick up Tenten, so I will spend about fifteen or twenty minutes to relax since it's 6:00. I need to get my mind off of Neji-teme."_ Naruto mused in his mind.

Then suddenly he heard giggling near the women's onsen. _"I know that type of giggle anywhere…who the hell would stoop so low to peek on women. That 's what Playboy was invented for, for Kami's sake."_ Naruto thought in irritation.

Naruto quickly got dressed and walked around the hot springs to see a white-haired pervert peeking through a hole in the women's onsen.

"Oi, Ero-oji-san, stop doin that. If you want to get off, go to the brothel or use Playboy." Naruto declared. The man ignored him and waved him away. Naruto fixed his jaw, and then he pulled out Ebony and Ivory to shoo at him, "Bye bye, pervert."

The pervert jumped away, but Naruto appeared behind him, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Sparda, and thought that bastard of a sensei, Kakashi didn't teach me anything, this is the best time to use it on perverts like you."

Kasumi said, **"Oh hell no…"**

Naruto shouted, **"Konoha Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi- Sparda style!!"**He rammed Ivory up his asshole and shot an overcharged bullet, causing the pervert to get propelled into the women's onsen.

Immediately the women shrieked and proceeded to beat the crap out of the poor pervert.

Kasumi's eye twitched, **"He actually…used that move."**

"Well…I defeated a pervert with time to spare…I got to get ready for my date with Ten-chan." Naruto said as he walked away toward his house to get ready for his date." The pervert pulled himself out of the hole that the women beat him, _"Owww…did he say his name was Sparda?!"_ he thought to himself.

**Senzuki Shop-** Naruto arrived at the shop ten minutes till seven. He wore a violet dress shirt with a black dress pants with custom-made purple shoes. "Ohayo, Kuwa-san!" the Jinchuuriki called out. Kuwa turned to see Naruto and whistled, "Wow…you can clean up nice, Naruto-san. Let me call Tenten down…Hey, Tenten, Naruto is here."

Both men heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Naruto was in awe at what he saw. Tenten was dressed in a black Chinese dress with red and blue dragons intertwining with each other all over the back and front.

"Wow…beautiful…and you kept your hair down too!" Naruto commented.

Tenten blushed, "T-Thanks!"

Tenten's uncle said, "You look beautiful, Tenten…now you two, I want you to be back by 9 pm. sharp…oh, and no stopping at hotels, don't think I know what goes down on in there."

Naruto and Tenten blushed as they shouted, "We aren't going to do that…it's only the first date!"

Kuwa said, "What? Anything could happen, plus as Tenten's guardian and a friend of your mother, it is my responsibility to embarrass you both…now go and have fun." Naruto and Tenten walked out, but not without Kuwa shouting another embarrassing comment. "Make sure you guys use protection, I heard Trojan works wonders."

Naruto and Tenten blushed heavily as they walked faster to the jazz club.

Jazz Club-Naruto and Tenten walked in to find bumping music, a band playing, food and drinks all around. "Now this is what I call a party! Shall we dance, Ten-chan?" Naruto said, looking at her. Tenten nodded, "Yeah, as you say Naruto-kun, let's rock this joint!" Kasumi huffed as she thought, _**"That hussy…Naruto-kun is mine…wait, did I just say that?"**___Nero thought as he glanced at her, _**"Looks like someone is jealous."**_ The Spardas and Kyuubi were in chairs watching Naruto's date with Tenten, eating popcorn, pizza, and drinking Miller Lite. **"Go ahead, kid, work that Sparda charm on her!"** Dante shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Naruto smirked at Tenten, oblivious to the people in his mind, "You seem very energetic today…Ten-chan."

Tenten blushed, "What can I say, your personality is…contagious."

Naruto led her to the middle of the dance floor, "Yeah, I get that a lot from people." He wrapped his arm around her waist suddenly making Tenten eep. Naruto chuckled at her, making Tenten slap his chest lightly and then she placed her hand on his shoulder.

They danced in harmony to the upbeat music. As their feet lightly glided across the dance floor, the two descendents of the demon hunters were watched by girls and boys alike with mixed looks of lust, jealousy and awe.

Soon the song ended and the audience clapped their hands, making Naruto and Tenten become startled a little bit. **"Damn, kid's got some moves on the dance floor."** Dante whistled.

Kasumi smiled softly, but clenched her hands in her lap, _**"I feel happy for Naru-kun, but what…what is this feeling I have?"**_ she thought.

Nero voiced her thoughts, whispering in her ear, **"That is called jealousy, Kasumi…you are jealous because you wish that was you to be dancing with Naruto, and not Tenten. If you don't tell him sometime, you just might lose him forever."**

Kasumi thought, _**"I..am in love with Naruto-kun."**_

Nero smiled as he thought, _**"Bingo, she finally reached the last step…acceptance."**_

**Party-**Kurenai, Hana, and Anko were sitting on a table near the dance floor. "Now this is the life…drinking sake and being with friends." Anko said, tipping back into her chair. Kurenai glanced over to the dance floor to see a crowd surrounding the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey, what is the commotion about there." The Genjutsu Mistress asked.

Hana said, "Let's check it out then."

The three kunoichi walked over and pushed themselves into the crowd to see Naruto and Tenten dancing the night away.

"Is that…Naruto Uzumaki?" Hana asked.

Kurenai said, "Actually his new name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Sparda, but it is not out to the public, so keep it to yourself for now." Hana nodded and Anko had a light blush on her face, which Kurenai instantly caught. "What's wrong, Anko, why are you blushing?" she asked.

Anko said, "Well, remember when I told about that guy with the sexual comment…that happens to the gaki." Kurenai looked toward the dancing Naruto and Tenten, "That must be Tenten, the weapons specialist of Gai's team….she looks nice in that dress." she said, looking at them.

Naruto noticed the three kunoichi looking at them as the dance and music came to a close. "Hello, ladies, enjoyed the show?" Naruto said, walking toward them with his arm wrapped around Tenten's waist. "Yeah, gaki, you mind giving me private dances?"

Naruto wagged his fingers, "Sorry, Anko-chan, I have a date right now, maybe next Thursday at 7:30 pm." Anko said, "You are asking for a date with Anko Mitarashi, the Snake Mistress and former apprentice of Orochimaru." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Anko-chan, you are not the snake pedophile only his apprentice, you are you and Orochi-teme is Orochi-teme."

Anko gave him a smile, her real smile at him, "Fine, I will accept your request!" Tenten thought as she stared at Anko, _"Hey, he is mine…snake lady. Whoa…where did that come from?"_Naruto said, "It is eight o'clock now, let's take a break, Ten-chan. Well, we see you ladies around." Hana said, looking at his toned butt, "You got to admit...he is a looker, hmm…nice ass." Kurenai scowled, "Hana-chan!" The Inuzaka vet protested, "What?!"

**Table-** Tenten said, sipping on lemonade, "This is nice, Naruto-kun…you are a great dancer, you actually didn't step on my toes." Naruto laughed, "Hey, are you mocking me? I thought that I was doing great or were you just toying with me?" Tenten giggled, "Relax, Naruto-kun, I was just kidding." Naruto said, "Good because I was playing along too."

Tenten lightly hit him, "You tricked me!"

Naruto replied, "All is fair in love and war, Ten-chan!"

He sat back drinking out of his sake cup as Tenten commented, "You can't be drinking sake, you are underage." Naruto said, "As a ninja in the field, I am obligated to live with the pleasures of alcohol and sex if I am obligated to kill, Tenten. In translation, if you're old enough to kill, then you are old enough to drink and make passionate love."

Tenten's face flushed at the thought of Naruto naked. "Oh, somebody is thinking naughty thoughts about me, ne, Ten-chan?"

Tenten stuttered, "S-sona."

Naruto said, changing the subject, "So Tenten, tell me about yourself."

Tenten said as she overcame her blush, "Well, when I was five, I lost my parents…they were on a mission together and a platoon of Iwa ninjas found them. They fought bravely, taking the platoon with them in the end. Then Kuwa took me in and there I got into weapons. A few years, I had this uncanny ability to hit targets dead center at any given angle, I began to pass it off as only luck, but one time I threw a kunai, trying to aim at a target behind another one. I secretly wanted to hit the second one, but threw toward the first one in front. It veered around the tree, answering my desires and I knew that I had a great ability for weapons. Every weapon I knew I mastered within a few months. In school, I was constantly teased as a perfectionist by some of the kids in my class. I would try to scare away, but I realized that someone would get hurt. I ignored them and kept the pain inside my heart."

Naruto mused in thought as he listened, _"She is kind of like me, teased and scorned for something that she had no control of."_

Tenten said, "Then I got on a squad with Neji Hyuga, the rookie of the year and Rock Lee, the so called dead last of the year. I did admire both Neji and Lee a lot for their ability and determination, even had a crush on Neji, but I realized that he would never notice me, so I waited for the right guy to come and find me. I think, Naruto…that it might be you."

Naruto was shocked for a second, "M-Me?!"

Tenten nodded, blushing lightly, "Yes, when you step in the shop that day, I had a sudden attraction….I wanted to get to know you better, to see what kind of person are you. In the forest, I found that you cared for your friends and will protect anyone in need of help and during your match against me, I saw that you actually care about me, knowing nothing about me and realized that when you actually put yourself in harm's way for me. From that moment, I felt that I like you a lot."

Naruto said, "Wow…I…I'm ….wow…this is a lot to take in." Tenten looked away, "Oh…then I am sorry to overwhelm you." Naruto waved his hands in protest, "Stop, Ten-chan, you're beautiful, strong, and smart. Sasuke would kill to have a girl like you…wait, that is insulting. Any guy would kill to have you and I am honored to be liked by you. So I would love to be your boyfriend if you would have me."

Tenten smiled at him, "Yes…yes, I would, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at her and smiled softly, "I will be back in a little moment." Tenten shouted inwardly at her accomplishment, "Could this night get any better?" Her thoughts were answered when Naruto came back and a familiar song started to play. "That's…Forever In Love by Kenny G." The weapons mistress whispered in shock.

She turned to see a beaming Naruto, "You didn't…how did you know?"

Naruto replied, "How do you think mentioned your favorite song?"

Tenten smiled inwardly, _"Thanks…Uncle Kuwa."_

Naruto came closer and slipped his hand around her waist yet again, Tenten snaked her hand around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers. As the song played, they danced in a circle or as Iruka-sensei taught Naruto the zone. When a slow song is playing, you never exceed the amount of your zone. Tenten's eyes looked up into Naruto's cerulean eyes, making her lost sight of the real world.

The only thing that was there…that mattered was Tenten and Naruto, that was all that mattered to her. Then Tenten's head lay on Naruto's shoulder and the Jinchuuriki pulled her closer to his strong chest. As the song reached its end, Tenten tilted her head and lean in, Naruto met her implication and their lips blossomed into a ripening kiss.

The song ended and their lips separated. Naruto felt a spark run between them and a sudden urge to kiss her again. "That was…exhilarating." Tenten said breathlessly. Naruto replied, "Yeah, that was…refreshing. Well, it is time to get you home before Kuwa-san tries to kill me for taking your virginity or something."

Tenten blushed at the implication and nodded. The two walked out of the club, their hands intertwined and a newfound respect and love for each other.

**Senzuki Shop-**"Well, Naruto-kun, I had a great time tonight." Tenten said. Naruto said, "So did I, but…do you know what could make it better?"

Tenten turned to him, "What?"

Naruto said, "This!"

He clamped his lips onto hers, Tenten's eyes widened at the sudden contact and then she slowly closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss. Suddenly the door opened and a camera flash snapped a picture. The teens sprang back to see Kuwa with a grin, a camera in one hand and a video camera in the other. "Ah…their first kiss, how sweet and I got it all on video and picture too."

Naruto and Tenten shouted while blushing, "Uncle! Kuwa-san!"

Kuwa continued, "Well, I see you and Tenten are together now, but Naruto, you do know that you have to take multiple wives for your clan since you fall under the Clan Restoration Act, right?" Naruto nodded, "Sadly yes, I was planning to tell you, Tenten tomorrow, but I will only get girls that love me for who I am and not my status."

Tenten smiled at him, "It's okay, I am bisexual anyway."

Naruto gaped at her for a minute, but then he recovered, "That's new!"

Nero commented, **"WWhhooaaa……didn't see that coming."**

Dante said, **"Good choice, kid. With her…there are possibilities."**

Vergil said nothing, but in his mind, he was smirking up a storm in respect for his descendent.

Naruto regained his composure and then spoke, "Well then, good night, Kuwa-san, Ten-hime." Kuwa and Tenten went inside the shop, but then the weapon mistress came back to plant Naruto third kiss of the night.

Naruto looked at her as she purposefully swayed her hips, _"I will tell you one thing…she is a feisty one and she got a nice ass too."_ He thought to himself. He walked back to his house, touching his lips ever so often while Kasumi was in the back of his mind, seething with jealously, anguish, and anger.

_**Hakureisaiga-And cut, well, guys, let's recap…Naruto has revealed some of his torture methods, he shot a certain pervert in the ass, went on a date with Tenten and gained another with Anko. Also Kasumi has realized that she is in love with our handsome half-devil. Now what will happen next?**_

_**Naruto-You guys have no idea, so you are going to have to wait, also you guys can send your own torture techniques for Neji, but it can't be gruesome...well, actually, send the gruesome ones…I think we will use them on Orochimaru.**_

_**Hakureisaiga-Oh hell yea, that is a good idea, send them please and review!**_


	10. Meeting Jiraiya of the Sennin

_**Hakureisaiga- I am back, bitches! Sorry for the late update, my laptop charger short circuited but gave me time to write a chapter and a half.**_

_**Naruto- Time for some action and romance!**_

_**xxKumo's Red Hazexx- Yes, this shall be a harem fic**_

_**Narutohina56- Oh, c'mon, I could probably use it for Orochimaru just send them**_

_**Beserkians fury- Fixed it, thanks for telling me, I forgot to do it *sweatdrops at the fading darkness and screams of agony***_

_**Snake1980- Good, and yes, I might have Hana go after him**_

_**Zero Kenzaki- You're awesome for reviewing**_

_**Ymere- (slow evil smirk appears) HEHEHEHE!! Yes, I will do that!**_

_**Oraman Asturi- I am going to do that in the next chapter, I am not going to do that whole Kyuubi and Naruto love scene in the mindscape**_

_***crackles manically* - Wow, you enjoy torturing Orochimaru. Nice, but #1 is not worthy for Orochi-teme, though the others are better**_

_**Dragon Watcher- Nope, never thought of a Ral Grad crossover, I haven't finished reading the manga yet.**_

_**Vanpire- You shall have more!**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Ikuze!**_

Sakura thought to herself as Ebisu supervised her training, _"Ugh…I will not…be left…behind! Naruto said that I have changed and now…I have an opportunity to show him and Sasuke-kun that change."_

Ebisu fixed his glasses, "_She is such a determined girl…maybe Naruto is not that bad after all. First, Konohamaru and now Sakura,"_ he thought to himself, _"That Hyuga boy better watch out or I am afraid that he just may end up dead."_

As Sakura finished up her set of push ups, she began to think back to the day that she first met Ebisu. (_**Flashback no Jutsu**_) _"Sakura….there is something here to see you." Her uncle called out to her. Sakura, after learning Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki, moved out of her parents' house and now lived with her uncle. Her uncle, Kazuma Haruno bore no ill will toward Naruto unlike his brother and sister-in-law, he saw Naruto as the container. Sakura went downstairs to meet a tall, skinny man with a Konoha bandana and black glasses. "Yes, may I help you?" Sakura asked politely. "Yes, are you Haruno Sakura?" the Jonin asked. The cherry blossom nodded and the man continued, "My name is Ebisu, your teammate, Naruto Uzumaki, recommended and ordered me to train you for the month. He said if you didn't want to be left behind, you would take this training. Sakura bowed her head for a moment and clenched her fist tightly, then she lifted her head up slowly and Ebisu saw her jade eyes hardened with determination, "When do we start?" she asked.__**(Flashback Ends)**_

Sakura, over the three weeks, had changed. Her physical strength went up, combined with her agility and quick ability to analyze and think on her feet made her formidable to any Chunin.

From Ebisu, her arsenal went up with Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, Katon: Haisekiho no Jutsu, and Katon: Housenka no Jutsu. Her chakra capacity and control was also increased under his tutelage. "When I see Naruto, I will need to thank him for this," the kunoichi said quietly.

**Naruto-** Naruto gritted his teeth as he attempted to exceed his limit on the Kineshouka no Jutsu (1), _"Damn it, all I can manage for now on twenty minutes. I want to go at least an half hour on Neji, but I guess that it will be more than enough to torture the fate loving excuse of an asshole."_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly ANBU came and Naruto greeted the captain of the squad, "Hey…Uzuki-san." The woman, Yugao Uzuki, an accomplished swordswoman, her skills was only second to one Gekko Hayate, her fiancé.

The reason why that Naruto and Yugao were acquainted was because of Anko, the fact that she protected him from the mob along with Kakashi and her associate Bear. She would often spar against him over the three weeks to work on his speed and usage of Gilgamesh and Yamato.

In turn, Naruto helped her learn the Kage Bunshin to collaborate along with the Crescent Moon style and its ultimate technique, the Crescent Moon Dance. This allowed her more attacks to be incorporated into the technique since it made illusions to confuse the adversary.

"Naru-chan, I told you to call me Neko when I am on duty." She said. Naruto said, "Why do you call me that? One person is bad enough!" Neko said, "Because of your expressions…anyway you are requested by the Hokage." Naruto nodded and Neko did the classic Leaf shunshin to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage's office-** "Ah, Naruto…I am glad that you are here. I have set you up with a person I trusted." Sarutobi said. Naruto said, "Is it Asuma because I would like to learn Hein style." _**(A/N: Hey, I like Asuma, out of all the Jonin in Konoha, he was my favorite…shame, Kishimoto had him killed…teme.)**_

Sarutobi said, "Sorry, but it's not Asuma-kun…you can come in now, Jiraiya." Naruto turned to see Jiraiya and gaped at him, the pervert blinded and did the same expression as they both shouted, "YOU!!!"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "You two know each other?" Jiraiya shouted, "He was the one who shot me into the women's onsen." Neko's killing intent flared on Naruto since she happened to be one of the women in the onsen at the time, but the Sparda shrugged her killing intent off as he shouted, "Well, excuse me for trying to justify and save the dignity of women due to your peeping!"

Jiraiya gulped as Neko's killing intent drew its attention on the Sannin. "Enough! You two will work together! Naruto, despite the fact that my former student is a pervert, he was the one who taught your father and he is one of the Sannin."

Naruto said incredulously, "Are you serious?"

The Sandaime nodded in confirmation and the Jinchuuriki said, "Great, I met two of the Sannin already and I find out that one is a gay pedophile who wants my blood and Sasuke's body and the second is a pervert who can't stop peeping and seems to heal fast after every beating. What is next, the next Sannin drowns his or her troubles in alcohol or something?"

Sarutobi and Jiraiya look at each other uneasily as Naruto finished his sentence,"Oh…c'mon!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Nevertheless, Jiraiya will oversee your training." Hiruzen said sagely.

"Sooo….what exactly are you going to teach me, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya had a tick mark pulsing on his forehead while Sarutobi and Neko tried to stifle their laughs at the Sannin's new nickname. "Well, gaki, I will be teaching you Kuchiyose no Jutsu and how to use the Kyuubi's chakra."

Naruto replied, "Ok, but you don't have to teach how to control her power. We have become friends after I beat some sense into her."

Kasumi mumbled, **"You just got lucky, Naruto."**

Naruto retorted in his mind, _"Sure, Kasumi-chan, and I didn't see you in your naked glory after I defeated you."_ Naruto heard nothing from the vixen, but if he was in his mind, he could have seen her blushing up a storm. "So I have to do is ask and I will receive, but I prefer to use it as a last resort since I like to use my own power."

Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Neko yelled at him, "You talked to Kyuubi?! It is a SHE?!"

Naruto put his pinky finger in his ear as he replied, "Yes and she prefers the term vixen or Kasumi."

Sarutobi commanded, "Explain yourself, Naruto."

The Jinchuuriki said, "Well, when I meditated after Kakashi tipped me off on asking Kyuubi, I went to talk to her. She happened to be an old love interest from my ancestor's past and when she heard my name…she went berserk and we fought. In the end, I came out on top and we became companions, then over time, close friends."

Sarutobi asked, "Why didn't you inform of this encounter sooner?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Ummm…I forgot about it."

The three face faulted to the floor, their feet twitching in the air. "Well…at least I have more time for 'research'." Jiraiya muttered to himself. "Let's go, gaki." Naruto nodded and followed the Sannin to the hot springs.

**Hot Springs-** "Ero-Sennin…I thought you were going to teach me how to perform the Kuchiyose no Jutsu and how to awaken my inner pervert!" Naruto shouted, several tick marks appeared behind his head.

Jiraiya stopped giggling and grew serious, "Okay, now that I have the images in my head, let's get started with your training."

Naruto asked, "What kind of pervert are you?"

Jiraiya answered in gusto, "A SUPER PERVERT!!!"

Kasumi and the Spardas all sweat dropped, _**"He has no shame at all."**_ They all thought in unison.

"Now…watch closely, the seals for the jutsu are boar, dog, bird, monkey, and sheep." Jiraiya instructed as he bit his thumb and performed the seal, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** he shouted as black runes etched across the floor and a big plume of smoke engulfed him.

As it cleared, Naruto looked to see Jiraiya on top of a big toad. "Impressive," Naruto commented, clapping. Then the toad opened its mouth and gave him a scroll. "Open it," the Sannin instructed, "Then send your name in blood and put your fingers on it."

Naruto followed Jiraiya's orders and proceeded to flip through the hand signs, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Our bleached blond hero was covered in a plume of white plume of smoke to summon a small frog, "I'm Gamakichi, nice to meet ya! Got any candy?" Naruto reached into his pouch and gave him a piece of chocolate, "Sweet, I got this jutsu down."

Jiraiya thought, _"Wow, he actually summoned a toad on the first try, but from what Sarutobi told me his chakra control was severely lacking. He must have done a lot of chakra control exercises, I mean, I summoned a tadpole on my first try."_ Then he spoke, "Okay, Naruto, you did great, but now you have to figure out how much chakra it takes to summon the boss."

Naruto thought, _"Hey, Kasumi, could you give me a little bit of chakra since my chakra control indeed has improved well, it might not be enough."_

Kasumi said, **"Sure thing, Naru-kun."**

Suddenly the Sparda felt a surge of power flowed within him and shouted, **"Kuchiyose no…"**__Jiraiya waved his hands, "Wait, not now…we got to go into the forest." Naruto shouted, "Don't you think that advice would have been helpful before you told to do it."

**Forest-** "Okay, now let's try this again! **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Naruto said. Suddenly he found himself on top of an old, scarred toad. "Jiraiya, why have you summoned me?" Naruto said, "Oi, Mr. Toad, it wasn't the pervert, it was me."

The toad laughed, "You summoned me, Gamabunta, the Toad King. Hahahaha! Oh, that is rich, hahaha." Jiraiya thought, _"If he is like Minato, he should do the same thing in 3…2…1."_

Naruto walked down Gamabunta's snout and fired a warning shot to catch his attention, "Look, Gamabunta, if you were summoned by Jiraiya, he probably did it to impress some women since you probably have connections with this world, right? I did, in fact, summoned you, you can ask Gamakichi or Ero-sennin." Naruto said.

"My son's here?!" Gamabunta said. "Son?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. Gamakichi jumped from Naruto's head to on top of his father's snout, "Hey, Pops! Naruto did summon you, he is right."

Gamabunta nodded, "I see. Fine, then Naruto, you will be one of my henchmen…let's have a drink some time."Naruto nodded as he jumped from Gamabunta's snout to the ground and Gamabunta and Gamakichi went back home. _"Heh…just like you, eh, Minato."___The toad boss thought with a soft smile.

**Hospital-** Naruto and Tenten both came down to visit their friends first Choji, then Lee with a little altercation with Gaara, and finally they were on their way to visit Hinata. Tomorrow was her last day in the hospital.

"Hey, Hinata, how are you feeling today?" Tenten asked.

"M-Much better, tomorrow i-is my l-last day here." Hinata timidly answered.

Then she noticed Naruto's hand intertwined with Tenten's. A hint of sadness was seen in her eyes, Tenten caught the sadness before she covered it up. Tenten looked at her boyfriend, "Naruto-kun, can you give us some privacy for a moment?"

Naruto said, "Alright, I don't want to impose on your girl talk."

The Namikaze heir went outside the door and Tenten turned to Hinata, "You love him, don't you, Hinata?" she asked.

"W-What are y-you talking about?" Hinata stuttered.

"Don't lie to me, Hinata, I saw your face lit up with happiness when he walked inside and I also saw that glint of sadness in your eyes when you saw our hands interlacing between each other."

Hinata bowed her head, tears running down her face and Tenten continued, "Hinata, you don't have to worry about it." Hinata abruptly shouted, "What do you mean don't worry about it?! I lost the only person that I care…my only chance to be with him and all because of my timidness, I let you take him away to be claimed as your own." Tenten said, "Hinata…there is a way for both of us to have him."

Hinata said, "W-What?!"

Naruto's voice suddenly said, "You see, my real name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Sparda. Since I am the last heir of the clans like Sasuke-teme, I fall under the Clan Restoration Act, which means that I am required to take multiple wives when I reach the rank of Chunin. Tenten is one of them since I have grown to love her, and now that I know that you did have feelings for me, you are possibly the second wife I would choose. I noticed but thought it was something else, sorry for not noticing earlier, Hina-chan."

Tenten scolded, "Naruto, I told you to leave the room."

Naruto smirked, "Déjà vu, Hinata's father told me the same thing and I am going to say the same thing, you told me to leave the room, but not the hallway. Plus I heard Hinata shout that she lost her chance to be with me, I was a bit shocked at this revelation." Hinata blushed a deep red at the thought that Naruto heard her outburst.

Kasumi asked, **"Naru-kun, are you going to tell them about me?"** Naruto replied, _"I might as well before I have an attachment to either one of them."_ The Jinchuuriki spoke up, "Girls, I have a secret to tell you both…do you remember the Kyuubi incident thirteen years ago?"

Both kunoichi nodded and Naruto continued, "That was a lie…my dad, the Yondaime, didn't defeat the Kyuubi, he had no choice, but to seal it into his own son…me. He felt that I was the only one to carry this burden."

Tenten and Hinata were in shock at this new information. "I will understand if you two don't want to hand around me anymore." Naruto started to say with his back turned. Suddenly a pair of slender arms hugged him from the back while his girlfriend came around to the front and hugged him.

"So…that is….why all those beatings, the isolation….and the tears." Hinata said as her eyes welled up in tears at the memory of a four-year-old boy bruised on the ground.

Tenten said, "You are you and the Kyuubi is the Kyuubi. Whatever the reason it attacked the village was because someone was stupid enough to mess with it."

Kasumi shouted, **"Damn straight!"**

Naruto said, "You are actually right, Ten-chan, the Kyuubi, or she preferred to be called Kasumi was being controlled by an Uchiha…Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's ancestor."

Tenten said, "The Kyuubi is a she? And how is it possible, Madara should be dead."

Hinata said, "It doesn't matter now, but Naruto-kun….our thoughts have not changed at all, I am more ashamed that the village are like that." Tenten nodded, "I concur!" Naruto smiled, "Arigotou…Ten-chan, Hina-hime."

He kissed Tenten and then kissed Hinata on the forehead, causing her to faint with a huge blush. The Jinchuuriki chuckled, "Well then, sleep tight, Hinata-chan."

Later that night, Naruto decided to wear a royal blue shirt to go with his navy blue shirt and black dress shoes. He followed Kurenai's directions to Anko's apartment. He rang the door bell and heard several giggling voices.

The door opened to reveal Anko with an amethyst dress and black heels. "Like I said at the exams…Hellooooooo…nurse!" Naruto said with a smirk, "Someone is looking sexy today."

Anko licked her lips, "Thanks, you are not too bad yourself, gaki."

Naruto looked behind her to see Hana Inuzaka in a black dress, Kurenai in red, and Yugao in blue. "I am guessing you guys wanted to observe me on the dance floor again or from me hurting her emotionally." The young man asked. The women nodded their head firmly and Naruto shrugged, "Fine, whatever floats your boat."

Naruto then turned and led Anko to a different club. There was a line where people were trying to get in, when it reached Naruto and company, the bouncer let them in without a problem or a pass.

"Ok, gaki, how the hell did you do that?" Anko asked, "I heard that this club hardly lets anybody in without a pass or something."

Naruto replied, "I just happened to save his son's life once. The owner, in exchange, lets me or my friends in for free." Kurenai said, "But, Naruto, the people could say that they know you." Naruto turned to the Genjutsu Mistress, "The bouncer, Takeda, was once a ninja. He is skilled at reading a person's body language and eye movements, which works for civilians and some ninjas. As a precaution, I gave him a phrase for the other skilled ninjas which changes every week."

The kunoichi except Yugao gaped at Naruto as he stood behind the chair. Anko said as she sat down, "My, my, girls, we have a gentleman here." Naruto pushed her toward the table and the rest of them were about to do the same thing until Naruto called out, "Nuh uh, you three remain standing….I will seat you personally."

He repeated the process with each of them and Kurenai said, "I am on to you, Naruto, you are trying to butter us up." The Sparda asked, "Is it working, Kurenai-san." The woman let loose a coy smile, "A little bit."

Naruto smirked, "Good, well then, I am pretty sure that you all know about my heritage and the Kyuubi, so I will introduce my likes, dislikes, etc. My likes are clubs, sunsets, pizza, ramen, making Kakashi dance to the beats of my bullets when he is late, my girlfriend Tenten, my soon-to-be fiancé as soon I get Hiashi's approval, Hinata. My dislikes are arrogance, vastly thirty percent of the Jonin, fifty percent of the Chunin, and seventy percent of the villagers, people who think they are better than because of their heritage, and people who hurt others for power, my hobbies are training, dates with Ten-chan, which reminds to set a date with Hinata-chan, pranks. My dream is to gather the Devil Arms that my mother released, protect my family and lovers, become Hokage, and destroy Orochimaru for a certain kunoichi of his. Your turn, Anko!"

Anko said, "My likes are dango, my job, Kure-chan, Hana-chan, Yugao-chan, and somewhat Naru-kun." The Jinchuuriki smirked, "Already have an attachment to me."

Anko gave a seductive wink, "Please, you have no idea what position I can put you in."

Naruto began to play along, "Oh? And which position would that be? Doggy style, missionary, or the accordion?"

Anko said in mock scolding, "You watch your tongue, Naru-kun, or I will have to force you to do so."

The Jinchuuriki chuckled, "Sorry, Anko-san, my tongue seems to have a mind of its own. I can't control what it does most of the time."

Anko felt her nether region became warm at his statement and replied, "Would you like me to help you with that problem? I am trained professionally in these things."

Naruto sighed, "I don't know, if you do, I can't guarantee your safety, I mean, one thing could lead to one another once it is unleashed."

Anko said with a smirk, "Oh, c'mon, it is not like I am going to eagle-spread, am I?

Naruto countered, "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines or you on your hands and knees. Then your new nickname shall be Bobblehead."

As the two countered each other with creative sexual references, they didn't notice Kurenai became red like Hinata at the thought of it, Yugao made the decision to fuck Hayate after this date was over and Hana went to the bathroom to 'relieve' herself.

"Enough!" Kurenai shouted, "Anko, finish the introduction."

Anko pouted, "Fine, my dislikes are Orochimaru, ninety percent of the villagers, seventy percent of the Chunin, rapists and pedophiles. Hobbies are interrogation, flirting, torture, disturbing the peace, and training. My dream is to kill Orochimaru, have an apprentice and possibly settle down."

Kurenai said, "My likes are rubies, my girls, my genin team and sunsets. My dislikes are rapists, pedophiles and people who hurt my friends especially Anko-chan and Hinata-chan. My hobbies are making new genjutsu, dancing and karaoke. My dream is to make sure my team succeeds in life and possibly settle down."

The Neko ANBU said, "My likes are tempura, Hayate-kun, swords and the moon, my dislikes are Oto, people who try to hurt my girls, pedophiles, and rapists. My hobbies are spending time with Hayate-kun and the girls. My dream….I have already got it."

Then Hana came back and introduced herself, "My likes are my family, the Haimaru trio, treating pets, hanging out with the girls and messing with my younger brother, my dislikes are animal abuse, child abuse/molestation, and pedophiles, my hobbies are working at the vet. My dream is to settle down."

Then the DJ shouted, "Welcome to the Whirlwind Club, where you spent your nights so good, it is all a blur to you in the morning. I would like to ask that Naruto could please come up to the mic and sing. Last time it was off the hook!"

All the kunoichi at the table shouted, "You can sing?!"

Naruto blushed a bit, "Ummm…yeah, I had a lot of free time lately before I had these changes, I learned to play the guitar, piano and some of the strings area. Now if you will excuse me?"

Naruto moved to the stage and put on an acoustic guitar, "How are you guys tonight?" He was greeted by a loud cry. "Alright, today I think I go with three songs for tonight. Here it goes!

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, and Hana were stunned and numbly clapped for Naruto as the club was filled with screams of applause. "Thank you, now we are going to pump things up, everyone get on the dance floor….that includes you ladies too, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana." Naruto said, grinning, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A clone poofed up to take the DJ booth and the others took up with the bass, drums and three mics. "Alright, let's go!"

Your Party Time! (Party Time!) Ah Yeah! (Yeah!)

Time To Party Time! (Party Time!) Ah Yeah! (Yeah!)

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! moedasu youna atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! muchashite shitta hondou no ore wo

Everytime odoru yumega odoru kyou toiu RIZUMU de

Everytime sakebu kokoro sakebu asu wo misutenaito Let's Go!

roji ni korogaru DAIYAMONDO migaku yuuki ga takara MON da

ase mamire gai ni magire mazu ha koyoi DANSU mo iinjyani?

in the Night! Yeah! Feel so Good! BINBINBABAN tori ZUMU SANDA

KUREIJI- to yobarerya soremo Good! aiyori GURU-VU no My Life

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! tomerare naisa atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! muchashite shitta hondou no ore wo

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U tsunoru yoru ha tsurai kakikesu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! BYUA na hodoni atsuitamashii!

Bomb A Head! Bomb A Head! dakishimeteru hitotsu no RIGURETTO

setsuna demo Tight demo imadaketo kimeta Wind Mill on The Street

mainichi ga tatakai to shinjiteta... demo

dareyori mo dareyori mo aisubeki nakama ga warau

te wo kakage te wo awase tashikameta Future

unaru Music! douda Dear My Boys & Girls!

No Limit no shourai, minai, kitaishite runda Hey, Yo!

nippon teki nimo omae shidai de yousuruni Go! Go a Head!

AȸT E-RU ha Bomb A Head!

yume bakka otteru baka na otokosa anohi de tomatta My Love

Everytime semeru ore wo semeru aishitai miren ga

Everytime ieru ima ha ieru omae sagashiteiru WOW WOW

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U konya mo atsukunaru kakedasu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

Everytime Love U itsudemo want U aitai omoi ga

Everytime miss U mitsukete kiss U tsunoru yoru ha tsurai kakikesu tameno Dance 2 Dance!

"Damn, that guy can sing." Hana whistled. Yugao said, "He sure knows how to entertain a crowd." Kurenai agreed, "Indeed he does."

Naruto smiled, "The last song is dedicated to a special someone, someone that I am here with."

Hana elbowed Anko, "He is talking about you, Anko-chan."

Mmmm..... Mmmmm.... Yeah....Mmmmm....Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Mmmm...Yeah....Mmmm..... Yeah, Yeah

Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)

Every night, doing you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good things)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doing' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good things)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me....

You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?

Suddenly Naruto went down to Anko, serenading her. Anko thought, _"What…what is this feeling. My chest…is pounding."_

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

"Is…this what love feels like?" Anko asked herself

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Let me love you that's all you need baby

Then Naruto finished the song and kissed the back of her hand. The sounds of 'Awww' and applause mingled around them. Naruto tossed the mic at the DJ and turned to the ladies, "Okay, ladies, how about we go to get some dango?"

Naruto suggested. The ladies dumbly and left. Anko was lost in thought as she pulled to the dango stand.

**Dango Stand-** "Naruto…you did those songs with feeling, why did you choose them." Kurenai asked. "The first song represented what I felt like during the years before I knew my name. I felt lonely and distraught because everyone hated me for some reason and I didn't know what it was."

Anko felt the same way as Naruto spoke his reasons, "The second one represented me now, being carefree and laid-back, it set the mood to just party and let loose. The last song was for Anko-chan…I am pretty sure you know about the CRA and thought that I was using her because she was cute. I agreed to the date because she experienced the same pain I felt. She once loved Orochimaru and when he betrayed her, giving her that cursed seal, she felt betrayed. When she came back to Konoha, she was not accepted at first and betrayed again by someone else."

All of the kunoichi especially Anko looked at him, staring out the window with a faraway look in his cerulean eyes, "I …found three people who felt shunned and alone with the same look as me. Ten-chan was teased for her abilities, Hinata was shunned because of her low confidence and Anko-chan….for just being an apprentice of Konoha's most wanted pedophile. I realized that she will never find love since nobody can see through her mask. On the outside, there is that sadistic, crazy, yet lovable snake lady, but tonight, I found the real Anko, the sweet, protective, strong Anko …she was laughing and smiling at me when I was singing at her and I feel a ….connection between her and me, I can see me actually being with her…if she would have me of course with your approval."

Anko, being on the far side of the table, got up to walk toward Naruto. The Jinchuuriki half-expected her to jump him and slap him for thinking that he was playing her. But she did the exact opposite…she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him gently.

Kurenai smiled, "I approve!" Hana and Yugao nodded earnestly with Kurenai's statement.

Anko whispered, "Thank you, you are the first person who actually cares about me for my pain. I…I really want to get to know you better, so I can sort my feelings out."

Naruto said, "I understand, Anko-chan, I am doing the same thing with Hinata and you, although I feel a connection with the both of you." Then he turned to the rest of the ladies.

Yugao said, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Naruto said, "You three aren't going to threaten me or anything? No castration, no genjutsu, no mauling me with dogs, nothing?"

Hana said, "We could tell that you are not that type of person, Naruto-kun."

The Jinchuuriki sighed, "Well, that is good, now I have to tell the Hokage about my potential wives, kick Neji-teme's ass, kick Orochi-teme's ass, find the Devil Arms, then…geez, I am going to be busy for a while." All of them laughed at Naruto's antics.

_**Hakureisaiga- I don't own Animal I've Become, Bomb a Head, or Let Me Love You. Three Days Grace, Tenjou Tenge, and Mario own their songs. Next chapter will be Another Date and the Fallen Angel. Ja Ne!**_

_**(1)- Translation of Memory Recall Jutsu**_


	11. Another Date, Another Dollar

_**Hakureisaiga- (SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, SKIP) I have to hand it to Kishimoto, but everyone knew that the Juubi was coming and war was inevitable. And Bleach, I hope Aizen gets screwed over by…Hinomori for the shit he pulled on people.**_

_**Naruto- Time to answer your reviews, Hakurei-san!**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- Yes, he is! **_

_**Sky Zephyrus- A lot of people I am considering now, so I am not so sure**_

_**Snake1980- Oh god, thanks! I appreciate that comment, man!**_

_**Oraman Asturi- Meh, I was going to do something different but it is similar to what you are suggesting**_

_**Ragnrok Kyuubi- Sorry about that (though the song names are at the bottom), I try to do that**_

_**God of all- Right!**_

Chapter 11- Another Date, the Two for One Special

Naruto mastered the Kineshouka no Jutsu, the Shugokokuira or Self-Ally Killer Jutsu _**(A/N: Thanks for the genjutsu, Twilit King Umbros)**_, and Genwahi or Blinding Light Jutsu. He soon mastered all of Gilgamesh's moves: Straight, Flush, Divine Dragon, Rising Dragon, Kick 13, Real Impact, Full House, Draw, Shock, and finally Shocking.

With Yamato, he mastered Aerial Rave, Rapid Slash, Upper Slash, and Judgment Cut. He could only summon a half circle of Summoned Swords and still needed to work on Showdown, Maximum Best, and Slash Dimension.

For Rebellion and Force Edge (Sparda), he mastered Meteor, Vortex, Air Raid, Thrust Kick, Helm Breaker, Million Stab, but he still needed to master Dance Macabre, Crazy Dance, Prop Shredder, Drive, Quick Drive and Overdrive.

Alastor had been completely mastered since most of its moves copied Dante's own. Naruto was ready for his match and the invasion, so he took the time to help Tenten, Hinata, and the former Oto kunoichi, Kin Tsuchi. (_**A/N: You thought that I had forgotten about her, right?)**_

After Tenten's bloodline awakened, Kuwa gave her Lady's guns and Kalina Ann to use and Naruto trained her in taijutsu which she was severely lacking in.

Hinata also showed progress in her Juken and proved to be light on her feet. Naruto also trained her in bojutsu and Jeet Kune Do just in case she had her chakra sealed or something in a similar fashion.

Kin became a Konoha shinobi secretly vouched by Anko and Naruto. In result, she became the apprentice of Anko and was taught the Hebi taijutsu style, Senejashi, Katon: Housenka, Katon: Goukakyuu, Katon: Karyuudan, and Doton: Doryuudan.

Apparently she had large chakra reserves of a Chunin due to harsh training that Orochimaru put here former teammates through for the past three months before the Chunin Exams were announced.

Temari trained by practicing her wind jutsu and came up with strategies to combat her opponent.

Gaara just sat thinking of ways to kill Sasuke and Naruto while his brother, Kankuro cleaned his puppet for the battles that he would face.

Sasuke, do I really have to explain this…I mean, Kakashi practically gives him every fire and lightning techniques he got.

Shikamaru, he just slept and looked at the clouds, Neji, with the reluctant help of Tenten, trained his own techniques…she offered to tell Naruto about Neji, but the Jinchuuriki didn't want an advantage over the stuck-up ass.

The young man felt that all of them were ready for the invasion and their matches.

**Naruto-** The Jinchuuriki went deep into the forest after his chakra control training, advised by Jiraiya. Now Kasumi happened to felt a disturbance in the forest and alerted her vessel.

So Naruto decided to investigate the situation, "_Are you sure that you felt something demonic, Kasumi-chan?"_ he asked. The vixen replied, **"Positive, demons and animals are acute to changes in nature." **

Naruto said, _"So that's why it's so quiet." _Naruto came into a clearing…well, it used to be until it changes into a clearing of living, moving demonic flesh.

"Ok, what the hell is this all about?" Naruto said to himself, "I sense a huge demonic aura thirty miles from here, but why do I feel it now?"

Dante said, "**Your body has not experienced it before, so it will take a bit of time to kick it fast enough." **The Jinchuuriki replied, "Well, then it looks like that I am going to have to do this quickly before it overtakes the village. This is perfect…I can use Sparda in a practice run before the invasion starts."

Naruto took out the amulets and Force Edge, they slowly took on a reddish hue and combined it with the broadsword to reveal the sword that bears his ancestor's name.

"Heh…funny, it looks like that sword from that Soul Calibur game I got." Naruto chuckled.

"**Remember, Naruto, you can't use your Devil Trigger while Sparda is released." **Dante said. "Right…let's go." Naruto said, hefting Sparda on his shoulder.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki sped thought the area until the famous impending barrier came up and Abyss and at least twelve each of the Seven Hells appeared before him.

"Heh…this should be fun." Naruto said, turning around to see the demons encircling him. Then they charged at him with a shriek, Naruto step sided one and shouted, **"Stinger!"** The Sparda reacted to his command and stretched out like a spear. "

Oh….hell yes, I am definitely going to have fun with this sword!" Naruto said as he swung the spear-like weapon around, cutting and/or knocking the scythe-wielding demons away from his position.

Next, the Sparda turned into a scythe and Naruto smiled, "This is awesome, a sword, scythe, and a spear all rolled up into one. My ancestor was a genius in having this weapon."

Naruto whirled the weapon around his head, cutting the ones above his head into shreds. Next, Naruto reverted the Sparda back to its sword form and slammed the point into the ground, obliterating some of the remaining demons. Then the demon slayer went through the retreating demons like rice paper.

Soon there was nothing and the barrier broke as usual. Next, there was a portal that appeared in the middle of the area and an image of a burning village was seen, Naruto looked at it curiously and then jumped through the portal.

Instantly he was transported to the image he saw. "Man, who caused all of this damage…huh, what is that?" Naruto saw a soul floating on top of an altar. The orb came to him and the Jinchuuriki grabbed it.

Then a backpack for a skull along with two spikes appeared with it**. "Naruto, meet Lucifer, this baby just so happens to create explosive swords and detonate them with a snap, clap, or you could improvise."** Naruto put Lucifer away and brought back Sparda, and then he felt the earth shake beneath him.

"_What was that?"_ he asked. Nero said, **"If I remember correctly, this is the place where I kicked a demon named Berial's ass and then Dante shot him in the head when he tried to do a kamikaze attack." **

Naruto smirked, _"Hey, I get a two for one sale today."_ Kasumi said, **"Be careful….Naruto-kun."** Naruto replied, _"Hey, aren't I always careful?"_ Kasumi deadpanned, **"Not really...no."**

Then sure enough, Berial came into view and walked past him, but Naruto got his attention by swinging Sparda, blowing the flames away in the process.

Berial turned to see Naruto**, "Ah…a Sparda, I'm Berial, the conquerer of the Fire Hell and your third teammate. Prepare to meet your doom!" **Berial brought up his Zweihander and sent it crashing down, but Naruto brought up Sparda, halting its descent.

"**How curious."** The demon said, **"It's been ages since I had an opponent like this." **Naruto said, "Really? That how about we add a couple of ages unto that." Berial scowled and roared as he swung his sword at Naruto.

The Jinchuuriki dodged the attack as he thought, "_Okay, since his sword is like Zabuza's zanbatou, he can only swing it in two directions…side to side or top to bottom. So either way, I will get an opening and have to watch out for that flaming tail just in case he flicks it at me." _

Naruto released the Devil Bringer and charged at Berial. The fire demon tried to smash him with his Zweihander, but Naruto rolled to the side and used the Devil Bringer to punch his underbelly, lifting Berial helplessly into the air, then Naruto grabbed his tail with the ethereal Devil Bringer and slammed the demon heavily into the ground, causing spider web-like cracks.

Berial roared and summoned his power, making Naruto fly backwards due to the flaming shockwave. Then Berial grabbed Naruto and threw him, sending the Sparda crashing into several burning houses.

Next, Berial slammed his fist into the ground and Nero shouted, **"Naruto, move!"** Naruto rolled to the side as a flaming pillar appeared where he was a second ago.

Naruto grabbed Berial's head with the Devil Bringer as he leapt up into the air and slammed his face into the earth, then took Sparda and shouted, **"Helm Breaker!!"** The Sparda came crashing down, cutting off one of the horns of Berial.

Berial roared in pain as the horn faded into ash**, "No…I will not be defeated, I must run and restore my powers to deal with you." **

Berial turned to run, but Naruto grabbed his tail and yanked him back, "Get your flame-broiled ass back here!" Then Naruto jumped on his back to his shoulders and flipped over his head as he placed Sparda away and took out Lucifer.

He pulled out several red explosive swords and shot them into Berial's opened maw. Naruto landed on the ground and snapped, "Ignite!!" Then the demon's insides exploded and he fell to the ground.

Berial said, **"Impressive, you are a much better fighter that that one with the same arm of yours." **Nero said, **"What the fuck you said, you flaming piece of shit!"** Berial continuted, **"In exchange, I will give you my soul."**

Naruto stretched out his hand and a concentrated sphere of Berial's soul entered it. In his hand was a black nodachi with a bright red tassel on the end. The blade held cracked lines of glowing red-orange as if it was pictured as cooled lava.

"Nice….and it has a dark element in it too. I can use the Dark Slayer Style with Berial. Well, time to go into town." He said to himself.

After dropping off his weapons except Gilgamesh, he went for a walk around the courtyard where he saw a familiar friend….Haku Momochi.

She was no longer wearing that Mist-style clothing, now she wore dark blue ANBU-style pants, a brown sleeveless shirt, which had a Chunin vest over it.

An insignia…kanji sign for medicine was tattooed on her left deltoid, indicating that she was a medic.

"Hey, Haku-chan!" Naruto called out. Haku turned and smiled at him, "Hello, Naruto-kun, it's been a while since we last talked. I look forward to seeing you fight in the finals."

Naruto agreed with a nod, "Yeah, it has been a while. I have been wanting to see you and Zabuza since he got off his probation, but with the exams, the random demon attacks, the dates, and the training…I have been busy a lot."

Haku smiled, "I understand, me being a medic and training with Zabuza-tou-san for the you-know-what has been cutting into my free time. I am on my break now." Naruto said, "Well, then what do you say that we catch up over ramen?" Haku giggled, "I would like that." Both of them headed to Ichiraku Ramen to catch up.

Meanwhile in a room somewhere underground Konoha- "That bastard had been a thorn in our side for the last time!" Koharu shouted. (_**A/N: Now you guys know well that it was not the end of those bastards)**_

Daiki nodded in agreement, "Yes, he turned my own daughter against me and my wife, making her live with that stupid, demon sympathizing brother of mine." Homura and the thirteen council members looked to Danzo, "Danzo-sama, how do we proceed to give us what we need?"

Danzo said, "My sources tell me that Orochimaru plans to attack during the finals. Orochimaru will most likely go after the old fool we call Hokage and the Ichibi will draw the Kyuubi spawn away. If they both survive the ordeal, then we will strike tem when they are weak and any other sympathizers there."

A random former council member shouted, "Danzo-sama, will we help Orochimaru during the invasion?" Danzo replied, "We'll send a few squads to attack and if they realize our plan, there will be a signal flare for us to go full force."

Daiki spoke up, "Danzo-sama, I wish for the privilege to publicly execute the demon brat and my bitch of a daughter when we prevail." Danzo nodded, "As you wish, Daiki."

The old hawk thought, _"Soon, Namikaze, your family and devil blood has delayed me for the last time and now that your father is not here to save you. You, Sarutobi, and anyone else will not stand in my way. You will pay for making me lose my right to become Hokage."_

**Night-** Naruto stood in front of the Hyuuga residence and took a deep breath, and then he knocked on the screen door lightly. The door slid open and Naruto saw a little girl who had a resemblance to Hiashi Hyuga.

"Who are you?" the 6-year-old asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you!"

The girl said, "Oh, you're the one who is going to lose badly against Neji."

Naruto's eye twitched, "Oh? Is that so, little one?"

The girl retorted indignantly, "It's Hanabi, not little one, commoner. Yes, Neji is a genius unlike my pitiful older sister. I have absolutely no idea what she sees in you."

Naruto inwardly was cussing the poor girl out, but he said, "Well then, little firecracker, there is always a first for every thing." The Jinchuuriki walked past her, leaving her to fume at the nickname he gave.

Just then Hiashi appeared and greeted Naruto, "Ah, hello, Naruto. You are here early today and I see that you and Hanabi meet finally."

Naruto smiled, "Yes, we have. You have named her well, Hiashi-sama, she is quite the spirited one."

Hiashi returned the smile, "Indeed, she is…my daughter should be down in a few minutes. Now I want her to back home by seven and if you hurt her in any way, I will make sure you will not have children."

Naruto said, "Hiashi, I have met worse things than that…but…"

He stood at attention and gave Hiashi a mock salute, "Yes, sir! I will bring Hinata-chan back ship-shape and clean as a whistle, sir!"

Hiashi smirked, "True, but I am a father, I am supposed to do that." Naruto said, "Funny, Kuwa-san said the same thing." Then Hinata came downstairs in a lavender dress with a butterfly clip in her hair.

Naruto gave her a look and turned to Hiashi. "Hey, Hiashi-sama, did you kill me or something because I think I am seeing an angel here."

Hiashi let loose a smirk as Hinata blushed at Naruto's comment. "I am glad you approve. Now go before she faints from embarrassment." Naruto nodded and took Hinata outside, and then Hanabi asked her father, "Tou-san, why did you let her go with him?" Hiashi answered, "Let's just say that he gave me a wake-up call, Hanabi."

**Naruto and Hinata-** As soon as they were a few feet away from the Hyuuga compound, Naruto stopped working and picked Hinata up bridal-style. "W-What are y-you doing, N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, startled at his sudden action.

Naruto said, "This way is much faster!"

He shunshined toward the top of the Hokage Mountain directly above the Yondaime's head and set Hinata gently down. "Easy, Hina-chan, you are a bit dizzy. Using the Shunshin no Jutsu along with another person can do that to you…and taxing over a great length."

Hinata's head cleared slowly and then she gasped at what she saw. The Hyuga heiress had never been on top of the Hokage Monument to see a small garden with a picnic basket and a checkered cloth underneath it.

"Like it? I had some spare time before my changes happened. It was a bit barren, but I got it to work with me."

Hinata whispered, "It's beautiful."

Naruto gently pulled Hinata toward it, "Come on, you can admire it closer." He said.

They sat down on the cloth and Naruto opened the picnic to bring out an assorted basket of strawberries, grapes, and orange slices along with chicken tempura with a heat seal attached to the bottom and salmon backed with lemon pepper seasoning along with a heat seal. _**(A/N: Yes, guys, I am a romantic with dates, I actually do these things except the singing part)**_

"W-Wow!" Hinata said, "I never knew you could c-cook, Naruto-kun."

Naruto said, "You were close, Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked up and said, "H-Huh?"

Naruto replied back, "Your stuttering, you're starting to talk normally. Maybe it is because you are close to me."

Hinata blushed, "Eep!"

The Jinchuuriki laughed, "But the blushing and those 'eep' sounds you make…you should keep those you sound cute when you do that."

Hinata blushed heavily and Naruto smiled, "Hey, let's eat, Hinata before it gets cold." Hinata nodded and split the salmon and chicken tempura between her and Naruto. They ate and Naruto chuckled at Hinata's moans at the delicious food. "I take it that you like it."

Hinata gave him a curt nod as she continuted to eat at a fast, but polite way. When they finished, Naruto came close to her face and took his finger on the side of his mouth. "You miss a spot." He said teasingly.

Hinata blushed at the contact and the sight of him licking his finger. "Now the fruits….but there is a catch." he said with a spicy smile.

Hinata giggled, "And what is the catch?"

Naruto said, "We have to feed each other and look, I have whipped cream."

Hinata tried something very un-Hinata-like, "Next time, we try this…we are definitely using natural whipped cream." Naruto's eyes widened, "Okay, I am liking this side of Hinata now. No stuttering, seductive, and strong."

Hinata said, "You think I'm strong?" Naruto nodded, "Hinata, you are strong, you are on par with Ten-chan and possibly Temari from the Sand. Also you are strong in heart before physically. When I look at girls, I look at their personalities first, then their looks. I didn't want to be near you because of your family, your counsel still hates my guts, but the Branch family except Neji likes me."

Hinata said, "Naruto….remind me to ban the counsel when I became clan head please."

Naruto said, "With pleasure, Hina-chan."

Hinata took a fork and stabbed a strawberry to feed Naruto, "Say ahhhh!"

Naruto smirked and opened his mouth, saying, "Ahhh!"

She put the strawberry in his mouth and they both repeated the same process with the grapes and oranges until the last one was left. "Aww…only one left." Naruto said.

The Hyuga Heiress said, "Not to worry, Naru-kun, I have a solution." She took the orange slice and placed between her teeth. The Jinchuuriki nodded, _"Okay, I stand corrected, I love this Hinata."_ he thought as he closed the gap, kissing Hinata and taking half of the orange slice. _"Mmmm…this is nice."_ the Hyuga thought.

They drew back to eat their half for a minute and eventually went back to making out. **"C'mon!!"** Dante shouted, **"Let's see some tongue…tongue, goddammit!!"**

Suddenly their was a image of Naruto flipping the bird at Dante. After a minute, they broke apart for air, "God, I have been wanting to do that for four years." Naruto sat there, daze, "Wow….that was….wow, nice kiss. I am glad I took a picture of it."

Hinata said, "How…wait, Kage Bunshin." Naruto nodded as a Kage Bunshin waved at her with a camera in hand.

"Now for dessert…" Naruto said, rummaging in the basket to pull out….

"Cinnamon buns….how did you know?" Hinata asked.

"Thank your father, he tipped me off on it. Also told me a story about a time you dressed up as a cinnamon bun for Halloween." Naruto said, amused.

Hinata blushed, "I was four and had a fetish for them! So sue me!"

Naruto laughed as Hinata pouted and chomped on her favorite dessert. Soon Hinata finished her buns and the two of them left to go back to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto walked inside and happened to meet Neji.

Neji scowled briefly, "Well, Hinata-sama, it seems you found yourself very happy. After all, two failures are better that one."

Naruto bit back a retort as Hinata said, "Think whatever you like, Neji-nii-san. I don't care, I rather be a proud failure than a blind genius because it seems being a genius means you have to be a complete asshole, proven by Sasuke Uchihas and yourself."

Neji's Byakugan flashed for a moment as Hinata and Naruto moved past the teen. "Well, Lady Hinata, I already exacted my anger on you, but it doesn't seem enough to break you. I guess that I have to mutilate your loser of a boyfriend."

Oh, how wrong Neji was going to be during the exams.

_**Hakureisaiga- Okay, that chapter is done, next will be the one you all been waiting for. The part where Naruto royally screws Neji's ass over and over and over and…you get the idea. Ever since I have discovered Fanfiction and reading them, I have thought of many torture methods for Neji…and plus with some of the ones with you guys gave me.**_

_**Naruto- Neji Hyuga, you will pay dearly for hurting Hinata-chan!**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Calm down, Naruto..you will kil…er, I mean, kick Neji's ass soon….very soon.**_


	12. Let The Torture Begin!

_**Hakureisaiga- I am back, guys, with another chapter of The Destiny of Sparda's Descendent. Time to answer some reviews and I will update my other story Rise of the Dragoon Fox on Friday**_

_**Naruto- Time to answer some reviews**_

_**Oraman Asturi- As tempting as that sounds, I prefer to keep Neji uncastrated, but skinning …hmm, maybe for Danzo or Orochimaru**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- Damn straight!**_

_**Narutohina56- Oh come on, it is fucking Orochimaru and Danzo**_

_**Sky Zephyrus- I will!**_

_**God of all- Arigotou yo!**_

_**Darkvizardking59- Yes, hook me up, man! I could use some torture methods with Orochimaru and Danzo and thanks for the idea!**_

_**Lightning blade49, demon of the mist- Damn, you two hate Danzo and Orochimaru with a passion, don't you? Don't wonder they will die at first…but I'm going to bring them back as much as I hate to say it**_

_**Animefanbren- Yes, yes we will**_

_**VanillaIce1- Isaribi…hmm, possible. Plan for the curse mark, a definite HELL YES! Kyuubi, she will fess up in due time, my friend.**_

_**Vixen Uchiha- To clarify, Naruto is a little pissed at Kakashi because he neglected Sakura and himself somewhat for advice and training. Also the fact that Kakashi is training Sasuke for the fact that he is honoring Obito's death. Naruto believes that Kakashi is too much in the past and can't honor Obito's death by just training Sasuke and neglecting the rest. Plus who wouldn't be pissed at Kakashi when he gave Ebisu to Naruto to practice simple chakra control. Naruto knew that his chakra control was bad and planned on working on it, so Kakashi basically jacked himself up.**_

_**Naruto-Now to kick Neji's ass to the ground!!!**_

Naruto woke up slowly and thought to himself, _"Today is the day that I humiliate, torture, and possibly maim in the process Neji Hyuga, but first, I need to perform that jutsu."_ Naruto got up and slit his wrist, letting his blood flow on the ground until a pool collected on the ground.

Next, he performed hand signs, **"Kinjutsu: Blood Clone Jutsu!!"** Four clones emerged from the pool of blood, then Naruto went through fifteen hand signs, **"Ninpou: Soul Release Jutsu!!"** He placed his hand over his heart and four glowing orbs came out of his body.

One was a deep red, another deep one, the third one was a mix of red and blue and the last one was a deep orange. One by one, they shot into each clone and shifted into Dante, Vergil, Nero and Kasumi.

"**Since when the nine hells did you learn those jutsu?"** Kasumi asked.

Naruto said, "When Mizuki-teme tricked me into stealing the Forbidden Scroll, I found those jutsu before Kage Bunshin. They were fairly easy to read, so I memorized the signs to see that later on, they would be useful to me. It appears I was right…now let's get going, there are battles to be fought today."

Naruto gave Rebellion, Ivory, and Ebony to Dante, Red Queen to Nero, Yamato to Vergil, and temporarily Berial to Kasumi until she could find her old sword again. Dante said, "It's so good to be back again…hey, Naruto, I have an idea….what do you say we rock Konoha to the core."

Naruto smiled, "Sounds like a plan, Dante!"

Then the Jinchuuriki grew serious, "Okay, Kasumi, there is a high possibility that the Sound and Sand ninja will try to siege the walls and make most of the force move there, so I will need you dispose of them quickly. Vergil will assist you shortly after our little scene. Dante and Nero, you will go to the Kage Box to help oji-san, I am sure Orochimaru will disguise himself as the Kazekage or one of his bodyguards."

The four nodded at Naruto's plan and headed out of the Sparda complex.

**Stadium-** Tenten and Hinata sat next to each other as the spectators filed in to their seats. "Hey, Hinata, how are you?" Tenten asked to the Hyuga. Hinata replied, "I am fine, Ten-chan." Tenten's eyes widened, "Hey…you are not stuttering anymore." Hinata giggled a bit, "Yeah, well, being around Naruto-kun can change a lot in a girl."

Tenten said, "Speaking of him, where is he? Everyone is here except him, even Shikamaru. It is not likely for him to be late for something this big." Just then Sakura, Ino, and Kiba walked up to them. "Hey, do you mind if we sit here?" the Yamanaka asked.

Both of the girls shook their heads and the three newcomers sat down. "I wonder where Naruto and Sasuke-kun is? It's not likely for Naruto to be late, and Sasuke….I am guessing that Kakashi-sensei rubbed off of him."

Ino reassured her old best friend, "I am sure that they are both fine. Naruto may be a joker, but he has gotten strong…remember he did defeat Konoha' Weapon Mistress and former top kunoichi of the year….no offense, Tenten." Tenten smiled at her, "None taken, Ino." Ino continued, "And Sasuke is an Uchiha, trained by one of Konoha's best jonin."

Sakura smiled at her friend, "Thanks, Ino…I just want to thank him for sending Ebisu-sensei to train me. I don't want to be left behind while they are getting stronger."

Raido said, "There is no sign of Uchiha Sasuke or Uzumaki Naruto, Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi replied, "I'm aware of Naruto's whereabouts, but Sasuke is still not here yet, eh?" Then he noticed the Kazekage and his bodyguards approaching, "We will discuss this later."

He greeted the Kazekage, "Welcome, Kazekage-dono, I trust that your journey here was safe." The Kazekage said, "It was a bit long and tiring, but Hokage-dono, you look a bit older. Shouldn't you be looking for a Godaime soon?"

The Sandaime inwardly scowled, _"According to Kin's insight, Orochimaru will be disguised and near me to try and kill me. Also he does have a knack for wanting to be known as a powerful person….such as the Yondaime Kazekage. Luckily due to a month preparation, thanks to Naruto and Kin, I am prepared for this moment."_ He thought.

Instead he chose to laugh, "No, not yet….I believe that I will be able to do this for at least another five more years. Well…then." Sarutobi stood up and announced, "Welcome, everyone, to the Chunin Exam Finals! Before we start the main tournament matches between the eight participants who made it pass the preliminaries….one of them would like to present a musical number to entertain the audience."

The Kazekage said, "If there are eight, one seems to be missing."

The Hokage replied as he sat down, "Which is why we are allowing this to happen." Genma said, "Before we move, look at this for a moment. There have been some minor changes to the matches, check once again to see who you are fighting."

Shikamaru thought, _"I had an extra match with that Dosu guy….did he forfeit or something?"_ The Jonin said, "Now then…let's clear the area." As soon as they cleared the area, a blast erupted in the middle of the room to reveal a stage with instruments along with four cloaked people.

Then one by one, the cloaks were thrown off to reveal Nero, Dante, Vergil, and lastly Naruto." Naruto said with a smirk, "Heh…it's ShowTime." Then he thought to himself, _"I hope Kasumi takes over those summoners quickly, so most of the main forces will be deployed here."_

The Spardas walked on the stage to their instruments. Vergil to the bass guitar, Dante to the acoustic, Nero to the drums, and Naruto to the electric guitar and microphone.

_**(Warriors of Time by Black Tide)**_

Woah, Oh, Oh  
Woah, Oh, Oh

We are the ones  
We are the warriors  
We are the ones who fight for our right  
We fight alone  
And yeah we get what we want  
We love the battle  
And we will die for our cause

Woah, Oh, Oh

We are the warriors of time  
We are the warriors of time  
We are the warriors of time  
We are the warriors of time  
Yeah

Now we will fight (We will fight)  
'Til the day that we die  
And we will live (We will live)  
For the battle  
For the people  
And they will tell (They will tell)  
All the stories  
About the warriors of time

Woah, Oh, Oh

We are the warriors of time  
We are the warriors of time  
We are the warriors of time  
We are the warriors of time

We  
Are  
The warriors of time

We are the warriors of time (The warriors of time)  
We are the warriors of time (The warriors of time)  
We are the warriors of time (The warriors of time)  
We are the warriors of time  
Yeah

The warriors  
The warriors  
The warriors  
Of time

The warriors  
The warriors  
The warriors  
Of time

The warriors  
The warriors  
The warriors  
Of time

We are the warriors of time  
We are the warriors of time (Of time)

"That baka always has to do something flashy." Sakura said with a soft smile on her face amongst the cheers. Tenten said, "True, but he is quite a crowd pleaser though. I wonder who those three are, I have never seen them before."

Naruto nodded to the rest of the Spardas and Vergil disappeared with pure speed while Dante and Nero moved towards the Kage box. Genma commented, "Nice touch, kid." Naruto grinned, "I aim to please, now how about we start this tournament." Genma nodded and called out, "Will Hyuga Neji please come down to the stadium?"

Neji walked down the stairs and into the open toward Genma and Naruto with his arrogant smirk on his face. Naruto frowned and calm himself down, resisting the urge to wipe that smirk off of the Hyuga's face_. "I hope that Naruto-kun keeps his word…I doubt that he will show restraint against him."_ Hinata thought to herself, clasping her hands in her lap.

Tenten looked at Hinata and whispered, "Don't worry, Naruto will keep his word, Hinata. He always does." The proctor said, "First match: Neji Hyuga vs. Naruto…" He trailed off to see which name he should use. "Proctor-san, go ahead and say it…they are bound to know anyway."

Genma nodded, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Sparda."

The crowd howled in protest until Naruto activated his Devil Trigger for a brief moment, shutting up their mouths. "Fight!" Genma shouted and moved far away, knowing about the Sparda's vendetta against Neji from Hayate.

"I am going to enjoy beating you, Sparda." Neji said.

Naruto said, "Oh, really? And I expect you to go and run to daddy and he will say good boy, Neji, here, have a bone!" Then he started to clap his hands as if he were calling a dog, "Come on, Neji, let's go."

Neji flashed his Byakugan and charged at him. Kiba said, "Naruto, move…he is dangerous in close combat." Naruto flipped backwards, summoning Gilgamesh and blocked Neji's swipes using the gauntlets.

Then the Jinchuuriki kicked him away, making Neji skid across the floor. The crowd gasped at the sight, a Hyuga was being bested in taijutsu. The Hyuga got up, "You just got lucky."

Naruto said, "Yeah, I guess I did….care to try your luck again, Hyuga." Neji charged in yet again and striked at Naruto, but the Sparda saw every move that the Hyuga made against him and just blocked using one arm, but then Neji got through his defense only for his wrist to be caught by Naruto.

"Hmmm….you improved." Then Naruto issued a palm strike to Neji's chest sending him sprawling to the ground. "Enough of this shit…**Ninpou: Genwahi no Jutsu!**" Neji looked up and a flash of blinding light blinded him. _**(A/N: Sucks to see 360 degrees around you, eh?)**_

Neji was forced to deactivate his Byakugan for a moment and closed his eyes, giving Naruto plenty of time to launch his assault. **"Ninpou: Shugokokuira no Jutsu."**The bleached blond whispered.

Sakura said, "So that is his plan." Ino said, "What is?" Hinata answered, "The Genwahi or Blinding Light Jutsu converts your chakra into a bright flash temporarily blinding the opponent, since Neji is blinded…Naruto was able to cast a genjutsu over him…I wonder which one it is though."

_Neji, not knowing that he was in the genjutsu, opened his eyes back up to find devastation, burning buildings, cracked walls, blood and dead people. "Heh…idiot, does he know that the Byakugan can see through genjutsu." He thought as he fixed to activate his Byakugan until he heard something that chilled him to the bone. "Neji.." a voice said. Neji stiffened and turned to the voice, "F-Father?" Sure enough, there was his father, Hizashi Hyuga, with a slash across his throat and a blood spatter on his white robe. "N-Neji, look…look at what you have done." Hizashi gurgled. Neji turned around to see Team Gai and several of his fellow Branch members all looking dead, killed in gruesome ways.__**(A/N: He may act like he does not care about them, but he does in secret, kinda like…Sasuke)**__Tenten said, "Neji, you asshole…why did you betray us? We trusted you with our lives!" Neji flinched at her words, and then Lee spoke up, "That was most unyouthful of you…Neji. I can't believe that you were my rival." Neji said, "No…I didn't do…this." Gai said, "Yes, you did, Neji. I am so disappointed in you." The Hyuga turned to see Gai's face, it didn't have that goofy, cheerful face he always have on, this facial expression was grim. Neji cried, "I didn't do this!" Lee retorted, "Then what is that in your hand, bastard." Neji looked down to see that his hands were heavily covered in blood and he was holding a bloody wakizashi. "No….no, no…" Neji said, trembling. Suddenly the Branch members, his father, and Team Gai surrounded him, shouting their opinions in harsh tones. The cries of traitor, monster, Main Family dog, and Bastard rang out, heavily bombarding Neji's mind. "No…please, stop. I didn't do this…it isn't my fault, I would never do this….no…no…no." Neji whispered as he cried and held his hand, kneeling._

Suddenly a voice came to his ears, "Wow, you cracked in less than ten minutes, that is funny since your Byakugan can see genjutsu too." Neji looked behind him to see that the world has changed back into the stadium. Neji quickly wiped his tears away, "You…you did this…you bastard!" he growled at him.

Naruto, leaning against the wall, "Oh, stop it, I could have let you suffer for twenty more minutes, but I am not finished with you yet, Neji Hyuga. Taskete koi!" Naruto flipped through hand signs ending with an unidentified hand sign, **"Akuton: Kineshouka no Jutsu!!"** Suddenly the Hyuga teen found him strapped to the table with familiar Hyuga elders surrounding him. Naruto's voice echoed throughout the realm, "So this is your worst memory, eh?"

Neji said, "Release me!"

Naruto said, "So why would I do that? I would have not gone through the trouble to cast the jutsu." Neji struggled to dispel the genjutsu, but his Byakugan couldn't activate and he tried biting his lip to breaking it.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Neji. This is a devil art, only I or an intelligent demon can do. In order to dispel this jutsu, the user must be dead, which is not going to happen now or the victim must have a higher chakra capacity. You don't have that kind of chakra level, so enjoy your suffering." Naruto faded away and Neji began to scream as he felt the burning of the seal on his forehead.

**Real World-**Naruto was practicing his moves as Neji's screams expelled from his mouth. Neji began to roll around, clutching his head. The villagers who had hurt Naruto in the past paled in fear at the sight.

"Kami-sama, what kind of jutsu did you put him in?" Genma whispered.

Hinata was torn, a part of her wanted Naruto to continue torturing Neji, but the other conflicting side of her wanted Naruto to end his suffering.

Naruto looked at Neji, clutching his head and tears flowing down his face, _"Well, this works out nicely, the villagers witness my wrath and my ability to torture him if they cross me and Neji gets some psychological pain. The next step is humiliation!"_ he thought, _"Fifteen minutes are up."_

Naruto cancelled the genjutsu and Neji stopped clutching his head, panting in exertion. Then he gritted his teeth, anger and rage flashed through his eyes, "I am going to kill you, Naruto, I was just going to maim you in front of Lady Hinata to make her suffer, but now I changed my mind. Die!"

Neji's anger provided him with newfound speed and Naruto had to put up an effort at the enraged Hyuga's strikes. _"Shit, I really pissed him off, didn't I?"_ he thought to himself as he twisted to the side to move.

Then Neji tried to sweep kick him, but Naruto flipped over him, grabbing his ponytail to launch him to the wall. Neji came after him, but Naruto moved again to slap a seal on his back.

The crowd's mouths dropped, and the women covered their children's eyes_. "Wow…I never thought I see the day that Neji would wear that…"_Tenten thought as she shuddered at the sight. Neji looked at himself to see that his clothes changed into green spandex and orange leg warmers.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" He screamed at Naruto.

Naruto blinked and started to laugh at him, Neji moved toward him only to feel uncomfortable with each step. Naruto moved while he was laughing his ass off while people were taking pictures.

Then the Jinchuuriki took off the seal and pulled down Neji's pants. Neji flushed in embarrassment as the crowd howled in laughter at the Sparda's new prank and to make even matters worse, Neji was wearing pink boxer briefs. Hiashi covered Hanabi's eyes while Hinata gaped in horror at seeing her cousin's undergarments.

Kiba howled in laughter as Sakura, Ino, and Tenten shut their eyes at the horrendous sight. Naruto whistled, "Well, what do you know? Tough guys do wear pink, remind me to put this on Mythbusters."

Hiashi was chuckling lightly at Naruto's antics with a smile on his face while Hanabi was in shock. _"How…How is this happening? Neji has not even touched him once, this baka actually has been able to best him at every move. I refuse to believe that Neji is being beaten by this….fool, this commoner."_

Meanwhile the contestants except Shino and Gaara were laughing hard especially Kankuro. Izumo was taking pictures of Neji, so he could sell them on the Internet to the Neji Fan Club while his teammate and friend, Kotetsu was videotaping it. _"Oh hell yeah, this is definitely going on YouTube."_ He thought as he grinned.

Neji pulled up his pants quickly and proceeded to attack, but Naruto got behind him, shouting, **"Konoha Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi- Gilgamesh Style!!"**Naruto jammed his fingers into his ass and launched him into the tree. Dante and Nero along with the Hokage were chuckling lightly.

Dante said, "You got to admit, he definitely inherited your style of humiliating people in the worst way."

Nero grinned, "I agree with you there."

The Kazekage scowled in his mind, _"Damn, I wanted to know what he could do…so far he has shown only one powerful B-rank genjutsu, the other I can't do unless I get his blood…Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, you both will be mine."_

Naruto thought, _"And finally the last step of all….total anal rapage mixed with some pwnage."_Naruto thought as he slipped into his fighting stance, bouncing on his toes. Suddenly kunai was thrown in his direction, but Naruto used the greaves and gauntlets on his arms and legs to block them away as Neji ran out with murder in his eyes.

Neji aimed a strike at Naruto's heart, but the Jinchuuriki jumped to the side and back fisted Neji in the face. Neji clutched his face as Naruto grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and slugged him in the stomach.

The Hyuga bent over, clutching his stomach and began to dry heave, but Naruto didn't stop there. He continued to hit him in the same area, lifting Neji in the air and then lifted his leg to kick his opponent in the chin.

Neji flipped backwards in the air due to the momentum. Neji quickly recovered and Naruto charged at him. **"Kaiten!!"** Neji shouted, spinning as a barrier of chakra surrounded him and flung Naruto backwards into the ground.

Next, Neji quickly slipped into a familiar stance, **"Gentle Fist Style: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!!"**

Hiashi thought, _"Amazing, Neji actually recreated the Kaiten and the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms Technique on his own….although Hinata has shown great progress in her training, Neji is a true genius and will not be able to attain clan head since he is in the cadet branch. Perhaps…maybe you will bring down the Main Family…Hizashi."_

Hanabi thought smugly, _"Heh, once that technique is unleashed, it will be all over….that commoner can't defeat my cousin Neji."_

Neji shouted, **"2 Palms!"**

"**4 Palms!"**

"**8 Palms!"**

"**16 Palms!"**

"**32 Palms!"**

"**64 Palms!!!"**

Naruto flew to the ground and Neji charged his chakra to his right palm, "And now…the final blow!" Hinata gripped her seat, Tenten let out a silent scream, Ino and Sakura watched in horror while Kiba shouted, "Naruto, you idiot! Move!"

Genma was about to stop Neji, but to his and everyone's surprise, Naruto caught Neji's wrist before the chakra-laced palm reached his head.

"Neji Hyuga, blood type O+, born on July 13th, son of Hizashi and Miko Hyuga (both deceased), living known relatives: Hinata Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, and Hanabi Hyuga, former Rookie of the Year, ne?" Naruto said casually with his head bowed.

Neji sneered at him, "I am guessing that Hinata-sama or Hiashi-sama told you my information."

Naruto got up easily to his surprise, "Surprised, after each hit you gave me on that technique, I used my remaining chakra to release the sealed points and no, they neither told me about that information. I did research myself and….you know, for someone who believes in fate actually tries to defy it as well. You are such a hypocrite, Neji!"

Neji jerked his head away and attacked him, saying, "I have never defied my fate, you asshole!" Naruto planted a well placed kick to his chest, sending Neji into the wall. "Really now? Then let's recap, bitch ass motherfucker!" Naruto shouted, "Fate supposedly made the Cadet Branch family to become the weakest link of the Hyuga clan." Neji moved out of his crater and moved against Naruto, but the teenager performed Draw and shouted, **"Straight!"**

The punch connected as Naruto shouted, "But you defied that fate by recreating the Kaiten and the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique." Then the Sparda launched him in the air, "It was fate that Hinata could have defeated you with one mere hand sign that is connected to that seal on your forehead…but you defied that fate by facing her without fear and proceeded to beat her to an inch on her life I might add….**Full House!!**" Hinata thought, _"Naruto-kun…."_

Neji fell to the ground hard and struggled to get up. "This is for Lee-san, Neji…I will not unleash the full power of my youth!!!" Naruto moved into the Goken stance, Neji's eyes widened as Naruto's chakra rose. Naruto moved with speed, punching and kicking Neji around the stadium like a pinball.

Then Naruto kicked him into the air and instantly appeared behind him and wrapped him into bandages. "Take this….**Ura Renge!**" Naruto moved quickly toward the ground to see Neji still falling to the ground.

He stated, "It was fate that I was destined to lose to you, but I defied that fate by believing in myself, the urge to defend Hinata-hime's honor, and to get that annoying fate stick out of your ass!"

He began to charge up his right fist, glowing in a yellow light, "And now…you will pay the price for believing…in such bullshit!!! Take this!!! **RISING DRAGON!!!!!!**" He planted an uppercut to Neji's chin, and then he shouted, "Not yet, **DIVINE DRAGON!!!**"

His charged left arm shot up to Neji's chin again, snapping Neji's head back up and making his body twist in the air since Naruto spinned while he did the uppercut. "And now….**SHOCKING!!!!**" Naruto's fist emitted a shockwave toward Neji's body, sending his battered and bruised body to the ground.

Neji fell so hard that there was a loud crack heard throughout the stadium. _**(A/N: No, Neji is not dead, just that his arms and legs broke in several places at the same time, he will be incapacitated)**___Neji thought in pain, _"Ugh, I…can't move at all…I guess that this is it, he is really going to kill me."_

Naruto looked at him with pity, "Hinata has suffered as much as you, Neji. You never realized this but her dream is to unite the Hyuga clan as a whole by removing that seal of hatred that your Cadet Branch has. Yes, you were correct about Hinata earlier…she is too kind and was not confident in her abilities, but you were wrong about her determination, it allowed her to steel herself and become confident enough to face you. She may not have won the physical battle, but she won her fight for your heart."

Neji's eyes widened at Naruto's speech, "I wanted to kill you for hurting my friend…I still do now, but I won't because it would cause Hinata grief to lose you and she begged me to spare your life. Also don't act like you know it all, there are others had it worse than you because of a seal."

Naruto lifted his shirt to reveal his seal on his stomach, "There are others who grew up without family or companionship because of their seals….so stop spewing that shit about fate. Fate can't control your life unless you wish it..." Naruto was about to walk away unless he turned his head back to him, "And your father, Neji…didn't die to protect the Main family. He died and I quote 'For his brother and his family to prevent war against Kumogakure, your uncle has a scroll written in your father's own hand before he died."

Neji's eyes widened at this news as he was carried away on a stretcher.

"Winner: Naruto Sparda!" Genma shouted.

Then he thought, _"Damn, he did serious damages to Neji. I think he broke a few ribs including his arms and legs."_ Naruto shunshined to the stadium as the crowd clapped while the majority of the civilians were inwardly panicking at the fact that they persecuted their Yondaime's only son. _**(A/N: Oh, yeah! You bitches are screwed!!)**_

"Nice job, Naruto. A little sadistic, but nice." Shikamaru said to the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto smiled, "Had to be done, Shika, had to be done."

He nodded to Hiashi who left to go see Neji. Naruto appeared beside Hanabi, "So firecracker, did you enjoy the show?"

Hanabi said, "You came here to gloat?"

Naruto said, "No, but I came here to see if you learned your lesson….never underestimate your opponent because he or she may be hiding their true nature. That was Neji's and eventually could be your downfall….remember that always, Hanabi."

Hanabi said softly, "I guess…that I have been blinded by pride."

Naruto said, "You are not the first to be blinded, you are the second person to lift the veil over your eyes." Hanabi asked, "Pray tell who the first was?" Naruto replied, "Your father, I gave him a wake-up call and reminded him of a promise between your mother and him."

Hanabi said, "What was she like?"

Naruto said, "Your mother Hinote was like a cross between Hinata and you. Kind, but fierce when angered, she was also shy, but she was powerful. She helped me out a lot when I was younger and tried to adopt me many times, but your counsel along with the civilians would not allow it. She even was the one who taught me how to fight at the age of seven. She loved you very much, she would always rubbed her stomach every 5 minutes."

Naruto paused, "Because of her death, I strive to be a ninja to protect Hinata and Hanabi…but then your father changed and I never got to see you since the council took advantage of Hiashi's depression."

Hanabi said with silent tears down her eyes, "Thank you, Naruto." Naruto smiled, "Hey, you finally called me by my name." Hanabi wiped her tears away, "I try to humble myself." Naruto said, "You do that."

Then Vergil and Kasumi came to Naruto, "Finished already?" Vergil asked. Naruto nodded, "The fleas in our home have been terminated in our house?" Kasumi replied, "Of course, do you have your fight on tape?" Naruto said, "Yep, I will need something to laugh at when I am down."

Two familiar voices rang out, "Naruto!" He turned to be glomped to the floor by Tenten and Hinata.

"Congratulations on your win!" Kiba said, "Dude, that fight will go down in history…especially that humiliation…just wish it was the Uchiha."

Naruto said, "Neji will be fine, some pain and humiliation is a small price to pay unless someone puts in on YouTube." Hinata said, "But couldn't you have been a bit more lenient." The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki said, "If I had, then he would have been changed at all. Sometimes that you have to give your family tough love."

He kissed Hinata as Kiba muttered, "It's about damn time you noticed."

Hinata wailed, "Kiba-kun!!"

Then he laughed as he did the same to Tenten. Kiba and Ino's mouths gaped at him. "Naruto, I can't believe that you are cheating in broad daylight!" Ino shouted. Sakura said, "No, Naruto being part of the Sparda clan falls under the Clan Restoration Act, which forces him to partake multiple wives like Sasuke."

Naruto turned to look at Sakura, "You have changed a lot, Sakura, usually you hit first, then ask questions when it comes to me."

Sakura said with a light blush, "That is because of your power…you have the power to change people just by meeting or fighting them. A gruff voice said, "It's true, kid, you do have that kind of power."

Naruto said, "Zabuza, Haku-chan!"

Zabuza said, "Nice job, you got your vengeance and a spot at becoming Chunin. You used the information on him and twist his words around to make him reckless and easier to defeat. Impressive!"

Naruto said, "Hmm…he still is not here yet. Kakashi must have rub off on him." Sakura said, "Naruto, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Naruto slapped his forehead, "Oh, sorry, that is Vergil Sparda, a cousin of mine and his companion, Kasumi. I stumbled on them in the village a few weeks ago."

Vergil said, "A pleasure to meet you all." Kasumi bowed, "Pleased to meet you all, Naruto-kun has spoken about you all." She looked at Tenten and Hinata, "Especially you two."

**Kage Box-** "Lord Hokage, there is still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke." Raido whispered.

The Kazekage pretended not to hear, but listened carefully and inwardly panicked at Nero and Dante. _"Where is Sasuke-kun? Who are these two, their chakra levels are stronger than my own. That blasted Sparda's name is written all over this, but my plan wasn't leaked. As long as the Sandaime doesn't know when I am attacking or how, I should be fine."_Sarutobi thought to himself, _"Now to confirm my suspicion."_

The Sandaime set the bait, "It seems that I have no choice. Sasuke Uchiha will be disqualified." Orochimaru thought, "No! I need to stop this, I need him to start my operation."

The Kazekage said, "Hokage-dono, please wait a little longer for Uchiha-san to arrive and fight my son."

Sarutobi thought, _"Got your bitch ass! According to Kin, the Kazekage has never called Gaara his son and doesn't give two shits about his well being. Also you show too much interest in Sasuke and Naruto."_

The Hokage replied, "My, you seem quite fond of this fight, Kazekage-dono."

The disguised Kage of the Wind Country replied, "I am along with many others would like to see this fight. Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha against Gaara of the Sand, the son of the Yondaime Kazekage, it is an interesting match, don't you agree? It would be disappointing to the Daimyos and the audience."

Sarutobi nodded, "Hmm…fine, I will allow Sasuke Uchiha more time, but he will not be promoted to Chunin."

_**Hakureisaiga- *sigh* Had some midterms and those were brutal. But yes, Neji is broken literally…let me know if you liked it. If you don't, PM me some ideas to incorporate it in.**_


	13. Troublesome Fighting

_**VanillaIce1-Hell yeah, he did!**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- He will, for the remainder of the exams and the harem is Kasumi, Anko, Hinata, Kin, Sakura, Tenten, Tayuya and the last three I will let you vote on**_

_**Narutohina56-Brutal but effective to get the point of how much everyone hates Danzo and Orochimaru**_

_**Snake1980-A die hard dedicated fan, nice**_

_**Sky Zephyrus- See Ultimate-Zelda-fan for harem**_

_**Lightning blade49- They will die**_

_**Three thousand worlds-They will die and orochigay will be humiliated**_

_**Trinity Fenton-Phantom- Thanks and Nevan will not be in the harem, but she has a special part to play in the story though**_

_**Oraman Asturi- Danzo is probably ranting about Hokage, how he is going to kill Naruto despite of his power**_

_**Animefanbren-Glad you thought so**_

_**Darkvizardking69-That is an interesting idea….I will consider it. I am definitely using some of your torture ideas. Hell, I don't care if you play God of War….it does bring out the evil ideas in everyone's mind**_

_**Raidentensho-Yeah, they are similar…which reminds me to try a G-Gundam crossover**_

_**VFSNAKE-Ah, one of my favorite authors and rivals is commenting…..SWEET! Thanks and I will throw a lemon in probably two or three chapters and definitely the omake**_

_**Ymere-Thanks**_

_**Serinity Dawn- Wow, I'm touched by this comment**_

_**Wandering Gunslinger-I will do all of the above**_

_**Puffdadder-I will tone it down a bit**_

_**Gravity the Wizard-Thanks**_

**Chapter 13-Troublesome Fighting**

The crowd shouted in anger for them to start the next match, then Shikamaru said, "So Sasuke doesn't plan on coming." Shino said, "He is wise to do so. 'The wise doesn't approach the dangerous.'" Naruto said, approaching them, "Oh, he will come. Sasuke can't resist a strong opponent."

Naruto's eyes flickered to the side and Gaara's did the same.

Kankuro whispered, "If he doesn't come, the plan will…."

Temari said, "This is bad, what are we going to do?"

Naruto whispered, "I tell you what you are going to do….nothing."

The two siblings stiffened as Naruto continued, 'You are to spread the word that the Kazekage is dead and Orochimaru, the murderer, is the one impersonating him during Gaara's match." Temari said, "The Kazekage….is dead. How can you confirm this?"

Naruto pulled out a recorder and pressed the button, _"I request that my son Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke fight in this match. It would be disappointing since the people came all the way to see him disqualified."_

Kankuro said, "Father never called Gaara his son ever in his life….it is no mistake, he is really dead."

Naruto said, "You will spread the word to your sensei and give him this recorder to play to the Sand forces. You will leave Gaara to me since he is unstable, so act naturally until the signal is given….if you harm any of my friends, I'll kill you."

The two slowly nodded, then Genma shouted, "We will push Uchiha-san's match back and begin the next one. Will Sabaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino please come down?"

Kankuro thought, _"So…if I wanted to get ready for the 'mission', I would have to forfeit the match since it doesn't matter, but I am going to have to buy time for a while."_

Genma moved on the wall to change the scenery and the platform flipped over to make it a forest clearing. The two boys came down and faced each other. "Okay, Shino Aburame vs. Sabaku no Kankuro, fight!" The Aburame and Suna Nin jumped back to give them some distance, then Kankuro slowly reached for his package, **"Kugutsu no Jutsu!"**

He pulled the strap and the bandages fell to reveal Karasu, clicking ominously. Shino slowly had his kikaichu bugs moved all over his body, "I am a member of the Aburame clan…our policy is to never underestimate our opponents no matter how small they are and to fight with our full strength."

Kankuro growled, "Bring them on."

Kankuro moved Karasu towards Shino and with a flick of his fingers, a hidden blade in its wrist popped out, surprising Shino. The Aburame heir moved away to see the blade sink into the tree behind him. Shino looked at the blade to see that the area surrounding the blade changed into a light purple color.

"_The blade is laced with poison."_ He thought, "_I must be careful for any more surprises."_

Kankuro maneuvered his puppet to attack Shino again. Shino dodged the next hidden blade in the puppet's left wrist and then moved into the trees for cover. Kankuro stated, "It's no use!" He had the puppet followed Shino into the brush while the Aburame sat in silence, only hearing the constant chattering and clicking of the puppet.

Kasumi said, "This fight looks like it will go either way."

Ino said, "What do you mean, Kasumi?"

Kasumi said, "The Aburame clan is known for their kikaichu, bugs that feed off of chakra. Normally they are trackers or capturers to detain people from attacking, they are mainly long-range fighters. The one with the puppet is also a long-range fighter, but he has many flaws in short range attacks. Shino with his bugs and Kankuro with his puppet, Karasu will be a tough match to call."

Vergil said, "It seems that neither of them have the upper hand in the fight."

Kankuro found Shino and sent Karasu after him, activating his ribbed blades in the puppet. Shino threw two kunai at it to stop it and the puppet poofed to reveal a log.

"Kawarimi?!" Shino said.

Then he looked down and dodged it by jumping up in the open air, but Karasu followed after him. "Heh, you are making this way too easy." Kankuro said as he twitched his ring finger and middle finger. The puppet opened its mouth to shoot out two small knives. It hit Shino in his torso and shoulder dead on, making Kankuro pump his fist up, "That did it!"

Suddenly Shino dissolved into a group of kikaichu bugs, making Kankuro shout in shock, "Huh? Those bugs again?!" Kankuro's eyes widened as he felt a presence behind him. Just in time, he turned to see Shino aim a punch at him, but the young puppet master ducked swiftly and moved away from him.

He shouted, "So you made a Bug Clone and snuck up behind. Very clever, Aburame!"

Shino stated, "It is simple really, I could tell that your strength is long ranged, not close combat. Furthermore, you have to focus all of your chakra and attention to control that little puppet of yours, which leaves your defense wide open."

Kankuro smirked, "Thanks for the tip, but I am just getting started. If you think that it's the extent of my deadly ninjutsu, then you are in for a real treat. You haven't seen half of what Karasu can do! So far, he has been playing it safe!"

Kankuro reactivated his chakra strings and made Karasu open his elbow joints. Shino backed up in surprise as little purple balls of poison fog were blasted at him. Shino jumped onto a higher branch and then suddenly felt weak, "Ugh, must have inhaled some of the poison smoke. Meanwhile the attacker hides in waiting for the poison to take effect."

Kankuro smirked as he saw Shino panting heavily due to the poison's effect, _"The poison is slowly spreading through his system, now it is time to end this."_The puppet slowly came up behind Shino and activated its hidden blade, Shino turned around only to be slashed by Karasu, but the Aburame turned out to be another Bug Clone.

"_These damn bugs…he should even be moving with that poison in his body."_ Kankuro thought as he tensed up, searching for a sign of the Aburame. Then he found him, hiding under the tree branch, _"Ah, there you are! Allow me to put you out of your misery."_ Kankuro flicked his fingers only to for the puppet to creak and resist his commands, _"Wha-What the?! What is going on? What is wrong with it?"_ he thought.

Then he noticed some bugs crawling in and out of the joints. Shino said, "It's no use....you can't move it now, I ordered the bugs to jam every one of its joints."

Kankuro thought, _"So that was what he was after, he wanted me to attack him so he can get Karasu to stop moving. Now those creepy crawlies are going after my chakra strings, I forgot that those things eat chakra and the strings are leading them right to me."_

Kankuro snapped his connection and fling it, making the chakra strings flicker in random directions to confuse Shino of his location. _"He severed the strings himself…damn, so close."_ Shino thought as his eyebrows furrowed.

Then the Aburame moved from his location and Kankuro detached the head, _"What a sucker, he doesn't know that I can reestablish connections to my puppet quickly, which is why I am an expert puppeteer and…so what if you took out Karasu's body, I don't need it since every part of him is a lethal weapon."_

Karasu's mouth opened to reveal a large needle dripping with poison_. "Looks like you underestimated me, bug boy for the last time… that poison is enough to knock out an elephant, you're finished."_

Shino gritted his teeth as he faced the needle head on, but suddenly the head stopped inches above his forehead and dropped to the ground. "_What? But how did he…."_ Kankuro began to think until he felt something crawling on his hand. He looked down to see the beetles all over his hand. "_His beetles, they are eating the chakra strings right at the source…."_

Kankuro broke his cover, screaming as bugs slowly covered his body. "But…I don't understand, I made sure to cut the strings before they could find me."

Shino replied, "To answer your question, you were so worried about the beetles in the front that you never noticed the ones approaching you from behind. All this time….they were converging to the beacon on your headband."

Kankuro said, "To my what?"

Shino said, "When I swung at you earlier, I purposefully missed to plant a beetle on your headband….a female beetle, which lets out pheromones so the males can pick up the scent and converge on it like a homing beacon."

Kankuro looked up on his headband, "So this….beetle on my hitai-ate is a….."

Shino said, "Correct, a female beetle."

Then Shino dropped to the floor and Genma said, "Due to double knockout, neither Shino Aburame nor Sabaku no Kankuro advances." The medics got Kankuro and Shino, who needed more treatment for the poison, but Kankuro gave them a fast-acting antidote discreetly and Kankuro was given a solider pill.

Next, the scenery changed back to its normal state and Temari jumped down, riding on her fan.

Genma said, "Well, you're eager. Oi, Shikamaru, get down here!"

Shikamaru thought, _"What the hell? My match is now! Man, maybe I should forfeit."_

Suddenly Naruto kicked Shikamaru over the railing, making the shadow user fall unceremoniously on the ground. Shikamaru said, "Naruto…when I see you, I am kicking your ass."

Temari said, "C'mon, get up! Are you going to just lie down all day?"

Shikamaru thought, _"I got stuck with a girl again?"_

Temari ran at him, "If you won't come, then I will!"

Genma said, "Hey, the match hasn't started!"

Temari didn't hear him and crashed the iron fan on Shikamaru, but the lazy boy quickly took out two kunai and embedded into the wall behind him.

"You know…" she looked up to see Shikamaru standing on top of the kunai with his hands in his pockets, "I hate to fight and I don't care about being Chunin, but I can't stand losing to a woman. So I'll guess I will take you on." He said with a grin

Temari smirked as she opened her fan and blew a wind strike at him. Smoke billowed and Temari looked in the corner of her eye, "Well, he's great at running."

Kankuro said, "Your lazy friend is going to get killed."

Naruto shook his head, "No, Shikamaru may be lazy, but he hides his potential. He is able to think ahead at every possible situation and makes strategical moves against his opponents…but most likely he is going to win, but quit."

Kankuro said, "I bet against that…..500 Ryo!"

Naruto smirked, "Deal!"

Temari thought, _"Okay, he is a ninja that uses shadows and probably trying to lure me into the trees….Iike I will fall for that."_

Shikamaru lazily thought, "_Oh man, those clouds are lucky…so free. I really don't feel like doing this. I just became a ninja so I wouldn't be bothering….but I suppose…that things are not that simple."_

Temari thought, _"What the hell? Is he mocking me with that smile of his?"_

She shouted, swinging her fan, "**Ninpou: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"** The wind blew harshly in the arena. Tenten thought, _"That move was the one that knocked Kiba out cold. Shikamaru has his hands full."_

Suddenly a shadow line appeared, rushing toward Temari, who moved quickly backwards until the shadow started to shrink. "Heh, there is a limit to how much you can shrink, stretch or change your shadow, isn't there. You can't stretch it any further than your normal shadow's surface area no matter how you change it."

Shikamaru chuckled, "That's right."

Temari then closed her fan and measured the distance, _"15 meters and 32 centimeters. He can use other shadows, but he can't control them, so he is using the shaded area to increase his length. But unfortunately no matter if he goes to the edge, the length will be the same."_

Kankuro said, "Temari is better at long-range fighting, this match is over."

Naruto smiled, "Nope, not yet!"

Shikamaru crouched and form his thinking pose.

Naruto said, "Even thought his grades were as bad as mine, he often said that he was too lazy to pick up his pencil to write, but he loves to play shogi a lot. Whenever he gets in a tight spot, he assumes that pose…..his sensei Asuma gave him a IQ test in shogi form and found out that his IQ…is over 200, he is a freaking genius."

Kankuro said, "So he might win, not quit."

Naruto answered, "We will see, he is out of his pose now."

Temari commented, "So it looks like you are finally getting serious now. **Ninpou: Kamaitachi**!" Shikamaru moved to cover in the trees and took off his shirt. "It is no use trying to hide! Stop running or give up!"

Suddenly two kunai were thrown, Temari dodged only to get in the path of another. She blocked it with her fan and a series of explosions were sounded in front and behind her. _"He attached explosive tags!"_ she thought, "_He is trying to distract me!"_

Then Shikamaru's shadow sprang in action. Temari thought, _"Nice try, but your shadow can't pass this line….wait, hold on….aw, shit!"_The shadow, sure enough, passes over the line, making the wind user sprang backwards yet again.

"I see…." She stated, "You used those kunai as distractions to keep me occupied while the sun moves, giving me more leverage. This should be your limit now."

Shikamaru said nothing, staring at her and Kankuro shouted, "Temari, above you!"

She looked up to see a makeshift parachute made out of Shikamaru's shirt and a kunai attached to the bottom of it.

"Sonova…." Temari cursed as she dodged the growing shadow.

"You will not escape!" Shikamaru declared.

Temari moved as she thought_, "Impressive….using the kunai to distract me from his shadow and then using his shadow to distract me from looking up and noticing the parachute…..but it's clear to me now."_

The shadow stopped and receded back a bit, so Temari stopped and flipped open her fan and placed it in front of her, _"I need to finish this quickly, his shadow will move farther as the sun moves, so I will use Bunshin no Jutsu, which will draw his attention to it. Then I will jump out and use all my chakra into the strongest possible Kamaitachi to rip him apart. Now where is his shadow…good, it's nowhere near me."_ Temari thought, _"Initiating attack...Bunshin no…"_

Suddenly she froze and thought, _"W-What? I-I'm frozen?"_

Shikamaru sprang his hands apart, "Finally Kagemane no Jutsu success."

Temari said, "B-But your shadow was nowhere near me…how did you get me?"

Shikamaru said, "I let you look behind you."

He turned his head and Temari under his jutsu's spell did the same. Temari's eyes widened as she saw a hole behind her and sure enough, his shadow connecting to hers. "When you used the Kamaitachi Jutsu, you loosed some of the gravel in where Neji was at… thus I used those kunai wrapped with a explosive tag with a little extra kick, making a hole in front and the back of you. The two made a tunnel and then I Iured you over to this spot with all of those distractions and failed successions like my little puppet."

Temari gritted her teeth while Shikamaru said, "Checkmate!"

Kankuro said, "He won, looks like I win the bet with his next move."

Naruto said, "Wait for it!"

Ino shouted, "Go!"

Choji munched ferociously as Shikamaru and Temari walked towards each other, then they both raised their hands as the shadow wielder said, "That's it….I quit."

Kankuro and Ino said, "Huh?"

Naruto held out his hand, "Pay up, bitch!"

Shikamaru said, "Those failed successions used up my chakra. I had thought up over 200 moves and I'm getting tired of this, one match is enough for me. Plus I can only hold you for about five more minutes."

Genma shouted, "Winner: Sabaku no Temari!"

Shikamaru's shadow moved back to him and Temari looked at him. Naruto Air Tricked down and nodded to Temari, who left immediately along with Kankuro to notify Baki of Orochimaru's treachery. The Jinchuuriki walked to Shikamaru, "Nice job, Shikamaru. Here is 500 Ryo for your troubles."

Shikamaru said, raising his eyebrow, "You bet on me quitting."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I did…I know you would be too lazy to continue to another match. I can't believe you keep our old defective explosive tags."

Shikamaru said, "Memories of our pranking days….good times, good times. Plus they have served their purpose."

Suddenly leaves began to fall down and swirl in the center to reveal Sasuke and Kakashi standing back to back in the midst of the falling leaves.

"_Mine/Naru-kun's was better."_ Hinata, Naruto, Kasumi and Tenten thought.

**Arena Door-** "Oh, Gai-san, Lee-san, you're finally here. The match between Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke will begin shortly."

Lee asked, "Wait…what happened to Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga's match?"

The two chunin looked at each other and busted out laughing up a storm, "A-Actually it's Naruto Namikaze S-Sparda and man, that match was h-hilarious….but the Hyuga lost big time and did a tribute by performing a copy of Secondary Lotus move, but he made sure that he said the move was copyrighted by the Konoha Green Beasts and making Neji wearing your….uniform and realizing his flames of youth." One of them said between laughs.

Lee and Gai were shocked at the revelation and moved quickly to find Naruto.

**Arena-**Genma said, "Your name?" Sasuke was dressed in a one piece body suit with the Uchiha sign on his back. His left arm was covered with bandages and a black spiral surrounding it just like his legs. His hair was a bit longer and ended near the tip of his chin.

"Uchiha….Sasuke." he said.

Naruto said, "You showed up."

Sakura said, "Is that…."

Lee said, walking up, "Yep, it is Sasuke, Sakura-chan."

Sakura said, "Ah, Lee-san. Oh, this is Vergil Sparda and Kasumi, Naruto's cousin and friend."

Vergil nodded and Kasumi bowed to Lee, "Nice to finally meet you, Lee. Naruto had told me nothing but great things about you….I'm sorry that your arm and leg are crushed."

Lee's eyes were downcast for a moment, but then he smiled, "It is okay, I will be fine…Kasumi-san." Kasumi placed a hand on his shoulder to discreetly to transfer a light green chakra into his arm.

Lee immediately felt his leg and arm's pain leave him and moved his fingers, "Wh-What did you do?"

Kasumi smiled, "Me, nothing? Nothing at all."

Lee was confused and whispered, "Arigotou gozaimasu." Lee broke the cast to Gai and Sakura's shock.

Gai said, "Lee, your injuries…."

Lee said, "My arm and leg, they feel better and yet different."

Gai looked at Kasumi, who was looking at Naruto, "_Whoever this lady is….there is more to her."_ Sasuke said, "Well, I can't disappoint my fans….most of the village came to see me fight. I take it you won the first match."

Naruto said, "Naturally….be careful. You already made Sakura worry by being late and I am pretty sure I can't make another one of you."

Sasuke said, "Got it."

Naruto grabbed Shikamaru and Air Tricked back up into the stands while Gaara moved down the stairs, soon Kakashi followed them. "Kyaaa!! Sasuke-kuuunnnn!" Ino squealed.

"Already forgot about us, huh, Ino?" Naruto said.

Ino had the decency to give him a sheepish smile, then the Jinchuuriki looked at Lee and assumed the Nice Guy pose. "Hey, Lee, nice of you to join us. Your arm and leg…"

Lee returned the pose, "Thanks, Naruto-kun, sorry I miss your youthful match and my injuries….let's just say that you have amazing friends."

Naruto thought, _"Kasumi-chan….thanks."_

Kasumi blushed, _"It was nothing….Naru-kun."_ (_A/N: They still have the mental link to each other_) Naruto waved his hand, dismissing Lee's apology, "Hey, no sweat, somebody was bound to record it anyway. Now let's watch the match."

_**Hakureisaiga- Finally, we are near the end of the Chunin Exam Arc. Sarutobi knows that Orochimaru is next to him and Dante & Nero are nearby. The Unholy Alliance has planned to give Orochimaru a helping hand and Suna knows of Orochimaru's treachery. Will Kasumi confess her feelings? How will Naruto save Tayuya? How will he deal with Gaara? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter of The Destiny of Sparda's Descendant**_

_**Dante- That slithering bastard has been alive for too long, it is time to end his existence**_

_**Naruto- Yeah, but somehow I have a feeling he will come back**_

_**Vergil- That is true, Orochimaru never like death at all**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Before we go, here is the omake I promised**_

Omake- Neji's Humiliation

After the Chunin Exams, Neji's body was healed up in about 7 weeks. Neji said, "Finally I can move again….time to go home and apologize for my actions."

As soon as he walked out of the room, he was ambushed by his fanclub, his screams were muffled as his clothes were ripped from his body and well, practically….he was raped by the Neji fanclub. (_**A/N: Aren't you glad that Tenten is not part of the Neji Fanclub anymore**_)

Neji was put in the hospital for another 2 weeks and had to attend a psychiatrist to work over the mental trauma of fangirl rape. Neji had to borrow a doctor's coat to pose as one and avoided the rabid species, Homo Fangirlus.

When the coast was clear, Neji moved quickly to his home, but he was stopped by the Spandex Wearing Men of Doom, Rock Lee and Maito Gai.

"What is all this about, Sensei, Lee?" Gai said, "Neji-kun, you have found your springtime of youth, it is youthful that you decided to join our cause."

Neji said, "What cause?" Gai replied in the Nice Guy pose, "To unite the world in the basking glory of youth!" Lee pulled out a green spandex suit which was eerily in Neji's size.

"Oh hell…." Neji said as he tried to run, but he was caught and dragged into the forest, "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Next thing, he knew he was found in the fetal position by one of his fangirls after being hugged in Gai and Lee's still unbreakable genjutsu. Once again, the Hyuga was stuck in the hospital for mental trauma….again and had to see a psychiatrist…again.

A month later, Neji found that people were staring and laughing at him, but he couldn't figure out why. He was at home where he found one of the elders laughing his ass off while facing the computer. Neji moved into the room and looked at the computer to see that somebody uploaded a video of his ass being kicked and his humiliation. Neji fainted and thought, _"Oh, bugger…."_

Neji vowed to never piss off Naruto or hurt Hinata again less he should face humiliation again only it would be ten times worse.

_**Hakureisaiga- There! Now I'm done! Next chapter- Devil Desert: The Operation Begins!!**_

_**Kasumi- Ja Ne!**_


	14. Devil Desert

_**Hakureisaiga-I'm back (avoids rotten food thrown at him)**_

_**Naruto-The hell you been?**_

_**Hakureisaiga-Relaxing, writing new stories and chapters, adopting fics, that sort of stuff…and I kinda accidently left the written chapter at my dorm.**_

_**Naruto-You son of a….**_

_**Hakureisaiga-Okay, review time**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- Well, that is good and yes, that is true.**_

_**Sky Zephyrus-In a few, calm down, she will confess soon enough**_

_**Snake1980-I believe that it is between Kasumi and Sakura**_

_**VFSNAKE-But all it matters is that it was funny.**_

_**Oraman Asturi- He will have it, only one will stay intact and the other will tenderized to make it tasty**_

_**Animefanbren-Thanks**_

_**S-Wanderer999-I didn't plan on giving lee anything, but now you got me thinking. Yugito and femNIbi are in the harem along with femHaku.**_

_**Gravity the Wizard- Thanks**_

_**Trinity Fenton-Phantom-Thanks**_

_**Blaise Simpson-Thank you for reading and reviewing**_

_**Kitsunkuruoshii- You will have more**_

_**FumetsuKaji- I didn't want to wait for Tsunade….too troublesome**_

_**Wandering Gunslinger-I will take that idea, as for the Shukaku Devil Arm…..I might give that to Gaara.**_

_**Unknown-nin345- Yes, yes it is**_

_**Ryuu2- Thanks for telling me, I have taken the time to redo the parts that you saw the flaws in**_

_**Gaurdian9641-Thanks**_

_**Jenny5961-Okay, okay, I am**_

_**Bleacher- Still thinking if I should kill him and have one of the antagonists in the Devil May Cry series, mainly Agnus come back and possess his ass, or defeat him by royally screwing his ass over and letting him escape. The Sound invasion force….let's just say that they will be no problem whatsoever now**_

_**Hakureisaiga-Previously on TDSD, Naruto has told Temari and Kankuro of Orochimaru's treachery and convinced them to go and relay the message to the Suna forces through their sensei, Baki. Now that Kankuro fights Shino and they have a double knockout….next, Temari fights Shikamaru and in the end, Shikamaru quits, making Temari the winner of the match. Now Sasuke appears and the fight between the Jinchuuriki of Suna and the last Sharingan will commence.**_

"Hehehehe." Gaara chuckled with a sadistic smile on his face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering what was up with him.

Meanwhile Kakashi walked up to Naruto, who was chatting with Vergil and Kasumi. "Naruto….can I talk to you for a moment?" The Jonin asked.

Naruto said, "I suppose."

Kakashi and Naruto went over to the side and the White Fang's son spoke, "Naruto, I am sorry that I have neglected you…both you and Sakura. You are right, I have been too focused on the past instead of the future."

Naruto said, "Apology accepted, Kakashi-sensei. Look, I know that tou-san and Obito-san were close to you, but I think that they would want you to move on with your life…..I believe that is why Obito gave you his eye…to let him see the present along with you, not the past."

Kakashi eye-smiled at his student, "I guess so, Naruto. Now let's watch Sasuke's match and pray that he doesn't get himself killed."

The two of them walked back to Gai and Lee, the jonin looked around to see only eight ANBU. "Only two squads, what the hell is Hokage-sama thinking?" whispered Kakashi.

Gai whispered back, "I have no clue, they are probably still gathering information."

Naruto said, "Don't worry, you have nothing to fear at all. All we have to worry about is the Oto ninjas, Suna will not be a problem….just maybe Gaara."

Kakashi and Gai were shocked and the spandex-wearing Jonin said, "How did you know that?"

Naruto deadpanned, "I fought Orochimaru and you expect me not to know anything. Anyway let's enjoy the match!"

Genma shouted, "Begin!"

Gaara's gourd immediately began to spew out sand. Sasuke jumped back a bit and thought, _"So this is the sand that Kakashi mentioned."_ Suddenly Gaara clutched his head and said, "Don't…get so angry…Mother."

Sasuke thought, _"What the hell is he talking about?"_

Gaara continued his demonic monologue, "I know I fed you some bad blood, but I promise that this time….it will be delicious." Just then Temari and Kankuro came back.

Temari said, "We got everyone just in time, Naruto-kun."

Naruto said, "Great, now you will have to fight still not only against Oto, but we have to kill a certain uprising in our village too."

Sakura asked, "Sensei? That mark on Sasuke's neck….is it…"

Kakashi said, "Don't worry."

Sakura smiled at Kakashi and turned to watch the match. Gaara said, "Come!"

Sasuke said, "Fine, you ask for it."

He quickly drew two shuriken and threw them at Gaara. The Suna Jinchuuriki's absolute defense caught the shuriken while making a Suna Bunshin. Sasuke took the time to charge at Gaara, but the Suna Bunshin's torso suddenly surged forward to meet the Uchiha.

Sasuke jumped forward in the air and the Suna Bunshin flicked his own shuriken at him. The Uchiha was forced to return the shuriken and kicked at the Suna Bunshin's crossed arms. The arms blasted off as Sasuke slammed his palms on the ground to right himself on his feet and slammed his wrist into the Suna Bunshin's neck.

The clone was in shock, but it started to smirk as the sand seeped over the Uchiha's wrist. The Uchiha quickly dealt a palm strike to blast the Suna Bunshin's head into dust. He rushed through to get to Gaara, but another wall erected to block Sasuke's assault, but Sasuke smirked and Lee's eyes widened in surprise.

Gaara's eyes did the same as Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him, _"Fast….just like…him." _Sasuke drew his fist back and slugged Gaara in the face, cracking his Suna Yoroi and sending the psychotic boy into the ground.

Gai was shocked as he thought, "_He is just as fast as Lee's starting speed and his taijutsu…"_ Lee finished, _"Is the same as mine."_

Naruto thought, _"So sensei had to use Lee's speed to get past Gaara, no doubt he had to use the Sharingan to visualize Lee's speed."_

Sasuke moved into the Goken stance as he said, "So that is your armor, eh? Come on….I will rip it off." He sped through Gaara, but the sand tried to stop him from the front, but Sasuke veered behind him and twisted through the sand to kick Gaara away.

Sasuke taunted, "What's wrong….is that it?"

Naruto thought, "_Don't get cocky now, Sasuke."_

Sasuke moved in a circle around Gaara and moved inside Gaara's guard to send a kick to Gaara's chin, then he grabbed his shirt and brought him toward his persona to give him a knee to the chest. _"Sasuke, you are a genius beyond imagination, it took me years to reach that speed, but just in only a month, you were able to reach it."_

Lee thought as he looked at Sasuke, who was panting with exertion. _"But to keep up at that kind of movement requires a lot of strength." _

Kankuro thought, _"What are you going to do, Gaara? The Suna no Yoroi uses a lot of chakra, you know you can't use for long."_

Gai asked, "_What kind of training did you put him through?" _

Kakashi answered, _"Sasuke had Lee's taijutsu before, so that is why I had train him in Lee's taijutsu as well. Since he knew Lee and seen his taijutsu in action, he was able to master the style. It was hard work." _

Kasumi thought, _"Yeah, hard work for a mere copycat." _

Lee thought, "But just with my taijutsu, it is not enough."

Gai thought, _"Kakashi, what are you up to? You saw the battle between Lee and Gaara, so you should know that taijutsu will not be enough to defeat him….so why did you have Sasuke focus on taijutsu?" _

Gaara immediately had his sand encircle him, but the Uchiha ran forward to stop Gaara. Sasuke threw a punch at the sand, only for his fist to suffer by bleeding as the sand globe grew spikes to halt Sasuke's assault. The Uchiha had a cut on his cheek and a gash on his right leg.

He fell back as he felt warm blood running down his leg, _"Using all of that sand to protect himself…..that it gets so hard when it packed like that, so this is an absolute defense."_ Soon a third eye appeared, hovering over the side of the sand globe while Gaara sat down and concentrated, chanting a mantra.

Temari thought, _"Gaara plans to use that jutsu….this is bad."_

Sasuke had a shocked look on his face, but then he smirked as he wiped the blood off of his cheek. The Uchiha moved forward and aimed a kick at the shell, it bounced off. _"As I thought, it is no good trying to use taijutsu against it…since I can't see what he is up to, since he is hiding in there, it is a perfect opportunity to test out my new jutsu…since it takes a lot of time too."_

Sasuke unclipped a button on the black spiral thing on his arm, he jumped up on the balcony and used chakra to stick to the wall. He crouched and Naruto's eyes widened, "So that is why you did that…"

Sakura said, "Huh?"

Naruto said, "Kakashi-sensei had Sasuke focus on taijutsu and speed since the ninjutsu that he is about to use requires a lot of speed."

Gai said, "You didn't…."

Kakashi said, "I did."

Ino asked, "What jutsu is that?"

Zabuza said, "It is Kakashi's original jutsu, the Raikiri….he used it on me once, but this kid was able to block with that arm of his."

Naruto grinned, "Hey, it saved your life, didn't it?"

Zabuza said, "Yeah, whatever, but this Raikiri sounds different…this one sounds like chirping birds."

Kakashi said, "I didn't teach him Raikiri…Sasuke doesn't have enough chakra to use it, so I taught him the predecessor of the Raikiri."

Sasuke flipped through hand signs and white electricity burned on his hand.

"After all, he is a lot like I used to be."Kakashi said.

Naruto thought, _"I just hope he changes out of that attitude….or I seriously have to kick his ass."_ Sasuke charged downwards towards Gaara's little sand globe.

"_It is incredible…you can see the chakra in his hand."_ Ino thought.

Meanwhile inside the sand globe, Gaara was talking to himself once again, "Yes…I am going to rip off his head…..then crack it open, so the brain can spill out….huh, the head….then tons of blood will flow out….you can have it all, Mother. Kyahahaha….aren't I such a good boy, Mother….I am always a good boy….Yeah, let's do it, Mother….I will be watching."

Gai muttered, "A simple stab."

Haku said, "What?"

Gai explained, "It's a technique created solely for assassination, the speed of the stab and the large amount of chakra concentrated to create the heightened flesh combined makes the sound of chirping birds."

Sakura said, "So if it is not called the Raikiri, then what is it?"

Naruto said, "From my father's journal, the jutsu is called….Chidori." At the moment the word escaped Naruto's lips, Sasuke had burst through Gaara's defense.

Kankuro said, "No way….Gaara's defense has been breached?!"

Temari said, "That is impossible."

Naruto said, "Since the speed of the user and the amount of concentrated chakra focused in one arm, then it becomes like a sword. If any other user were able to use this, they would have experienced tunnel vision….but the Sharingan helps this matter which is why only Sasuke is able to use this jutsu to its full potential."

Lee thought, _"I see, I wouldn't be able to run at that speed straight at my opponent….because it is easier to make a counterattack and I don't possess the Sharingan to see the counter. I'm jealous of you, Sasuke…my sense of superiority came when I defeated you since your body couldn't keep up with my speed…but now you have that speed including the Sharingan." _

Sasuke said, "I got you now, Sabaku no Gaara."

Inside the globe, Gaara asked, "What….is this warm stuff? Mother….what did…ah…UWAAAAAA…..IT'S MY BLOOD!!! MY BLOOD!!!"

Suddenly Naruto, Kasumi and Vergil felt a cold shiver run up their spine and immediately knew that Gaara was using the demon's chakra. Sasuke felt something crushing his arm and had to use the Chidori to free himself, Gaara screamed again as Sasuke pulled his arm back to have a strange looking arm with blue veins running across it.

Kankuro became fearful as he thought, _"There is no mistake….it's 'his' arm."_

Gai asked, "What is that?"

Kankuro whispered, "Did he attain his complete form?"

Temari whispered back, "I don't know…it looks like Uchiha wounded him, this has never happen before." Sasuke peered inside the hole and gasped as he saw an eye glaring at him….it was amber with an inverted four-pointed star with four dots in a square-like fashion.

"_I am getting chills just from the memories from the first time I saw it….I couldn't eat for weeks after seeing that…that thing."_ Kankuro thought in fear.

Genma's body started to quiver, _"What's….this feeling?"_ Suddenly the sphere started to crack and revealed Gaara clutching his right shoulder. _"I knew it….the cocoon was broken before he could transform fully." _ Temari thought.

Naruto thought, "_She must mean to transform into Shukaku."_

Sasuke thought, _"No, it wasn't those eyes…what was that…thing that was looking at me earlier?" _

Suddenly feathers started to fall down and the audience started to fall asleep. Naruto, Vergil, Kasumi, Lee, Gai, Sakura, Kakashi, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Tenten, Zabuza and Haku began to release their chakra to avoid falling under the genjutsu's spell.

Sasuke saw Gaara use his sand to slip away and follow him. "So it begins. **Chishi Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto said as he cut his wrist.

His blood created 3 clones and Naruto said, "Ok, Gilgamesh, you go and help protect the villagers. Alastor, you go and help Kasumi and Vergil fight the traitors, Lucifer, you help Dante and Nero. I am going after Gaara. "

Kakashi said, "Traitors?"

Naruto said, "Apparently when we disbanded the civilian council along with the elders, we have not heard from them since that day…..which means one thing, they are planning to take over Konoha and since Orochimaru is causing chaos…..they will use it to their advantage, so relay this message if you see an 'Ne' symbol on an ANBU mask, kill him or her without hesitation."

Kakashi said, "Fine, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, you go help…consider this an A-Rank mission. You two Suna kids….I have no jurisdiction so you can either stay here or go to find Gaara. The two looked at each other and Kankuro said, "I will stay, plus I owe Shino one for not draining me completely."

Shino nodded and strode off to battle along with Kankuro. Temari chose to go with Naruto and his group. "Since Gaara is highly unstable as a Jinchuuriki, I doubt that Sasuke will win against him even if he has Chidori in his arsenal. Your job is to stop Sasuke from battling Gaara and subdue Gaara as well before he can do any more damage."

The genin nodded and moved through a huge hole made by Gai made by punching a Sound nin through it. Naruto said, "Let us go, guys!" _**(A/N: When I refer to Devil Arm that Naruto has, I mean the clone who wields it)**_

**Roof-** The Kazekage flipped a smoke grenade and Dante along with Nero and Jiraiya sprang into action, taking care of the two bodyguards, but suddenly four bodies came out of the two halves. They landed on the four corners of the room and the Kazekage said, "Do it!"

The bodyguards shouted, "Yes!"

They placed their palms together and shouted in unison, **"Ninpou: Shishienjin!!"**

Dante and Nero along with Lucifer came on to the roof, "Stay back, we will handle this."

A female ANBU said, "And how you suppose that you will handle this situation?"

Lucifer looked at the woman and said, "Welll…." He jumped into the air, "First, I whip it out…." He took out red energy blades and threw them at key points in the barrier, "Then I thrust it with great force….every angle…it penetrates….with great strength."

Lucifer landed in front of her with a rose in his mouth, "In the end, we are all satisfied." He clapped and the energy swords exploded, making the barrier waver and Lucifer took the rose, swiped it under the ANBU's nose and threw at the remaining sword, "And you are set free." The rose broke and the energy sword was destroyed along with the barrier.

The ANBU sprang into action by engaging the Sound Four. Sarutobi broke free of the Kazekage's grasp and threw his Hokage robes off to show his battle armor, "It has been a long time, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru was surprised, "You knew?"

Sarutobi said, "Of course, I knew, the Kazekage has never been interested in the Uchiha clan that much nor acknowledges Gaara as his own son."

Orochimaru looked on as Dante and Nero came in to join the Sandaime on the roof. "Look here, Dante, a gay pedophile." Nero said.

Dante said, "I see, I always wanted a snakeskin wallet….Lucifer, you go help those ANBU. The old man and us will handle Orochigay."

Naruto looked to see that the ANBU were being hard pressed by the Sound Four's teamwork and said, "Ok, but first…." Lucifer appeared behind Orochimaru with a red energy sword, but he spreaded it to make four. Orochimaru looked behind him, but it was too late.

Lucifer immediately shoved all four energy swords right up his ass, which exploded and made the Snake Sannin let loose a girly scream. This shocked Sarutobi and the ANBU while it made Dante and Nero laugh at the Sannin. "Wow, Orochimaru got his ass raped…..literally." Nero said. Lucifer waved at Orochimaru, "Bye, Orochimaru, that was my present from me to you. _**Sennin Goroshi-Lucifer Style.**_"

Orochimaru shouted, "You insufferable Sparda!"

The Snake Sannin tried to hit him, but the Sandaime kicked him away.

"Go, Naruto!" Hiruzen shouted.

"Don't die, Hokage-jii, I told you that I am taking that hat of yours from you." Lucifer jumped away to land in the middle of the fight.

The Sound Four surrounded him and Naruto looked around, he saw a red-haired woman with chocolate brown eyes and a weird cap on her head, a boy with bluish-gray hair and an emo womanly face with another head just like his sticking out of his neck, a tan six-armed boy with black hair and a fat guy with a weird hairstyle.

Naruto remembered Kin's words, _'Tayuya, she is one of the Sound Four, Orochimaru's elite bodyguards. She is my only friend and I am the only one who knows her true side._'

The Sparda thought, _"So that is Tayuya, she is pretty cute…..she looks like a long range type, maybe a genjutsu user. The fat guy is like Choji, but the emo girl and the spiderman I have no clue." _

Lucifer voiced, "So I have a emo girly man, a spiderman, a fat lard and a pretty lady….story of my life."

The fat guy asked, "Who are you and how were you able to hurt Orochimaru-sama?"

Lucifer bowed, "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sparda and how? That is a secret that you or the gay pedophile will never know…now introduce yourselves."

The fat guy said, "I'm Jirobo."

The spider man said, "Kidomaru."

The emo girly man said, "Sakon and this is my brother Ukon."

The girl said, "My fucking name is Tayuya, asswipe."

Lucifer tutted, "Such language from a pretty girl, I am going to have to fix that later." Tayuya growled, "Shut up, bitch! You are going to die now for what you did."

Sakon said, "Tayuya, calm down….you cover me and Jirobo with support with Kidomaru." The two charged at Lucifer and Jirobo reached first, **"Tokken!"**

Lucifer brought up his Devil Bringer to take the brunt of the blow. "Please, you call that a hit?"

Sakon shouted, _**"Tarenkyaku!"**_

Suddenly his leg split into three to aim at Lucifer's torso, but Lucifer took Jirobo and placed him to take Sakon's hit. While the emo man was surprised, the Jinchuuriki threw Jirobo on top of him. Kidomaru shouted, _**"Kumo Nenkin!"**_

He spat out some form of gold liquid and it hardened into several kunai. He threw them at Lucifer, who commented on his jutsu, "Now that is just plain nasty."

Kidomaru threw his weapons only for Naruto to dodge each one of them and Tayuya shouted, _**"Kuchiyose: Doki!"**_ Three hideous creatures came out in front of her and Lucifer said, "Wow, you can summon the three stoogies, what is next?"

Tayuya growled as she played her demonic flute to send the creatures after him. Lucifer took out three energy swords and stabbed them into the doki. _**"Makyo no Ran!"**_ Tayuya shouted.

Lucifer shouted, _**"Climax!" **_The spectral swords automatically detonated on the doki, immediately dispelling them. Then Lucifer appeared in front of her and took her flute to break it in two.

Tayuya said, "Son of a…" She didn't get to finish before Naruto sent a palm thrust to her chest, making her fly into the wall, unconscious.

Jirobo shouted, "Tayuya!"

Sakon said, "Shit, everyone, go to Cursed Seal Level 1!"

Lucifer's eyes widened, "A curse seal…just like Sasuke? I better be careful or else I am going to be in trouble."

**Gilgamesh-** Gilgamesh was destroying the Sound nins left and right, Orochimaru's forces were soon decimated by the combined efforts of Konoha and Suna, their double-crosser. Soon Gilgamesh saw that there were demons as well for some reason.

"_**Kick 13!!"**_ Gilgamesh shouted as he kicked a Hell Pride away from a little girl.

"Run for shelter, go!" he yelled and the girl ran after the crowd.

Gilgamesh faced a crowd of the Seven Hells and began to punch and kick every single one into dust. Shortly after Gilgamesh dispatched the last one, the earth started to quiver and shake.

"**SPARDA!!!!"** a demonic voice cried out.

Gilgamesh thought, _"Damn, this demon has a strong aura and by the looks of it, it is pissed off. I wonder which one did it? Dante or Vergil…..probably Dante, Vergil is too level-headed to do such a thing."_

Suddenly a tall demon with glowing red eyes came out, his arms had veins of light coursed all over and suddenly four wings sprouted out of its back, almost making the demon look like an angel….a really ugly-looking angel that is.

"Who are you?" Gilgamesh asked.

"**I am Beowulf the Light-beast and you are going to die, Sparda….I will rid each line of Sparda."** The demon said.

Gilgamesh joked, "Really? You got four problems….me, Dante, Nero and Vergil…and each one of us can kick your light ass."

Beowulf roared and swiped at Gilgamesh, who rolled to the side and punched his arm, _**"Straight!"**_ Beowulf roared at the pain and kicked Gilgamesh toward a building, making the devil boy crash into a building and caused it to fall on top of him.

Gilgamesh burst from the broken building and shouted, _**"Lunar Phase!!"**_ He kicked Beowulf in the face and the demon fell to the ground, making it roar in pain. Next, Gilgamesh moved inside Beowulf's guard and uppercutted him in the air. He jumped after him, striking at his stomach, _**"Rising Dragon!!"**_ Beowulf flew upwards in the air and then used his wings to fly in the air. Gilgamesh smirked at the demon, who sped toward him. Gilgamesh charged up his fist, making it have a revving sound and shouted, _**"Flash Strike!!"**_ A yellow burst of energy burst from his fist and crashed into Beowulf's stomach, the demon doubled up in pain. Next, Gilgamesh lunged at Beowulf and shouted, _**"Beast Uppercut!!"**_ Beowulf was launched into the air and Gilgamesh leapt up after him, "And now…._**Real Impact!**_" The demon was slammed into the ground and Gilgamesh spinned in the ground to give Beowulf's head a spinning axe kick, separating his head from the demon's body. The half-devil took Beowulf's soul and Gilgamesh was instantly replaced with Beowulf's flash greaves and gauntlets. "Nice….I will definitely have fun with this later….my work is done here. Time to go!" Gilgamesh dispelled himself and the information was sent to all of the rest of the clones.

**Alastor-** Kasumi, Vergil and Alastor moved through the underground corridor silently. They heard Danzo's voice, "Okay, the battle has started and the villagers are safe now. So in a few minutes, we will strike at them the minute Suna and Oto has them on the run."

Alastor said, "Now that won't be necessary, Danzo-san."

The civilian council, the elders and Danzo were surprised at the moment and Danzo was the first to recover, "We have been breached, everyone scatter now….take over Konoha." He shouted. The conspirators known as Danzo, Homura, Koharu, the Harunos and four ROOT ninja were able to get out, the rest of the civilian council were not so lucky courtesy of Vergil, Kasumi and Alastor.

"Take over Konoha and kill Hokage-jiji….now that is sick and twisted. I will destroy you all for treason." Alastor said as he took the sword from his back with an unearthly metal ring.

One of the council members said, "You can't do that….you have to take us on trial."

Kasumi said, "According to Konoha law, if a person is caught in the acts of treason in the time of crisis, they are to be executed immediately….and what do you know? We are in a time of crisis." She pulled out Berial and gutted the spokesperson, "Let's welcome chaos." The councilmember burst into ashes as the katana liquidified him from the inside out.

Vergil whispered, _**"Weaving Judgment!"**_

The first son of Sparda moved in between the forces of the ROOT ninjas and sheathed his sword slowly. Almost a third of the ROOT ninja forces were decimated into bloodied pieces of flesh and gore. Kasumi cut down the ROOT ninjas in the most sadistic way the readers could think in their mind.

She occasionally paused to lick the heated blood off of Berial before she moved again to kill off more ROOT Ninja. The ROOT felt something that they have never felt before in years…the emotion called fear.

Their emotions slowly returned to them as they were killed by the swords of Yamato, Alastor and Berial. Many of them knew that death would claim them all, but they kept fighting their opponents, clinging on that fragile hope in their hearts.

Alastor shouted, _**"Round Trip."**_

Alastor threw the electric sword and it sliced ROOT ninjas in half while he himself took out ROOT ninjas by punching, kicking or twisting their neck all the way around to be facing the back. Once the sword returned to him, Alastor looked around to see that everything was destroyed in the underground base. Dead bodies were slain everywhere and the three were literally bathed in blood.

Vergil flicked the blood off of Yamato and sheathed the sword, "It seems that our guests of honor left without getting their gifts."

Kasumi watched as the blood on Berial was burned off and said, "Yes, we should give them the gifts right away."

Alastor flicked the blood of his sword, "It seems that Gilgamesh is finished escorting the villagers and he has also gained another Devil Arm…one named Beowulf."

Vergil smirked, "That demon….it took me two seconds to kill him while it took Dante thirteen."

Alastor said, "Gilgamesh took 10 minutes, it kinda helps when you have the sword that can literally cut through anything and have the speed to do it."

Kasumi said, "Anyway can we go now? I want to kill some more." Vergil said, "Alastor, you deal with Danzo. Kasumi, you deal with the two Root ninjas that were closest to Danzo and I will handle the rest. The elders shouldn't be a problem."

Kasumi said, "What about the pink-haired bitch and her idiot husband?"

Alastor said, "They are trying to move out of the village, but on the flip side, they are nearing the real me's location. It seems that Sakura is going to have a heartwarming family reunion."

**Force Edge-** Real Naruto- Naruto moved into the tree and said, "The destruction of the forest is getting worse, we must be getting close." Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Lee, Haku and Shikamaru nodded as they bounced through the trees.

Naruto said, "Shit, we are being followed….by eight, no, nine ninja…Sound nins."

Shikamaru said, "You are the most powerful of us to stop Gaara, so you go."

Hinata said, "Shikamaru-san , Lee-san, Haku-san and I will stop the Oto nins."

Naruto said, "Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, be careful."

Hinata said, "You too."

Shikamaru, Hinata, Haku and Lee veered off and while they did that, Shikamaru relayed his plan to them. Naruto moved with Tenten and Temari through the trees and he asked, "Temari, what can you tell me about your brother?"

Temari said, "He finds great pleasure in fighting strong opponents such like yourself and Sasuke….since he is the only one to actually wound him. His insomnia is caused by the Shukaku to make him stay awake, partially to the fear that the demon would consume him if he fell asleep."

Tenten said, "Wait, so he is just like Naruto-kun?"

Temari said to Naruto, "You are a Jinchuuriki too?"

Naruto answered, "Yes, I am….I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. So I understand Gaara more than you will ever know."

Temari said, "I see….then I understand what Shikamaru's hidden meaning was."

Tenten said, "Naruto, you told Shikamaru?"

Naruto chuckled, "No, I knew the old lazy bastard would figure it out. With an IQ of 200, you can pick up a few things. Shikamaru, despite his lazy demeanor, noticed the glares that I would receive, the fact that I am always absent in class on my birthday, October 10th, which was also the same day that the Kyuubi was killed. He deduced that the Kyuubi was not killed when he researched the other Bijuu….the Bijuu can only be sealed inside an object for the lower Bijuu up to four tails, but for five tails and up, they must be sealed into a baby with no chakra coils. He realized that it was me since if the Kyuubi was truly dead, then the villagers would have nothing to fear. I was surprised when he confronted me about it when I was training alone one day, but what surprised me was when he said, 'That was too troublesome to think of me any different… I was still the annoying little bastard that he befriended in the Academy and no demon was going to change it.'

Tenten smiled, "So in basic terms, he accepts you."

Naruto said, "Yes, he does." Then he got serious, "Tenten, activate your bloodline…it is time to go to work."

Temari said, "Bloodline?"

She watched as Tenten's eyes moved from chocolate brown to crimson and azure. She took out a scroll and unsealed Kalina Ann along with Lady's various guns to strap them to her persona. "Demon Huntress Tenten in action." She hung back as the red barrier that everyone loves ever so surrounded her and a Furiataurus appeared with a big ass hammer in its hand.

"This is going to take a while…." Tenten said as she pulled out Kalina Ann and shot a missile at the demon.

**Sasuke-** The Uchiha looked at Gaara, who was holding his head, "I don't know what is going on, but I have a feeling that you are a part of all this…..and I want to see your true nature."

Blue veins started to appear on his face, "You are just like me, Sasuke Uchiha. You are strong, have companions and most of all, an ambition and once I kill you, I will be the one to have destroyed all of that…only then I can survive, only then I can feel alive." Suddenly the Suna Jinchuuriki knelt down to the floor and started to change, his right arm changed as the sand gourd merged with his arm, transfiguring his right side.

He looked up slowly to Sasuke and the sight unnerved him. Gaara's right side was slightly bigger and drool poured from the corners of his mouth, his right side of his face was tan with the blue veins skittered across it and his sclera was completely black.

Suddenly his eye popped open…his eye was amber with an inverted star with four dots in the corners…the same eye that Sasuke witnessed in Gaara's sand globe.

Gaara said, "Now come and make me feel alive."

Sasuke was unnerved and then Gaara crouched. Sasuke's eyes widened as the monster that was Gaara appeared in front of him in mere seconds with his demonic arm, poised to strike him. Gaara screamed, "UUAAAHHH!!!"

Sasuke dodged quickly as the arm grazed his shoulder barely and the arm smashed downwards, making some of the trees break under the pressure. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed that the arm did more than that.

Trees has enormous holes in the sides of them and Sasuke hid behind one of them, _"Is he….a monster?"_

Gaara cried out, "Are you afraid of me….Uchiha Sasuke?! Are you afraid of my…existence?!?!" His thoughts flashed to the day that Gaara found Sasuke and Kakashi training, he remembered Gaara's words speaking that they were the same and walked the same path…the path with the desire to fight someone strong…to prove their strength….their existence.

He remembered his brother with him being a helpless child at the time kneeling in the midst of his dead clan members. Gaara said, "What is the matter?! Are you afraid of me?! Has your fear overcome your hatred, the killing urge? Is your reason for living that small, huh, Uchiha….Sasuke?! If you want an answer, then come and face me!!!"

As Gaara declared his challenge, Sasuke slowly got up and made the hand signs for Chidori as he thought, _"It was intentional that Itachi left me alive….he let me live because he didn't want to feel guilty about killing our family…no, my family. He chose me to be the avenger…my reason for living is to hunt him down and kill him for the honor of the Uchiha clan."_

The Chidori burned in his hand and Gaara was alerted to the sound of his jutsu. Sasuke moved out in the open as he thought, _"Gaara….thank you for reminding me of my purpose…and now with this Chidori, I will show you that my purpose for living is stronger than yours."_ The two adversaries leapt at each other, Chidori vs. Demonic Arm.

The Chidori wielded by Sasuke clipped Gaara's demonic arm nearly in two and Gaara screamed in pain, but suddenly took a turn of the worse. His scream of pain slowly turned into an insane laugh. Gaara said, "I see….so that is what it was….the reason I was so excited. I JUST GOT THE ANSWER!!! It's….this pain. Defeating a man strong enough to hurt me and annihilate him completely , that's what gives me a greater existence!"

Sasuke gave Gaara an insane smirk as if he was enjoying this twisted pleasure of sparring.

Gaara laughed, "More….I want more!" His arm reformed back, but to Sasuke's surprise, a tail appeared from his backside too.

Sasuke said to himself, _"What the hell is he? He keeps changing his form."_ Gaara's arm and tail clasped the branch and he leaned back as he said, "Here I come!" He launched himself at Sasuke with newfound speed and Sasuke thought, _"He is faster than ever before!!"_

Gaara missed and plowed through the branch that Sasuke was on. Gaara turned to see that Sasuke had jumped up and planted himself on the branch above the decimated one. The Jinchuuriki threw his arm and the claws sprang outward to grab on several branches like hooks and launched himself at Sasuke again.

Sasuke thought, _"Without the Sharingan, I would have been dead. I can't use Chidori since the tournament was my first one and I just used the second one a few minutes ago."_ He flipped through hand signs, _**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

Gaara instinctively used his arm as a shield and shouted, **"Die!"**

Sasuke cursed inwardly, _"Damn, fire doesn't work on sand ….it looks like Chidori is the only way."_ Gaara smashed into Sasuke and made the Uchiha's back slam into a tree, making a large crater. Gaara taunted, **"Is this all your purpose means to you? Then let me open your eyes, YOU ARE WEAK!!! You are too soft because your hatred is not strong enough." **

Those words immediately made Sasuke think of Itachi Uchiha. The Ichibi Jinchuuriki continued, **"The power of hate is the power to kill, which is the power of vengeance. Your hatred is weaker than mine!!"**

Sasuke whispered, "Shut up."

But Gaara continued his rant, "Do you understand what that means?" Sasuke forced the Chidori to erupt in his hand and leaped at the boy, **"It means ….that you are WEAKER than me!"**

Sasuke's Chidori began to recede for the moment, but then he used the Cursed Seal of Heaven to made the Chidori burst back to life and shred Gaara's arm completely. Then the Uchiha fell to the ground and thought, _"Damn it, the curse mark….I can't move…"_

Gaara's arm reformed once again and he charged to the numb Sasuke, but something else happened. Naruto shouted, "Calm the fuck down!!!" He kicked Gaara upside his head and landed on the tree branch.

Gaara was sent flying into the trees, breaking them in the process and glared at Naruto. "Damn it, Sasuke…you pick a bad opponent to mess with. Temari-chan, get Sasuke out of here! I will deal with Gaara."

Sasuke said, "Naruto, stay out of this! This is my fight!"

Naruto said coldly, "Shut up! This is no time to argue, you can't beat Gaara since it appeared that you can't beat a little hickey mark that you got from Orochigay….plus I am trying to save your life, and don't you want to kill Itachi?"

Sasuke stiffened as Naruto reminded him of his goal….his ambition. "Temari, go now!" Naruto ordered. Temari nodded and took Sasuke away from the two Jinchuurikis. "You…you are the one who stopped me from killing that spandex boy."

Naruto said, "Yeah, I am the one who stopped you….and the one who is going to kick your ass." He drew Force Edge from his back and pointed at him. Then he thought, _"This fight is going to take some time."_

**Roof-** Orochimaru was pissed off…..his forces were decimated, his snake summoners were dead, Suna betrayed him, his sensei was ready for his plan and along with that, he was joined with two Spardas….the sons of Sparda, no doubt and they were seasoned with battle, his Sound Four bodyguards were getting their asses kicked left and right with the Namikaze boy and worst of all, his asshole was sore and ruptured, which meant no more playing the submissive boss and the dominant secretary with Kabuto anymore. _"Damn it all! That Sparda, he destroyed my plans…my plans that I spend years complementing. All ruined by that boy! I will kill him when I had the chance…"_

Sarutobi said, _**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_Orochimaru countered, _**"Summoning: Edo Tens…."**_ Nero cocked back his Devil Bringer and grabbed him, "Go to Hell!!" He slammed the snake bastard into the ground, disrupting the jutsu while Dante charged at Orochimaru, _**"Stinger!"**_

Orochimaru said, _**"Oral Rebirth!"**_

His mouth opened as Dante stabbed the body, but the real Orochimaru came out of his own mouth. "That is gross!" Dante said. Orochimaru said nothing and drew his arm forward, _**"Ninpou: Sen'eijashi!"**_

Several snakes appeared from his sleeve, poised to bite Dante, but shuriken flew to cut the snakes' heads off, courtesy of Hiruzen Sarutobi. "You are not going to get away, Orochimaru….you will die here." Sarutobi shouted.

Orochimaru cursed in his head as he avoided Sarutobi's Karyu Endan no Jutsu. Then Nero came up with Red Queen only for Orochimaru to block it with Kusanagi that he withdrew from his mouth.

"Dude, isn't they anything that is not sick about you?" Nero said as he took Blue Rose and tried to shoot the snake bastard in the head, but his neck elongated and tried to bite Nero's neck, but Dante shot at him using Ivory and Orochimaru was forced to retreat a bit but Sarutobi summoned the Monkey King Enma.

Enma said, "You finally going to settle this with Orochimaru, huh, Sarutobi? I see that you got him on the run, so what do you need?"

Sarutobi answered, "The Kongonyoi quickly!"

Enma nodded, _**"Henge: Kongonyoi!"**_ The monkey king changed into a staff of black and yellow. The staff sprang toward Orochimaru and then Enma's head sprang out from the staff to bite Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin countered by swinging Kusanagi no Tsurugi at the monkey, but the head ducked back into the staff and Orochimaru saw that Nero was walking on top of it to slash at his head with Red Queen.

Orochimaru dodged only to see Dante slash him in two, but the bastard wouldn't die and used the Gathering of the Snakes technique to bring back his two halves back together.

Dante said, "Jeez, this bastard doesn't want to die at all, huh? Nero, let's kick it up a notch, I am tired of playing with this bastard." Nero nodded and the two activated the Devil Trigger, making Orochimaru sweat.

Sarutobi stood in between them with the Staff in his hand, "You will die here, Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru chose the time to say something intelligent of him, "Fuck my life."

Hakureisaiga- Longest chapter ever! Next, the conclusion of the Invasion, Danzo and the elders along with the conspirators died, but what of Orochimaru, will he die or will he escaped. And the Sound Four? Tune in next time!


	15. Strong as the Tree

_**Hakureisaiga-It has been a while, but I finally got this chapter down….now if anyone is disappointed with the battle scenes, I apologize….the manga has been pissing me off especially Danzo. But anyway….on with the story….after reviews**_

_**VFSNAKE- Scroll to the bottom**_

_**Xbusterz- Because he has people that love him and forgives, but not forgets**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- Yes, a personal touch on my part**_

_**Sky Zephyrus- Both Orochimaru and Danzo will die along with the elders and Sakura's parents in the next chapter….execution style. As for Akatsuki, they will go with the usual plan to capture the tailed beasts…and three people want it for different reasons**_

_**Oraman Asturi- All true, but unfortunately due to the poll, Temari will not be in the harem…I might make another DMC crossover and definitely put her as the alpha.**_

_**Wandering Gunslinger- You just gave me an idea with that…**_

_**DragonMaster4381- Thanks for the compliment and Haku is in the harem….so 1 out of 3 is not that bad.**_

_**To everyone else, thanks for reviewing the previous chapter….now read and preview this one.**_

**Chapter 14-Strong as the Tree**

Lucifer had to put a little effort into fighting the Sound Four. He knew that the curse mark that they had were just as powerful as Sasuke's, making them a worthy adversary. Not to mention they seem to have experience with it, but he knew that with that kind of power especially from Orochimaru had a devastating price, which means that they were desperate.

Lucifer took out a spectral sword and held it out like he was a fencer, "En garde, mousier."

Sakon, Jirobo and Kidomaru surrounded Lucifer and charged at him. **"Tarenkyaku!"**

Lucifer avoided the kicks by jumping over it into Kidomaru as he shouted, **"Kumo Shibari!"** He spat out a web that traps Lucifer, but he smirked and replaced him with Jirobo at the last second.

Lucifer said, "Aww, sorry, you got the wrong person…but thanks for playing, please accept this consolidation prize." Lucifer appeared in front of Kidomaru and stabbed him with the rapier. "You are a damn nuisance…goodbye, Spider-Man. **Penetration!**"

Kidomaru was killed with a look of horror on his face as he tipped over with a huge hole in his gut.

Lucifer said, "Damn, this kid was annoying as hell…now I am stuck with fatass and two-head."

Sakon shouted, "Ukon, wake up now…we are going to Level Two." Lucifer said, "You got to be kidding me, there is a level two." He watched as Sakon and Ukon took on an ogre-like appearance, they had a single horn on the opposite side of their head.

Lucifer said, "And I thought that you two were ugly before…." The two separated and red armor-like skin covered their right and left side. Lucifer jumped in the air and shouted, **"Splash!"** Sakon and Ukon dodged the swords and then Lucifer shouted, **"Discipline!"** The swords sprang toward Naruto and reposition around him, making Ukon and Sakon retreat from Lucifer.

Lucifer shouted, **"Bondage!"**

The swords instantly moved around Sakon and pierce him without remorse. Lucifer smirked as he snapped his fingers and Sakon was destroyed. Ukon shouted, "Sakon! You bastard! I will kill you!"

Lucifer simply said, "You first…**Double Penetration!**"

Ukon stiffened as he struggled to find Lucifer. He found him behind him and realized that he couldn't feel his legs. He looked down to see two spectral swords in his thighs and then Lucifer snapped his fingers.

Ukon watched his legs were destroyed and he fell to the ground, bleeding to death. Lucifer walked slowly to Ukon and said, "You know, I could let you suffer, but I won't do that at all….so I will let you experience my new move….**Orgasm!**"

Lucifer took out a multitude of swords and flung them in the air. The swords hovered over Ukon's body and as Lucifer tipped his hands down, Ukon was destroyed since the swords detonated on impact. Lucifer turned to Jirobo, who was still stuck in Kidomaru's web and walked toward him ominously.

Jirobo said, "What are you…. You are not human."

Lucifer said, "Who knows? I am not even sure myself....but I will tell you. I am half human and half devil, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sparda….remember that, I will see you in Hell."

Lucifer took out a kunai and stabbed Jirobo in the throat, then he looked at Tayuya's unconscious form and took her in his arms. _"I better take her to my house….and tie her up before she just tries to kill anybody."_ Lucifer donned on his Devil Trigger form and ran toward his house.

Meanwhile in the forest, Shikamaru, Hinata, Haku and Lee were fighting against the nine Sound ninjas. Shikamaru dealed with one and let him away from the others to avoid hurting them. Haku was able to dispatch two of the Sound nins using her Makyo Hyosho.

The genin were separated to their own battles and Hinata defeated her two opponents. Sakura and Lee were still fighting, to their luck; the four were seasoned chunin level shinobi. The four attacked Sakura and Lee and the bubble-gum haired girl shouted, **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"**

The small fireballs made the four scatter and one got too close to Lee, **"Konoha Shofu!"**

The shinobi's neck snapped up and he fell dead to due to the blow….and the fact that it was Lee's enhanced leg. Sakura jumped away as a sound wave was aimed at her, then she shouted, **"Katon: Haisekiho no Jutsu!"**

She blew ash out of her mouth and then clicked her teeth as her two opponents charged into the attack, the ash exploded…killing them instantly. "Lee, I am going ahead…can you handle it here?" she called out.

Lee said, "No problem, Sakura-chan."

Sakura moved through the tree and the sound ninja said, "My name is Reppu….I am your executioner." Reppu moved at Lee with a kunai and Lee blocked it. He grabbed his hand and threw him over his shoulder.

Reppu landed on his feet and pulled Lee down towards him, planted his foot into Lee's stomach and the Green Beast landed on the ground. Reppu got up and shouted, "Time to die!"

Lee's eyes widened as he shielded himself with his arm. Then it happened….green light covered his arm, blinding Reppu and halting him from his attack. Lee looked at his arm after the light had subsided and he was shocked.

His arm was covered by some metal alloy and his nails were sharpened to a point. He looked down and saw that his right leg reacted just the same. _"How….is this possible? Wait….Kasumi-chan….gave me this power."_ Lee thought to himself.

He gripped his fist and thought, _"Thank you, Kasumi-chan….now let's see what this youthful power can do."_ Lee charged at Reppu and jumped in the air, he used his right arm to punch Reppu in the face and Reppu was launched backwards.

The Oto ninja crashed through trees until his back slammed into the tree with a huge crack.

Lee said, "What power….I will ask about it later."

**Sakura-** The kunoichi moved through the trees and thought, _"I have to get to Naruto-kun and the others. I hope that they are….." _Suddenly a kunai shot at her head and Sakura moved quickly behind the branch to avoid it, when she got back up….her eyes widened in surprise. "Mom, Dad, what the hell are you doing? You almost killed me!" She shouted in anger.

Daiki said, "That was the point, Sakura…"

Sakura said in shock, "What?"

Sakari said, "Isn't it obvious, Sakura? You moved out with that idiot uncle of yours, Kazuma….just because your views on the demon…."

The girl's shock was quickly replaced with anger, Sakura said, "He is not a demon, he's Naruto Sparda….so what if he has Kyuubi inside of him."

Daiki said, "How do you know about that?"

Sakura said, "He told me about it….all this time I have hit him, spit on him…and he took it all with a smile just to make you happy…you don't understand that he saved our lives just for taking this burden."

Sakari said, "Bullshit…that demon will kill us all…..you saw his transformation."

Sakura retorted, "Would a demon place himself in front of a sword to save his girlfriend, would a demon save my life knowing that I was in danger, would a demon know emotions such as love and kindness…the answer is no. Yet Naruto has done every single one of these things….and whenever I am around him, he makes me feel like I can do anything…I am someone….everything about him is so real, his smile, his laugh…his touch…..I have never felt this way toward Sasuke at all….I know….that I have feelings for him."

Daiki said, "You have feelings for that demon."

Sakura snapped, "His name is Naruto…"

Sakari said, "You are so annoying…just like your sister."

Sakura said, "Sister?"

Sakari said, "That inner voice in your head….that is your sister. Unlike you, she was rebellious and she was kind to the demon….no matter how much we erased her memory or beat her, she would always go back….finally we had to take her soul and place it into your mind. We erased your memories of that and left it be…then your sister started in imprinting her persona on you. We couldn't have that and we placed a seal that inhibit her from influencing you and did the opposite of what she wanted."

Sakura said, "You…you killed my sister?!"

Daiki said, "For the greater good."

Sakura said, " Fuck that 'for the greater good' shit….and you have the right to call Naruto a demon? You are worse….the nerve to call Naruto a demon."

Sakari said, "His heritage proves that he is a demon…."

Sakura said, "He is not a demon….he is something that far worse….he is a devil with a human heart. Now picture it…Naruto with the power of Kyuubi and his heritage coupled with the emotions and feelings of the human heart….a bad combination, if someone tries to hurt his friends, he will tear you apart."

Sakura gripped her fist, "Now I will not forgive you for what you have done….you two….will be brought to justice."

Daiki said, "After all we did for you…."

Sakura said, "Shut up, Daiki."

Daiki was surprised at the utter hatred that Sakura showed through her voice and Sakari shouted, "How dare you talk to your fath…." Sakari didn't have the time to finish as Sakura launched herself and punched her mother dead in the mouth.

Sakura said, "As far as I am concerned, my family is dead to me…."

Daiki shouted, "Sakari…you will die for that, Sakura."

Sakura said venomously, "Come and try, bitch."

Daiki took out a kunai and charged at his former daughter, Sakura ducked under his strike and sent a punch to Daiki's gut. Daiki stumbled back as Sakura kicked him square in the chest, sending into the tree trunk.

Sakura moved fast to punch her former father in the stomach, which happened to be chakra-laced. Daiki coughed up blood as the hit connected and he was launched through it. Sakari came up behind Sakura, who ducked her swipe.

Sakura noticed that the tree trunk was rotting and instinctively thought, _"Poison….figures since my mother is such a conniving bitch."_

Sakari said, "You will pay for touching my beautiful face…."

Sakura snorted, "Hmph, I don't see anything pretty about it at all."

Sakari yelled out a battle cry and Sakura said, Please…you can defeat me, Sakari." She knocked the poisoned kunai out of Sakari's hands and then she did a sweep kick, making her former mother fall to the wooden branch.

Next, Sakura quickly followed with an axe kick to Sakari's solar plexus, effectively knocking her out unconscious. Sakura grabbed her former parent and looked to see that Daiki was still groaning in pain. Sakura tossed his wife on top of him, making him fall to the ground once again.

"You bitch!" Daiki said.

Sakura said, "That is right, I am a bitch….the bitch who just kicked your ass."

Sakura rapped him on the forehead, making him go into unconsciousness. She tied her parents up with ninja wire and made sure to clear their weapons and any means of them escaping. _"I can't believe it…my inner self is actually my twin sister...I hope Naruto-kun is all right." _

**Rooftop-** Orochimaru's breath was labored as he was surrounded by his old sensei, Dante and Nero. Nero said, "Come on, you tired already? We haven't even broken a sweat…..but now it is time for you to die, **Showdown!!**"

Dante shouted, **"Dance Macabre!!"** Orochimaru screamed in pain as he was slashed in pieces.

Sarutobi added the finishing touch, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Orochimaru screamed as he was burned beyond recognition, but then a shout was heard, **"Suiton: Mizurappa!!"**

The water doused Orochimaru and Kabuto rushed by his side, "Orochimaru-sama…." Orochimaru gritted his teeth, "We must retreat…."

Dante said, "Like hell you are…."

Suddenly demons appeared before them, letting Orochimaru and Kabuto make their escape and Dante gritted his teeth, "Damn it…." Dante pointed, "I hope you all know what you just did….pissed me off. You are all going to pay for this! **DRIVE!!!**"

Nero said, **"Summoned Swords!!"**

Sarutobi took out the Kongonyoi and swung in an arc as it extended, knocking the demons out of existence. Nero said, "Why did they come here? Were they trying to protect Orochimaru?"

**Alastor-** Alastor, Kasumi and Vergil were hot on their trail on Danzo and the elders' trail. Kasumi said, "The four ROOT ninjas are stopping, it looks like you will be taking the elders and Danzo."

Alastor said, "Good, those three have been a pain in Jiji's ass and made my life a living hell." The three stopped to face the four ROOT ninja….one of them said, "You will not pass."

Kasumi said, "Alastor, go….and be careful."

Alastor smirked, "Hey, I am always careful."

Kasumi smiled, "No, not really." Alastor moved to go past the ROOT ninjas and one of them revealed black bugs from his skin, "An Aburame, huh?"

Kasumi shouted, **"Kitsune-bi!!" **The fox fire burned the bugs into ashes and Alastor was able to pass.

Vergil said, "What are your codenames, seeing that the man erased your life."

The Aburame said, "Torune."

The blond said, "Fu Yamanaka."

The pale one said, "Sai.."

The last cloaked one said, "Hyo."

Kasumi whispered, "Sarutobi mentioned that he planted a spy named Sai….try to keep him alive." Vergil said, "Got it. Ikuze…"

Torune said, "Fu, you and I will take the woman. Sai, Hyo, take the white-haired man…don't underestimate them at all." Both Sai and Hyo nodded and the four attacked. Torune started by throwing kunai at Kasumi, but she deflected them all using Berial.

Suddenly Fu came behind her and said, **"Shintenshin no Jutsu."** Fu's mind was sent into Kasumi's, who was smirking at the time. Fu was shocked at Kasumi's mind, he looked down to see that he was standing on a river of blood.

Then Kasumi came in the realm, "You know, going into a demon's mind is very bad…you don't know what kind of repercussions you might have." Fu tried to quickly release the jutsu, but Kasumi cut off his hand with Berial, instantly cauterized the wound.

Kasumi clicked her tongue as she admonished him, "Now that is not nice, barging into my mind and then you just want to go and leave…no, please stay awhile….I will make you as comfortable as I can." Fu felt something that he never felt before in his life…..complete utter terror.

He screamed in pain as kitsune made out of blood began to tear at his soul apart. Suddenly Kasumi's eyes brighten and she said, "Well, that was fun…."

Torune said, "What did you do to Fu?"

Kasumi said, "Let's just say he went into the darkest depths of my mind and he will never come out ever again."

Torune said, "Damn you…." He took off his gloves and shirt to reveal that his skin was darkening a bit. He ran at Kasumi, who was intrigued about the technique. Torune tapped her and she felt a stinging sensation through her body for a minute. She looked at her arm and saw that the attack her cells. "Hmmm…..you are an Aburame, aren't you? That explains the bugs, but to have poisonous bugs is a rare trait indeed."

Torune said, "Impossible….those bugs are fatal, you should be in pain or dead."

Kasumi said, "I am not human, I am a demon, ningen….you have heard of me quite well considering your master thought that Naruto-kun was me."

Torune whispered, "Y-You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Kasumi said, "And that is not all….I am also…." She appeared behind him, "Your executioner…" She stabbed Berial into Torune's heart and Torune gurgled a bit, but then fell limp as the hell sword burned him from the inside out.

Vergil put a hand on Yamato and as Hyo moved in, Sai took a scroll and drew on it, **"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga!"** Five lions came out of the scroll to meet Vergil, who rose an eyebrow at the technique. Vergil avoided a strike from Hyo and knocked him away using the sheath.

Then Vergil cut down the lions to revert them back to it, then he noticed that Hyo came back quickly to strike at him, but he smirked as he sheathed Yamato. Hyo shuddered for a moment and Vergil walked toward Sai as Hyo was separated into pieces. "Sai…you are one of the Sandaime's undercover agent, yes?"

Sai gave him a fake smile, "Hai."

Vergil said, "Very well, I will let you live…in the meantime, you will help us eradicate the Sound ninjas that are lurking about."

Sai said, "Hai."

Kasumi said, "Well, that wasn't very fun….I guess I can settle for the Sound."

Meanwhile Alastor was moving in on Danzo and the elders and when he was close enough, he shouted, "DANZO!!!" The old man looked behind him to see Alastor's murderous eyes, knowing that he would have to fight to live.

Alastor quickly moved toward the elders and electrocuted them to unconsciousness before turning to Danzo. "What can I do for you, Nine-Tails?" Danzo asked.

Alastor said, "You can start by surrendering or willingly be impaled by my sword."

Danzo said, "I think not…." He pulled off his right side to show a bolt mechanism on his arm, Alastor moves in to attack him but Danzo blocks him with his kunai with his free hand. "You will die, Nine Tails….I realized that I can't control you anymore, Sarutobi was a fool…you have power and yet waste it. You took away my chance of controlling this village and turning it into an empire."

Alastor said, "There is no need for war, you would resist an entire nation just to be ruler over the Five Great Countries. It is people like you give demons a bad name, hell…you are worse than them. Taking newborns and taking their emotions away, they never know what it is right or wrong."

Danzo said, "You are such a nuisance, Sparda…rest assured that I will kill you." He unsealed the rest of the bolt mechanism to reveal his right arm had been imbedded with the Sharingan..ten to be precise.

"You bastard….you took the Uchiha's eyes when Itachi killed them…" Alastor said.

Danzo said, "The opportunity was there and I took it." Alastor said, "You are so dead, Danzo. Not for just ruining my life, but for playing on Itachi's pacifist ways to get him to kill the Uchiha clan."

Danzo said, "So you know…"

Naruto said, "Jiji took the time to tell me everything about you, Danzo."

Danzo said, "Such a waste of power, I could have made great use of you, Nine Tails."

Alastor activated his Devil Trigger and charged at Danzo. **"Stinger!"** Alastor shouted as he stabbed Danzo, but then he disappeared.

Alastor said, **"What?"**

Danzo said, **"Fuuton: Shinkuha!"** Alastor was sliced only to reveal that it was a Kawarimi. Alastor appeared behind Danzo and shouted, **"Vortex!"** Again, Alastor tore Danzo to pieces, but then the bastard reappeared unscathed.

"_**How is it that….he can avoid my attacks and appear without a scratch on him….wait, one of the eyes just closed. Does the Sharingan have another power besides the Mangekyo? I thought that it can only cast a unbreakable genjutsu and a black fire that can burn anything." **_Alastor thought.

Danzo said, "Your guard is down, Nine Tails…**Fuuton: Shinku Reppa!**" Alastor dodged the attack, but one of the wind blades nicked his side and then Danzo tried to slash with a Wind Kunai Blade, but Alastor lifted up the broadsword to block his attack.

Danzo used his Sharingan infused arm to grab Alastor's neck, but then the half-devil had grabbed Luce from his holster and shot Danzo. The man fell down, but Alastor found that he was unable to move. _**"Damn, the bastard used a binding seal on me….I need to break it now."**_

Danzo came up again and shouted, **"Futon: Shinkugyoku!!"**

Alastor was able to break the seal through sheer force and jumped up in the air. He flew at Danzo and stabbed at his right shoulder, but to his surprise, he was blocked by wood. Alastor said, **"Mokuton too? There is only one person who could have helped you with this, Danzo….you have been in contact with Orochimaru to get your arm with the Shodaime and the Sharingan."**

Danzo said, "Of course, I need it if I am going to control you, Nine-Tails…I dare you to use your power….your real power."

Alastor laughed, "You don't get it, do you? I am not the Kyuubi, I am not a woman with blood red eyes and crimson hair."

Danzo said, "You mean that woman is the Kyuubi?"

Alastor smirked, "The one and only…"

Danzo said, "Well, I will kill you first and then I will have to take out that white-haired man."

Alastor laughed, "Oh, I am pretty much giving you a hard time as it is. You are getting desperate, Danzo….time is running out."

Alastor charged at Danzo and lopped off his head, but then Danzo did the technique again and Alastor noticed that his fourth eye had closed as a minute passed. _**"So every time I attacked him fatally, he uses that Sharingan technique and disappears. After he rematerializes, his eye closes in a minute. He has six left, no….seven, I have to take it in consideration that his right eye is a Sharingan too."**_ He thought as he attacked Danzo again and again.

"**What is that move anyway?"** Alastor asked, **"You seem to be tired from using it, meaning that the technique you are using to avoid my attacks are heavily taxing your reserves." **

Danzo said, "It is called Izanagi….a powerful genjutsu that I can cast on myself, temporarily I can bend reality and illusion…thus avoiding death."

Alastor shouted, **"Stinger!" **Danzo disappeared only to appear behind Alastor and tried to stab him, but Alastor used the Kawarimi and kicked at the side of Danzo's head. Alastor shouted, **"Thunder Drive!"** He hefted the demonic broadsword in a reverse grip and sent a light blue blast at Danzo.

Danzo dodged it quickly as Alastor came up in the air, **"High Time!"** Danzo was forced to use Izanagi yet again to avoid Alastor's strike. _**"Three to go!"**_ Danzo bit his thumb and shouted, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He summoned a tapir or as the legend called it a Baku, which was a nightmare eater.

The summon opened its mouth and began to suck everything in its mouth, Alastor threw his sword at its mouth and it pierced through the summon animal, causing the animal to return to its realm dead. Danzo expected Alastor charge through the smoke, but found that he was nowhere to be found.

Alastor appeared beside Danzo and punched him in the face, Danzo was caught off guard and was about to use Izanagi, but searing pain came through his right eye. It has appeared that Alastor threw a splinter through Danzo's right eye, making it useless to him.

"Take this! **Million Stab!**" Alastor shouted, but Danzo was ready and uses Izanagi again.

"_Damn it, I can't get away, everytime I move is he is on me in an instant. I can only use Izanagi one last time and I barely have any chakra to anything." _The old fart thought. Alastor said, **"Either way, Danzo, you lose…you can surrender and die or just die." **

Danzo said, "I will not die, Sparda…."

The Sparda said, "Oh? It's Sparda, now huh? What happened to Nine Tails?"

Danzo said, "You are not the Kyuubi, but you are still a demon."

Alastor said, "No, I am worse….I am a devil with a human heart. You should never mess with that combination or else…" Alastor continued, "You will die…" He swung his fist, but Danzo avoided it only to look and see that he was not attacking him, but merely called Alastor back to him…..and it was headed for Danzo.

"_Damn, Izanagi!"_ Danzo thought.

He disappeared only for Alastor to be at the place that he was going to and cut off his right arm. Danzo screamed in pain, "Aghhh, damn you, Sparda!"

Alastor said, **"Shut the fuck up!"** He raised Ombra and shot him in the head, using less chakra to knock him out. Then he shot his kneecaps and elbow to render Danzo as a cripple. He reverted back to his original form just as Kasumi and Vergil appeared with Koharu and Homura tied up.

Alastor said, "Good, our task is complete…now all is left is for Boss to take care of Shukaku." He dispelled himself turning into blood….after relieving himself on Danzo's face.

**Naruto- **"Damn, I can't get a break today…." Naruto said as he avoided another swipe from Gaara's arm. **"Suna Shuriken!"** Gaara shouted. Naruto dodged each one of them and said, "Ole."

Gaara shouted, **"Shut up and die, Sparda!!"**

Gaara sent an arm out to Naruto, who in turn, shouted**, "Stinger!"** The arm of sand split in half as Naruto passed by the Jinchuuriki. Gaara roared insanely, **"That is it, Uzumaki…you are strong, but my purpose will win. I love myself and only myself, I fight for myself. You, fight for others….others who will betray you in the end."**

Naruto said, "That is where you are wrong, Gaara…I have friends and lovers, people who acknowledge me….even though they know that I hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside me. That is why I will fight….to stop you from hurting others."

Gaara shouted, **"Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!!"** The Suna Jinchuuriki blew sand at him and Naruto moved behind a tree to avoid the stinging sand blast. Naruto smirked, "Take this!! **Million Stab!**" Gaara felt Force Edge pierce through his body and Naruto finished as he said, "Breakdown!"

Gaara flew back and Naruto followed after him, "Oh no, you don't…**High Time!**" Gaara was launched into the air and then Naruto said, **"Aerial Rave!!"** Gaara coughed up blood and Naruto descended on him, "And now….**Helm Breaker!!!!**" Naruto sent Force Edge on to Gaara's head with the flat side. Gaara screamed as he fell, **"Nooo….I can't lose….I can't lose to you!!! Ahaaaaaa!!!"**

Naruto watched as Gaara's sand increased and grew to enormous proportions. "Wow, you are a big kid now, aren't ya?" The Shukaku medium lifted its giant hand and said, **"Sabaku Sousou.."**Naruto's grin never left his face as he was completely covered and then Gaara said, **"Sabaku Kyu…"**

But the sand explodes to reveal Naruto in his DT form, he rose up and hovered in the air. **"Let's get down to business…****Drive!!!****" **Naruto sent a yellow streak at Shukaku, cutting its arm off. Suddenly Gaara's real body appeared at the top of the Shukaku's head, **"Thank you for entertaining me so far, Sparda Naruto. Now I will show you the power of the Shukaku. Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!"**

Naruto noticed that the eyes suddenly brighten and the Ichibi shouted, **"Hahaha, I'm finally out…Hiyaahhooo and there is someone I wanna kill right—off….wait, you are a descendent of Sparda."** Naruto answered, **"Why yes…and now I will be the one to make you kick the bucket."**

Shukaku shouted, **"Insolent devil, ****Fuuton: Renkudan!****"**

Naruto said, **"Quick Drive!" **

The slash crashed with the wind bullet and Naruto rushed forward to Shukaku's head quickly to perform Million Stab on the Bijuu. Shukaku roared in pain and tried to swipe at Naruto, but he moved away and then the Jinchuuriki shouted, **"Helm Breaker!"**

Shukaku's arm was cut off. Naruto shouted, "This is the end!! Take this, **Dance Macabre!!**" Shukaku roared in pain as the blows ran down on him. The Ichibi fell backwards, defeated and Naruto said, **"You can't beat me, Shukaku….surrender now."**

Shukaku shouted, **"Never!"**

Naruto said, **"Then take this…I haven't completed mastered it, but it is more than enough to defeat you….****OVERDRIVE!!****" **The two shockwaves crashed into Shukaku and the Tanuki screamed in pain as he started to disappear, but Naruto grabbed his soul before anything could happen.

The soul transformed into a large halberd and Naruto watched as Gaara fell to the earth, but caught him. **"Jeez, I thought you were a nuisance before….now let's get you out of their woods."** Naruto flew towards the hospital…the invasion has failed and very little of Konoha was destroyed.

Omake- Tayuya's Punishment

Tayuya woke up to find herself tied up with ninja wire and shouted, "What the fuck? Who the fuck did this shit to me?"

Naruto came out of the shadows, "That would be me, Tayu-chan."

Tayuya said, "Don't you 'Tayu-chan' me, you mother fucker….I swear I will fucking kill you, now release me, damn it!"

Naruto said, "No!"

Tayuya said, "Why you…." She tried to activate her cursed seal, but she suddenly felt weak. "W-What the fuck d-did you do to me, you monkey humper?"

Naruto said, "Such language, if you must know, this is a room….where chakra is constantly getting sucked out….how am I resisting? The seal absorbs the chakra that it doesn't recognize….meaning you are practically useless."

Tayuya said, "Eat shit…."

Naruto said, "You need to watch your language…" Tayuya said, "What the fuck are you going to do? Spank me?!"

Naruto gave her an eerie smile, "Yes…care to test me?"

Tayuya said, "Fuck you!"

Suddenly she found herself on Naruto's lap, "It's time for your spanking for Sparda, Tayu-chan." He raised his hand and spanked her bottom hard. Inside the room, Tayuya's screams were heard from the room and that day Tayuya learned to never curse a lot…but she would curse in the house when they were alone….since she gradually started to like it.

Omake- Orochimaru's Painful Ass Rupture

The ANBU sprang into action by engaging the Sound Four. Sarutobi broke free of the Kazekage's grasp and threw his Hokage robes off to show his battle armor, "It has been a long time, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru was surprised, "You knew?"

Sarutobi said, "Of course, I knew, the Kazekage has never been interested in the Uchiha clan that much nor acknowledges Gaara as his own son."

Orochimaru looked on as Dante and Nero came in to join the Sandaime on the roof. "Look here, Dante, a gay pedophile." Nero said.

Dante said, "I see, I always wanted a snakeskin wallet….Lucifer, you go help those ANBU. The old man and us will handle Orochigay."

Naruto looked to see that the ANBU were being hard pressed by the Sound Four's teamwork and said, "Ok, but first…." Lucifer appeared behind Orochimaru with a huge pineapple Orochimaru looked behind him, but it was too late.

Lucifer immediately shoved the spiky pineapple right up his ass, which exploded and made the Snake Sannin let loose a girly scream. Needless to say, Orochimaru will not be having Kabuto shove things up his ass anymore.

**Hakureisaiga- The conclusion of the Chunin Exams Arc…next time, executions will be prepared and a search for an old friend will commence.**


	16. Executions and the Search for Tsunade

_**Hakureisaiga- I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favorited or read this story. Now what you all have been waiting for....the execution of Danzo Shimura along with Sakura's parents and the elders. **_

Konoha was herself again in a few days time, due to the efforts of Naruto, Dante, Nero and Vergil along with Kasumi. With Suna double-crossing their ally, their combined forces were able to cripple Oto to its knees.

On another note, Naruto reported to Sarutobi that they kept Danzo alive along with his former teammates, Homura and Koharu, the others were executed on the spot.

Sakura formally reported that her parents were also in the conspiracy as well, bringing their battered unconscious bodies to the old leader. The five were facing charges for first-degree murder, kidnapping, illegal use of an disbanded faction, conspiracy with the enemy, use of kinjutsu, contact with Orochimaru due to Danzo's arm and eye filled with Sharingan and the Shodaime's cells.

Sai, the lone surviving member of the decimated ROOT was rewarded for being able to monitor Danzo's movements to help convict the old bastard as his duty to Konoha and revenge for Danzo killing his adopted brother Shin when he showed emotion.

Kankuro and Temari were able to have their younger brother Gaara back from the clutches of his own demon. Due to a piece of Shukaku's soul reduced to a Devil Arm, Gaara was able to sleep and still had control over his absolute defense, Naruto felt that the halberd would not suit him here...especially since there was no sand. \

**Funeral- **It was raining as if the sky was sympathizing with Konoha's loss. Naruto, dressed in his black funeral attire walked to the ceremony along with Sakura, Sasuke and Kasumi. Dante, Vergil and Nero stayed at home....the half-devils were saddened by the loss, but didn't know enough about particular comrades that Naruto knew.

As they reached the top of the tower, every ninja that had lost their lives had a picture with flowers on a table and their families were moved in the front. The husbands and wives sobbed in silence along with their children clutching their pant leg. Naruto stood by Tenten and Kasumi on his right and left side respectively.

Hinata was behind him to the left while Sakura took her spot behind Naruto. Sarutobi stood beside the pictures and made a long speech in the honor of those who fought valiantly against the enemy. Meanwhile Kakashi stood in front of the memorial as always, remembering Obito, Rin and most of all, his surrogate father and brother, Minato Namikaze.

Jiraiya came up behind him, "How long have you been here, Kakashi? Two hours?"

Kakashi said, "Actually I just got here...Naruto set me straight about moping around like that...it didn't suit me."

Jiraiya said, "You're right, it doesn't suit you.....Naruto does have a tendency to make people change regardless how he goes about it. Come on, we better go....or Sarutobi-sensei will get mad at the both of us."

Kakashi nodded, "See you, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei....I promise I will see you once in a while."

Back to the funeral, Konohamaru asked, "Naruto, why do people sacrifice their lives for others?"

Naruto looked at the boy and answered, "Because everyone in Konoha is connected.....we all have a bond, we trust each other.....and there are important people that others want to protect, families, parents, siblings, lovers, friends. We help each other and come in contact with those types of bonds by birth or chance, soon they grow stronger and stronger. People sacrifice their lives because they don't want to see those bonds destroyed or else order would collapse. Hokage-jiji-san would sacrifice his own life to make sure everyone including you and I survive because he cares....that is why people exchange their lives for death."

Konohamaru replied, "I think I understand what you are trying to say, nii-san."

Naruto smiled, "Good, now Kasumi-chan...I am going to need you to hold me."

Kasumi said, "W-Why?"

Naruto said, "Using that jutsu and Devil Trigger plus fighting over a few hundred enemies is putting a lot of strain on my body, I am basically running on adrenaline....so I will be passing out right about......now." Naruto fell unconscious for two weeks due to the fatigue of fighting and making the Chishio Bunshins.

This gave the opportunity for Kasumi to watch over him and repeatedly replay what she was going to say to him once he woke up from his slumber. Tenten, Hinata, Anko, and even Sakura came over to the house to visit Kasumi and Naruto.

Sakura admitted and confided into the girls that she was in love with Naruto as well. She explained that the fight with her parents made her realize her feelings toward her bleached blond half-devil. Soon Naruto woke up and found out that Sarutobi had postponed the executions for him to see. The Jinchuuriki moved downstairs and got dressed in his usual garb to meet Kasumi downstairs.

"Hey there, Kasumi-chan...that was some power nap. Where is everyone at?"

Kasumi answered, "Kin is with Anko to visit that girl that you saved....the foul-mouthed redhead. Hinata, she is at her house, she has to do an errand with her father. Tenten is at the shop and Sakura is at home. Dante, Vergil and Nero are out demon hunting....since you had to defeat Beowulf, a bunch of them has been popping up."

Naruto said, "Ahh, alright....what is happening today?"

Kasumi smirked, "Our little old friends are getting executed, Sarutobi-san postponed it just for you."

Naruto said, "Heh, sweet." Then he peered into Kasumi's eyes, "Kasumi-chan, what's wrong?"

Kasumi blushed heavily, "N-Nothing."

Naruto said, "Kasumi, I can see it in your eyes....you are practically dying to tell me something. What is it?"

The demoness let out a huge sigh and began, " Naruto-kun, when we first met, I thought you were a happy-go-lucky idiot....well, before you had your bloodline awakened. When I recognized the scent of Sparda and mentioned that you were his descendent, I was hell bent on killing you.....since you reminded me of my failed romance and when I found out that Dante and Vergil's human mother married him, I just got pissed. You defeated me and had the potential to make me a Devil Arm, but yet you spared me....you respected my power. You saw me for me and I saw a bit of Sparda in you. Soon I watched you grow in power and love came into your life....that date with Tenten, when you danced with her, I admit....I was jealous of her a bit. Then came Hinata and after that, Anko. It took me a while along with Nero's meddling to make me see the truth."

Naruto said, "Kasumi-chan, what are you saying?"

Kasumi said, "I....I.....I...I love you, Naruto-kun....I want to be with you." The Sparda said nothing for like they said, actions speaks louder than words.

He took her in his arms, "That took a lot of courage for you to say, Kasumi-chan."

The Kitsune woman said, "I'm a demon, in the realm of Makai, there is no such thing as romance or love. If you wanted to get someone, you had to fight for it and take it by force. I wanted to find someone that was stronger than me, but was honorable......I found Sparda."

Naruto raised her face to meet her docile crimson eyes as he said, "Kasumi-chan, out of all of the girls here....you know me the best since you have been sealed inside of me for 13 years. Therefore like the rest of my girls, I will treat you with the uttermost respect and I am kind of relieved that you told me this."

The Jinchuuriki leaned down and kissed her on the lips passionately. Kasumi returned it feverishly, pressing her body closer to his warm body. Naruto's hands rested firmly on her hips while Kasumi played with his bleached blond locks, trapping her hands. Soon the two broke the kiss and Kasumi panted a bit, "Oh my, it was better than I imagined before...."

Naruto said, "Glad you think so....I had a lot of practice, but you already know that."

Kasumi said, "True, so....are we going to tell Sasuke the truth?"

Naruto said, "Since the main conspirators are going to be executed, then it is best that we tell him....but we must be careful. Sasuke could resent Konoha and try to leave for Orochimaru to join him for his mutual goal, but if we find Itachi, he could be saved and we can give him the opportunity to kill the true murderers."

Kasumi said, "If he does, I will kill him....without remorse, his ancestor is the cause of all your troubles and Sasuke could potentially be a threat."

Naruto said, "Despite that he is a bit arrogant, I don't think that he would be a threat. But enough of this, let's go." Kasumi nodded and the two proceeded to go out the door.

**Hokage's Office-** The two of them walked inside the room to meet Hiruzen Sarutobi and Naruto greeted the old man, "What's up, old man?"

Sarutobi said, "Hello, Naruto, Kasumi....how have you two been?"

Naruto said, "Fine, oji-san, listen....I would like to know if you are going to tell Sasuke the truth and recall Itachi Uchiha."

Sarutobi's smiling face grew serious and said, "I think I should do that....I have already messed up with secrets with you....and now this. Since Itachi is still alive, there may be a chance that Sasuke will take it as a good thing."

Kasumi said, "On the other hand, he might become loose and try to destroy Konoha."

Sarutobi asked, "How do you know Sasuke, Kasumi-chan?"

Naruto said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, oji-san. Meet Kasumi as known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sarutobi instantly had a kunai in his hand and glared at Kasumi, "Why is she here and why did you help us?"

Naruto said, "Take a chill pill, oji-san. It was not her fault that she attacked the village."

Sarutobi said, "How were you able to break out of the seal?"

Naruto said, "She didn't....I freed her from her confinement, but the seal is still alive." He pointed at the choker and there was a necklace that resembles the symbol of Naruto's seal on his stomach.

Sarutobi said, "But she could...."

Naruto said seriously, "No, oji-san, the thing is that I can regulate her power easier if I wanted to. Most of her power is within me and she is strong as Ero-Sennin if I want her to....besides I don't have to keep doing it because I trust her and love her."

Sarutobi said, "But..."

Kasumi said, "Please, Hokage-sama, Naruto loves the people in this village and I love him....the only way to hurt me is to hurt him....and that is the only way I will attack this village if someone stupid like the idiotic villagers attack him. I will promise to protect this village as long as nobody betrays Naruto-kun or his associates."

The old Professor looked at Kasumi and then turned to Naruto for a bit, "Fine, no one except people that you, Naruto and I trust will know about this, understand?"

Naruto said, "Clear, Hokage-oji-san."

Sarutobi said, "While we are on that, do you want to explain to me how your ancestors are here in the flesh?"

Naruto said, "Their swords Rebellion, Yamato and Red Queen are sentient blades forged and enhanced with demonic energy by mixing the blood into the molten metal. When I used the Chishio Bunshin, their spirits were able to manifest and returned their bodies permanently."

"And Kasumi?" asked the old Hokage.

"Her case is different, if she is killed....she can return to the seal, but her body can last as long as she wishes it." Naruto said.

Sarutobi said, "So we got the Legendary Devil Hunter Dante Sparda and his brother, Vergil Sparda, once known as the Black Angel including the services of Kasumi Uzumaki."

Kasumi said, "Uzumaki?"

Sarutobi said, "If you are going to marry him someday, I might as well give you one of his names... since he has to rebuild the Sparda clan."

Kasumi's eyes lit up with joy and Sarutobi said, "Although you have killed countless people that I knew and loved, your eyes tell me different.....that you were telling the truth about that. May I ask who was able to control you?"

Kasumi gritted her teeth as she spoke the accursed name, "Uchiha...Madara."

Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock, "What? That can't be...he would be at least over 100 years old. He was defeated at the Valley of the End."

Kasumi said, "He was defeated at the Valley of the End. Since the battle was so great and I was there helping him willingly at the time since he asked a favor from me, but for some reason, he was able to survive. He only had one Sharingan, but that was able enough to control me since he had a stronger Sharingan."

Sarutobi said, "Stronger Sharingan?"

Naruto said, "We researched Itachi Uchiha and we had to infiltrate Sasuke's home to find his secret clan history. Just how Itachi feels about Sasuke, he would tell him about his strength. It is called the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Sarutobi said, "Mangekyo.....Sharingan."

Kasumi said, "The second level of the cursed bloodline of the Uchiha clan. To achieve it, you must kill your closest friend."

Sarutobi said, "So Itachi did kill Shisui Uchiha...and it was perfect considering her was loyal to the Uchiha clan also."

Kasumi said, "There are three known techniques that the Sharingan can use....the first one is Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that can't be broken, but I believe that someone with a Sharingan or Uchiha blood can overcome the genjutsu. The second is Amaterasu, a black fire that can burn anything known to man and not even the strongest Suiton jutsu can douse the flames."

Naruto said, "The last one is called Izanagi....Danzo used this technique against me when I fought. It allows a person to alter reality for a moment. It was a bitch fighting it because you can even escape death's embrace, but for every 60 seconds, the eye closes...forever and grows dark."

Sarutobi said, "You mean that once you use Izanagi, the eye becomes blind and useless."

Kasumi said, "Correct, the same thing happens with Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi since Itachi has used it multiple times, which means you can grow blind gradually."

Sarutobi said, "So then how is Madara able to use Tsukuyomi on you?

Naruto said, "According to the Uchiha history on the wall, Madara had a brother named Izuna Uchiha. The two were both the strongest and killed their closest friend to get the Mangekyo Sharingan. Soon Madara was blind from using the Mangekyo Sharingan and he took his brother's eyes to replace his own eyes, giving him the third level of the Sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

Kasumi said, "But since he is the only one with this level, there is little known about it. The only one that we know is that if you should get the level, you will become immortal and it must be your sibling to get it from."

Sarutobi said, "So that is why Itachi kept Sasuke alive to get the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, but the history of Madara Uchiha was lost to the Uchiha clan except that he died fighting my mentor Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage."

Naruto said, "I don't think so...there is the possibility that he might have encountered Madara Uchiha and to gain his trust, he convinced that his plan was to take Sasuke's eyes when he was stronger."

Sarutobi said, "That is true too...therefore we still have to treat Itachi as an enemy for the moment. Now then...Karasu...." An ANBU with a crow mask appeared beside the Hokage's desk, "Hai, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi said, "Bring Sasuke Uchiha to me please."

The ANBU nodded and discreetly used a Shunshin to get Sasuke and the Hokage turned to Naruto, "Since you miss the ceremony, I will enlighten you." Naruto said, "For what?" Hiruzen smirked, " Naruto Sparda, by the order of the Hokage and the esteemed shinobi council, I hereby instated you as a Chunin for your performance at the Chunin Exams and for notifying us about the invasion by Oto, also for subduing Gaara of the Desert."

Naruto said, "Are you serious?"

Sarutobi said, "Like a heart attack."

Naruto replied, "Old man, you know that you are too old to be saying that....don't scare me."

Sarutobi chuckled, "I am joking, Naruto....but yes, you are now a Chunin, which means you will be leading teams into battle, plus you had practice using those skills to help us win the invasion against Orochimaru and his Oto ninja forces."

Naruto said, "I can't take all of the credit, Gaara was weaker than I was because of his previous fight with Sasuke twice."

Sarutobi said, "That may be, but Sasuke-san is too volatile to be a Chunin right now and it is not a good time to tell him that you are a Chunin or else he will get jealous of you."

Suddenly Karasu came inside of the room along with Sasuke Uchiha. "Dobe, what are you doing here?" the Uchiha asked, "And who is this woman here?" (A/N: Kasumi Uzumaki looks like she is about 19-20). Naruto said, "This is Kasumi, one of my concubines since I fall under the Clan Restoration Act just like you and the reason I am here is the same reason you are here."

Sarutobi said, "Karasu, thank you....can you please step out of the room for a moment?" The ANBU complied and shut the door as Sarutobi did a hand sign. The walls, door and windows flashed a light blue for a moment and Sarutobi explained, "Sound Silencing Seal, your father made this when he was married to your mother, Naruto."

Naruto replied, "And I have a typical feeling on what it was originally for too."

Sarutobi chuckled a bit before turning to Sasuke, "Sasuke, I wanted to notify you of something for a very long time."

Sasuke said, "What is it?"

Sarutobi said, "The truth behind the massacre of your clan."

Sasuke said, "What? I already know the truth, my brother Itachi killed the clan to prove his strength...with his Mangekyo Sharingan."

The Hokage said, "That is correct, your brother did kill the clan....but not on his own whim.....he was ordered to do so."

Sasuke said, "What? You ordered to kill my family....my clan."

Sarutobi said, "No, I didn't....my former teammates Homura and Koharu along with Danzo, a rival of mine back in my younger days managed to grab my seal and gave the order to your brother. Danzo knew that your brother was traumatized by the Third Great Shinobi War and became a pacifist. He loves Konoha more than he loved the clan. When the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village, people became suspicious about the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke said angrily, "Why us? We were loyal to the village, is that why you secluded us from the village?"

Sarutobi said, "To keep both sides happy, yes. You were given your privacy and people's suspicions died down a bit. Soon the rumors of your clan attempting a coup d'etat came to our eyes, I tried to compromise with your family while the advisors used Itachi's pacifistic nature to spy on your clan."

Sasuke said, "So....the advisors were the ones who ordered my family to be killed. Why wasn't I told about this?"

Sarutobi said, "For two reasons, Sasuke-san. The first was that you were too young to understand. You were already power-hungry at the age of seven, plus you are stubborn as your father. Therefore at any time, you would have refused to believe. The second was that Itachi made me promise not to tell you and to look after you in his place."

The old Hokage sighed a bit and continued, "If I had not, Danzo would have made a move on you, making you into an emotionless shinobi and Itachi threatened him literally to kill him or he would use the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre to discredit Konoha."

Sasuke said, "So....my brother didn't kill the clan on his own whim, but why did he save me?"

Naruto said, "That is the thing, Sasuke....your brother loved you too much. He could bear killing your aunts and uncles...even your father and mother, but he couldn't bear to kill you. You were supposed to be eliminated along with your clan, but his heart was too soft when it came to you."

Sasuke said, "How do you know this?"

Naruto said, "Like Itachi, Danzo was a threat to my family as well. He has tried so hard to discover the secret behind my father's legendary jutsu, The Hiraishin."

Sasuke said, "But Itachi...his eyes were cold."

The Hokage said, "Sasuke, your brother was the best in ANBU. He was able to hide his emotions so well that nobody knew the true side of him. You were the only one that he could show his true side. Now that Danzo and my former teammates are branded as traitors, making me able to execute them, Itachi will be able to come back."

Naruto said, "But...there is another thing."

Sasuke said, "What?"

Naruto said, "There is a possibility that you will still have to kill him, Sasuke."

Sasuke said, "But Itachi is innocent..."

The Jinchuuriki replied, "That may be true and everyone would accept it because of the power the Uchiha possess, but your brother has so much blood on his hands that he can't bear the guilt of that he killed his own clan to save peace. You were chosen to be the scapegoat from his pain....killing him will mean that you will become a hero of Konoha....like my father said in his letter, you are his living legacy."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, everything that he thought was destroyed. His brother that he swore to kill was still the compassionate older brother that he knew from his childhood. The man that killed his clan was not particularly responsible for his loneliness and people on Konoha's own council were the ones who killed Itachi and the clan.

Naruto's voice woke Sasuke from his thoughts, "So what say you, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke said, "Everything that I believed was a lie. My brother was a martyr, my family was destroyed and I have not gotten any stronger at all."

Naruto said, "Yes, you have, Sasuke...you were the first one who wounded the untouchable Gaara."

The Uchiha said, "That is not a big thing, I didn't defeat Haku...you did. I was afraid to face Orochimaru when he disguised himself as a Kusa genin, but yet you were able to fight him with your strength. You defeated Neji and I was never able to finish my match against him. Though I wouldn't admit in the open, but I couldn't defeat Gaara in my state either."

Naruto said, "That was back then because you relied on your own strength. Your strength is high, Sasuke, but the strength in numbers is better. I drew strength on the bonds I hold...from my lovers, my friends, my teachers and my comrades. You had no choice but to believe that you had to carry the burden of the Uchiha clan's honor to kill Itachi and relied on yourself....just like Gaara. Hate doesn't make you strong, Sasuke....it is love that makes you strong. If your clan was still alive and Orochimaru was trying to get a child, you including the clan would defend him at all costs."

Sasuke said, "Love?"

Naruto said, "Despite that you were a jerk back at the Academy, everyone respected you for your power. I chose you as my rival back at the Academy because....you were everything that I wanted to be. Cool and talented, a true prodigy. Love and friendship make people do anything to save someone precious to them just like you did when Haku was aiming for me."

Sasuke said, "I...I have a lot to think about, Hokage-sama, Naruto. But I want one thing.....I want to execute them....the three of them."

The Hokage said, "Retribution was inevitable, you will get it, Sasuke...an eye for an eye."

Later that day, the whole village was gathered in the village courtyard where various criminals have been executed. Today, Danzo Shimura along with Hiruzen Sarutobi's teammates, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado were going to be executed including Daiki and Sakari Haruno.

The Hokage stood a few feet near Danzo knowing that he was a crafty son of a bitch. "Konoha, today is a day of retribution, a day of justice for you have all been notified of the action of the traitors, Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, Daiki Haruno and Sakari Haruno. The rest of the council mainly from the disbanded civilian side were in on it until they were killed in the war under the act of the First Hokage's law as we were in a time of crisis."

The villagers murmured under their breath, some of them were still in shock that the advisors were traitors and the civilian council were left to be bury in marked graves, but branded as traitors as well. The old Hokage said, "From now on, we will have two people to advise the Hokage to replace them." He looked at Koharu Utatane, "Koharu Utatane, you have been found guilty of treason, breaking the Sandaime's law and conspiracy. Because of this, you have been sentenced to death, do you have any last words that you wish to say?"

The old woman looked at her old teammate with contempt, "You are an idiot, Sarutobi. That so-called boy is dangerous and soon you will be killed along with the rest of this village without us. That is all I have to say to you."

Sarutobi ignored her rant and moved on to Homura, "Homura Mitokado, you have been found guilty of treason, breaking the Sandaime's law and conspiracy. Because of this, you have been sentenced to death, do you have any last words to say?"

Homura looked up, "I have nothing to say but this....Konoha will fall without our advisement. You are too soft, Hiruzen and that is your weakness."

Hiruzen nodded, "Thank you, Homura." He moved onto Daiki and Sakari Haruno, "Daiki Haruno, Sakari Hinara-Haruno, you both have been convicted of first-degree murder, unapproved sealing, treason and conspiracy. Do you both have any last words?"

Daiki said, "Yes, tell that demon whore that used to be my daughter that I disown her from the Haruno line."

Sakura, who was in the crowd was shocked at her father's choice of words. She was disowned from the Haruno family, meaning that she could not carry the Haruno name. Sakari searched for her former daughter's face to see the panic in her eyes....she never found them. Sakari found Sakura with a smile on her face and the worst thing about it is that Naruto was next to her with a smile on his face as well.

Sakari shouted from her restraint, "You demon whore that is what you are....not my fucking daughter. I should have put a loyalty seal on your body to make you fuck the Uchiha instead."

Sakura shouted back proudly, "I preferred being a demon whore than to betray my friends and family for power."

Sakari would rave at her until Sarutobi place a sound silencing seal on her back, making her screeching voice quiet, saving the Inuzaka clan's ears and his own. Then he moved on to Danzo, "Danzo Shimura, you have been accused of conspiracy, kidnapping, first-degree murder, interference of village affairs, allying yourself with S-Rank criminal Orochimaru, illegal use of kinjutsu, illegal use of a disbanded faction, illegal use of fuuinjutsu and attempted assassination. Do you have any last words?"

Danzo looked at Sarutobi and the crowd, "So it has come to this, eh, Sarutobi. I never did become Hokage at all, it was my dream to become the leader of this village. But....now I am discredited, you have won....Hiruzen Sarutobi. You are truly the Professor, but peace will not help you win your battles."

Sarutobi said, "Danzo, you were a good rival to me, we both had different views on running Konoha. War and absolute dictatorship will not win battles, but spread death. Peace can't stop battles either, but it will give us time to have a composure together and live together in harmony."

Danzo chuckled, "You are a fool, Sarutobi. One of these days you are going to die without a successor."

Sarutobi laughed and said, "You are right, I was close to death...until a couple of friends saved me from the Shinigami. I have chosen a successor already....one of my own students..."

Danzo said, "That buffoon, Jiraiya?"

Sarutobi replied, "No, Tsunade of the Sannin."

Danzo said, "You are bluffing, Tsunade will not set foot in this village, she swore that on the graves of her brother and lover."

The old Hokage said, "That is why we are going to go get her....knowing your friend and my student, he will seek her out to heal his arms. Now you will be executed now....this is goodbye, Danzo."

Hiruzen Sarutobi said, "Meet your executioners, Naruto Sparda and.....Sasuke Uchiha.

Danzo's eyes widened as he thought, "He told him....damn it."

The elders looked at Sasuke's face, which was a bit calm, but his eyes was furious and his Sharingan was flashing briefly on and off. "I hereby execute Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, Daiki Haruno and Sakari Haruno....let them be an example to people who betray their friends and family."

Sasuke immediately threw a kunai, ending the lives of Danzo, Homura and Koharu while Naruto swiftly ended Sakura's parents' lives. The villagers along with Sakura winced at how the elders and her parents slumped over themselves.

Sarutobi said, "ANBU, take them away from here....bury them in unmarked graves."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, ninjas always wanted to be remembered for generations. When an unmarked grave for the elders and Danzo along with the parents of Sakura Haruno.....meant nobody would remember their name over time. Then the Hokage said, "Now as the power invested in me, I would like to inform you that I will step down from my position as Hokage."

The crowd murmured and became restless about the Hokage's decision. "I know that Konoha still needs a leader....I will be one of the advisors on the council along with Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka. In the meantime, my old student Jiraiya will be the one to retrieve our new Hokage. Our Hokage will not be revealed until further notice."

Later, after the villagers dispersed from the premises and Sasuke went home for a while. He felt a bit relieved that he got his clan's true killers and at the same time, he just made three kills at once. Naruto on the other hand, had no qualms against killing since he was used to it by exterminating demons.

Sakura turned to see Naruto in the crowd and she strode towards her teammate, "Naruto-kun..." The Jinchuuriki turned to see Sakura approach him and said, "Hey, Sakura-chan, are you okay with...you know?" Sakura said, "I am fine, Naruto-kun....they stopped being my parents the minute they decided to kill my sister and seal her soul within me"

Naruto said, "They what?"

Sakura said, "When we got separated to fight those Oto ninjas, I defeated them and told Lee that I was going ahead. Then my parents alerted their presence by aiming a kunai at me and told me that they were here to convince me that you were the Kyuubi. I told them off and my so-called mother told me that they killed my sister because she was kind to you, then erased the memories from me. They also put an inhibitor to make her influence nothing to me when she started to imprint her own personality on my brain."

Naruto said, "So I wasn't crazy when I saw two of you...."

Sakura said, "So....you saw her once?"

Naruto said, "Yes, that is why I liked you in the Academy....but I didn't know which was which. The next day, you were the only one that had the same description as her, so I started to chase you."

The former Haruno said, "So....that was why...I am so stupid."

SLAP! Sakura turned her head in shock to face Naruto with his hand outstretched. Naruto said, "Sakura, this was not your fault....it was your parents' fault that you had a seal on you, trapping your sister inside your mind. It was your parents' fault for putting an loyalty seal to the Uchiha on you....I wonder how did you break it."

Sakura said, "Maybe it was when Ino entered my body in the Chunin Exams. Using my sister's persona to break Ino's connection could have destroyed the seal."

Naruto said, "That is a likely possibility that could be the explanation...I will ask Ero-Sennin to remove the inhibitor seal once we get back from the trip."

Sakura said, "Wait...you are going to find the new Hokage with Jiraiya-sama?"

The Jinchuuriki replied, "Yeah, I am....Ero-Sennin is apparently going to train me over the trip, so I will be leaving for a while."

Sakura protested, "B-But you can't..."

Naruto was surprised at her outburst and asked, "Why not, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura whispered with a rosy blush on her face, "Because...because.....because..."

Naruto smiled and lifted her chin, "Because you love me too, right?"

The former Haruno said, "They told you?"

Naruto replied, "Told me what?"

Sakura said, "That I realized that I love you..."

Naruto said, "Nobody told me about that, Sakura. It is just that Kasumi admitted the same thing this morning and she was just as nervous as you were to tell me this. I can't say that I love you....but I will learn to do so."

Sakura said, "Arigotou, Naruto-kun....be careful, I just confessed my feelings and I don't want you to die."

Naruto said with a grin, "Don't worry, I will be fine....I have to become Hokage first, right?"

Sakura smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I will be waiting..."

Naruto said, "Right, but before I go....that was not a kiss." He grabbed her and pulled her close, "But this is..."

He kissed her fully on the mouth and Sakura was surprised at the gentle kiss Naruto gave her. She leaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her man.

Then the Sparda pulled her away, making the bubblegum-haired gum whimper at the lack of affection. "Sorry, but that is for you to wait on for when I get back....I will be back here, I promise."

Sakura nodded and Naruto left with his guitar holding Berial and Alastor inside. "Ready to go, gaki?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto replied, "I'm ready, Ero-sennin." Jiraiya protested, "I thought I told you not to call me that...." Naruto said, "That is after the fact I read that you peeped on my mother once..."

Jiraiya whined, "But that was only one time...one time."

Naruto said, "And you still do it...why not go with Tsunade?"

Jiraiya said, "What do you mean?"

Naruto replied, "From what I see, you are just like me...we were both idiots chasing girls that we wanted, but they wanted the genius or rookie of the year. Your team was Orochimaru, you and Tsunade. Orochimaru was the genius and you were the dobe. Therefore your team was just like mine...right?"

Jiraiya said, "You are quite perceptive..."

Naruto said, "From Kakashi's description of our team, he was Sasuke, I was Obito, and Sakura-chan was Rin. Same concept with your team.....I am you, Sakura is Tsunade and Sasuke is Orochimaru. I would not be surprised if Sasuke defected to him to gain power since I am receiving training, but who would receive training for Tsunade."

Jiraiya said, "We better go....she tends to move from place to place."

Naruto said, "So according to Oji-san, she is a combat medic with super strength, also the granddaughter of the Shodaime and grandniece of the Nidaime. She was known as the Legendary Sucker because of her seemingly bad luck, former teammates with Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Survived a fight against Salamander Hanzo, gaining the title of Sannin. She left the village because of the death of her brother, Nawaki Senju and her lover, Dan."

Jiraiya added, "And she had the biggest pair of tits you would ever see..."

Naruto said, "I am going to ignore that and this is why you always got your ass kicked by her with your lewd comments, Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya snorted, "Any way we have to hurry, Orochimaru lost his arms by your friends and Tsunade is the only person who can purge demonic chakra from his arms to regain his jutsu."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, "I am going to kill him...."

Jiraiya said, "Not if I reached him first, Naruto....I am kinda pissed at him too, you know."

Naruto said, "True, you are the teammate and friend of him and I am the boyfriend of the girl he betrayed and somewhat of a friend of his chosen vessel."

Jiraiya said, "We will get him together...come on, we are wasting time."

The two moved toward the next town, but little did they know that two people in cloaks with a high cowl covering the bottom part of their face. The hats covered their eyes and the cloaks were black.....with red clouds.

_**Hakureisaiga- There we go....classic execution and now we are on the hunt for Tsunade. Orochimaru has escaped with barely his life along with Kabuto. Kasumi and Sakura have finally confessed to Naruto. Tune in next time....**_


	17. Encounters and Situations

_**Hakureisaiga- Hello, fellow readers, it has been a while since I have updated. Damn college essays and final exams. Anyway congratulations to...............for being the 200th reviewer on this story.**_

_**Hollow91- Got to study to get the money, man! Thanks for reviewing**_

_**Trinity Fenton-Phantom- Thanks for reviewing**_

_**Turbomagnus- There will be an attempt to revive Sakura's sister from her mind.**_

_**Savvy- Though annoying, it gets your attention, doesn't it**_

_**Oraman Asturi- Thanks, man!**_

_**VFSNAKE- Thanks for reviewing **_

_**Leaf Ranger- I was thinking about it, but I thought it would be overkill**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- Damn straight!**_

_**RANMACAT-Thank you!**_

_**Dark Vizard447- As soon as I upload this chapter, I am going to finish the Legend of the Heartless Angel chapter, then the Namikaze fic.**_

_**Animefanbren-Thanks**_

_**Elemental Dragon Swordsman- Soon and yes, Sakura's sister will be back...when...hehe,that is for you to figure out**_

_**Narusaku4everfan- Yes, Naruto will not be using Rebellion and Yamato anymore, therefore Force Edge and Berial will act as them respectively.**_

_**Krusefier- Agni and Rudra, Cerberus and I think Nevan will definitely be in there**_

_**Sierra 2-5- Thanks**_

_**Gintsuki Kyu- Thanks, Gin**_

_**Bravo 2-7- Thanks**_

_**Tedlay- Thanks for reviewing**_

_**Naruto the Bloody Fox of Konha- Ah, touche, sir, touche **_

_**Pur Angel4- Thanks for reviewing**_

_**A Rogue Warrior- Thank you for reviewing**_

_**God of All- Thanks**_

_**Dark Killer- I shall**_

_**Zyphuris- Thanks for the threat to get me off my ass to finish writing this chapter. I shall reward you with a chapter**_

_**Hakureisaiga- All right, as it all goes....I don't own Naruto, but right now Naruto is being a little bitch.....again. As for Sasuke's taking Itachi's eyes, come on, man, we all knew the jackass was going to take it, hmph, don't want my brother's eyes my ass. Anyway on with the chapter!**_

**Chapter 17- Encounters and Situations**

Jiraiya turned to Naruto as they walked away from the gates of Konohagakure, "It's time that I trained you in one of the jutsus that your father was known for....the Rasengan."

Naruto said, "Rasengan, eh?"

"Yes, to perfectly get this jutsu down...we are going to divide into 3 steps. Once you mastered all of them, the end result will be this..." Jiraiya took the time to summon his chakra and a light blue orb of spinning chakra appeared in his hand.

"_So that is the Rasengan."_ Naruto thought, _"Though it looks like it won't do damage on the outside, it can cause internal damage. Unlike the Chidori or Raikiri, which basically pierces through an opponent due to the chakra and the lightning element, the Rasengan is more like a grinder due to the swirling chakra."_

Jiraiya's next words drew Naruto from his thoughts, "I will teach you the first step once we get into town."

Naruto nodded and asked, "So what is with the Akatsuki?"

The old pervert's face grew grim and explained, "The Akatsuki is a criminal organization of some sort....the criminal are primarily S-class shinobi...missing nins from various villages, including our own. Orochimaru was once part of that group until he fled from it for the same reason that he is after Sasuke."

"You mean....that Itachi Uchiha is part of the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, my spy network has confirmed that he is part of the Akatsuki. Apparently there are 10 members, their only purpose is to obtain the nine tailed beasts....but I have not heard if they had sealed anything of them yet."

"Well, this is going to be a bitch....I have ten people on my ass plus a gay pedophile is out for revenge and I have to find all of the Devil Arms that my mother unsealed for a test. Could this get any worse?"

Suddenly a rustle was heard to Naruto's left and the half-devil reacted by pulling out Luce. The figure had twin black swords that had crossbones just like Dante's own as the hilt, but the pommel was a double-faced skull with a point on the top of its head.

"So you are the descendant of Sparda?" The white haired devil said in a gravelly voice.

"So what if I am, Casper?"

"It's easy enough....I will take your soul."

"You couldn't have done it with Dante and you certainly can't with me." Naruto said confidently despite two swords were dangerously close to his neck, ready to behead him. Jiraiya moved closer, but Naruto said calmly, "Jiraiya-sensei, this is family business....I will handle this."

"Get your sword...I have no business in taking your soul without a good fight, descendant of Sparda." The white-haired demon said as he let him go.

Naruto nodded, "Tell me, Casper, what is your name?"

"My name is Baul..."

Naruto took out Alastor, which crackled with blue lightning all over the broadsword, "Well, then let's get started then...." Baul grinned and attacked ferociously with his twin broadswords. Naruto blocked the twin assault and commented, "Well, now this is getting interesting...." Baul used his amazing strength to press down Naruto to his knees.

"_Damn, he is strong....and his swordsmanship is amazing." _Naruto thought as he struggled under the pressure. The Namikaze moved his sword upward, using his momentum to get his bearings and moved Alastor to slash at Baul's torso.

Baul saw this and quickly parried with one of his own swords. "Who trained you to fight like this?" Naruto asked. The white-haired devil replied, "It was Sparda himself that trained me along with my brother."

The Jinchuuriki sighed, "So there is another one that is going to be after me as soon as I defeat you and take your soul."

"Funny, that is supposed to be my line since I sense three more with Sparda's blood. So the Legendary Devil Slayer Dante is still alive, eh?"

"Yes, now shall we get back to business?"

Baul nodded and the two swordsmen proceeded to fight with Jiraiya seating in a tree, watching the fight. "It has been a while since I have seen a sword fight of great caliber like this. Despite that Naruto is at a young age, he is actually holding his own against that demon."

"**Stinger!" **

"**Black Hurricane!" **

Both attacks met in the middle and the two adversaries were on opposite sides. Naruto's wound started to bleed from his side of his head, matting his silvery blond hair to his face while Baul had a wound on his right shoulder plate.

Baul tore the plate off in anger, "Enough of this, Sparda! I will have your soul and finally gain power to rule in Hell along with my brother Modeus."

"My soul is my own...every soul here is unique. Though I may carry a part of his soul, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sparda.** Azure Drive!**"

"**Die!"** Baul shouted at the Sparda, instantly turning into his true form. His teeth became sharper to the point and his green eyes filled out every space, then his skin turned gray. Naruto moved with more effort as he thought,_ "Ugh, his speed and strength have increased considerably....I have to be careful with him since he is trained by my ancestor himself. Note to self: train more with Dante and Vergil....I am getting sloppy with my sword work._"

Naruto slashed at Baul's right side, but it was blocked by Baul's sword and the white devil returned the favor by thrusting the sword in his left hand into Naruto's side. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain as he felt excruciating pain through his body.

"_W-What the hell?"_ Naruto thought and Baul read his thoughts, **"I laced my sword with holy water, the only thing powerful to harm demons or devils. Since you are only half-human, it will not kill you, but only weaken you a bit." **

"Tch, I thought you were honorable...."

"**I am, but this is a shinobi era and according to them, they are not honorable people."**

"But I am...." Naruto pulled out the sword from his side and took Alastor back. "Take this, **Azure Dragon!**"

He swung down Alastor in a wide arc and the electric blast left as a blue dragon. The dragon came down on Baul as he tried to protect himself. Baul cried out in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. As Baul kneel down to the ground, Naruto came at him and tried to slash him, but the white-haired devil jumped up in the air and came back down with his swords poised to kill him.

Naruto looked up at him and smirked as he raised Alastor to pierce the middle of his chest. Baul could not avoid the blow due to his decent. Baul coughed out blood and a bit of it splattered on his face. "Fine job, descendant of Sparda, but now you face a difficult challenge." he said weakly.

"And that would be...."

"My brother Modeus. He will be the one to avenge my death and carry on my wish."

"Then I will give him what he wants.....you were a good opponent, Baul despite that you acted as a shinobi and a swordsman.....I am sure that wherever Sparda may be, he is very proud of you."

"Take my soul, Naruto Sparda....I wish to see the world and be of some use to the descendant of my former master."

Naruto thought for a moment and said, "In respect of your request, I will do as you wish." A light engulfed the body of Baul and his swords that fell on each side of Naruto floated with him. The light shot out two beams and hit the swords, turning their color from coal black to ash gray.

Jiraiya came to Naruto and asked, "Are you alright, Naruto?"

Naruto got up and winced a bit, "I will be as soon as my body heals up....judging by the wound, it will take at least 2 or 3 days to heal up because of the holy water. It seems that its properties stop my instant healing including the one with the Kyuubi chakra."

Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves and a man with black hair reaching to the waist level and most of his bangs covered his right side of his face. He has reddish-brown eyes and the most distinguish feature that he was a devil was because of his pointed ears.

"May I help you, sir?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Modeus, descendant of Sparda and you killed my brother....prepare to die." The now named Modeus said as he waved his hand over the earth and a pale red sword with a dragon's maw open for the blade to appear from the ground just like his brother's.

Modeus charged at Naruto, but Jiraiya appeared in front of him and grabbed the sword at the edge, cutting into his palm. "Naruto....I want you to pay very close attention to the Rasengan.....here is a demonstration of its damage." he said.

He performed a orb of swirling blue chakra in his hand and launched it at Modeus' abdomen. "Rasengan!" Jiraiya shouted as it connected and Modeus' body began to move with the rotation until he was flung backwards into the trees with extraordinary force.

"Now let's get you out of here before Modeus comes back for you. We can't waste anymore time because of your family matters." The old pervert said, picking up Naruto over his shoulder after he dressed the wound. "Yeah, yeah.....I got ya, Ero-Sennin.

Jiraiya sighed, "You are never going to stop calling me that.....will you?"

"No, unless you stop being such a pervert, which we both know that is not going to happen."

The two strode off into the distance, but little that they know that they were being watched. "Hey, Itachi, why didn't you let us capture the kid?" the taller one said. The one named Itachi looked at his companion, "Because...Kisame, Jiraiya is there and one of us would die if we fought him to get Naruto, plus despite that Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is wounded, his swordsmanship is exceptional for his age. We must be cautious to capture Naruto."

Meanwhile at a base on the outskirts of Rice Country, Orochimaru was gritting his teeth in pain, "Damn those Spardas....I had never anticipated that they were alive and that Namikaze has been interfering too much."

Kabuto said as he administered the pain relievers, "Yes, but....at least Sasuke Uchiha was given your gift....so all is not lost, just set back a bit."

The Snake Sannin chuckled, "Yes, in exchange for my arms and all the jutsu I know. If only we could get Itachi Uchiha to join us, then this would not be a problem....but this is an impossible dream for us since he is even stronger than me....and the only reason why I left the Akatsuki."

Back at Konohagakure, Vergil and Dante came back from a day of devil hunting. The sons of Sparda entered the bar and began to drink. "Ah, it feels so good to be alive, eh, Verg...." Vergil calmly drank his whiskey and said, "I told you to never call me that, Dante....you know I hate that name." Dante looked at him, "Oh, stop being such a hardass and loosen up for once in your life. You know what you need, a woman."

Vergil said, "I doubt it.....you need one more than I to control you."

Dante gave him a small smile, "I don't think that there is anyone that can control me unlike Nora...." Suddenly there was a crash at the end of the bar, making Dante and Vergil look over at them. "Hey, isn't that...." Dante asked.

His brother nodded, "Yes, that would be Hana Inuzaka and Kurenai Yuhi."

"So shall we meet and greet?"

"Let's..."

The twins walked over in unison to where both Hana and Kurenai were being harassed by six men. One of them said, "Come on, baby, let's go....we could have some fun where we are going." Hana replied, "How about no? You can take that offer and shove it up your ass, you pathetic excuse of a neanderthal!"

One of them moved closer to Hana and poised to grab her arm until Dante's voice called out, "Hey, I think the lady just said no to you gents, so make like a banana and split." The men turned to see Dante and Vergil looking casually at them....well, Vergil had a impassive smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are you two?" One of the thugs asked.

"That is none of your concern at the moment, we will not ask again. Stop harassing these two women, they happen to be associated with another friend of ours and he doesn't like perverts or would-be rapists.....and neither do we." Vergil said calmly.

The thug bristled in anger, "Why you lousy...."

Vergil's legendary sword, Yamato was at his throat in an instant, "If you value your life, I suggest you leave the premises......**now.**"

The thugs fearfully scrimmaged past the brothers and Vergil sheathed his sword while Dante asked, "Verg, did you really have to do that?" Vergil looked at him and answered, "Dante, I know you better than you know yourself. Judging by that glint in your eye, I figured you were going to instigate a fight. I prefer to leave this bar intact and not pay for anything."

Dante protested, "Oh, come on, I wasn't going to trash the place."

"Last time back in Wake City, your old shop was trashed because of Arkham's little gift that he said I sent you."

"Need I remind you that it was your fault....you knew I was coming anyway to see you.....I didn't want to miss my heartwarming family reunion with you."

"Ahem!" The Sparda twins turned to look at Kurenai and Hana. Hana said, "If I may interrupt, may we know the names of the ones who helped those creeps get away from us."

Dante flashed a smile and gave her a bow with his red trench coat flopping in the air, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dante Sparda, the Legendary Devil Hunter."

His twin said in monotone, "Vergil Sparda, his twin older brother and the Dark Angel. You two must be Hana Inuzaka and Kurenai Yuhi, am I correct?"

Kurenai asked suspiciously, "You two...you were the ones that helped Hokage-sama fight against Orochimaru. How do you know of us and what is your connection to Naruto? If you were related to him, why show up now?"

Vergil said, "It is a long story..."

Hana replied, "We have plenty of time on our hands for now."

The Dark Angel closed his eyes for a moment and turned to his brother, "We should tell them...I have a feeling that Yuhi-san is going to pester us for a while if we don't."

Dante answered, "That is true....alright, we will tell you. Long ago, our father, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda fought against Mundus, the Prince of the Underworld and successfully defeated him. Then he fell in love with a human woman.....our mother, Eva and had us. Eventually we were trained to defend ourselves and our father gave us our heirlooms, mine was the Rebellion and Vergil's was the Yamato. Before we could claim them, we had to infuse a part of our spirit into the blades. When Naruto found our swords, our spirits harbored inside of his mindscape, guarding the Kyuubi at bay.....when he was strong enough to keep the Kyuubi at bay himself, he used a jutsu that allowed us to manifest our original selves."

Kurenai questioned, "How do we know that you are not lying."

Vergil activated his Devil Trigger for a moment and said, "Satisfied, Yuhi-san?"

She nodded and Hana said, "Wow, so now you guys have a second chance to live."

Dante replied, "Yes and there have been more demons popping up lately ever since snake-man came in. We have to figure out what is it that ties the demon appearances in Konohagakure to snake-man and fast."

**Hotel- **"Okay, Naruto, we are staying here tonight!" Jiraiya called out. Naruto commented, "This is such a strange town." Then the two noticed a woman tucking a hair behind her eye and in the corner of her eye, was looking at them.

"I am not going to lie....that woman is cute as hell." Naruto thought.

"_My pulse has sped up."_ Jiraiya thought and then he alerted Naruto by saying, "Hey, Naruto, here is the room key....in the meantime, try to pop this water balloon using only your chakra, alright?"

"Yea, whatever, just make sure you come back in one piece....I have a feeling that woman is going to shred you to bits."

The old pervert followed the woman while Naruto went inside the hotel room. _"So to pop the balloon only using my chakra, eh?" _Naruto thought, _"Well, from the demonstration I saw when Ero-kyoufu did to that Modeus dude....the Rasengan is a grinder and the tendrils of the chakra were spinning rapidly in random directions." _

The Sparda closed his eyes and channeled his chakra into the balloon slowly, then he began to manipulate the chakra in different directions. "I get it now since water can be the easiest element to manipulate, my chakra can be easier to move inside. Very clever, tou-san, very clever." he said to himself.

Eventually the balloon had multiple bulges until it popped, spreading water over his hand. "Well, that step is done....good thing that I had those chakra control exercises practically beaten into my head." Naruto commented.

Suddenly there was a ring at the door and Naruto said, "That quick, huh?" He opened the door to reveal.....

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" The Jinchuuriki asked. "No time, Naruto....you have got to get out of here now...." The Uchiha said frantically.

"Why?"

A deep and monotone voice said, "Because of us...Naruto-kun."

Naruto came out in the hallway to see Sasuke staring at two people wearing black robes with red clouds embroidered on it. The taller one had a bandaged, large sword and blue skin while the shorter one had red eyes....the symbolic eyes of the Uchiha clan.

"So the Akatsuki has come for me....right, Uchiha Itachi?" The two took off their hats to confirm the identity of Itachi Uchiha, but the blue skinned one had shark teeth and gill-like marks on his cheeks.

"But may I ask who are you, old blue?"

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, formerly of the Hidden Mist."

"Ah, Zabuza's old buddy from the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Ho? Zabuza is still alive? I am going to have to visit him after we are done with you. Hey, Itachi, it would be a pain in the ass if he would run away, can I chop off his leg?"

Naruto clucked his tongue, "Well, you can try.....and end up in pieces that I will put in my bowl of ramen. I just love shark fin soup." He raised his hand over the ground while Kisame attacked him. One of Baul's swords appeared in his hand and Naruto reacted to block the attack.

Itachi moved in to subdue Naruto, but Sasuke moved in front of his older brother. "We have some unfinished business, brother." The younger Uchiha said. "Stand aside, Sasuke....this has no concern with you."

"But I have concern with you, nii-san.....I know the truth, the real truth of why you killed our family."

Itachi's eyes widened a bit, "So Danzo has attacked you...."

"No, Danzo tried to overthrow the Hokage while Orochimaru attacked Konohagakure during the Chunin Exams, but he failed and was subdued. Since he committed treason, the Hokage was able to convict him of his crimes against the village and the Uchiha clan. You can come back now, Itachi...."

"No, Sasuke, I can't....I have too much bloodshed of our family on my hands....that is why I let you live by killing me, I am able to atone for my sins and you would be seen as the hero of Konoha and savior of the Uchiha clan."

"No, I will not kill you, brother....the Hokage is willing to announce that you were ordered to kill our family."

"And what good would it do? I would just be branded as a traitor and wouldn't be trusted at all, plus you would be persecuted by many for being the brother of a traitor."

"I don't care....I will bear with the consequences. I have lived my life without anyone for 6 years after you left, I can do so again."

Itachi closed his eyes and said, "I know, Sasuke...." He took his two fingers and poked him in the forehead. "But I can't let you do that.....**Mangekyo Sharingan! Tsukiyomi!**"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he was plunging to Itachi's genjutsu world. "This is my realm, Tsukiyomi....in this realm, I am God. I will not kill you, Sasuke, my brother.....but if you don't kill me, I will harden my heart and kill you."

The older Uchiha paused and continued, "In the meantime, if you have a man named Madara Uchiha approach you sometime in the future....make sure that you stay away from him, he is dangerous and the one who helped me with the destruction of our clan."

"What? But Madara Uchiha died fighting against the Shodai Hokage. Are you sure it was not a genjutsu, brother?"

"Foolish little brother, the Sharingan can see through genjutsu. That man is the real Madara Uchiha, I don't know how he survived, but he is also the one that had the Kyuubi attack Konohagakure 13 years ago."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To protect you because he will come and try to recruit you or twist to see his view of the world. I want you to grow stronger....when you are strong enough to beat me, I will introduce the next step. But for now, you will spend 24 hours, listening to Justin Bieber's Baby."

"What? A sappy love song? Why you evil son of a..."

Back to Naruto and Kisame, the two were locked in battle, each with a psychotic smirk on their face, well, Kisame had a psychotic smile actually. "You are good, kid...did Zabuza teach you?" Kisame asked. Naruto dodged a overhead swing from Samehada and let out a thrust with his own, "He did along with other people I know. It took a while for me to get used to fighting others with huge ass swords. Makes me wonder if you are compensating for something, eh, sharkbait?"

"Why you little asshole!"

"I prefer the term smartass, thank you very much and it seems I hit a nerve."

Kisame attacked Naruto using Samehada, but Naruto chose to dodge or block his attack. _"Since his sword is sentient and can practically rip things to scraps, not to mentioned the chakra suction thing it does, it must have a weakness to it."_ The Jinchuuriki thought.

Then he heard Sasuke scream and cursed, "Shit, Sasuke...." He ran toward the Uchiha's location with Kisame and Samehada dangerously close behind him. "Damn it, Jinchuuriki, no running. Now I definitely have to make sure one of your legs are chopped off."

The Jinchuuriki made the sword disappear back into the earth and lifted up his sleeve to reveal the kanji for Dark Fire on his left, right where the tattoo to hold Red Queen used to be. "Come, Berial...." The katana appeared in his hand and Naruto's eyes flashed with a hint of purple. "Air Trick!" Naruto declared.

Instantly the young Sparda disappeared to find Sasuke on the ground at Itachi's feet. "Itachi, what did you do?" Naruto asked. "Nothing life threatening, Naruto-kun." the Uchiha said.

"Now I must ask that you come with us, so you can give us the Kyuubi."

Then Kisame came up behind Naruto to use Samehada to suck his chakra. "Say good night, Clyde!" Kisame shouted as he swung the sword again at him only for a toad with iron greaves to block the oncoming strike.

"You know, I am much better at getting women than they are at getting me....even though it does look like it, it is my specialty."

Naruto replied, "And it is a wonder why you are single still today."

The Toad Sannin said, "Oh, shut up! **Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari no Jutsu!**"

Instantly the hallway became a mass of moving flesh and Itachi's eyes widened, "Kisame, let's move....now." The shark said, "What about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

His partner replied, "If we try to get him now, we will not get out of here alive."

Kisame nodded and ran as he called back, "We will finish this later, Jinchuuriki."

Jiraiya declared, "You will not escape!" He pressed his hands against the floor and after the Akatsuki duo disappeared around the corner of the hallway, his eyes widened. "What? They got out, but how?"

He ran around the corner to see a black fire surrounding the edges of the hole. "What is that?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya answered truthfully, "I have no idea but that fire was able to burn a hole through the Iwagama's stomach, which can withstand the most hottest of flames."

"But what about demonic hellfire?"

Jiraiya thought about it, "I don't think so though the summon beasts are on a sub-level class as devils, much like the Bijuu." he said.

"Maybe the Uchiha clan has secretly inherited some demonic power. After all, some bloodlines have descended from demon union."

"Yes, but how come Sasuke has not shown it at all?"

"Maybe, Ero-kyoufu, just maybe there was a trigger to activate the power."

"Maybe you are...." **"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"**

A familiar green and orange leg kicked Jiraiya straight in the face. "Gai-sensei?" Naruto said in shock, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I followed Sasuke after he glimpsed Kakashi being taken down by Itachi. It looks like he used the same genjutsu on Sasuke. Anyway I used my forehead protector to see if anyone was in the hallway and I got him."

"Actually....you got my sensei and godfather, Jiraiya."

Gai said, "Nani?" He turned to see Jiraiya getting up and rubbing his face. "Oh, gomen nasai, Jiraiya-sama."

"It is alright, we better go, Naruto. Gai, take Sasuke back to the hospital. We are going after Tsunade."

"Lady Tsunade is returning?"

"Yes, we will bring her back." the Toad Sannin said with a grin, "Ikuze, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and moved beside him quickly while Gai moved toward Konoha with Sasuke secured on his back.

**Konohagakure-** Apparently while Hinata and the girls were sparring, Hinata discovered that Kasumi's chakra was not blue, but orange-red and the only time she had seen that type of chakra was during Naruto's match against Neji at the Chunin Exams.

Both Hinata and Tenten were the only ones that knew about the mysterious chakra, which meant that the Kyuubi no Kitsune a.k.a Kasumi was free from the seal. The two girls decided to confront her about it and get Kasumi to admit the truth.

"Kasumi, can we see you in private for the moment?" Hinata asked. Hinata, Kasumi and Tenten traveled to one of the bedrooms located in the Namikaze-Sparda mansion.

Kasumi replied, "Sure, what is the problem, Hinata-chan?"

"When me and Tenten were sparring, I noticed that your chakra network is different as well as the color. Normal people usually have blue chakra, but yours happens to be red. The only time that I have seen red chakra was when Naruto fought Neji to block his chakra strikes from closing his tenketsu. You are the Kyuubi, aren't you?"

Kasumi closed her eyes and smiled, "I figured that you would be the one to figure it out my secret."

Both girls tensed up, but Kasumi raised her hands up in a surrender fashion, "Look, Hinata-chan, Ten-chan, I am not here to hurt anyone. 13 years ago, a man named Madara Uchiha managed to use his Sharingan to control me and made me attack Konohagakure."

"How are you free?"

"I am not free, Hinata-chan. This choker represents the seal that is on Naruto-koi's stomach and right now, I have a power of an average Jonin and Naruto is able to regulate my power."

"That doesn't explain how you are free." Tenten said.

"Naruto-kun freed me from his own will I might add. At first, I didn't like him because of his heritage. I fell in love with his ancestor, Sparda once and when I found out that he married a human woman, I was angry and depressed. When I met Naruto and heard that he was the descendant of Sparda, he reminded me so much of him and I attacked him. I lost, he had the chance to destroy me, but he never took it. Instead he chose to spare me just like Sparda did when I fought him. Over the months, I grew feelings for him and tried to deny it, but I had a friend of mine make me realize that I was."

Kasumi looked at each of them, "I will not hurt anyone unless they attack me first or Naruto. I may hate the people that have harmed Naruto in the past, but it doesn't mean I will destroy everyone here."

Tenten said, "Why should we trust you?"

Hinata said, "Because she is telling the truth, Tenten. Her words have sincerity in them as well as her heart and eyes. Though kitsunes are known for being master tricksters, they can mask their emotions and lied through their teeth effectively, but Kasumi is really sincere about this."

Kasumi said, "Thank you, Hinata-chan."

Tenten said, "I guess that I will trust you for now."

The demoness replied, "If I lie to you, then you can kill me and I will not fight back to defend myself, that is a promise."

The confident Hyuga said, "Now that we have gotten that out of the way, let's have some fun,ne?"

Kasumi and Tenten agreed with a smile on their faces. "So...do you have anything on Naruto, Kasumi?" Tenten asked. Kasumi smirked a bit, "Oh, you know that thing you do with your tongue when you're kissing Naruto.....he almost jizzed in his pants."

"How the hell...oh, right, you were inside of him at the time.....wait, did you see all the dates that we went on."

"Yeah, it was very entertaining especially the first date....that one was a classic."

Back at a nearby town, Naruto suppressed a shudder and thought, _"Ok, I am definitely sick or someone is talking about me."_ Jiraiya said, "So you finished step 1?"

"Yeah, I did...what is next?"

"For step 2, you need to break this rubber ball. Since there is no water inside, it will be harder to break."

He gave him the ball and Naruto instantly got to work. "Let's see, I have to pour a lot of chakra in this ball to break it while applying the first step. Alright, Naruto, time to focus."

"_He is mastering it faster than his own father, I never expected him to master the first step in a matter of hours though. Could he be really.....the Child of the Prophecy?"_ Jiraiya thought as he looked at his godson.

**Underground Base Near Konoha-** "Gahhhhhhh!" Orochimaru screamed in pain, "My arms....." An aide called out, "Orochimaru-sama, the medicine....take it quickly!" Orochimaru looked at him and instantly blood spattered everywhere .

Then Kabuto came in, "Please take the medicine immediately, Orochimaru-sama. Oh, and it seems I will have cleanup duty the moment I get back."

Orochimaru managed to grit out, "I don't need....your crappy medicine."

His right-hand man pushed up his glasses and said, "I mixed the medicine myself, it should at least burden the pain."

The Snake Sannin remarked, "I never thought that it would hurt so much, damn it. By the way, did you find....her?"

Kabuto said, "She is located at Tanzaku-Gai."

"Is that so?"

"But it won't be easy for us to capture her."

"Hmm, the best cure always has the hardest obstacles, ne, Kabuto?"

_**Hakureisaiga- It seems that Orochimaru is looking for Tsunade as expected. Naruto is training to learn his father's signature jutsu and has another Devil Arm in his possession. Only ten Devil Arms are left....what will they be? Tune in next time on TDSD!**_


	18. Reaching Tsunade

_**Hakureisaiga-I'm back with a vengeance….don't worry, loyal fans…..Birth of a Devil and the Namikaze and the Shining Beauty are next to update soon. Now for the reviews!**_

_**Gravity the Wizard-Thanks**_

_**VFSNAKE-Yes, they will**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan-Damn you for guessing my plans**_

_**Oraman Asturi-The manga is actually getting quite interesting, the anime….I just watch it for the fights**_

_**Sky Zephyrus-Her sister? I don't know yet…..I am fixing to search names, got any ideas?**_

_**Raidentensho-Thanks**_

_**A Rogue Warrior-Thanks**_

_**RasenShuriken92-I will….now**_

_**Kiyomos-Hehehe, yes, I know I am evil**_

_**Leaf Ranger- Thanks**_

_**Animefanbren-Thanks**_

_**Narudevilfan- Tenten has enhanced strength and agility like Lady….when it activated, her eyes turn blue and red**_

_**Shadow Master Seek- Just go to show how much Justin Beiber annoys me**_

_**Naruhina fan-Silly reviewers, your threats can't harm me….do you know who I am? I am Hakureisaiga, BITCH! Lol**_

_**CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing-Yes, yes it would…..nice idea**_

_**Trinity Fenton-Phantom-Thanks**_

_**Deathbringer159-Sorry, Dante, Vergil and Nero has them now…..They are replaced by Force Edge/Alastor, Berial and a sword that Naruto will be making**_

_**Byakurai Namikaze-I will**_

_**BlackRoseFire-Thanks**_

**Chapter 18- Reaching Tsunade**

Naruto and Jiraiya stopped by a gambling pub and stood in front of a man. "Have you seen this woman?" Jiraiya asked as he gave him an old picture of his old teammate. "Ah, yes, I have seen her…..whew, she lost a whole suitcase stacked with bills in our game just a few hours ago."

Naruto asked, "Do you know where she went?"

The man smirked, "I do, but you have to play for the answer, young man."

The Jinchuuriki sighed and sat down slowly, not wanting to agitate his tender side.

"Han or Cho?"

"Han…"

"Ok, then I will choose Cho."

The man put the dice in the cup, shook it around and tipped it upside down. He lifted it up slowly to reveal that there was a six and…a three. "It is Han….I win."

"She went to a nearby city northeast…..about a few miles from here."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks for the information." The Sparda along with his perverted sensei left the building.

**Meanwhile in ****Tanzaku-Gai- **A blonde woman moved quickly through the crowd, "C'mon, Shizune, let's go now!" Shizune said, "But you were winning, Lady Tsunade. Plus don't you want to take a look around the beautiful castle?"

Tsunade glanced at the castle and said hastily, "Yes, yes, it is...now let's..." The castle suddenly started to crumble and the smoke cleared to reveal Orochimaru along with Kabuto beside him. Orochimaru gave Tsunade a smirk, "I finally found you...Tsunade."

The two jumped down from the summoned snake and Tsunade greeted them, "It's been a while, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru replied, "I have looked all over for you."

"Stop babbling and tell me what it is that you want with me? I know you didn't come here to talk about the past."

"Straight to the point as always still, eh? Very well, I have a small favor to ask of you, Tsunade."

Orochimaru's arm twitched a bit and Tsunade thought, _"What the hell is with that smirk of his?"_

Kabuto decided to point out Tsunade's deduction, "It seems that you have figured it out. We need your expertise, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade made a hand to shoo them away, "Then find another medical specialist, I don't do freelance work. I quit being a doctor."

Kabuto said, "I am afraid that we can't do that. You are one of the Sannin and the most powerful of them all in terms of physical strength."

Tsunade said, "Why seek me out?"

Orochimaru said, "I want you to join forces with me, Tsunade. So together, we can destroy the Leaf Village."

Tsunade glared at him, "Why do I want to do that?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Considering that fact that we both lost precious things because of Konoha. Me, I lost the power to gain immortality because of that fool of a sensei. You lost two of your most beloved because of Konoha's actions. Hehe...those were certainty horrible ways to die."

Shizune acted at that moment and launched senbon from her launcher on her right arm at Orochimaru. Kabuto moved in front of Orochimaru to protect his master. _"Those senbon...they are poisoned."_ Kabuto thought. Tsunade ordered, "Calm down, Shizune..."

Kabuto looked at Shizune's enraged face,_ "That woman...she is impressive."_

Tsunade said, "Hmph, you haven't changed a bit, Orochimaru. You know who I am, remember? Don't kid with me." She lost her fake smile and pounded the wall behind her, making a huge crater as she said, "I'll kill you..."

"_Destructive and fearsome...she's single, definitely single."_ Kabuto thought. Then the medic said, _"We didn't come here to fight, only to negotiate."_

Tsunade looked at him angrily, "I already said it once, I don't want anything to do with you. Now get out of my sight."

Kabuto tried to reason with her, "It is not like it is a one-way bargain...let's make a deal."

Tsunade said, "You better be out in five seconds or I will kill you. 5...4...3..."

Kabuto said, "Please calm down...it is not a bad..."

Tsunade replied, "2...1..."

Orochimaru chose at that time to speak, "I can bring back your brother and your lover back to life with the Kinjutsu that I have developed."

Tsunade's eyes widened and Orochimaru said confidently, "You haven't killed us yet...does that mean we have a deal?" She turned away for a moment.

Orochimaru asked, "Don't you want to meet them again, Tsunade?"

Tsunade said, "So if I help you, you are going to destroy the Leaf Village?"

Orochimaru said, "That is correct, I am going to obliterate Konohagakure and this time I will succeed."

Tsunade said, "This time? You mean, you failed the first time."

The Snake Sannin replied, "There was an unanticipated event that occurred."

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Naruto reached the castle ruins. "Looks like there was a battle here or it collapses on its own. I doubt it is the second option." Naruto said.

Jiraiya noticed a man running away from the site and called out to him, "Hey, you over there! What happened here?"

The man replied, "You two should run! There was a demon beast that appeared here!"

"What kind of beast?"

"An h-huge snake."

Instantly Naruto and Jiraiya thought, _"Orochimaru..." _

Jiraiya said, "So he is here too, what does he want with Tsunade?"

Naruto said, "Knowing his slimy ass, he probably is trying to manipulate Tsunade to join forces with him."

Back to Tsunade and Orochimaru, Shizune said, "Destroy the Leaf?" Then she looked at Tsunade, who was indecisive. "And your answer is..." Kabuto asked.

Shizune protested, "Tsunade-sama, you can't listen to them...your brother and uncle wouldn't want you to do this. Have you forgotten your dreams? Your wishes? Yet I understand, reality is set, even if it is like this. And even though you lost..."

Tsunade shouted, "Shizune, shut up! I don't need you to remind me about what I have lost."

Kabuto said, "You don't have to answer now, but hopefully we could come to a peaceful resolution. Also the Kinjutsu needs a live sacrifice, thus we have prepared two bodies."

Shizune glared at Kabuto, "Tsunade-sama, let's kill these bastards! If we work together, we can defeat them since Orochimaru is weak."

Orochimaru slowly brought his finger to his lips and bit it, drawing blood. Tsunade suddenly froze and began to shiver. "I may be weak now, but I know about Tsunade's weakness. Now, Kabuto, let's go...Tsunade, I will await your answer in one week." The Snake Sannin replied.

Then the two villains left without a trace. "Let's go, Shizune..." Tsunade said softly as she turned away. Shizune quickly followed after her with Tonton, their pet pig in her arms.

Just then Jiraiya and Naruto arrived at the scene and the Toad Sannin cursed, "Damn, we just miss them. We better go, they haven't gone far."

Later that night- "Man, we checked every damn gambling casino and pub and we still can't find the accursed woman. How hard it is to find a blond haired woman with watermelons posing as breasts!" Naruto shouted.

Jiraiya said, "Calm down….let's sit down and eat. Have you mastered the second step?"

Naruto nodded and Jiraiya said, "Good, after we eat…..I will tell you the third step, which is to combine the first and second step and maintain it. We also need to plan our next move since Orochimaru is obviously after Tsunade to heal his body since your ancestors and sensei basically beat the shit out of him."

"Jiraiya?"

The white haired Sannin turned to see Tsunade along with Shizune and Tonton. "Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Naruto said, slapping his hand to his forehead. "What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Looking for you…" Jiraiya answered.

"Funny, next's sensei is going to come and visit me."

Naruto said, "So Orochimaru was here, so he could ask to heal his body, right?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Simple….my ancestors along with Sarutobi-jii-san were the ones who did that to him."

Tsunade was shocked about the fact that the silver-blond's ancestors were the cause of Orochimaru's suffering. "We need you to come back to the village to become Hokage since Sarutobi-sensei has become too weak to battle or rule." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade replied, "I refuse….the title of Hokage is a fool's job."

Naruto bristled in anger at the blatant insult, but instead growled out, "Let me guess, Oro-teme gave the offer of bringing your lover, Dan and your brother, Nawaki back to life, right?" Tsunade said nothing and Naruto continued, "It's official, you are the most stupid member of the Legendary Sannin."

"What did you say?"

"What? You're deaf too….I bet most of your brain went mostly to your boobs. You have the gall and nerve to insult your grandfather, grand-uncle, your own sensei and my father along with your deceased brother and lover. Nice job, bitch, no wonder you suck at gambling…..matter of fact, you probably lose on purpose, so you can have your debtors fuck that dried up pussy of yours."

Jiraiya and Shizune's mouth dropped at the vulgarity of Naruto's words and Tsunade's face burned with embarrassment and rage. She threw a punch at Naruto, but the Jinchuuriki raised his right arm and activated the Devil Bringer.

"Who….are you to judge me?" She asked.

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sparda, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, student of Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Kakashi Hatake, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, surrogate grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi….and unfortunately a relative of yours."

"What?"

"You mean you don't know? You must be too drunk to remember that the Uzumaki clan is part of the Senju clan since Miko Uzumaki was married to Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage, making me and you relatives. Hmph, I was expecting Tsunade of the Sannin, not a wrinkling old bitch wallowing in self-pity with gambling and sake."

Tsunade's shock once again turned into rage as she shouted, "That is it…outside NOW!"

Naruto smirked, "With pleasure!"

Shizune started to protest, but Jiraiya held out his hand in front of her, "Let them go….this is probably the best and only way for Tsunade to get out of her depression."

"But Naruto…."

"Will be fine….despite of his wound. Now let's watch the entertainment."

Outside in the courtyard, Naruto and Tsunade stood facing each other and Tsunade said, "I will teach you to not to mess with your elders…..but I will go easy on you…..one finger is all I am going to need."

Naruto replied darkly, "That is my line, you pathetic excuse for a Sannin. Hiding behind that genjutsu of yours to get away from your shame and guilt…..I bet there are a lot of wrinkles under there, ne, baa-chan?"

Instantly Tsunade rushed at him, launching a finger at Naruto's chest, but Naruto disappeared from her sight. "What?" she asked in surprise.

"You are too slow, Slug Sannin…." Naruto said from behind, "I have been wondering…..if you are the Legendary Sucker, does that mean when you lose a bet, you have to suck someone's dick?

Tsunade's face burned with embarrassment and anger, making her clench her fist. The Sannin threw a spinning backfist, but Naruto caught it and did something that Jiraiya would have thought proud of his student and would have made Shizune pale in fright at Naruto's condition…the Sparda groped her boobs with his remaining hand.

"Nice….there are soft and warm." Naruto commented.

Then he moved away as Tsunade tried to punch him. "You are dead!" She shouted as she threw another punch at the man, but the swordsman took five steps back and four steps to the right.

A crater appeared in the middle of the street and the edges stopped at Naruto's feet. He whistled, "Wheww, I would have been seriously hurt by that if I let you hit me with that punch….but I am done playing around with you." Naruto instantly moved in front of Tsunade and punched her in the gut, making the woman keel over.

Then he sent a kick to the head and launched after her. He moved up into the air and sent an axe kick to her mid-section, then he climbed over her and began to bitch slap the mess out of her. Shizune was shocked about how her master had fallen to be beaten by a chunin.

Naruto held Tsunade up by the neck, "Look at you, you are nothing but a shadow of your former self. No wonder you don't want to be Hokage, you simply can't do the job….what kind of a doctor freezes up at the sight of blood. Yes, Jiraiya told me about your hemophobia."

Then the man dropped Tsunade unceremoniously on her ass, "Useless…you don't deserve to be a Sannin or a Senju for that matter." Naruto walked away, leaving her on her knees.

"W-Wait…." She said meekly.

Naruto trained his cold cyan eyes on her, "What do you want now, woman?"

"Y-You're right…..I am weak….but why do you want me to be Hokage for?"

"Because….the Tsunade that Sarutobi-jiji-san praised about was level-headed, practical and stubborn yet she was caring and loyal to a fault….to admit it I was a bit excited in meeting the idol of one of my wives, but I'm a bit disappointed. The way I see it is that you got three choices…..the easy way, the hard way or the way that I come up with different ways to kill you. The easy way is to come back as you were before all of this shit happens. The hard way is to stay just the way you are and I drag you back to Konoha by your nipples. The way I get to kill you is accept Orochimaru's offer and that ain't gonna fly. I am giving you a week to nut up or shut up. I hope you can remember who you are, baa-chan."

The Sparda walked away from the woman and Shizune along with Jiraiya moved to the kneeling Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, are you alright?" Shizune asked in concern. The Slug Sannin said shakily, "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine."

Jiraiya said, "That was pretty stupid of you, Tsunade. First off, you were drunk and not at full strength and second, you had to fight a half-devil and the third and biggest mistake was to insult the people that he admired as a kid. You are very lucky that he cares about you."

Shizune replied sharply, "That man doesn't care about Tsunade-sama at all. If he did, he would not have challenged her to that one-sided fight!"

"Yes, he does, Shizune….because he knows the true meaning of pain more than anyone. He is a Jinchuuriki, he was lonely and abused just because of the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. The only difference between him and Tsunade-chan is that he never let that stop him, he kept getting back up again and again. Plus when it comes to certain things, Tsunade is as stubborn as a mule and the only way to get through to her is to kick her ass thoroughly. Tsunade's state of being right now reminds him of himself."

**Naruto-** Currently the Sparda heir was practicing with his new Devil Arm, Baul. The ash gray blades have the properties of earth and could cause shockwaves of seismic proportions. Naruto stopped and threw one of the swords at a tree behind him to the northeast side.

"Come on out, mister Dark. I know that you are there." Naruto called out.

Sure enough, Modeus came out from behind the tree. "You have healed, descendent of Sparda?"

"Yeah, I have…the place is still tender since that holy water caused the wound to slowly heal, thanks to your brother Casper. How is yours?"

Modeus replied, "A bit of a scar, your teacher is an excellent fighter to surprise with that move. It took a matter of hours to heal though and I had lost much time to find you."

"So….how do you want this to go down?"

"I would like an honest battle…no tricks, no hostage situations, no ninjutsu…just swordsmanship."

"Deal…anything else?"

"Yes….I want you to fight with the sword that you killed my brother with."

"Sure, Modeus, I understand." Naruto called back the sword that he threw at the tree into his hand and allowed the swords to disappear into the bowels of Hell. He released Alastor from the seal where it used to hold Rebellion.

The mark changed from the kanji of resistance to the kanji of avenger. "Alright, Modeus, let's begin."

Modeus summoned his red broadsword, which is the same size as Baul's own. The two clashed in this middle….the battle had begun.

Meanwhile after Tsunade was healed and dropped off at their hotel, Shizune journeyed through the forest to find Naruto…..she was obviously still upset at the fact that Naruto was very brutal to Tsunade physically and emotionally. "Where is he? It is not that hard to find….." Just then blue lightning flashed into the sky. _"What was that?"_ She thought.

She moved to the location to see Naruto and a black-haired man fighting against each other. The two stopped briefly and the black-haired man said, "It seems that we have an uninvited guest." Naruto replied calmly, "Is that so? Perhaps I should ask that guest to leave."

"Actually I happen to be an acquaintance with that woman. Let's continue….."

"Right."

Naruto and Modeus clashed with their swords once again with their swords. Modeus let out a stream of hits which were either dodged or blocked by Naruto. "That is enough…" Modeus declared as he sped past Naruto. The Jinchuuriki's eyes widened as he quickly moved Alastor to block the delayed strikes. "He is much faster than his brother…a speed demon literally." Naruto thought to himself.

"Take this! **Azure Drive!**" Naruto swung Alastor in a reverse grip to release a blue arc of energy at Modeus, but the black-haired devil moved to the side to avoid the energy blast. Then the devil felt a hand on his shoulder, "Got ya….**Stinger!**" Modeus' eyes widened as he was stabbed and Naruto thought to himself, _"He is much faster than that…why did he…"_

Suddenly he felt the presence of someone behind him and Naruto escaped with a slash on his chest. "Ugh….an afterimage, right? As I thought you are obviously the one that relies on speed than your brother, Baul."

Modeus flicked the blood of Naruto off his sword and said, "Correct, descendent of Sparda. You are very perspective like your mother was."

"You knew her?"

"Indeed…."

"And I suppose I have to defeat you to get more information."

"Correct again."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Fine….never thought that I would have to use this against a devil. To be honest, you and your brother are the strongest devils that I have fought besides my ancestors. He looked at the devil and said, **"Devil Trigger…"**

Naruto transformed into his devil form and said, **"Come on!"** Modeus smirked for a moment and turned into his true form. Shizune watched in awe and shock as the two devils fought in a rage. Each of them made strikes, drawing blood from their bodies, but it never seem to faze them.

After ten minutes of this, Modeus finally made a mistake due to his tiredness of maintaining his speed and Naruto shouted, **"Electric Dance Macabre!"** Instantly Naruto slashed at the defenseless Modeus and then stabbed him at a high speed rate. **"Breakdown!"** Naruto shouted as he finished the move with one last stab.

Modeus flew backwards, crashing against the ground. Naruto panted in exertion as he reverted back to his human form. "You have won, Naruto Sparda. Now for your prize….your mother was a lot like you…..stubborn, yet kind. Even as a priestess, she didn't believe that all demons were evil….I fought beside her once when a horde of demons threatened to enter the human realm."

"Thank you, Modeus."

"Now please accept my soul…..so I may join my brother and you at your side."

Naruto nodded and Modeus' body dissipated into a glowing, red orb and transported itself into his own sword, changing it into a blood red rapier. _"Great, now that it is left is Agni and Rudra the Firestorm, Cerberus the Ice Guardian, Bael and Dagon the Masters of the Frozen Soil, Nevan the Lightning Witch, Ifrit the Fire Devil, Abigal and the Hell Vanguard." _Naruto thought, "This is going to be a long while before I can get all of them."

"Naruto-san…." A timid voice called out. The Sparda turned to see Shizune, "Oh, it's you….Shizune-san, right?"

"Yes, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am…it was family matters, my mother was a priestess and as a test, she released all of the Devil Arms that the Spardas collected. Modeus was one of them. I am guessing that you came to rant at me for beating up your master, right?"

Shizune's face contorted from caring to anger, "I was angry, but….Jiraiya told me that you were worried about her."

"Of course I am….she is my only relative on my mother's side. I will be damned if she gets killed by some random genin because of her fear of blood."

"But…"

"I know about her life….she blames Konoha and that necklace that seems to be connected with death. She lost Nawaki in an explosion and she lost your uncle, Dan to a blow meant for her and thus her fear of blood appeared when she saw her hands covered in his blood. If you ask me, that is pretty pathetic."

Shizune glared at Naruto and he chuckled, "You look like you want to kill me." He summoned Modeus and held the hilt out to her. "Go ahead then…."

Shizune's eyes widened as he pressed the hilt into her hand and impaled himself on it, but what surprised her was that he survived…..a blow to the heart. "With demonic blood in me, I am very hard to kill….." Naruto said as he paced around with Modeus still stuck in his body. Then he ripped it out and made it disappear back into the earth.

"You…"

"Now you see why I was so confident, Tsunade wouldn't be able to kill me as she is now. Now if you will please excuse me, I will be going back to my hotel….I'm very tired."

_**Hakureisaiga- End of the chapter…..next, the battle of the century…..End of the Line, Orochimaru…..**_


	19. End of the Line, Orochimaru

_**Hakureisaiga- Thanks for all of your reviews and now the conclusion of the Tsunade Arc…and the death of Orochimaru**_

**Chapter 19- End of the Line, Orochimaru**

Two days had passed and Naruto was able to finish the Rasengan and was working on doing it with one hand without the help of his Kage Bunshin. He also trained with his new weapons, Baul and Modeus to get used to them.

In his mind, both Orochimaru and Kabuto were going to die at the end of the week and he was going to make sure that it happened. He returned to the hotel and fell asleep on his bed while Jiraiya and Tsunade were drinking at the pub again to have the Slug Sannin convince her about the right decision.

"So what do you want this time?" she asked.

"Tomorrow is the last day for the bet with Naruto. I wonder what happened to him anyway."

Without Jiraiya noticing, Tsunade slipped an odorless and tasteless drug in his sake, watching him drink it. And soon the hours passed as Jiraiya fell asleep and Tsunade was able to slip away.

**Base on the outskirts of Fire Country-** "I wonder which answer she will give us...if it is yes, then the destruction of Konohagakure will be in your grasp and Tsunade will be reunited with her two loved ones. However if she says no..."

"Then it looks like I will have to force her to join us."

"Do you think it will be easy?"

"I have you, don't I?"

Kabuto smirked at the comment and Orochimaru continued, "You don't need to worry. I know the most, when it comes to her, even her weakness...she will agree to the deal for sure."

Back at the hotel, Tsunade was caring for her godson as Shizune explained his condition. Tsunade admitted, "Jiraiya was right...it was a foolish bet that I made with him and for me to get so worked up about it...heh heh."

Shizune knew the tension was in the air and decided to cut it, "Tsunade-sama...please don't go tomorrow." Tsunade said nothing and Shizune shouted, "Why won't you say anything back, please answer me, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade didn't move and Shizune declared, "If you plan to go...to that...man, I don't care if it takes my life, I will stop you." Tsunade glared at her, "Shizune, do you know who you are talking to?" Instantly Tsunade crossed the hallway and knocked out Shizune.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru and Kabuto were on the way at the rendezvous point to meet the exchange from Tsunade. "Kabuto...it could be problematic if we had any...interruptions with the exchange." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto glanced at the Snake Sannin, "What do you suggest?"

"Take care of that associate of Tsunade. It might be best if we kill her now."

Kabuto took out a kunai and used it to maneuver him in a different direction.

Naruto woke up and looked down to see Shizune on the ground, "Oi, Shizune-san, wake up." Shizune's eyes fluttered open and said, "N-Naruto..." The Jinchuuriki replied, "Yeah, it is me...what happened to you?"

Immediately Shizune sprang into action, " Ugh…Tsunade-sama…" Then she gasped, "Lady Tsunade, she went to see Orochimaru….quick, we must hurry and find Jiraiya-sama." Her head came an inch out of the window until a kunai whizzed past her face. She looked to her left to see Jiraiya.

"Wait, Shizune..." The Sannin said.

Naruto came to the window, "Ero-sensei, what happened to you?"

Jiraiya said, "Your fucking godmother...she must have slipped a drug into my drink. I can't control my chakra well and my body stings like hell."

Shizune looked at the ground and gritted her teeth. Naruto said with conviction, "Which means we have no time to waste no time...either way when we get there, there will be one less Sannin."

Meanwhile Kabuto was hiding in the shadows, "For Jiraiya-sama to even be here, this has gotten more complicated. I will have to report this to Orochimaru-sama...and for Naruto-kun to be here as well." He shifted back and Jiraiya along with Naruto glanced at the place that Kabuto was previously at.

Jiraiya said, "Naruto, Shizune, let's go...and Shizune, explain on the way about Orochimaru's promise."

Shizune said, "Hai..."

**Forest- **"So Orochimaru is trying to convert Baa-chan over to heal his burns, huh? Perfect….this is an opportunity to kill him and end this whole charade of immortality mess here and now."

"Remember, Naruto, I am at only probably thirty percent of my strength at the moment."

"I know….but I am going to kill him, I promise Anko-chan that I will bring back his head to her if I ever got the chance…"

Soon the three of them including Tonton landed to the ground to see the destruction in the same place where Shizune and Tsunade first met the devious duo of doom after several years.

"The rubble looks a bit fresh; it looks like our little princess declined Orochimaru's offer." Jiraiya said, "They couldn't have gone far from here."

"Good, I don't have to kick my relative's ass at all then." Naruto commented.

Jiraiya said, "Come on, we must hurry….Tsunade won't last against Orochimaru for long."

"Right!" Shizune said.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was panting out of breath and trying to bash Orochimaru and Kabuto's brains inside their skulls. Knowing that the small area was a disadvantage to them, Kabuto made the suggestion to move to a more suitable location. Orochimaru agreed, letting his fuck bud-er, right-hand man lead him to a large clearing.

"It seems that Tsunade-hime is out of breath….it might be a good time to put 'it' to use." Orochimaru said. Kabuto took out a soldier pill and ate it as he said, "Although taijutsu is not actually my forte…." Then he did hand signs, **"Chakra Mesu no Jutsu!" **

"_So he knows medical jutsu as well."_ Tsunade thought. Then the iryo-nin decided to take the time to disappear and her eyes widened as Kabuto's hand exploded from the ground beneath her feet. She jumped into the air and slammed her fist quickly into the ground, but Kabuto managed to evade the deadly strike.

Large chunks of stone surrounded the two medical ninjas and Tsunade looked to see a large stone by her foot and she chose to kick it at Kabuto. His kneeling form disappeared from the stone's deadly path and was behind her in an instant while she was in mid-air.

Kabuto touched her bicep and abdomen only to leave Tsunade with an opening as she touched down on the ground. She slammed her shoulder into Kabuto's chest, making him slide back a few inches from her. "Ouch." Tsunade said. _"Damn, he cut my muscles."_ She thought to herself.

"That is right, I have cut your bicep and abdomen muscles, so that super strength trait of yours will not be a nuisance to me anymore."

"Chakra scalpels? But if you have that, then why would you cut my muscles. Why aren't you aiming from my arteries?"

"Although my skills in the medical field are excellent, but in the midst of a battle, I am not that accurate to aim for your arteries or main organs…..but if I aim at your neck, it shouldn't be a problem." As he said this statement, he moved toward Tsunade and struck at her.

Tsunade, thinking that he was aiming at the neck, moved to block, but Kabuto proved that it was a feint and aimed at her chest instead. "Damn you….you hit my lungs….can't breathe." Tsunade coughed. Then she thought, _"He isn't an ordinary iryo-nin. His speed and strength exceed my own even in my prime."_

Kabuto shifted his glasses, "It would be a bother if you were to die, so I won't aim for your neck, but after that blow….you shouldn't be able to move around."

But he was surprised as Tsunade sent him sprawling to the ground with a blow to the neck. "Damn it, it didn't hit her lungs at all….hmph, I guess those large breasts are good for something. It seems that I need to be a bit more serious about this."

Suddenly he noticed that his body was going haywire. _"Wha…"_ WHAM! Tsunade lands a punch across his face before he could figure out what was happening to his body. _"This….this isn't caused by my muscles; it's caused by my nervous system."_

Tsunade replied, "I see that you seem to realize your problem, I converted my chakra into electricity and transfer it throughout your body."

Orochimaru thought, "Fufu, I see…..the nervous system is run on electricity, but Tsunade disrupted the initial flow by sending more electricity. Now the signals in Kabuto's body is sending so many signals that it can't distinguish them."

Tsunade took advantage of the situation by healing himself while Kabuto knelt there to figure out his body. _"Okay, if I moved my right hand, my left leg moves. If I move my left foot, my right shoulder moves."_ In a matter of moments, Kabuto was able to figure out sixty percent of his body.

"Don't think that with the level of power…..can defeat me!" Kabuto shouted.

"What? He figured out how to control his body already?"

"You are afraid of blood, right? I'll show you some now…..I'll scatter just enough blood until you are at the brink of death." Kabuto declared as he brought down the kunai, but he was stopped and the right-hand looked to see a devilish hand on his arm.

"Hello, Kabuto….how have you been?"

"Naruto-kun…what a surprise." Kabuto replied with a smile and Naruto glanced to see a scowling Orochimaru with bandages over his arms. "And hello to you too, you cowardly snake, how is your arms and more importantly, how is your ass since I gave you that lovely present back in Konoha?" he asked with a smirk.

Orochimaru just glared at him and said nothing, but Naruto continued, "Oh, don't be mad, Orochi-chan, I wanted to thank….you gave me the pleasure of exposing Danzo and his bitches on the council, reveal the true reason that Itachi-san killed his own clan, get one of the Devil Arms that my mother awakened and learn the locations of most of your bases in Fire Country."

"What?" Orochimaru said in surprise.

"Yeah, Tayuya-chan, you know, one of the Sound Four, your bodyguards until I killed them. The one that you lied to saying that I killed Kin-chan, that one….she is a fighter, but I got through to her with the help of Kin-chan and now she is living with me under house arrest of course after she told me about your bases. I will be paying them a little visit after I kill you." Naruto said with a smile.

Then his face lost its smile and he glared at the Sannin, "You are going to pay for the pain you caused Anko-chan, Orochimaru….your time is up…Beowulf." The gauntlets and greaves of light appeared on his arms and legs and then he threw Kabuto away as he attacked Orochimaru while Kabuto fought against Shizune and a weakened Jiraiya.

Orochimaru instantly spat out the Kusanagi to block Naruto's punch, but he was still pushed back. "You are….as strong as your father when I fought him back then, now there was a true genius unlike you." The Snake Sannin commented.

Naruto replied, "I am a genius…of hard work, it doesn't matter if talent is born in your blood like Sasuke. As long as you got the determination to do everything in your power to protect the ones that you love, that is a good enough quality to describe a genius. Your ambitions will end here!"

Orochimaru shouted, **"Ninpou: Seneijashu!"** Snakes appeared out of his sleeves, slithering towards Naruto, who jumped in the air and shouted, "Lunar Phase!" He came down hard onto Orochimaru's face, which melted into mud.

Then Orochimaru appeared out of the earth, extending the blade of the Kusanagi into Naruto's skull. The boy dissipated into smoke and Orochimaru thought, _"A Kage Bunshin?"_

Naruto shouted, "Up here!" The Snake Sannin looked up to see Naruto with Modeus in hand, **"Falco de Fede!"** Orochimaru used Kusanagi to block Naruto's descending attack and then he found himself flying back, forgetting about the power of the Devil Bringer.

Orochimaru skidded back, but he got his bearings as he slithered out to Naruto, flipping through hand signs and elongating his neck and fangs to bite him. **"Ninpou: Hari Jizo!"** Naruto shouted as the boy's hair grew and covered most of his body, but the snake kept going until a clone appeared at his neck. "Nero Guillotine!"

Orochimaru quickly used his Body Rebirth jutsu to spit out the real one just as the Kage Bunshin cut off his Bunshin's neck. Then the Snake Sannin bit his thumb and spread blood on his snake summoning tattoo, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

A large snake appeared and Naruto stared at it as he said, "You have got to be kidding me….This again? You need more tricks, Orochimaru…"

Orochimaru cried out, "Spill his blood, then eat him….I will need it to obtain the perfect body when I have Sasuke's own in my grasp." The snake lunged at Naruto, who jumped away from the snake's maw and shouted, "It's pointless! **Firenze!**"

Naruto held out Modeus in front of him and shot demonic energy shots at the snake's head, irritating it. The Jinchuuriki landed on top of the snake and Orochimaru laid down low as he sent out snakes with Kusanagi blades from their mouths.

"Well, that one is new…." Naruto muttered as he quickly sped past them and lopped off the snake's heads. "But still not new….anything else?"

"I will have your blood." The man said and Naruto retorted, "That is not new at all…."

"Then how about this? **Kuchiyose: Edo Ten…**"

"Not going to fuckin' happen!" Naruto shouted as he sliced the Sannin in half from the waist up, but Orochimaru said, **"Gathering of the Snakes"** The snakes came out from his torso to reattach him back to his bottom half.

"**Mandara no Jin!"** Orochimaru shouted, but Naruto countered, "Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" He blew a large dragon's head to come forth and burn the snakes descending on the Jinchuuriki. Orochimaru managed to fall back with Naruto at his heels.

"**Ninpou: Seneitajashi!" **

"**Katon: Haisekiho!" **The ash was blown at the snakes and Orochimaru, then Naruto clicked his teeth just as the snakes reached him and the ash exploded, damaging Orochimaru and destroying the snakes. The Snake Sannin fell to the ground and Naruto landed on his feet.

"Damn you…." Orochimaru hissed, obviously in pain from the burns and lacerations on his arms and chest.

"You know, someone wanted to have my blood and yet I am not bleeding in any way. Oh, well….time to die, Orochimaru!"

"You first, Sparda!"

Both were stabbed in the heart, Naruto coughed up blood and said, "Sneaky bastard…I didn't know that you can control your Kusanagi from a distance….very clever of you, but it will not stop me." The Jinchuuriki removed himself and Modeus from Orochimaru's body to move away to kill Kabuto, but then he heard a low hissing noise and jumped away to see Orochimaru in a giant while snake form made up with multiple smaller white snakes.

He had a scaled face with snake-like teeth and tongue, long, spiky black hair and a pointed chin. **"Dai Hakebi Modo…." **Orochimaru hissed out.

"Damn, you are one ugly motherfucker, but that form suits you just fine….now this time, I am not going to aim for your heart…." Naruto said as he sent Modeus back down to Hell and unsealed Alastor from his arm, "I am going to cut off your heard…..it seems that I will have to do the saying: Cut off the head and the body will die….this is the end of the line, Orochimaru…."

Orochimaru hissed back, "We will sssssee about that, SSSSSSparda…." The snake lashed out at Naruto, who smirked with Alastor in hand as the sword crackled with blue electricity.

**Kabuto, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade-** Kabuto was being hard-pressed in taijutsu by Jiraiya, Shizune and a recovered Tsunade. Through her will of proving to her godson that she had changed back into the Sannin she was, she was able to overcome her fear of blood and joined in the fray.

Thus his ass was getting beaten, the only reason why the bastard was not dead was because of the fact that he had an innate healing ability when he transferred chakra to the area and Jiraiya, along with Tsunade were both weakened.

"**Ninpou: Dokugiri!"** Shizune shouted, as she exhaled purple fog from her mouth. "If I breathe in that fog, I will die…" Kabuto thought as he quickly ran out of the fog to meet Tsunade's fist. "Take it!" The Slug Sannin said, sending him to her former teammate.

Jiraiya gave the boy a flying kick in his chest, bruising Kabuto's ribs in the process. _"Good thing I had those metal strips installed on the bottom of my geta." _The Toad Sannin thought. He glanced over to Naruto, who was dodging attacks from Orochimaru's white snakes on his body.

"_I need a bit more time; the effects of Tsunade's drug are weakening. Soon both Orochimaru and Kabuto will be dead." _

Suddenly Shizune screamed in pain, snapping Jiraiya out of his stupor as he joined the fray to release Shizune form Kabuto's clutches. **"Katon: Housenka!"** Jiraiya shouted, making the traitor dodge and release Shizune. While Shizune healed the tendons in her arms, Tsunade and Jiraiya pressed on the attack on Kabuto.

The Yakushi was being pummeled by the hits, especially Tsunade's own. Next, Kabuto was taken by the ankle by Jiraiya and thrown to Tsunade, who kicked him up and gave the Yakushi a punch, sending him back to Jiraiya, who had prepared for the comeback.

"**Rasengan!" **

The orb was plunged into the evil man's chest, sending him crashing into a rock. "Damn, I didn't have enough power to kill him, but at least he shouldn't be able to get up now." Jiraiya said as he knelt to the ground, panting in exertion.

Kabuto got up groggily, but then he coughed up blood and fell to the floor, barely moving. Both Tsunade and Shizune sat on the ground, panting and healing their wounds with the bit of chakra that they had left. Meanwhile Naruto and Orochimaru were locked in battle as Orochimaru attacked him with a fast strike, but the Jinchuuriki deflected it with Alastor.

"**Prop Shredder!"** The snake's scales were sliced and Orochimaru screamed in pain as the blade cut into his body and then Naruto kicked him in the air, "Aerial Rave!" Orochimaru was sliced into four separate pieces and they fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"It's done…" Naruto said as he walked away a bit to check on his comrades, but suddenly he felt dizzy, "W-What the?"

"Yamata no Jutsu…" Suddenly everyone turned to see Orochimaru's snakes converged on each other and grew bigger, turning into a eight-headed, eight-tailed white hydra. One of the mouths opened to show Orochimaru, who was laughing in a insane manner, "HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! You can't kill me! I am immortal! A god! You will never defeat me or deny me my prize as the most powerful being in the Five Great Countries, your fate is to serve me in submission, Sparda and it will be easier with that poison entering your body from my Dai Hakebi Modo."

Naruto chuckled a bit and said, "You fool…..it doesn't matter if you have your ninjutsu or genjutsu. You…a god, don't make me laugh. You are just a human consumed with evil, it doesn't matter….you can get as big as you can, gain every jutsu in the world if you want, but in the end…"

Orochimaru mentally ordered his Hydra to attack him by gathering a energy ball as Naruto shouted, "IT'S POINTLESS!"

_**(Devil May Cry Anime Theme Song plays)**_

The Hydra fired and Naruto swung Alastor to block it and entered a power struggle. "I will not….lose….this is for Anko-chan, Kin-chan and Tayuya-chan…and….you…will…DIE!" Naruto shouted as his eyes glowed in an unholy light.

Naruto was able to launch the energy ball back at the hydra with the energy of his own, destroying it completely only to leave Orochimaru beaten and crawling away backwards. "Why….why can't I kill you? I am more powerful than you; I have more strength than you."

"The answer is simple; Orochimaru….it is because you don't have a soul anymore. You see, each person has a soul, the driving force that allows them to fight the very end to defeat and overcome any obstacle in their way, it dictates them to tell them what to do what is right. You lost your own the moment you experimented on those innocent people, marked Anko-chan and manipulate your subordinates to make them suffer."

"Wait….I can give you more power, let me go free and I promise that I will never show my face here ever again."

Naruto hefted Alastor on his shoulder and pulled out Luce, "Nope, after what you did, I can't really let you go free….you are way too dangerous to be left alive, Orochi-teme. Plus Sasuke just got his life back on track and I can't let you screw that up for him."

Orochimaru shouted, "You bastard!" He shot out Kusanagi from his mouth and Naruto moved to the side to let the sword fly past him and saw Orochimaru leap at him. He raised Luce in his left hand and said, "Jackpot…" He began to shoot Orochimaru all over his body, making the Snake Sannin suspend himself in the air.

Then the Jinchuuriki shot Orochimaru once in the head, making him fall to the ground. "Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto cried out. Naruto ignored the outcry as he put Luce away and moved over to Orochimaru's dead body, raised Alastor over his head and beheaded the dead Snake Sannin.

"End of the line….Orochimaru…" Naruto resealed Alastor and took out a scroll to seal Orochimaru's head. The Jinchuuriki moved over to Kabuto, "And now it is your turn….Kabuto Yakushi, you will join your master in the pits of Hell."

Kabuto glared at him with anger and then he smiled, "No, it is going to be you!" The former right-hand man of Orochimaru snapped his fingers to have a few hordes of the Seven Sins appear in front of him as well as the leader, the Hell Vanguard.

"So you were the one….I should have known, Kabuto, but I actually have to thank you for sending me the Vanguard."

Kabuto replied with a sneer, "You can repay me by sending your head to me…but I suppose that you will disagree with that. So I will recover and bide my time before I come to kill you, Naruto Sparda."

"And I will be waiting, you necrophilic snake bitch."

Kabuto flipped through hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto said, "Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade, Shizune….get your asses moving, I will handle this affair."

Shizune said, "But, Naruto-kun…."

"Don't argue with me, you three are in no condition to fight hordes of demons right now."

Tsunade said, "But neither are you, Naruto, it is suicidal for you to do this….you will die."

"I won't die…I have my friends, my lovers, my family waiting for me to come back to…you guys can't survive fatal hits like me, plus Tsunade-baa-chan, you still haven't confessed to sensei that you are in love with the damn pervert. So when I get back, I expect you two to be making out like two long-lost lovers, got it?"

Tsunade began to protest, but Jiraiya calmly put a hand on her shoulder, "You better get back to us safely….Naruto or I will find a way myself to Hell and travel there myself to kick your ass."

Naruto gave him the thumbs up and the three left, "Hehehe, this is what I live for….I am absolutely crazy about it!" Naruto said as he pulled out Luce and Ombra to start shooting at the demons. The Jinchuuriki kicked one in the chest and shot it, then aimed Ombra at another, shooting it in the mouth.

Suddenly several demons took out their scythes to slash at him, but Naruto jumped in the air and used the connecting scythes' heads as a springboard to leap high in the air. He looked over to see fifteen Greeds and thought, _"Looks like to get to stop the horde from getting any bigger, I got to destroy the Greeds first and I need to cut a path." _

Naruto shot the one below him and holstered his guns to summon Baul in his hands.

_**(Devils Never Cry plays)**_

"Time to go to work, boys." Naruto said as he ran toward the hundred strong and carved a path through the demons to reach one of the summoners. The Greed lifted the heavy medium in its hands and tried to knock the Sparda down only for the Jinchuuriki to jump over the medium and cut off its head.

"One down." He said as suddenly a Pride teleported in front of him only for Naruto to stab it. He kicked one in the head and used his swords to bisect a Hell who has the intelligence to block with his scythe….but it failed as his weapon was destroyed.

Naruto narrowly dodged a slash and caught the weapon as he discarded Baul for the moment; he ripped it from the Hell and killed him with it. Naruto expertly began to toy with the scythe a bit and moved into a bojutsu stance. One Hell, who was gearing up to blast him with a sand bullet attack got his head cut off.

"Not in this life, you dumb son of a bitch…."

The young Sparda began to reap several demonic souls for the next ten minutes and in the process, he took care of five summoners. "This is getting me nowhere…..**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Four clones appeared and unsealed Alastor, Berial, Beowulf and summoned Modeus.

Naruto threw the scythe away, killing several and called Baul to him. The swords spun as they came to him, killing three Hells. "Now let's have some fun, shall we?" Naruto said. The clones nodded as they attacked, killing every Hell in sight until there was no Hell left except for the Hell Vanguard.

"Alright….guys, dispel, but one at a time."

The clones followed his orders and Naruto mentally relived every single kill he got. "Nice….now for you…"

The Hell Vanguard screeched at him, swinging his scythe and disappeared. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he began to flip his swords in his hands as he moved around, suddenly a ripple appeared behind him and Naruto moved to block the scythe from digging into his back.

The Jinchuuriki struck back, but the overseer of the Seven Hells disappeared within his fabric of time and space. Naruto chose to jump in the air, but a portal opened up and the false God of Death came out, slashing at Naruto.

The Jinchuuriki clashed with the scythe-wielding demon, then the boy landed and the Hell Vanguard let loose a creepy laugh, Naruto replied, "Alright, I will give you something to laugh about…**Quaking Fear!**" Naruto stabbed his swords into the earth, making the area shake and the demon lost its balance.

Naruto ran at the demon, leaving Baul in its fixed position while gathering his chakra, "Eat this, you son of a bitch! **Rasengan!**" The orb was plunged into the demon's face, obliterating into blue dust and the Sparda, landing in front of the dust and noticed that the scythe was left there; the blue sand swirled into a glowing orb and embedded itself into the scythe.

Naruto picked it up and said, "Normally I would showboat a bit, but right now, I am tired as hell." He limped back to his hotel, surprising Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Naruto!" they all shouted in unison.

"Hey…I thought I told you two….to be making out like two long-lost lovers." Naruto said before he passed out on the floor with the scythe falling to the floor with a loud clang. "That is our godson…crazy little bastard…." Tsunade smiled as she took her necklace off and put it around his neck.

"Lady Tsunade, that…."

"Thanks to him, Shizune, I can believe in the title of Hokage once more, this boy….my godson is a very hard bastard to kill. As for you….Jiraiya…."

"Huh?"

The female Sannin grabbed Jiraiya by the collar and planted a firm, but fierce kiss on his lips, surprising him. "I am sorry….for being an idiot and not noticing your feelings until now."

Jiraiya, for once in his life, was speechless and had nothing to say on the matter. On the next day, Naruto woke up to see a sleeping Shizune and Tonton, but no Jiraiya and Tsunade. The Jinchuuriki got up and went to make breakfast until everyone woke up.

Jiraiya and Tsunade came downstairs with contented smiles….well; Jiraiya had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "So where is my god-child going to be due?" Naruto asked. The two remaining Sannin blushed and Naruto laughed a bit, "Alright, after breakfast….we return to Konoha."

"Right…"

"I assume that the necklace is yours, Tsunade-kaa-chan…"

"Kaa-chan?"

"Well, yeah, you are my remaining family and you are sort of a mother/aunt figure….who compulsely loses at gambling and drinks a lot."

Tsunade said, "Why you…."

Shizune giggled at the sight that she woke up to….Naruto and Tsunade getting into an argument with Jiraiya acting as the middleman. _"Naruto Namikaze Sparda…..thank you for bringing Tsunade-sama back to her old self again." _Shizune thought to herself, _"I believe that I will only see and hear nothing but great things from you and your unorthodox methods."_

"Feeling nostalgic, Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked the Slug Sannin.

The Sannin answered, "A bit" They entered the Hokage Tower and Tsunade nodded to Naruto as they both kicked the door open, barging in the tower. The Sandaime was there on time since Jiraiya sent a messenger bird to them earlier.

Sarutobi addressed his former student warmly, "Hello, Tsunade-hime, welcome back home."

"Good to be back, you old geezer….now on to business, I am here to take up the mantle of Hokage like my ancestors before me and bring about some new changes around here."

"Yes, but first, you must rest….you must have had a long journey…"

"We did…I will tell you of the events tomorrow."

Meanwhile in an abandoned base, Kabuto was experimenting on Orochimaru's headless body. He managed to change Orochimaru into his Snake Sage Mode and isolate the cells to embed it into himself. "Now…that I am done with that, I will summon Orochimaru's soul back, but Edo Tensei limites the time and has an anchor to the Shinigami….so I must open the True Hell Gate to get it. I will have to research on getting the perfect body for Orochimaru-sama, so we can have our revenge against Konoha and most especially, Naruto Sparda…."

Kabuto began to laugh manically in full malice, causing the remaining test subjects, I mean, prisoners to shiver in their cells. A new evil has been born…..

_**Hakureisaiga- Alright, next chapter is Ninja Clash in the Snow**_


	20. Ninja Clash in the Snow

_**Hakureisaiga- Now that we have finally killed off Orochimaru, next is to grab some more Devil Arms and since the Land of Snow is the only one that fits with the Ice demons, Cerberus, Bael and Dagon, this will be the filler chapter. Don't worry, Kabuto will die soon….he will be experimenting at the moment and something goes wrong. As for the pairing for the rest of the Sparda, Vergil will be paired with Kurenai, Dante will be paired with Hana and Nero will be paired with Shizune. I haven't exactly hooked them up as yet, but I am going to try to make it gradually. Now with that out of the way, on with the filler chappy!**_

**Chapter 20- Ninja Clash In the Snow….now with 40% more demons!**

Weapons were embedded and laid across the land, bodies clad in samurai-like armor went laid stricken on the ground, pierced or slashed by an unknown weapon. It was dark and gloomy, the sun was covered by a darkened grey sky and a voice said in despair, "It's over…this is it; we have nowhere to go from here." It was a man with an ornate headband, kneeling on the ground with his broadsword into the ground.

Another man said, "It was a foolish decision to make a journey here, doomed from the start."

A third man, wearing make-up to have a ghost like face leaned against the tree as he said, "This is the end…we…must turn back."

Someone stood up from the ground, it was a strong-willed woman and she replied softly, "There is still a path, have faith, I know that we will find it."

The second man protested, "But, Princess…"

The princess turned firmly and said, "You mustn't give up!"

"Princess…"

The four companions heard a laugh and they all turned their head towards a man with a large white mustache complete with a beard, "Princess Gale, this is as far as you will go, you bastards!"

"Mao!" The three men said in unison, "Don't tell us that this storm is your doing!"

Mao said nothing, but chuckled evilly as he watched one of the seemingly dead samurai rose up and attempt to kill the princess, but luckily she twirled out the way gracefully and grabbed her sword to perform a technique, blasting the samurai into oblivion.

It was revealed that the samurai was only a spirit harboring inside of it and the four heroes looked behind them to see that the rest of the samurai were rising up from the ground. "Give up, Princess! Fall to your knees and bow to me!" Mao declared out in a proud voice.

"I will never give up! As long as I live, I will gather my strength and forge a path for others to follow!" the Princess declared as rainbow chakra covered her body like heated flames.

"The Princess…." The second man said

"The rainbow chakra is ablaze…" the first man said.

"Brothers, let us light the flames of our chakra too!" The third man said to the others, who both nodded in agreement. "Pitiful!" Mao shouted as he swung in his staff to gather dark chakra at the pronged point of his staff and aimed it at the Princess, but it was blocked by the combined might of the Princess and the three men.

The dark chakra bounced off of the rainbow chakra shield to hit the samurai behind them and with a loud cry, the Princess shot a beam of the rainbow chakra toward Mao, who was caught in the blast and swung up into the air.

The blast exploded in a bright light and magically cleared the dark sky to make the white clouds and a rainbow. Then the Princess said, "Now let's push on… our fate lies beyond that rainbow!" The movie ended and the spectators filed out.

"Kakashi-sensei is late….again."

"So…what else is new, Sakura?" Sasuke said with an uncaring tone.

Naruto said, "Well, that movie was a bit interesting…but I still say it needs a bit more kick to the whole thing. That princess was a good actor, but I don't think that she put any feeling in it."

"Why do you say that, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"You can fool people with actions, but her eyes were holding something else…something tragic. I can tell those eyes from a mile away." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"It's too bad that the movie ended…I wanted to rest my eyes on that handsome Michi, who played Tsukekuro for a little while longer…"

"So what am I to you, Sakura-chan? Your toy?"

"Jealous?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Not really, he is not even competition to me….can you tell by looking at this handsome face of mine?"

Sasuke said, "But why did Kakashi-sensei tell us to watch the movie first before we got to our mission?"

"We probably have to guard one of those snobby actors or actresses back somewhere or something, that is the only one that I can come up…."Naruto said before he was interrupted by a sight, a sight of the woman who played the princess from the movie on a horse that jumped over the fence.

The team moved away from the gate to see that she was being chased by some of the samurai actors. Naruto said, "Let's go…and try not to hurt either of them, we got to know what is going on."

"Right!" Sasuke and Sakura said. The Princess on the horse galloped through the courtyard and one of the samurai signaled the men to take a shortcut and cut her off. The princess drew back on the reins to make the horse rear up while the samurai threw a net to capture her, but it was cut into pieces by Naruto, who held Berial in his hand.

The Jinchuuriki knocked three of the samurai out while the leader of the group moved past him, "Don't let her escape!" Naruto looked up and said, "So they are trying to capture her, but why?" He looked at the samurai and said, "I can't waste time here, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

A clone appeared and Naruto said, "Wake one of them up and ask about this, I will go after the princess." Meanwhile, the princess turned a corner and guided the horse to run down the stairs and do a jump.

Two samurai took out glass bottles of oil and threw to make them land on the cobbled street in front of where the princess' horse was going to land. The horse slipped and made the princess fall off of the horse. The leader pointed as he shouted, "Get her!"

The samurai leapt off of their horses to execute a dog pile on the Princess and the leader grinned in triumph as he said, "We finally captured her…" But the princess came from on top of the dog pile and changed back into Sakura.

"Huh? Who are you?" the leader of the chase asked in surprise, but he didn't get his answer since Sasuke appeared on the back of the horse calmly and knocked the leader out with a chop to the back of his neck.

Instantly the samurai saw this as their leader fell to the ground unconscious and tried to run away, but Sakura blocked their escape route and beat them into submission. In a span of a few minutes, both Sakura and Sasuke were tying up the men and placing them in groups.

"Oh no…"

The two genin looked up to see Kakashi perching on a pillar and Sakura acknowledged him, "Kakashi-sensei."

"What are you guys doing?" the Jonin asked.

"Killing time….we were about to ask these guys a few questions on why they were chasing that actress." Sasuke answered as he dusted off his hands. Kakashi disappeared for a moment and ended up in front of the leader.

"Geez, I am really so sorry about this…." Kakashi said to the man as he helped him up.

"What is going on here, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"This is the gentleman who hired us for this mission today." Kakashi said as the man turned to them.

**Princess Gale Actress-** The actress sat by the riverbank as she let her horse have a rest and drink from the stream. She seemed to be deep in thought until Naruto said, "Lady, are you okay?" Her eyes turned to rest on him and the Jinchuuriki said, "My name is Naruto Sparda, may I ask why those people were chasing you?" She got up and went to her horse, but Naruto said, "Lady, answer my quest…" He was interrupted by the princess' trying to run him over with the horse situation. He leapt on the lake and said, "This is going to be fun…" He sped off after her and said, "You know, lady, the sooner I get my answer, the sooner I can leave you alone in peace."

The lady looked a bit surprised that he was able to keep up and then her facial expression changed to indifference as she slapped her horse's butt to urge her to go faster and Naruto rolled his eyes, "I love it when they play hard to get."

Naruto put on a burst of speed and jumped on the back of the horse, "Okay, so I am guessing that you are the culprit to this mess by running away since you don't want to talk to me about it, so it looks like I have to bring you in."

He grabbed the reins from behind and made the horse stop in front of a few children. He got off the horse and took the princess down, who was struggling a bit. "Let me go!" The woman said. "That is Yukie Fujikaze; can I have your autograph?"

"Forget it, I don't do autographs!" the woman known as Yukie said and the kids protested even more until Yukie shouted, "Enough already! I mean, c'mon, what is so special about getting my autograph anyway, huh? You are just going to shove it in some drawer and forget about it, all it is good for is collecting dust. They are just a waste of time; they are useless…what a joke."

She moved past them, but Naruto grabbed her by the collar and placed her over her shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing, put me down!" She protested, kicking and beating on his back. "Yukie, that is your name, is it? Well, Yukie-san, here is what is going to happen…I am going to carry you, kicking and screaming if may be all the way back to the studio that you are supposed to be at, so me and my team can escort to whatever the hell you are going." Naruto said.

"What?"

"Someone in your acting place hired us to escort you to your next destination. Now you are going to be a good, little girl while I escort you back to where you belong, got it?"

"No, put me down!"

"Your call has been reached to an automatic voicemail; please leave your message after the tone."

Naruto walked towards the studio, carrying a screaming and kicking Yukie Fujikaze over his shoulder while Kakashi explained Sasuke and Sakura the mission, "Our mission is to guard Yukie Fujikaze."

"Guard?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, not guard, practically escort her."

The assistant manager said in a lazy tone, "The next Princess Gale movie will be one that we are shooting abroad. I don't need to tell you that our actress can be a bit of a diva." He turned to the client, who replied, "Sorry, I do apologize."

The manager spoke in a gravelly voice, "I will tell you, these Konoha ninja are impressive, these two took care of those stuntmen turned bodyguards like it was child's play and those were some big guys too."

"Oh, well, uh, thank you…"

Sakura looked at the picture until she trained her eyes on a particular one. It was a glacier and she said in awe, "Oh, wow, look at those cliffs."

"Oh, that is the rainbow glacier from the Land of Snow."

Sakura turned to see a bald man and said in recognition, "You are Kin, the actor who played Brit."

Another man said, "That is where we are going to shoot for the big climatic ending of the movie."

"You are Hidero, you played Shishimaru…"

Sasuke suddenly spoke up, "Yukigakure, huh? That seems to be a long way to go just to shoot some scene for a movie."

The assistant director replied, "Yukie Fujikaze's manager, Sandayu over here recommended it. Apparently he told us that this rainbow glacier glow in seven different colors in the springtime."

"No." Kakashi said, "That is just an old legend…the truth is that there isn't any spring in Yukigakure. "

"What, not ever?" Sasuke said.

"Does that mean it is winter all year long?"

Kakashi nodded, "Mmhmm, you got it…"

The director looked at the Jonin and said, "Kakashi, wasn't it? From what I hear is that this won't be your first time in Yukigakure, is that true?" The Jonin looked up and said, "That was a long time ago…." Sakura noticed that he had a faraway look just like when he talked about the memorial stone.

"They say that it is a very poor nation too…"

Sakura turned to see that it was Omiji, who played Tsukekero. "Omiji, you were great…." She said with mini hearts in her eyes. Omiji continued, "Anyway, the story is that their former lord had a thing for gadgets and squander the money on useless doo-dads and gizmos."

Hidero replied, "Yeah, well, I just hope they got central heating. I am not really all cut out for the cold."

Kin suggested, "Maybe you should run for the hills too, just like Yukie does."

"Aww, c'mon, you guys, that is not even fair!" The assistant director whined as the actors laughed.

"So does that mean…I mean, Yukie is not always like this, is she?" Sakura asked timidly.

The men looked at each other and Kin answered, "Kind of, yeah…poor Yukie, she wouldn't even know the meaning of words such as 'dreams' or 'aspiration'. She is really helpless…"

"She has never been one to neglect her work. I don't know anything about her personal life and I don't need to. As long as she is giving her all when the camera's rolling, I won't have any complaints. Say what you will, that woman is a born actress." The director spoke up in a lazy tone.

The assistant director agreed, "He is right…anyway, she only started running from the set after she heard that we were going to Yukigakure."

"Then maybe you should be a bit more discreet on your travels…" Naruto said as he walked up with a tired Yukie and dropped her unceremoniously on her butt. "Man, she is such a bitch…I mean; she was driving the horse recklessly through town and almost would have run over a group of kids if I hadn't stopped her in time."

"Umm, Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"What?"

"Why is she hog-tied and gagged?"

"The woman is an animal, I couldn't get her ass to behave, so along the way, I tied up…so Kakashi-sensei, can you do that hypnotic thing you do, please?"

Kakashi nodded and unleashed his Sharingan to make her go to sleep. "So how long is that thing last for?" Naruto asked. The Jonin replied, "A few hours….eight to ten hours."

"Good, I can get some peace and quiet then…."

"What did she do?"

"She trampled on kids' dreams of getting an autograph from her…and that is unforgiveable in my book."

Elsewhere, a mysterious man said, "So she has the Hex Crystal. Splendid…" The ninja, kneeling on his right side of the mysterious man, said, "This film actress, Yukie Fujikaze….there is no doubt that she is Koyuki Kazahana." The woman in the back said, "I can hardly wait…it was worth the ten years we took to find her."

"Heh, taking care of one little girl should be a piece of cake…" another man said, also behind the mysterious man. The first ninja said, "She is not alone, she had Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Sparda as their bodyguards."

"Kakashi Hatake…and Naruto Sparda?" the robust ninja said in surprise.

The woman said, "Well, this should be interesting…in the end, it will be a clash of fate."

The four were in silence as they watched the last clips of Yukie's last film.

**Koyuki-** The woman woke up groggily and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "Yukie, are you awake." Sandayu asked as he knocked on the door. "Sandayu, could you get me some water? My head won't stop spinning, this is going to sound crazy, but it feels like the room is swaying."

Sandayu said, "Actually, it is not all that crazy…"

"Huh?"

A few seconds, Koyuki found herself on a boat and screamed out, "You have got to be kidding me!" Later on that day, Team Seven watched as the crew set up the scenes on the boat and Koyuki getting ready for her scene. "This is going to be a very long mission."

"What are you talking about, Naruto? We have to protect her, this is an important mission."

"Mission?"

"Correct, an A-rank one?"

Naruto closed his eyes, "An A-Rank mission, huh? Brings back old memories, right, Sasuke, Sakura?"

"Yeah, it does…but I don't know, babysitting a little pampered actress would be all that difficult." Sasuke said as he looked out on the sea. "That is not true, Sasuke. Celebrities are targeted all the time, besides it is hard to predict who is after them. Just be on your guard." Kakashi warned.

The lights came up and Koyuki began to act her part. Naruto said, "I stand corrected…she is good." Then Koyuki called for Sandayu to bring her eye drops and both Naruto and Sakura twitched. "Then again, she is impossible…" Sakura said.

The next day, the route was blocked by a huge iceberg and Naruto's eyes narrowed, "An iceberg that appears out of nowhere just so happened to appear in front of us. Something is going on here…" Luckily, the director decided to film here because the gods of the movies gave them the ideal location. As the actors' alter-egos faced off against Mao, the evil priest.

The man pointed at them and an explosion occurred behind Mao. Kakashi stood in front of the actors with his arm outstretched. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?" the assistant director shouted from his position, but Kakashi ignored him and said, "Everyone get back now!"

When the smoke cleared, a man appeared from under the snow and threw off his tarp to say, "Welcome, friends…to Yukigakure."

"You!" Kakashi said, but then he was distracted to see a woman with pink hair. "Greetings, Princess Koyuki, I do hope that you are still carrying around the Hex Crystal." Kakashi looked back at the actress and said, "Princess Koyuki?"

Then to the right, a burly man laughed as he said, "You are as good as they said, Kakashi. Unfortunately, it is not good enough."

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura….protect Yukie. Everyone else, get back to the ship now."

The leader of the ninjas said, "Fubuki, Mizore, I will leave the princess and Naruto Sparda to you two."

"Dibs on the Sparda!" Fubuki said.

Kakashi sprang into action by jumping to meet his adversary and the man said, "It's been a long time, Kakashi…I hope you are not planning to run like last time."

"Nadare Rouga…"

Nadare sent a punch to Kakashi, but the Hatake used his forearm to block it and returned the favor by sending a kick to his torso, but the Yuki ninja grabbed his ankle and sent a kick of his own, making Kakashi duck and do a back flip.

The two landed away from each other and exchanged powerful blows as they rose higher and higher up the icy slopes. Meanwhile the Chunin and two genin moved in front of the actors and actress, "Well, I did always say I wanted to be in the movies…here is my chance, let's show them what we got, team."

Mizore took out his snowboard and jumped on it to meet the genin. Sasuke engaged him first and had to move away to dodge his attack, but then Mizore turned about for a second attempt, but the Uchiha dodged again. He began to throw kunai and then a Fuma Shuriken, but it proved to be ineffective against him.

"**Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki!**" Fubuki shouted.

"Hmph, **Nenshousuga!**" Naruto shouted as he drew Berial and melted the blizzard-like attack. Sakura stood ready and told the actors to move toward the ship, but Koyuki stood still in shock and then Sandayu came running towards her, "Princess!"

"Sandayu…what are you?"

"**Hyoton: Hyorou!**" Fubuki shouted as she placed two fingers on the ground. Naruto moved away to avoid getting trapped and released a burning wave of chakra at her, but she used her own jutsu to defend her and the fire caused Koyuki to kneel to the ground.

"Princess!" Sandayu cried out.

Sasuke glanced briefly to their position, but then he was forced to dodge and weave from the assault of Mizore, but then Mizore used his metal fist to launch him back. Kakashi cried out, "Sasuke! **Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**" A water dragon materialized from the sea and attacked Mizore, but it bounced off of him for some reason and he was able to call off his attack.

"Keep the camera rolling even if it kills you, show them the pride in our work." The director shouted.

Sasuke and Kakashi moved back to back and the Uchiha said, "Kakashi, there is something strange about their armor."

"Yeah, I know…just be careful, it is Chakra Armor, created by the ninja here in the Land of Snow."

"Chakra Armor?"

"It is definitely a lot stronger than it used to be."

Nadare replied, "So you remember? The armor increases the chakra within the body and strengthening our jutsu. It also creates a wall of chakra around our body, able to deflect the chakra off our adversaries. In result, ninjutsu and genjutsu are rendered useless."

"**Hyoton: Haryuu Muuko!**"

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan!**"

The ice tiger clashed with the water dragon and froze it, continuing towards the Sharingan wielders. Kakashi and Sasuke leapt away from them and the Genin met up with Sasuke, "Hey, Sasuke, you wanna switch with me? This lady keeps hitting on me like it is nothing." Naruto said.

"I thought you like it when women hit on you…"

"Not when they are trying to kill me and speak about the dominatrix fetish. That is way too much since I believed I already got one somewhere in my little family."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and agreed to switch with him. Naruto moved quickly to Mizore's position, who was about to run over Sakura after she cut the bindings that he shot at Koyuki. "Out of the way, little girl!" Mizore shouted as he was about to punch her.

Naruto gave Mizore's face two boots to the head and sent the Yuki ninja flying away. Mizore got up to shake the cobwebs from the inside of his brain and charged again as he shouted, "You little runt!" Naruto dropped Berial and caught Mizore's punch, "I am not a little runt, Mizore Fuyukuma….you should know that considering that I am…the Devil Whirlpool." Naruto said with his eyes briefly becoming cyan blue.

"_What is this chakra?"_ Mizore thought, _"It is uncanny…."_

Meanwhile Sasuke rolled away from the ice prison, but then his feet got caught and quickly covered his body. Fubuki grinned mostly because she got her new toy intact, but then she saw that Sasuke had switched with a fire pot along with a little parting gift….and by little, I mean, a little explosive tag.

The tag went off and ninja wire trapped her against her own pillar. "**Ryuka no Jutsu!**" Sasuke muttered and fire travelled down the wire, but Fubuki activated her wings to avoid the blast. Sasuke looked at her in the air and Fubuki chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint, but I like to be unrestrained…but you like to take the initiative, I will have to break that when I defeated you, cutie."

"Yukie, hurry….hurry back to the ship now!" Sakura shouted. Yukie didn't move and Sandayu cried out, "Your Highness!" Instantly Koyuki's mind wandered back to the day when her father was killed, she remembered herself being rode away from the castle, that held her recently deceased father.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of here now!" Naruto shouted and Sandayu spoke up, "Princess, please….we must get to the shop."

"No…"

"You have got to go now! Your life is in…." Sandayu said until Koyuki cried out in fear, "I don't care if I die…I won't…I won't go back to the Land of Snow!" The Jinchuuriki said, partially distracted, "Woman, we don't have time for your selfishness now!" Mizore took the opening and threw Naruto away, then he aimed his metal hand to catch Koyuki.

Sakura moved in front of it and shouted, " Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" She launched a shuriken, which multiplied into twenty. The hand was slowed down a bit, but its velocity was able to knock out Sakura. Naruto shouted, "Sakura!"

At that moment, Koyuki fainted and Sandayu knelt to the ground, "Princess!" Kakashi looked to see that they were all in trouble and rushed towards them. "You are not going to run away again, Kakashi…we are not finished yet. Hyoton: Itsukaku Hakuegei!"

Kakashi stopped to see a one-horned whale pierced through the iceberg and separated a part of it away from the ice mass. "Alright, I do have to give your props for that jutsu, I will return the favor!" Kakashi said in a serious tone, "Naruto, get everyone and get them out of here!"

"Got it!"

"Hyoton: Itsukaku Hakuegei!" Kakashi shouted, using the power of his given Sharingan.

"Hmph, still playing the copycat game, huh? You are not going to beat me that easily by copying my moves all day, Kakashi."

"Beat you? Sorry to disappoint you, Nadare, but that was not the goal that I was aiming for at the moment."

"What?"

The whales collided with each other, but Kakashi's own was able to push Nadare's back into the iceberg, separating the Yuki ninjas from their objective and the Konoha ninja. It also caused the boat to move further out in the current towards Yukigakure.

"And cut!" The director shouted, waving his megaphone.

"I hope that we got all of that…" mumbled the assistant director.

The Yuki ninja joined up together and looked on as the boat sailed away. "Doto-sama is not going to like this." Fubuki murmured.

Later in the captain's quarters, the leaders of the expedition joined up with the ninja and Sandayu to assess the situation. "You have known all along, Sandayu, haven't you?" Kakashi asked after the boat had docked by the harbor.

"Yes…"

"Didn't you ever consider the risks that you would be taking if she ever came back to this place?"

"You are right, of course…but this was the only way that I could think of to get the princess back to the Land of Snow." Sandayu said sadly.

"So Yukie Fujikaze…is really Koyuki Kazahana." Naruto said. The Hatake nodded, "That is correct, she is the rightful heir to the Land of Snow's throne."

Sandayu said, "I first met her a long time ago, I was her aide and she was still just a little girl. I don't blame her for not remembering me at all since it was years ago."

"You're from the Land of Snow as well?" Sakura asked, mainly for confirmation.

"Yes…" the former aide answered, "I served the princess' father, the former leader of this village, Lord Sousetsu Kazahana. The Land of Snow was particularly small, but it was very peaceful here. Lord Sousetsu adored his daughter and those were very good times…but ten years ago, on that cursed day, Lord Sousetsu's younger brother, Doto hired a group of Yuki ninja and instigated a revolt…a successful coup de etat. The palace was burned to the ground and I feared that the princess had perished as well."

Kakashi took over from there, "I rescued her in the palace, we were having negotiations with them….but we were attacked. I had to fight the Yuki ninjas off, the very same ones that we fought today to get to Koyuki….after I got her…I ran, there was no way that we could defeat them at all, so we had to keep hidden."

"The day that I discovered our beloved princess was alive, I was practically beside myself with joy." Sandayu said as tears began to fall from his eyes, "She…she was alive after all of those years."

"I should have died back then."

Everyone turned to see Koyuki, standing at the doorway. Naruto gritted his teeth and Sakura placed her hand on his leg in an effort to calm him down. "You mustn't say such things, Princess. We feared the worst, you can't imagine how frantic we all were, we never stopped praying for your life."

"I am alive…but my heart is dead." Was Koyuki's solemn reply, "After that day, any tears that I had left had all dried up." Meanwhile Sandayu wiped away his tears with a handkerchief as he said, "And that is how I came to be the princess' manager. I have bided my time, waiting for the day when I could escort her back to the Land of Snow."

"So all of this time, you have been using us?" The assistant director said in indignation.

"I apologize for deceiving you, but it was for the sake of the Land of Snow's people." Sandayu said. He got up and went on his knees in front of Koyuki, "Koyuki-hime, please…confront Doto and assume your rightful place as the leader of our land. I will sacrifice my life without hesitation in order to protect you, I beg you! Take up arms and lead your people!"

"I don't think so!"

"Wha?"

"You have got to be kidding?" Koyuki said, staring at him. Naruto's eyes began to change from their cerulean blue to cyan blue, flickering back and forth between the two colors.

"But…what about your people?"

"I could care less about them, just forget it!"

"But Princess!"

"Will you give it up already? Don't be dumb, it doesn't matter what you do, you will never get rid of Doto, okay?"

A clatter was heard and next came a slap, Koyuki fell to the ground, holding her cheek with Naruto standing over her. "You fool! Don't you realize that you don't have a choice….you are the princess of the Snow Country, accept that now. Even if you go back far away, Doto already know your face. You will not be an actress anymore because of that and what other skills you got other than acting, huh?"

Koyuki looked away, but the boy took her face and forced him to look into his eyes. "Stop acting so childish! True, you lost your father and I can understand that you want nothing to do with this village…but leaving people that care about you under the hands of a tyrant, no less forsaking them as common trash is unforgiveable, it would be so easy for me to just deliver you to Doto…"

Sandayu gasped out and Koyuki's eyes widened slightly in fear at Naruto's declaration. "Your heart is dead…so you shouldn't be afraid of death or even feel it consume you at all. Is that what you want, Koyuki? To die? To die, cold and alone, like many of the people that gave their lives for you to get away with your life?"

Naruto released her as he said, "I knew a person just like you….he should be at least nine by now. He had a tyrant in his village as well and he also lost his father to said tyrant. He unfortunately had the pleasure of seeing his father executed in front of him…he was only six at the time. I met him when he was eight and he was just like you. He never smiled or laughed, he just sat in his room, crying while he held his picture of his father. Eventually, he said a similar thing that you said as well and I tore into his ass about it…then the tyrant was killed and the village was able to prosper once again, most of all, the boy's smile and laugh was returned to him at full force."

Koyuki said, "What does that have to do with me?"

"What it has to do with you is that this man that is kneeling in front of you, practically begging has a dream…a dream that this land will be return to its former glory as a peaceful nation under a kind ruler, namely you, Koyuki….telling him to give up is practically insulting yourself, your father and this village. If you continue to do so, I will make sure that you will never be able to look in a mirror without looking at yourself in disgust."

"Naruto…"

Sakura got up and wrapped his arms around her boyfriend, "That is enough…Naruto, you don't have to say anymore." Naruto calmed down and whispered, "Thank you, Sakura-chan…" The director said, "As long as there is hope, there is a dream….as long as there is a dream, there is a future. This is perfect, what a perfect theme for the final chapter of the Princess Gale Movie."

"What, you are not really going to continue filming after everything that has happened?"

"I told you, the movie is evolving."

"N-No way!"

The director smiled, "Just think about it, how often do you get to make a movie with a real princess. We are looking at a chance of a lifetime here!"

"You're right! Think of the buzz, even the making of it will be a hit. We are sitting on a surefire blockbuster!" The assistant director said in realization. Koyuki protested, "Hey!"

"Unfortunately, there is only one course of action…like Naruto said, there is no place that you can run to, now that Doto has discovered your position. We have no choice, but to fight…it is our only option to get through all of this."

Naruto smirked, "So the plan is to find Doto, beat his minions, kill Doto and then we all have a huge party with Miss Prissy on the throne."

"Stop joking! This is not like the movies, there is no such thing as a happy ending!" Koyuki shouted in anger.

The Director shouted, "Of course there is…if you are willing to fight for it!"

"Normally under these situations, I would head back to the village for a little bit of help, but …"

"It will be a waste of time; we are fine as we are. We have you and Naruto, so they are wary of us. Plus me and Sakura can hold our own very well." Sasuke said with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Sandayu said quietly, "All of you…thank you…thank you so much."

The director said, "That settles it, we are going ahead with this picture."

"And you can bet this one will have a happy ending…" The assistant director said. Suddenly screams were heard and Naruto perked up, "All of you….please stay inside, looks like I got work to do here." Kakashi said, "Your other profession?"

Naruto took out Luce and Ombra in his hands and nodded, "Yep and it looks like it is going to be a huge party." The Jinchuuriki ran out to meet the sight of Frosts attacking the trucks. Naruto shot a few rounds in the air, alerting the Frosts to his presence.

"Now, boys, trashing up the place is not a cool and fun way to have a party…well, unless it is something I don't care about….but anyway I am going to have to tell you to cease and detest in what you are going or I will have to kill you." Naruto said with a smirk.

One of the Frosts shot an icicle at Naruto, who shot a bullet at the icicle to make it shatter. "Oh, okay, I see that you are choosing the hard way, huh?" Naruto said as he put away his guns and took out Berial, "Good because I like it that way."

The Frosts attacked Naruto from all sides and Naruto jumped in the air to land on a truck. One of them struck the ground to make a bed of ice spikes leading to Naruto's position, the boy jumped in the air and shouted, "**Aerial Rave!**"

The Frost that jumped in the air after Naruto was unfortunately reduced to icy ribbons. Next, Naruto slammed his fist into a Frost, then cut off its arm and kicked it away. He avoided a strike to the heart, coming for another Frost and slashed the ice demon in half.

Next, he dodged a fissure of ice created by a nearby Frost and kicked it in its chest and then he turned back to see that the Frost that he previously cut off its arm has regenerated it. _"So let's see, if I can give them enough time, they can regenerate lost limbs by putting themselves in an ice coma of some sorts. They can also make ice spears out of the grounds…then the best way to kill these little buggers is to keep off the ground where they don't have much of an advantage."_

Naruto's thoughts were broken as Frosts jumped in the air, then the Jinchuuriki jumped in the air to avoid the ice attack. "And that would have given me a nasty frostbite…yeow!" Naruto started to say until he was slashed in the back by a Frost. "Why you son of…" Naruto said as he stabbed it in the abdomen and twisted it.

"I really got to stop monologing…" The Jinchuuriki moved away from a swipe and cut off a Frost's head. Naruto noticed that they was a few more left and smirked, "Well…this seems a bit too easy, but I ain't one to complain."

Naruto moved in a battojutsu stance and said, "**Slash Dimension!**" He moved Berial in a sweeping slash and unleashed a vortex of destruction. The Frosts were reduced to ice crystals that light reflected off of the sun.

"That is all folks…" Naruto said as he absorbed Berial in his Devil Bringer and left, but then a blizzard began to cover the area and the demonic ninja felt the energy crackling around him. Next, glowing blue women came out, laughing and beckoning him to come over to them.

"Wow, a show all over me, you two shouldn't have…" Naruto said.

The Rusalka women moved their fingers in a beckoning motion and Naruto practically glided over there. He began to take in the sights and the goods until a toad-like demon came out, trying to eat me, but Naruto jumped out of the way.

"So that is what you look like…wow and I thought Manda was an ugly motherfucker, but you take the cake, buddy."

"**How dare you insult the great Bael, Master of the Frozen Soil…you will pay for your…"**

"Yeah, yeah…hey, can we skip the monologue and fight. I swear….you are some bad role models. I almost got myself killed with my monologue." Naruto interrupted. Bael said, **"Foooooollllllll!"** "And while we are at it, you need some mouthwash….more like a million bottles of Listerine."

Bael had enough and blasted Naruto with a swipe of his tail. Naruto was blown backwards into a nearby truck and it exploded. Bael held a toothy grin, but then something shot up out of the smoke to reveal Naruto with his Devil Bringer active.

The ethereal fist appeared and slammed into Bael's head, breaking the crystals. Bael became distorted and his tongue laid out of his mouth, Naruto smirked as he said, "I can harm him on the outside, but it seems that he has a vulnerable tongue considering that since he is like a toad, then he would have used it. Time to meet the orthodontist!"

Naruto leapt inside of its mouth and Bael screamed as Naruto proceeded to fuck up his mouth like no tomorrow. "Why are you screaming for? I haven't seen got to the gums yet…let's see, a slice here…damn, you have a lot of cavities, it looks like I will have to replace your entire mouth with dentures, Mr. Bael. This is truly unacceptable!"

"**Get out!"**

Bael spat him out and then he roared, making a blizzard and the Rusalka women appeared in his place, looking a bit mad. "Oh, please, your looks paled in comparison to Sakura's…you don't want to see her when she is pissed off, I mean it."

The Rusalka gave no reply, but to attack. The tendrils of hair whipped out like unpredictable snakes and Naruto quickly sliced the ice sharpened points off, then he reached out and grabbed a Rusalka with the Devil Bringer.

The woman-like feeler came to him, struggling and Naruto gave a big tug to pull the ice toad demon out of his hiding place, but he misjudged his strength and ripped off the feeler, making the thing go limp. Naruto sighed as the Devil Bringer absorbed the power and felt newfound strength within him.

Bael roared in pain and narrowed his eyes at the Devil Bringer, "That arm…I have seen it before."

"Yeah, if you are talking about Nero, that is definitely him….I am guessing that he ripped off your little woman helper too, huh?"

"I will make sure that you suffer!"

Bael tensed up his legs and jumped high in the air while Naruto stood in the same spot, he cocked back his demonic fist and the color changed from a light blue to dark red to dark purple. As the toad demon came back into place, Naruto shouted, "From the makers of Street Fighter, here is a little present! SHO-RYU-KEN!"

Naruto gave the patented uppercut, piercing through Bael's stomach and bursting through its icicle crown. The boy jumped down in front of the dying toad as it said, "You have bested me, Naruto Sparda…your mother was right, you would be strong…take my soul as your prize. I shall serve you well, but be careful…I sensed my brother nearby and he is far stronger than I."

The Jinchuuriki nodded and held out his hand to take Bael's soul, it morphed into a blue crystal whip, its tip was like a flower. **(A/N: Picture Rojuro Otoribashi's Zanpakuto Shikai Kinshara from Bleach, only the color is a see-through baby blue.)**

"I am not a fan of whips, but…" Naruto started to say as Frosts appeared, "I think I can make this work…" Naruto let the tip fall to the side and then sent it out to play. It struck a Frost deep within its chest and turned left to pierce another.

The young Sparda ripped it out and destroyed them, then swung in a circle to inflict deep cuts on the surrounding ice demons. Naruto chuckled as he sent out the tip once again and shouted for good measure, "GET OVER HERE!"

The Sparda charged a quick Rasengan and slammed into its head, causing the body to dissipate into ice. Next, he sent out a kick at a Frost attempted to end his life from behind to a group, then he retracted Bael and jumped high into the air to send the flower-tipped point to the ground.

Then several duplicates of the whip came out and pierced all of them through the chest or head. Naruto landed softly to the ground and whistled, "You may not have flames, but you are sure a tamer…you are definitely going to be kept around." He had the Devil Bringer absorb Bael and walked back inside to the room.

"It is finished…now before we go to your camp, I am going to be taking a shower…" Naruto said calmly as he went out the door to do what must be done. After a clean shower and a change in wardrobe, the film crew had set off toward their destination.

After a few hours, they took a break before they reached the cave that would lead them to the hideout of the rebels. "Our hideout is not far from here, it is just beyond this cave…once we have finished our shooting here, we will pass through the other side…then my people can rest easier with the fact that they have their princess back. " Sandayu stated with a smile.

"Alright, people, let's get this show on the road!" The director shouted, coming out from his trailer.

"Director, we got a bit of a problem!" the assistant director shouted.

"What is it now?"

"Yukie has up and vanished again!"

"What?"

**Snowy Forest-** _"Forget it! Absolutely not!" _Koyuki thought as she ran into the forest, deeper and deeper. Elsewhere, Team Seven were already on the move and over the radio, Kakashi said, "Fan out and look for her! Radio in if she turns up…" Sakura and Sasuke said, "Got it!"

As the team separated into three directions, Naruto stopped and sniffed the air, "Hmmm…ah, got your sight….now you can't hide from me, ya stupid bitch."

In the forest, Koyuki ran with her mind screaming No over and over again. She was so focused that she didn't see that some of the snow was soft and she tripped while falling downhill until she slowed to a stop. Slowly, she lost consciousness and drifted back to when her father told her about spring and laughed scornfully, _"You are a liar, Father….there is no Spring."_

Finally she opened her eyes as she heard footsteps crunching over the snow. "Really, is running away the best you can do? Why can't you just accept the fact that you will become the princess of this land, huh? C'mon, get up….everyone is waiting."

Koyuki slowly got up, but then she fell back down with a hiss of pain. Naruto strode to her and knelt down to look at her leg to see that it was sprained. "Tch…you have really become a burden now…" Naruto grabbed a branch and broke it over his knee, then he ripped off a piece of his shirt to tie around her ankle to make a makeshift splint.

"Thank you…"murmured Koyuki.

"Well, well…the snooty runaway has manners." Naruto said, then he tensed up as he felt a tingling in his body and it was not the good kind. A thick mist came in and suddenly two crimson colored Rusalka came out and Naruto rolled his eyes, "This trick again? Sorry, but I absolutely abhor one trick ponies…"

The Sparda took out Ivory and shot behind him just as a toad-like demon came out. It had ice crystals on his head just like Bael did and its color was sickly green than white like Bael. "What the hell is that thing?" Koyuki cried out in fear.

"That, my dear, is a demon…you see, these demons are a bit stronger than most. He happens to be an A-Rank demon close to the level of…I would say, the Gobi. My clan, the Sparda, are the ones who hunt them…my mother, who was a priestess unsealed the Devil Arms as a test for me before she died." Naruto said to her.

He turned to the demon, "You must be Dagon of the Frozen Soil….I hope that you will entertain me more than your brother did."

"**Sparda, how were you able to detect me?"**

"I have developed a certain sixth sense for demons and plus your scent….it reeks! Have you ever consider a shower?"

"**You! Insult me one more time and I will make experience more pain than you can possibly ever imagine."** Dagon roared out. "Actually I would like to see you try that!" Naruto retorted as he looked at the demon.

The toad thing jumped towards Naruto and Koyuki, but first, Naruto grabbed the princess bridal style and jumped away, leaving the toad. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto said and a clone popped up. "Get her somewhere safe…something tells me that they are going to be less trees around here now." Naruto ordered.

The clone nodded and took Koyuki away just as Naruto took out Berial. "You are getting quite popular, Berial. Who knew that two demons would come out so quickly, it's like an all you can eat buffet here." Dagon swiped at him with its tongue and Naruto sprang away, only to be hit by its tail iced out with…well, ice.

Naruto's back slammed into a tree and Kakashi's voice came in over the portable radio. "Naruto, what is going on? Have you found Koyuki?" Naruto said, "Yeah, I found her alright along with something else…I will notify the verdict when I am done since I am busy as the moment."

Dagon roared, "DIE!" He lunged again, but this time, Naruto jumped in the air and shouted, "**Nenshousuga!**" The burning wave of demonic energy slammed into Dagon's ice crown, breaking a few of them.

Dagon became a bit dizzy and Naruto thought, _"So he is like Bael as well, huh? Then this should be easy enough." _ Naruto dismissed Berial and began to chip away at the ice using Luce and Ombra until Dagon chose to wake up and flung him off.

Then the toad jumped in place, causing a bed of ice spikes to appear and Naruto fell on top of them. Dagon said with a voice, "So much for the descendant of Sparda….I expected more from you, what a disappointing fight."

"Ugh…well, that is what I call a wake-up call…" Naruto said as he moved through the bed of ice spikes from the side. The Jinchuuriki ripped out a spike from his shoulder and it healed in a matter of seconds, then moved on to his legs and the biggest one in his stomach.

"I was feeling a bit empty inside…but now I will be satisfied by kicking your ass…you will be fun to play with now, Dagon…" Naruto said as he summoned Gilgamesh and ran at Dagon, who in retaliation, shot out ice crystals from his crown.

The Sparda moved in a zig-zag pattern to avoid the sharpened spikes and then jumped in the air as he said, "Real Impact!" Then Naruto charged his leg up until the color turns black and it shot out into Dagon's face, "**Blackjack!**"

Dagon was launched backwards into the forest and Naruto ran after him, "**Flash Strike!**" Dagon was stunned with the blow and then Naruto roared out, "**Hyper Fist!**" He began to pummel Dagon's face with a bunch of blinding punches and then finished the fight with Starfall.

Dagon turned into ice and then Naruto held out his hand to take its soul, the light changed into twin tonfas. Naruto smirked and said, "Now this I like…I like a lot. Okay, now to take the princess back to the camp…again."

The Sparda moved quickly to find his clone and dispelled him. "Alright, lady, let's go…" He took her up piggyback style and walked back through a cave. They didn't say anything for a few minutes and then Koyuki broke the silence, "How the hell do you keep finding me?"

"Because…Koyuki, it is my job. It doesn't matter how much you or I hate it, I will have an obligation to find you. I never forget a scent once I smelled it; each human has a particular smell…you smell of fresh snow and rain. Sakura smelled of cherry blossoms, Sasuke smelled of smoke and tomatoes and Kakashi smells of hay."

Koyuki replied, "Well, you can drag me back if you like…but all that I am going to do is act for the camera and that is it, you got that?"

"Heh, good…you need to practice more on your acting anyway…"

"What?"

"Your acting is good, but you could make it a bit better if you actually bring out your soul. When I was watching your latest movie, I didn't feel anything at all….because when I saw your eyes; they beheld nothing at all but coldness." Naruto said.

Suddenly there were a train whistle and they looked down at the ground to see that the train tracks had appeared, melted by chakra. Elsewhere, the train tracks continued through the film camp and the director said, "What is that?"

Sandayu rushed over to the tracks and said, "It is chakra, there is chakra running through the rails, melting the ice…which means…he is here." He turned to the film crew, "Everyone, please hurry! You must get out of here quickly! You can't let them find you, it is not safe!"

The former aide ran up the slope with the assistant director calling out, "Sandayu, where are you going?"

Naruto and Koyuki- There was a light up ahead and Koyuki said, "It's a…Train?" Naruto said, "Train? What train?" Suddenly a huge mass of metal sped forward, breaking the icicles overhead and Naruto said, "Fuck my life!" He began to run ahead of the train with the thing chugging behind him at his heels.

"We'll be run over!" Koyuki shouted in despair.

"No, we won't!" Naruto growled out.

"It is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible!"

"Look, there is no way that you can outrun that thing!"

"Will you shut the fuck up, woman? I am trying to focus on not getting us killed at the moment!"

"Even if you try to run, it's pointless! It's over for us!"

"No, it ain't, lady! Even though the odds are not in our favor, I will not lie on my back and lament that it is over. You may be pessimistic about facing death in the face, but I will never give up!" Naruto declared as he ran.

"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Naruto shouted as he pushed himself forward, surprising Koyuki. "Time to take it up a notch! Hold on tight!" The Sparda said as he transformed into his Devil form and the new burst of speed came through. They reached the exit and Naruto jumped to the side as the iron horse sped past them.

The two fell across the snowy terrain, breathing hard. Naruto got up, chuckling loudly and Koyuki looked at him in amazement until a low voice said, "It's been a long time…Koyuki." She turned and a small gasp escaped her lips as she said, "I knew it…it's Doto."

"It's been ten years….come now, don't be shy….let's see that beautiful face of yours." Doto said over the loudspeaker. Koyuki continued to look at him, but then a shot was heard and the bullet bounced off of the railing. Doto looked over at Naruto and his eyes narrowed at him, but then his attention was brought to the logs that slammed into the side of the train.

They all look to see that Sandayu along with men clad in samurai armor were standing at the top of the cliff. "There you have it, men; our beloved princess is here to watch over us. With her at our side, victory is ours!" The men cheered and then Sandayu drew out his sword as he said, "Hear me, Doto, we have waited a long time for this day of reckoning to come. Sandayu Asama and fifty loyal warriors stand before you to avenge our great fallen leader, Lord Sousetsu. On this day, you will breathe no more!"

Doto commented to Nagare, "I thought that you destroyed the last of the insurgents."

"My apologies, we will get rid of them immediately…."

"No, with men such as these, there is little that they can understand but total annihilation."

The samurai began to charge down to Doto, who nodded and Nagare did a hand sign that made the train doors open to reveal small holes and they shot kunai at the charging men, cutting them down. Doto laughed at the carnage until only Sandayu stood upright with kunai in his body and then a final wave of kunai came at him, but he was saved by a Fuma Shuriken courtesy of Sasuke.

Sasuke then threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it, causing an explosion on the train's hull. Next, Sakura threw an explosive ball, causing an avalanche. The train decided to leave on the bridge, but then the train almost fell due to the explosion that was set on under the bridge by Kakashi.

Luckily for Doto, the train detached the rest and left the bridge. Sasuke was about to pursue them, but Kakashi moved in front of them and said, "Wait, Sasuke, don't be so hasty." Soon the film crew came out and they helped with the dead and mortally wounded.

"Awful…" Sakura whispered.

"That is what comes from never giving up. If they hadn't gone and stood up to Doto, then none of this bloodshed would have happened."

"That is also what will happen to civilians….including women and children if you don't confront Doto and take the throne." Naruto retorted.

"That form… the one that you did when the train was coming, you have amazing power…why didn't you save them?"

"Because…it is their bushido to die for what they believe in…me saving them is denying that honor from them and spitting in their faces that they are weak and inconsiderate. You say that what Sandayu and his men did was foolish…well, it was…but at least they have the guts to stand up to do what is right unlike you."

The men carried a barely alive Sandayu on a stretcher and Koyuki knelt by him. "My princess...forgive me, I…I should have never gotten you….involved with this. It's just…that every single one of us were able to believe, in spite of everything, because…we knew you were alive. When you were little and even now, you will always be….just as I, the loyal Sandayu believed. So too you must believe in yourself…you have always been our purest hope, Princess. Please do not waste your tears…on me." And Sandayu Asama, loyal aide of the Kazahana family, gave up his spirit and died.

Naruto knelt by Sandayu, "May you have a safe journey to the afterlife, Sandayu Asama…resquiescat en pace." The Jinchuuriki closed the samurai's eyes as Koyuki said, "You are such a fool, Sandayu, I can't cry….you have my eye drops."

"_He was not speaking to you; Koyuki….he was speaking to your soul, trapped in the ice crystal that you made. That soul is crying out for the loss of her most trusted friend, even though you are not showing it at all." _Naruto thought to himself.

"Are you all satisfied? Let's go back….if you stay here, your lives will be in jeopardy. Let's just go home…"

The Sparda laughed at her scornfully, "You inconsiderate stupid bitch…this is your home, plus you know the only way to let Doto leave you alone is to die or to fight. You won't fight, but you will run…and he will follow you to the edge of Hell and drag you back by your hair, just so he can kill you."

"You know absolutely nothing…spring doesn't come to this country, our tears are frozen over and our hearts are hardened with the cold."

Sakura said, "But you have the power to change that outlook…at least Sandayu believed in that and you just spit on his grave. You haven't shed even one tear for this amazing man because you are afraid to die."

"I have had enough of this nonsense." The princess said angrily.

Naruto sighed and moved over in front of her, making the girl shout, "Leave me alone!" Then she gasped at the sight behind him and Naruto turned to see a blimp with Mizore, who had a clear shot of Koyuki. His hand latched on her waist tightly and took her on the blimp while Fubuki threw kunai with blue orbs attached to it.

"Shit…" cursed Kakashi as they dodged the kunai, which exploded into ice tree-like structures. Sasuke landed on one of them and said, "Sakura, where is Naruto?" Sakura looked at the retreating blimp, "I have a feeling that he is on the blimp now….it's a good thing that he gave me a tracker seal in case we got separated."

"That Naruto….always thinking ahead. Okay, we will rescue Koyuki at night." Kakashi said to his two genin, "Prepare for a long battle…"

**Blimp- **"You have gotten beautiful, Koyuki…tell me, do you still have the Hex crystal?" Doto asked.

"Yes…"

"Good, it is the sole remaining link to the Kazahana clan and the key to opening its treasure…"

"A key? To what?" she asked curiously.

"When I…wrested the kingdom from your father's hands, the Kazahana clan's resources were all but gone. I knew that Sousetsu must have hidden his treasure somewhere, so I searched and then I finally found it, hidden deep with the Rainbow Glacier. There is a keyhole there which can be opened only by the Hex crystal. Once I get possession of the Kazahana fortune, our country can obtain military superiority over the Five Great Nations."

"Sure thing, pal, that is a nice little plan you got there, but you forget one thing…." A voice said, causing Koyuki and Doto to look at the back to see Naruto leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "You!" Koyuki said in surprise.

"Yes, I am Naruto and you are…."

"How on earth did you get on here?"

Naruto uncrossed his arms to reveal the Devil Bringer and Koyuki gasped as the Jinchuuriki revealed it, "Amazing, isn't it? This little baby works wonders and helped me get on your little Hindenburg here." Suddenly Snow ninja appeared and Naruto raised his hands in surrender, "I surrender."

"What happened to all that talk about not giving up?"

"I am not…but do you expect me to kill everyone on this blimp and figure out how the hell to drive this thing. I would be sending you and me to our deaths, therefore this situation is not in my favor." Suddenly an elevator came out to reveal several Narutos that surrendered to Fubuki and Nagare said, "Forgive me, my lord, as you see….Naruto Sparda was a bit of a handful."

"So he knows the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" Doto said in an amused tone.

Mizore spoke up, "I can tell you this, his chakra is pretty powerful."

Nagare smirked, "What do you think? Maybe we should try that contraption out on him."

Doto nodded, "Hmm…he would make for an interesting test subject…"

The Jinchuuriki said, "Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like that smirk at all?" Nagare moved to a drawer and took out a small gear-like mechanism as he walked to Naruto. He separated the parts; making blue electricity connected the two parts.

He stuck it on Naruto's stomach and twisted it. The mechanism took out small tentacle-like wires and stuck them in Naruto's abdomen, sucking out his chakra. "ARGH!" Naruto shouted as lightning coursed through his body.

"What is that?"

"We're cleansing him of his chakra…the prototype device will absorb any chakra within his body and bind it into a barrier. Once activated, it can't be broken or destroyed…no matter what."

Naruto fell on his knees and then he looked at him with a smirk before he fell unconscious. "Now then…I will take the Hex crystal if you don't mind." Doto said as he held out his hand. Koyuki untied the necklace and gave it to Doto, who smiled as he looked at it and then frowned, "What is this?"

He grabbed his niece by the collar and shouted, "This is not a game! You think that I don't know that it's a fake?"

"What? But that is impossible!" Koyuki said, but then she gasped in realization of the only one who could do such a thing, "Hatake Kakashi…."

"What?"

"Of course…" Nagare said, "Kakashi is a shrewd one, I wouldn't put it past him to make a bait and switch."

Fubuki said in a sultry tone, "Don't even worry about it, we will go out and round it up in no time…"

"No, that won't be necessary…why even bother if the man will show up on his own for the princess and his little subordinate, that is why the little brat came up here…he must have a tracker seal on him. All we have to do is wait…until then." Doto chuckled as he crushed the fake Hex crystal in his hand.

**Kazahana Fortress- Snow Prison-** Naruto was chained up by his arms with heavy chains. "Well, well, quite a predicament that I am in….it is almost nighttime, so Kakashi-sensei should be making their move. I got to do is wait until she comes."

Soon enough, Koyuki was escorted by two Snow ninja to her cell, which was across from Naruto's own. She sat, hugging her knees and then turned to look at him, "Serves you right…"

"Hmph, look who's talking…"

"I know…."

"So you want to tell me what did you mean when you said that there is no spring?"

Koyuki replied, "You will see when the spring comes, Koyuki. That is what my father told me, when I was a little girl, he made me imagine spring…a field surrounded by flowers with me running through it. He told me if that I never gave up, if I believed….then spring would come, but this land has no spring at all. My father died, I fled from Yukigakure and stopped believing…I began to run and lie to others, but mostly I was lying to myself, my life is one big charade and becoming an actress was the only thing that I was cut off for this world."

Naruto said, "My turn…one thing you should about me is that I was not well liked in my own village because of a burden that I carried. Nobody cared for me, I had no parents and they shunned me….I tried to blow it off and play cool, but it still hurt inside. I used to think that I didn't have anywhere to belong to, but eventually…I made friends, I kept at it and never gave up. Good things happened to me over the months….when you give up; your dreams and everything else…are gone! Your father….and Sandayu….I am going to make sure that you see that they weren't wrong."

The Jinchuuriki began to break his bonds with his strength and then fell to the ground. "Kakashi-sensei and the others will be here soon, so I got to get you ready to move." Naruto moved to the bars and grabbed them, only for them to shock him. "Son of a…" Naruto hissed, "Your uncle may be an asshole, but he is a smart one. Looks like I will have to play dead for a while."

He laid on his back and said, "Get some rest…we have a big night ahead of us."

Later, in the dead of night, an explosion occurs and an informant came over to Doto to kneel before him as he said, "We are under attack!" The tyrant smirked as he said, "Hmm, Kakashi, so you are here at last… and right on time."

At the prison, Snow ninja were scrambling to go upstairs to fight the intruders and then one of them noticed Naruto was on the floor. "Huh? How did he get out?" he said to himself. He pulled off the seal on the door and unlocked it, then he and his partner rushed over to him.

"Surprise!" Naruto said as he knocked out the two, "Time to go….Koyuki." Koyuki smiled a bit and then Naruto unlocked his bonds and next, Koyuki's. "C'mon, I got to get my guns…." Naruto said as he ran to the warden's office, who was looking at them in curiosity.

"Oi, my pistols!" Naruto said as he punched him in the face, causing the warden to fly backwards in his chair, unconscious. He took his guns and holstered them, "Alright, time to get to the elevator, going up!" As the two ran across the bridge, a Snow ninja appeared and then the Jinchuuriki smirked, "Good to see you, Kakashi…"

"Sorry to keep you two waiting…are you alright, princess?" The Jonin said.

"Yeah….you took my Hex crystal and switched with a fake without telling, didn't you?"

"Yeah, sorry….but I figure that it was what Doto was after." Kakashi said as he took out from his pocket and gave it to her. "All for this little thing…" Koyuki murmured. Suddenly they heard groans behind him and Sakura said, "This place is filled with guards!"

Koyuki said, "This way…"

She leaded the team in a room and Doto laughed, "Well done…Koyuki." The Princess made a break for it and Kakashi moved as he shouted, "Wait!" Nadare, Fubuki and Mizore appeared before him and the female Yuki ninja said, "Hello, boy toy….are you ready to be dominated?" Sakura said, "Sorry, sister, but he is mine."

She grabbed her boyfriend's balls as she said, "As well as this tanto here." Fubuki frowned, "Then it looks like that I have to kill you to get to him." Naruto smirked, "And if you do that, you got me and her fellow sisters to deal with, lady."

Koyuki gave her uncle the crystal and turned to Team Seven, "This shouldn't be a surprise to any of you; after all, I am an actress, aren't I?" Doto said, "There you have it, another brilliant performance from the great Yukie Fujikaze."

Naruto frowned a bit, but Koyuki said, "Yes, it was all an act…" Then she unleashed Sandayu's tanto and stabbed Doto with it. "Ugh!" Doto groaned as Koyuki shouted, "I told you, didn't I? I'm an actress!" The Jinchuuriki whispered, "Well, I didn't see that coming at all."

"Why you…." Doto said as he clutched Koyuki's throat. "I always knew, Naruto…that I was going to die if I ever return to the Land of Snow. At least I could…"

Naruto said, "Koyuki, don't you dare die on me now!"

"It is thanks to you, Naruto…that I could stop running away until the end."

"No, don't you get it? You are running away by throwing away your life like this! Then everything that your father and Sandayu had sacrificed their lives for would be for nothing!"

Koyuki whispered, "I am sorry…Father…Sandayu…" She and Doto tipped over the edge and fell to the ground. Naruto ran over to Koyuki, but he was knocked back by Doto. "You really thought you could kill me with this little toy?" Doto said as he untied his robe to reveal that the knife had not pierced him, but made a little nick in his chakra armor.

"That is right….it is Chakra Armor, our latest prototype." He declared. Suddenly Koyuki coughed as she breathed for air and Doto grabbed her by the waist, "You are wasting your time…every ounce of your chakra has been sucked away, you are powerless."

Koyuki struggled a bit by hitting Doto's leg and the tyrant said, "Come, let us go, Koyuki, beyond the rainbow." Rage filled Koyuki's eyes as she looked at her uncle and then the ceiling crashed down. Doto has a line shot upward to bring him and Koyuki into the air, but Naruto sent a kunai with a rope attached to it and went up as well.

The Yuki ninjas did the same and the Konoha ninja leaped away from the crashing building. As Doto unleashed his wings, he noticed that Naruto was still hanging on and he cut the string, making Naruto fall. He heard Koyuki cry out his name as he fell through the trees and then he got up, "Damn it….I am going to kick Doto's ass twice as hard now…"

Suddenly the director came up and said, "Hop up!" Naruto smirked, "Thanks, old man!"

**Rainbow Glaciers-** Doto had landed and Koyuki said, "This is it, we have come here after all, I guess." Doto took the Hex crystal and activated the key; the gears whirled to life as Doto smirked evilly.

**Forest-**Sasuke and Sakura ran through the forest as they dodged the familiar ice explosive kunai. The Uchiha asked, "Sakura, how close are they?"

Sakura retorted, "Hold on a second…I got it, twenty degrees left in five seconds, thirty meters ahead. You want to aim for that branch!"

"Got it!" Sasuke shouted as he threw the ninja wire at the branch. "Give it up, it's useless!" Mizore cried out as he sped toward Sakura. "It's payback time…I owe you a beating from last time." Sakura said as she raised up and opened her cape to reveal kunai with bags.

She began to throw them and the kunai along with bags burst into small slips of paper. "Come on! Don't make me laugh." Mizore scoffed at her. _"That is right, you pathetic cybernetic hulk. Keep underestimating_ _me!" _Sakura thought as a slow smirk began to creep up on her face.

Mizore was unable to see and jumped over off of his board to look at the paper. One of them landed on his arm and he saw that it was a mini explosive tag. "**Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu**….in duel!" Sakura shouted as she threw her kunai at his feet, causing an explosion.

The same explosion pushed Fubuki into the ninja wire that Sasuke had set up, breaking her wings. She righted herself and cut the wire with a kunai, then jumped away as she shouted, "You are dealing with the Yuki ninja here, it will take a lot more than that just to bring us down."

Sasuke appeared behind her as he said, "You are probably right…**Shishi Rendan!**" The Uchiha did his taijutsu combo and sent Fubuki down to the ground while Mizore coughed as he got out of the smoke to see Fubuki coming at him. The two crashed into each other and purple electricity expelled from their source.

Another explosion occurred and Sasuke asked, "What happened?"

"I think that when they collided, their chakra armor sources short circuited when they touched."

"Our job is done here then, let's go and help Naruto before he gets himself killed." Sasuke said as he leapt away.

**Kakashi and Nagare-** "Well, now Kakashi, are you sure that you are not going to run this time around?" Nagare said. "It doesn't look like I have much of a choice, do I? But at least I can show you one of my original techniques…" Kakashi replied.

The two Jonin went through hand signs and Kakashi shouted, "**Raikiri!**" The familiar ball of lightning appeared in his hand, crackling while Nagare said, "**Hyoton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu!**" The avalanche turned into wolves and Kakashi ran as he jumped over the wolves, surprising Nadare.

"How did you…."

Kakashi moved toward Nadare, but a wolf appeared in the Konoha Jonin's path and Kakashi shouted, "Eat this!" His jutsu pierced through the wolf and Nadare's chakra shield to make him back up as his chakra armor was fractured.

"Hmph, you almost had me there…" Nadare commented as the avalanche swallowed them up. Then a hand grasped him from behind and Nadare said, "What?" Kakashi replied, "Even though you can block a ninja's ninjutsu and genjutsu, he still has taijutsu….you relied too much on this armor!"

Nadare struggled, but to no avail and his head was crushed on the rocks after Kakashi let him go at the last second. The Sharingan wielder looked at his adversary's body, "And that takes care of him, now for Doto…."

**Rainbow Glacier- **Doto backed up as he looked around, frantically searching for the treasure, "Where is it? Where is the treasure?" Hissing sounds were made and water ran from various areas, the frozen ground began to melt and Koyuki commented, "It's so warm…what is this?"

"A heat generator? This is the hidden treasure of the Kazahana family!"

"Princess!"

Doto and Koyuki turned to see Naruto running towards them and the princess said, "Naruto…" Doto growled as he flipped through hand signs, "**Hyoton: ****Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!**" He shot out his fist and a black ether-like dragon appeared from out of nowhere and crashed into Naruto, launching him into the air.

Koyuki gasped and cried out, "Naruto!" The Jinchuuriki fell from the air and slammed into the ground, face first while slightly cracking the ice. Doto smirked, but then he heard Naruto laughing, "What's wrong? I barely felt a thing back there now…"

"Naruto, please…that is enough! If you don't stop now, he is going to kill you…"

"Trust me, Koyuki….it will take a demon to kill me. If you just have a bit of faith in me….I will not lose this battle!" He declared as his dormant power began to crack the barrier. "What? How the…is…is it possible that the chakra is leaking out somehow…." Doto said to him, then he grew angry and bit his thumb, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

Suddenly a burst of smoke appeared and Naruto's eyes widened to see that Doto was now standing on top of a demon, to be exact….it was a three-headed dog covered in ice and he had three collars around his necks. "This is Cerberus, the Ice Guardian…and he is a demon, we keep control of him with this collar of his. Now, you little pest, it is time for you to die!"

"Well, it saves me the trouble of looking for him. This is brilliant….three ice Devil Arms on one mission. Can my life get any better? Wait, it can…by letting me kick your ass! Come on!"

"Cerberus! Attack this fool; I don't want to see a piece of him at all on this snow."

Doto stepped back to watch, but then a kunai was thrown at his back. Sasuke and Sakura stepped forward, Doto said, "You two…"

Naruto looked at the three-headed dog, growling at him. "Wow, you are a big fella, aren't ya?" Cerberus growled and the blue-eyed head shot out an iceball. Naruto slashed it in half using Berial once again and then it swiveled to the green-eyed head.

"Okay, blue shoot out ice balls…green…" Naruto said as he felt a chill in the air and looked up as he finished, "Summons big ass icicles from the sky." The Sparda moved between the icicles and the Cerberus switched to the red-eyed one and breathed ice on Naruto, freezing him in place.

"_Son of a bitch…I can't move…" _Naruto thought.

Cerberus shouted as he sent a paw at Naruto, knocking to the side. Then the three-headed dog stomped on the ground, making ice crystals pierce Naruto's body. Cerberus looked at the ice crystals curiously and then Naruto roared as he turned into his Devil Trigger and next, he took out Dagon.

He moved in front of Cerberus as he said, "I don't have time to play with you…Leviathan!" The tonfa's demonic mouth opened to send a chilling water blast at Cerberus, freezing the green-eyed one in place. Next, the Jinchuuriki sent a roundhouse kick to it, destroying it.

"Tiamut!" The other tonfa's demonic head in his left hand opened its mouth to send a scorching water blast, making the orange one howl in pain. Naruto took the time to knock the head up as he shouted, "Rehab!"

The head was bludgeoned to death and in turn, the collar was broken off. Cerberus spoke up, "Thank you for freeing me, Descendant of Sparda. Now take my soul and go forth….you have my blessing." Cerberus howled and changed into a light ball, then transformed into a tripartite nunchaku.

"Good, now to deal with Doto…" Naruto said as he changed back to his original form, turning to the fight.

Doto was busy fending off Sasuke and Sakura, but he was able to knock Sakura away, only for her to be caught by Kakashi. Sasuke ran at him and shouted, "**Chidori!**" The ball of lightning screeched like an eagle and Doto's armor was fractured, then the tyrant punched Sasuke away to be caught by Kakashi and Sakura.

"Did you think that your puny little jutsu would have an effect on me?" Doto said with a sneer.

"Naruto, his armor has been fractured…the rest is up...to you." Sasuke said before he fell to the ground.

"Thanks…Sasuke." Naruto said and then he glared at Doto, "Okay, I had just about enough with you…now it is time for you to pay with a bit of insurance as well."

"You're still alive? Fine, come on, you little halfwit! **Hyoton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu!**"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

The horde of clones ran to meet Doto's jutsu and they were trapped into a black tornado, destroying them in the process. Doto laughed, "It's over…finally this ridiculous little farce is over, hahahahahahahahahha!" Koyuki looked down and then she turned to look behind Doto for a minute.

Doto looked behind him as well as Naruto shouted, "Not yet! I told you, Doto! You are going to pay! Like I said before, every story has got to have a happy ending!" Koyuki stood up and shouted, "Naruto, I believe in you! You are, by far, the strongest ninja that I have ever known."

"Hehe, I could have told you that!" Naruto said as he charged at Doto with his Devil Bringer active and the Rasengan in his hand. He didn't notice that the rainbow chakra augmented his attack and some of the rainbow chakra was absorbed in his Rasengan.

"Rainbow chakra! Just like in the movie…." Sakura said in awe of her boyfriend.

Doto swung at Naruto, but he disappeared and appeared behind him. Doto turned to try and strike at him again, but it was too late. "Take this! **Rainbow Rasengan!**" Doto screamed in pain as the jutsu hit him at full force. It completely obliterated his shield and slammed into his chest, Doto flew back into one of the glaciers and it broke like glass.

Suddenly the scenery changed into spring, the assistant director said, "Huh? What the…" The director said, "Wait a minute, could this be…we are making this movie in 3D!" Koyuki looked around at the new change and then she heard her father's voice, "Believe in the future and if you do, the spring will surely come."

The princess looked up to see a large projection of herself appear as her father asked, "What will you do when it comes, Koyuki?"

The younger version of her answered, "I am going to become a princess…"

"Oh? What kind of princess?"

"Hmm, let's see, one who's strong and who's kind…and most of all, one who fights for justice!"

Her father chuckled loudly, "That is some dream…"

Koyuki answered herself, "Did I...Did I really said those things?" Her father continued, "Well, so long as you believe in your dream and never give up, one day you will be that princess." Sousetsu then appear in the projection and put the Hex crystal necklace around her neck, then placed his hands on her shoulders, "You can see it, can't you? There is a beautiful princess standing right there in front of you."

Koyuki's heart warmed up at her father's words and she began to shed tears. Then she heard her younger self said, "But…I have sort of a problem, there is something else that I want to be." Sousetsu said, "Really? What's that?"

The young Koyuki looked at her father and said happily, "An actress!"

"What?" her father said and then he laughed. The older Koyuki began to laugh as well as she was crying tears of joy. Naruto looked up, "Hehe….now this is definitely a happy ending, time to go night night." The boy went to see on the bed of flowers that he landed in.

Next week, Naruto and Team Seven got rid of the Yuki ninja and Koyuki was inaugurated as the Daimyo of the Land of Snow/Spring. "That generator was not even fully developed in the end." Koyuki commented.

"I guess it will be back to winter soon, huh?"

"Not really, if we take what we know and continue researching, before you know it…the land of Snow will become the land of Spring."

Sakura said, "Yeah, but it is kind of a shame…you are such a big star, you're really going to retire from acting."

"Who said that I was retiring? Ruling over the Land of Snow and acting, I think that I can handle both. I mean, I would have to be out of my mind to give it up now.

"The…that script!" Kakashi said, pointing at it.

"Well, I'll be seeing you!" Koyuki said as she walked away from Team Seven and into a group of kids shouting for autographs. She relented and began to sign them, Naruto smiled, "I am sure that you can be able to handle them both, Koyuki-hime."

"That script…she is perfect." Kakashi said. "Oh, Naruto….here, Koyuki gave me this to give you." Sasuke said as he gave him an envelope. "Well, what do you know?" Naruto said as he took it from his friend's hand and they all looked at it.

Naruto smirked, Kakashi had a blush and Sakura was a bit jealous. The picture was of Naruto and Koyuki in a lip lock at the Rainbow Glaciers. "Well, this picture I am definitely going to put in my scrapbook." The Sparda said as he looked at the actress.

The actress caught his eye and he smiled at her, she blushed and waved back. Sakura said, "That is not fair! She totally too…" Naruto shut her up with a kiss and when he broke it, he said, "You were saying?"

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" she answered in a daze.

_**Hakureisaiga- This is my Christmas present from me to you, guys! Next is a new horde of villains in the past**_


End file.
